Shattered Memories
by Orange Dash
Summary: A girl with a forgotten past under the Shredder's control, was soon set free by the very things she was ordered to kill. A new adventure begins for our heroic turtles and their new, unexpected and amnishiatic, friend. But can they help her regain her memories before the Shredder finds her again? Mikey X OC. Co-written with bajy
1. Prologue

**Here's this new story, I hope you all enjoy. X3 (Btw, I drew the cover picture)**

 **I don't own the OC in this story, it belongs to my friend bajy and I have permission to use it, and besides, this is a story collaboration between me and her.**

* * *

 **~Story Co-written with bajy.~**

* * *

It was night time for new York city as the moon shined high in the sky, there we come upon the lair of a cruel and insane man, an enemy of the hamoto clan, Oroko Saki... or more commonly known as... the Shredder.

Within the throne room there stood his henchmen, who were all at some point or another were mutanted in some way or another. Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface.

"I don't get it, why must we wait here so the shredder can bring in this girl he speaks of? What's so special about her?" Rahzar sneered.

"From little I've learned from him, she and her family were mutanted long before she and her brother were born. But then their parents found a way to disguise their form, but no one, not even the Shredder knows how they did it. He took her away from her family and killed them, except her brother who escaped him and was never found again, about 10 years ago. And she has been under his control since then," Tiger Claw replied.

Fishface turned his head regarding Tiger Claw "What do you mean by 'under his control'? Surely she would fight back, right?"

"She has been under control with Shredder's new technology that Stockman invented," Rahar scowled just by mentioning Baxter Stockman.

Tiger Claw folded his arms. "It's a collar around her neck."

Just then, the automatic doors opened, revealing the Shredder himself. And next to him was the very girl the three were talking about.

She looked to be 15 years old. She had light pale tan skin, seafoam green eyes that were dark and showed no pupil nor any emotion, platinum blonde hair that looked almost white that reached to her waist, her attire was dark green ninja suit, a black ribbon tied around her waist, black boots, black scarf, and a golden locket around her neck.

And around her neck also was a metallic collar with tiny lights and small almost invisible wires. And lastly, she also had a bo staff strapped to her back, a katana and a laser blaster strapped around her waist on either side her body, and sticking out of one of sides of the ribbon was a tensen.

The Shredder walked further into the room smirking evilly.

"I have a plan to eliminate the pathetic turtles."

Fishface turned his head towards the Shredder. "Uh... pardon me for being.. skeptical, but how will this plan be different then all your other plans?"

"Because this time, I'll unleash my assassin on them. I have suffered for the last time at the hand of defeat by those turtles and their rat father. All of my other plans were ruined because of them. So I've been saving this one as a secret weapon."

The trio looked at their boss before they turned to the teenager next to him, sure she did look beautiful, but what was so special about her? How was she different then them and the Shredder's ninja tech robots? They all wondered. The Shredder saw the skeptical looks on their faces as he chuckled.

"Perhaps a demonstration is needed," he turned to Rahzar. "Bradford, would you care to be her sparing partner to demonstrate what she can do."

The mutt mutant scoffed. "Me against this little pipsqueak?" He chuckled in a cocky manner. "This shouldn't take long."

"No.. it shouldn't," the Shredder smirk widenened.

The girl got into a fighting stance smirking at Rahzar. They didn't call her by her name, they just called her by her code name, White.

"Okay little girl," Rahzar braced himself into a fighting stance. "It's time I showed you just what I can do." He said before he charged right at her.

White had dodged him as she swiftly sent a harsh kick to his side that was followed by a loud smacking noise.

Rahzar felt like one of his rib bones crack as he winced in pain and held his side. But he didn't stop there as he tried to claw her, but failed miserably as the white haired girl caught his sharp clawed paw with ease, catching him off guard as the girl seized the chance to launch at him before she bombarded him with a fury of rapid fire kicks as he was getting one beating he wouldn't forget.

Finally she round house kicked him, sending him flying until he rolled on the ground, stopping soon after as he held his body in pain as he laid in a feeble position. Tigerclaw and Fishface were left in shock as they stared at their beaten comrade before turning back to the girl. To think she was able to take Rahzar down that quickly, Fishface shuttered while Tigerclaw was disturbed, which surprised him greatly as they were glad that it wasn't them that got beaten up.

The Shredder laughed in pleasure and satisfaction at this demonstration.

"Just think, it could've been you. And she didn't even need to use her weapon against him. She has been trained beyond her limit, and not just in weapons, but also in physical combat. She can fight and defeat anyone who is bigger then her. She has also been trained to study her opponents and find out their weakness. Thanks to her keen eyes and observation skills, she can do that rather quickly. And as you've seen, she is very quick on her feet, making her a very hard target to even lay a finger on."

The two men just blinked at this, if she can take down Rahzar like this, think about what she could do to the turtles.

"Yoshi's disciples won't stand a chance. Those pathetic turtle freaks would be finished once and for all." He said in arrogance and pride, confident that his assassin will be the key to finally getting rid of the turtles once and for all...However, not everything goes well as planned.

* * *

 **Well, what did you think of this? Me and bajy would like some feedback. X3**


	2. Chapter 1

**To turtlovermikey3000: Thanks for reviewing. Mikey X OC does rule! X)**

 **To Wolfangel33: Thanks and Shredder is always wrong.**

 **Marialine: Thank you! :)**

 **To DarkBlackStar07:** **Glad you love it. X)** **I personally love the drawing too bajy had sparkling eyes when I showed her the drawing. I guess it really does suit this story. Thanks for reviewing my friend! ;)**

* * *

 **Enjoy this one! X3**

* * *

Meanwhile... out on the rooftops.

"Keep watch out ninjas for any suspicious activity," Leo spoke.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, we haven't seen the Foot Clan or Shredder's henchmen for a full week Fearless."

"And I wonder why?" Donnie asked pensively.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling," Leo bit his lip.

Mikey glanced down the street. Although the orange masked turtle didn't see anything going on bellow, nothing of the sort, he sighed softly in boredom. This patrol was getting boring as there had been nothing going on this week, no shredder ninja bots, no purple dragon's lurking around, nothing.

Don't get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with finally getting some peace around here, but eventually with nothing new going on top side this patrol got a bit boring. He just wanted something to happen soon, or otherwise he'll have to start bugging Raph again,which he like to do, a lot, resulting in him either chasing or beating him.. again.

Well, something was going to happen soon, but it would be more then what he bargained for.

Leo sighed heavily. "Come on guys, it looks like nothing is occurring tonight."

"What a waste of time," Raph groaned. "I really wanted to whack some piñatas."

Just then, a loud 'CLANK' was heard as the turtles turn to the source of it, which was a kunai.

Everyone looked up to see a dark figure standing on top of a billboard as the moon shined behind it, yet none of them could see the figure's face.

"What the shell is that?!" Raph demanded.

Donnie's eyes widened. "Definitely something not good."

Leo narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his katana blades while Mikey stared in shock.

Soon the figure jumped off the billboard, doing three flips before landing on its feet. Now that the turtles could see the figure up close, they realized that it was a girl, around their age, platinum blonde almost white long hair, pale skin, vacant dark seafoam green eyes, and her outfit, which was a ninja suit, was dark green and black.

She glared at them mercilessly with no other emotion in her eyes.

Donnie held out his hands in front of himself. "Look, we mean no harm..."

"Really Brainaic?" Raph snorted. "It looks like she wants to harm us, you see that glare?" Mikey grasped his nun-chucks just as the girl unsheathed her katana, as she stood into a fighting position.

"Alright little lady," Raph pulled out his sais twirling them. "Normally I don't hit girls, but for you and some we know, I'll make an exception." Donnie took the hint as he too grasped his bo staff from behind his shell.

Nobody moved as silence befell them, a stand off taking place as no one dared to move, waiting for the other to attack first.

The orange masked turtle gulped as that glare of her's sent shivers down his spine, although he did note that she did look beautiful. Her eyes showed absolutely no emotion at all. But then he noticed something else around her neck, it looked like some kind of shiny collar.

Mikey blinked in confusion. _What's that?_ He wondered as Raph, who got impatient, charged at her first.

"Raph, wait!" Leo called, but it was too late. Raph had charged at her growling as his sai outstretched towards her.

The mysterious adversary quickly took a side step as Raph ran past her, he spun around and tried to tackle her, only to have his sai's knocked out of his hands and get kneed in the gut. With a grunt, the red masked turtle held his stomach from feeling the sharp pain from that hit, but he wasn't allowed the chance to recover as he was round house kicked in the side as he was sent rolling until he hit the wall.

As he struggled to get up, his arm, which was hit by the girls kick, felt like it was it was hit by a racking ball, making it harder for him to stand on his hands.

"Raph!" Mikey cried out spinning his nun-chuck as his eyes narrowed

"That's it," Leo took the opportunity to attack this mysterious and powerful adversary.

But she was this coming as her katana and his clashed with one another. A duel was in progress as Leo fought her, but with every move he made, she was easily able to block them single handedly, literally. She blocked all of his attacks effortlessly with one hand on her katana, while the other reached for her bo staff.

Leo tried to regain his posture to successfully land a blow. But he didn't get the chance as he was literally swept off his feet by her bo staff as he landed on his shell and one of his katana's bounced out of his grip as it hit the pavement. The blue masked turtle saw her katana coming at him, and quickly as he narrowly blocked it with the other sword still in his hand.

With both hands he used all his might to push her blade back with his as she added more force on it, he then saw that she had raised her bo staff high in the air and was about to hit him. But suddenly a hook with a chain came and wrapped itself around the staff as she turned to whoever threw it as it kept her from using bo staff.

Mikey tugged onto his kusarigama chain. "Get away from my brother!" He braced his feet against the concrete of the rooftop as he pulled back his kusarigama chain.

But she knew better than to fight back as she let go of the wooden stick as it went flying at him, he yelped as he retracted his head into his shell as the bo staff flew past him, he popped his head back out as he saw that she was getting out her laser blaster and aimed it at his brother's head.

Quickly he launched his other kusarigama chain at the blaster and pulled it back like the staff. However, she narrowed his eyes at him as she knew that he was not going to let her attack his older brother. So she retracted her blade and sheathed it before she fired her blaster at him, Mikey dodged the blast, but despite being the quickest of the team, he got burned slightly from some of the ones he avoided as he didn't see her charging at him as he was too focused on trying to not get hit.

Mikey let out a yelp of pain as he clutched his shoulder. Donnie appeared besides him spinning his bo staff.

The girl saw it coming as she blocked the purple masked turtles weapon as he defended his little brother, However, this gave mikey a chance for a split second to yank the blaster out of her hand with the kusarigama chain still wrapped around it.

But despite having her weapon taken as it landed next to the orange masked turtle, she was not fazed by this as she back flipped away from the turtle with the purple mask as she pulled up her tensen and her katana.

Donnie performs a side kick while Mikey attempts to wrap the girl with his kusarigama chain.

But she knocked Donnie's kick away like she was slapping someone on the face, really hard, before she brutely palmed him in the face, making him fall backwards as he held his his face in pain as he felt like he just got hit by a brick wall.

 _Why the face? Why?!_ Donnie groaned.

Just then she felt a chain wrapped around her right arm which was holding her katana. But she knew who it did that as she turned around to face Mikey.

Mikey scowled jerking the chain trying to throw her off her feet.

But she kept her feet firmly in place as she deepened her stance, making her heavier then she appeared to be as she threw her tensen at him. He dodged it quickly, but that gave the girl a chancer to break free as she tossed her katana to her other hand and, with enough force, sliced the chain, causing Mikey to fall backwards barely missing the tensen as it came flying back to it's owner.

She heard foot steps rushing at her as she turned to see Leo and Raph charging at her. She quickly deduced that the blue masked turtle helped the red masked one back on his feet to retrieve their weapons as the other two turtles kept her busy.

"Let's see if you can take this." Raph smirked throwing his sai at her.

But she dodged it before she charged at them too. She threw her tensen at them, but they evaded it as Leo aimed his katana at her and was about to strike, only for her to block them with her's.

But that was when Leo smirked as he expected her to do that as Raph slid under his brother and elbowed her in the gut as hard as he could with the arm that wasn't injured, causing her to stumble backwards just as Leo was about to knock her katana out of her hand.

Raph caught the tensen before it could fly back to it's owner. She held her stomach as the two turtles smiled proudly as they had managed to take all of her weapons away from her.

However, that was short lived. At the same time Donnie made a move to attack with his staff as he nodded at Mikey who leapt over him whacking his nun-chuck onto the girl.

However, the girl dodged it, although her ankle got hit pretty hard, causing her to wince for a moment before she launched at the Leo and Raph as she unleashed her rapid fire kicks on the boys, the two, despite getting started by this, tried to block all of her kicks, but it didn't do them much good as they were getting knocked around like a bunch of pinatas.

The two were soon knocked down. As they groaned in pain, the mysterious assaliant quickly undid her scarf and leapt at the two despite her ankle throbbing with pain.

However, it was at the time that Mikey got a closer look at the collar around her neck, it was more then shiny, it was metallic with little lights and tiny wires.

"Donnie look!" Mikey shouted to his brother as he pointed at the collar around her neck. Donnie saw it as he looked confused.

"That collar... it looks highly advanced. " Donnie said to him.

Then a thought occurred to the orange masked turtle, "Do you think she's...?"

Back with Leo and Raph, they had several bruises on them and they were in lots of pain.

Leo and Raph grunted in pain. Who knew she could hit that hard. Their body hurt all over...

As they fought to get back up, they both felt something wrap around their necks as they immediately knew that they were being choked as they both fought and struggled to get free, but it did them no good as the girl was using her scarf to as a rope to choke them both to death.

"It's that collar!" Mikey blurted. "It's controlling her!"

"Then that means it's a controlling device." Donnie muttered. He threw his bo staff with the hidden blade directly towards the collar. "Mikey! That collar!"

"Already on it D!" Mikey spun his nun-chuck as he charged at the girl as he twirled his weapon the hidden blade popping out as he threw it at her neck the blade embedding into the collar.

The girl froze up as her eyes widened and let out a almost inaudible gasp as her scarf slipped from her hands. The boys ripped the scarf off of them as they both coughed and gasped for air while they held their necks.

Soon the collar began to crack until it broke as the collar and its shattered pieces fell to the ground along with the blade in the staff. As Mikey and Donnie ran over to their older brothers, they both saw her seafoam green eyes turn from dark and vacant to bright and regaining her pupils before she soon collapsed with a exhausted and painful groan.

"Woah!" Mikey helped up Raph. "Is she okay?"

"Who cares?!" Raph snarled angrily."She almost killed us!" He growled as he tried to attack her once more, but Mikey held him back "Why I outta-!"

Donnie stood in front of Raph defending the unconscious girl while holding Leo. "It wasn't her fault Raph! She was being controlled!"

"Yeah dude, look at that!" Mikey points to the broken collar upon the ground. "It was a control device."

Leo groaned as he could finally stand on his own feet. "But if that's true, then who was controlling her? Who was trying to get rid of us this time?"

"And more importantly," Mikey added. "Who is she?"

Just then, Mikey let go of Raph, who fell with an 'oof', as the orange masked turtle got a closer look at her neck, only to gasp in shock as he saw that she had quite a number of burns, which were caused by electricity from around her neck from where the collar used to be.

"She's burnt!" He cried as he touched her softly. "We have to take her back with us, we can't leave her like this!"

"What?! Bring someone who almost killed us back to our home? ARE YOU INSANE?!" Raph exclaimed and yelled in shock and anger as he got back up on his feet, although he was wobbling a bit.

Mikey ignored him as he picked up the girl into his arms, carrying her bridal style as her head laid on his plastron. Upon closer examination, he saw her face, despite it looked peaceful, it showed a deep pained expression as she must be suffering some very deep pain right now. Which made him even more concerned about her.

Leo, seeing that Mikey was not going to answer him, countered Raph's protest. "Raph! She might know who was controlling her! We need her to tell us what's going on! Besides, she's hurt, and so are we, if another enemy comes out now then we won't stand a chance."

Raph huffs folding his arms across his plastron. "Fine! But don't come crying to me when she starts slicing our heads off! Or about what Master Splinter will say when we bring her home with us!"

With that said, the turtles gathered their weapons and the girl's weapons and scarf and the remains of the mind control collar, which Donnie insisted that he should analyze so that he could find out what it's made of and where it came from, and made their way to the nearest manhole cover.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT THE SHREDDER'S LAIR

"Mmmmmmaster Shredder," Baxter flyboy buzzed. "The signal's gone."

"What!?" Shredder boomed lifting his head from his throne chair. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"I don't know," Baxter flyboy flinched. "One minute it was flashing like always, and the next thing I know it suddenly stops! I don't know I promise!"

Shredder slammed his hand onto the arm of his throne chair. "Grr! That collar should have stayed active even after leaving the lair. So my only guess is that the collar was either destroyed, or White somehow woke up and took the collar off herself..." He growled. "Or those meddlesome turtles interfered in some way..."

"What should do then Master Shredder?" Tigerclaw questioned.

The Shredder stood up from his throne. "Track down where the signal was last active and find her! Take all night if you have too, just find out what happened!"

"Yes Master Shredder."

"If those turtles had something to do with this, then they will surely regret interfering in my plans this time..."

* * *

 **Feedback? Yes please! X)**


	3. Chapter 2

**To turtlovermikey3000: It was so cute indeed! I personally think that this chapter is pretty cute too.**

 **To Marialine: Thx!**

 **To Wolfangel33: Shredder's plans always fail don't they? It'll be to fun to finally see his reaction pretty soon.**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah, Raph is not pleased needless to say. He doesn't like the fact that they had brought her in, but we'll see how the story line goes. I'm glad that this was worth reading just for staying up late. X3**

 **To Monica Jasmine: I appreciate your suggestions for improving this story. Thank you! :)**

* * *

 **You guys ready for this chapter? And I also have to mention that this chapter is pretty long. Enjoy! X)**

* * *

The turtles had returned to the lair. Donnie was scrutinizing everyone's injuries in the lab. The girl was placed on a cot as Mikey had a bandage wrapped around the burn mark on his arm as he glanced at her. Donnie made sure to wrap up Raph and Leo's injuries. He turned before he went to work upon the girl applying aloe gel to help with the burn mark on the girl's throat before he wrapped it up with a bandage.

"Will she be okay?" Mikey asked worriedly his eyes hinted with concern as he glanced at her.

"I don't know Mikey. Maybe with plenty of sleep she will, but I can't be for sure. And with the collar on her for.. who knows how long? I won't know what her condition is until I run a full scan on her," Donnie clarified.

Raph huffed folding his arms across his plastron with a scowl plastered upon his face. "Well she better not try to kill us again when she wakes up! Or I'll-!"

Leo grabbed Raph's uninjured arm. "Stop it Raph! We don't know if she will do that, remember, she was under the influence of that collar it was not her fault!"

"Don't tell me what she did or didn't do Leo!" The hothead snapped. "She almost choked us to death! Remember?!"

"Of course I do, but she stopped when the collar broke and then collapsed so after! Besides you heard what Don and Mikey told us earlier! She-!"

"- IS OUR ENEMY!" Raph snarled directly into Leo's face.

"SHE WAS SOMEONE ELSE'S PAWN!" Leo snapped back.

Mikey suddenly opened his mouth shoving both hands between Raph and Leo shoving them away. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY?! THIS IS NOT HELPING US! IT WASN'T HER FAULT AND THAT'S FINAL!" He threw out his hand with an angry scowl upon his face.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice shouted at them as they all knew who it was as they flinched before they turn to the one who yelled at them. It was none other then their adoptive father, Master Splinter.

The rat turned his head finally noticing the stranger. "Please explain the reason why you've brought a stranger into the lair?"

The three turtles glanced at each other while Leo rubbed his neck. "Um... that's uh..."

Master Splinter blinked also noticing the bandages upon his sons. "And how and why did you all got injured?"

"Well, uh.." Leo stammered.

"She's hurt Sensei!" Mikey blurted. "She had this collar thingie on her neck that made her attack us! It wasn't her fault! Someone else was making her do it!"

"He's telling the truth Sensei!" Donnie added. "And here's the proof." He held out the plastic bag that held the pieces of what was left of the collar.

Splinter looked at the collar before he turned back to the unconscious girl laying on the cot. He walked closer to her to get a better look at her.

"Hmm, very well. You must find out who was controlling her my sons. We'll have go find out more about her, but we still must be cautious," he calmly told them as he got a good look at her, especially around her neck where the burn marks were.

They all nodded before Splinter, who took one last look at her, left the lab to return to the training room.

The other turtles left soon after, except Donnie and Mikey. The purple masked turtle noticed that his little brother was still in the room with him and the mysterious unconscious girl.

"Aren't you going to go do something Mikey? It'll be boring in here."

Mikey shrugged "I don't care, I'm going to stay here until she wakes up."

This response stunned, no, startled him greatly as he watched his little brother pull out a stool and sat by her makeshift bed. In all the years that he knew him, he never thought nor saw him act like this. Normally he would go and watch cartoons and read comic books or play video games, doing his usual thing.

But this? This was definitely new. He had become attached to this girl who not 10 minutes ago who tried to kill them under the control of a highly advanced collar. Whoever she is, he hoped that she was friendly and would be nice to his little brother. And... HOPEFULLY. . Won't be scared of him nor the others.

Mikey sighed watching her intently as he gently laid a hand onto her arm. "Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING...

All she saw was darkness as she slowly started to regain consciousness, slowly becoming aware that her whole body was tired and aching. _Why do I hurt so bad?_ She wondered as she started to open her eyes. At first it was all blurry until her vision finally became clear.

From where she laid she looked around a room she had never been in, the walls around her made her think that she was in a subway tunnel, and she should know, she had been in one before to ride a train with her mom... If she can recall correctly. The strange thing that hit her first was that she didn't remember being down here. So how did she get there? She could not recall as her mind seemed very foggy at the moment.

She looked around the room some more until her eyes laid upon something, well, someone actually, was with her. What she saw didn't scare her, on the contrary...it fascinated her.

Right there sleep peaceful by her bed side was a humanoid turtle wearing a orange ninja mask.

Her eyes widened in shock as her heart started to pound.

 _Who was that? Another mutant?_

She groaned shifting upon the cot.

The groan caught the ears of the turtle as he slowly woke up with a tired yawn as he sat up straight while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once he opened them, he immediately saw that their guest was awake. He smiled instantly at this and was about to speak, but then he stopped himself as he thought that she might get scared of him if he let out one of his excited outbursts as she looked at him curiously but kinda startledly. Remembering what happened the last time he did which didn't end well, and what his father would do in this situation, he instead took the calmer approach.

After all, first impressions were important. His father and Leo told him a few times.

"Hey there, are you okay?" He asked her soft and yet, calmly.

"N-not really. .. my body hurts really bad, like someone was using me like I was wrecking ball," she tried to get up only to hiss in pain.

Mikey immediately placed a hand onto her shoulder with a look of concern. "Don't try to get up, if your body hurts that badly then you shouldn't try to get up right now." He gently laid her back down upon the cot.

"Okay..." She mumbled softly.

Just then, the two hear someone yawning. The two turn their heads or at least as much as the girl's body allowed her to do so, to see a humanoid turtle with a purple mask, it was Donnie as he noticed the their guest was awake.

Donnie blinked as he glanced at her. "Hey you're awake." He walked up towards her 'til he was standing besides her cot. "How are you feeling?"

"As I've previously told your friend here, not really well, my body hurts all over." She told him.

"Actually we're brother's." Donnie corrected her.

"Oh, got it. Sorry." She said to him, it was then that she finally noticed the bandages on both of the turtles, "How did you both get hurt?"

The two turtles look at each other in confusion before they turn back to her as Mikey asked her, "You mean. . You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "No, I... don't remember anything that has happened."

"Not even what happened last night?" Mikey asked her. But she shook her head in response. "What about your name? Do you know what your name is?" he asked her, it took a minute for her to think before she answered him as she shook her head, "no... I... I can't remember... I don't remember what my name is. "

"Hmm... maybe when we broke that collar last night, it caused her to have amnesia." Donnie deduced as he walked over to his laptop and starts typing, looking for the file he made from his findings last night. Both on her condition and from the broken collar he analyzed.

"Collar? What collar?" She asked them in confusion.

Mikey blinked. "Uh, the collar that was around your neck dudette."

"My neck?" She asked him as she reached her hand to touch her neck as slowly and gently as she could, when she felt it she both felt the bandages around it and the fact that it stung like crazy as she winced in pain.

"This is the collar we're talking about, or at least what's left of it." Donnie told her as he walked back over to her with the laptop and the plastic bag that held the pieces of the collar as he showed it to her.

But as soon as he did, the girl's eyes widened in horror as she gasped in fright as the collar brought some very unpleasant flashes of memories as it looked frightfully familiar to her. She screamed as she turned her body away from it and the two turtles, who were started by her reaction, as she hugged herself in fear as her whole body started to shake as she curled up in a ball, ignoring the pain that shot through her body from this action despite her wincing.

"What's the matter?" Donnie asked with concern raising an eye ridge.

Mikey stepped closer to her worriedly. "Are you okay?" He placed a hand onto her shoulder.

The orange masked turtle felt her tremble as the two turtles heard lots of running foot steps coming into the lab, they both turn to see that it was Leo, Raph and Master Splinter.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded. "We heard someone scream."

The girl continued to scream and thrash upon the cot. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Mikey grasped both of her shoulders shaking her. "hill out dudette! Its okay!"

But she wouldn't stop as tears came flowing down her cheeks, whatever she was experiencing right now was causing her lots of distress, and if she didn't stop soon then she might end up hurting herself more then she already was.

Mikey had no choice but to use force as he grabbed her and forced her to turn around and face him, gripping her shoulder's tightly he soon shook her hard as he shouted, "DUDETTE!"

Her eyes shoot open as her sea foam green eyes were staring at the orange masked turtle's baby blue eyes as she finally stopped as he stopped shaking her and she was panting hard. Mikey's grip on her shoulder's loosen greatly as they now held her shoulder's more softly, but still had them in a firm grip on her just in case.

"That thing is not on you anymore, it's broken and will not work now. Neither it Nor anyone's going to harm you anymore. You're safe now, okay?"

For a few moments, she stood still, but eventually she started to sob before she started crying as she buried her face into his plastron and Mikey returned the hug as he hugged closely to her.

Splinter turn to his second youngest son, "Donatello, what has happened here?"

"I-I don't know sensei, she was just fine until I showed her that collar, and the next thing I know she started to screaming and thrashing around. " Donnie told him.

"Hmmm," Master Splinter stroke his beard. "Perhaps she had flash back of some sort Donatello?"

Donnie pensively held his chin. "That might be possible. .. maybe when I showed It to her, it must've made her relive some bad memories. One's that that collar caused her."

Raph had suddenly interrupted loudly. "But who made that collar and got her to try and kill us anyways? That's what I want to know!"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter scolded.

Raph flinched curving an arm around himself.

"Now is probably not the best time to talk about it. Our guest is in a lot of pain and distress right now, and talking about it now might only cause her more panic and distress. I believe we should discuss this matter alone once she is resting." Splinter told him. "And to find out more about her." He added softly.

He turned back to his first youngest son and their guest, who eventually fell asleep from crying so much. Well who wouldn't after reliving a traumatic experience in one's own painful memories?

Mikey gently laid her back down on the cot as he slowly released her from the hug before he took out a blue blanket, which he got out last night in case she got cold, and covered her body with it. He then took out a stuffed lion doll, which he found in the sewers as a kid years ago and also got it from his room last night, and placed it in the girl's arms before he tucked her in.

"Awwww, just look at that," Mikey cooed. "Isn't she cute with that stuffed lion?" His brothers glanced at him giving him a look.

"My sons, meet me in the dojo, we'll talk more there."

"Hai sensei." They all said quietly, although Mikey was rather reluctant. He didn't want to leave this girl alone, he wanted to keep her company and be there for her incase she woke up, remembering what happened only a few moments ago he feared that she might panic if she woke up and found herself alone in a unfamiliar lab. But he did what his father told as he left the lab with his brothers, he figured it wouldn't really take long to talk about this matter. And at least he really hoped so.

Donnie was not the only one who noticed Mikey's behavior around their guest as of recently. Everyone else noticed it too.

Raph glanced at Leo whispering softly. "Do you notice how Mikey is acting?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, he seems to have grown attached to that girl. He doesn't know who she is but.."

"It's just a bit too weird and suspicious for my taste. " Raph told him.

"I noticed that last night after you two left the lab, he didn't go and did his usual thing this time, he just. .. sat there by her bedside watching over her all night." Donnie also told them.

"And when he defended her during our argument and when master splinter came in." Leo added.

"When she was screaming a minute ago." Raph added.

Now this was too strange, in all the years they've known him, they've never seen him act this way. Don't get them wrong, they knew that mikey was extremely friendly and kind if not over zealous and rambunctious, and he could easily make new friends with anyone and the most unusual one's, there were a number of times they could recall that. But this? This was new, even for Mikey.

The brothers all headed towards the dojo where they were told to sit upon the dojo mat as Master Splinter cleared his throat.

"I believe it would be best if you first told me what happened last night when you were out on your usual patrol's around the city."

Leo nodded his head. "Well, we were just out on the watch for any sign of activity. Nothing was happening until we heard a clank and the next thing we know we saw a kunai. Then, she suddenly showed up."

"She was really fast, and strong." Donnie glanced up at Master Splinter. "And highly skilled too. She took Raph out without even batting an eyelash when he charged at her."

Raph huffed as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Then she and Leo were sword fighting. Leo used every move he knew, but she easily dodged and blocked them with relative ease before she knocked him down with her bo staff. She was about to whack him when Mikey stopped her with the kusarigama chain."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, she was really good Sensei, even without her weapons she knew how to put up a rad fight."

"She went after Mikey after he stopped her from using her blaster on me," Leo explained. "Then she, Mikey and Donnie fought for a while but they didn't stand a chance against her. Me and Raph tried to stop her, we even took away all of her weapons, but like Mikey said, she was a really good fighter and could put up a fight even without any of her weapons. She dodged Mikey and Donnie's attacks and lunged at us. The next thing we know she was beating us up like piñatas, we didn't stand a chance against her."

"And then she almost choked us to death!" Raph snapped.

Donnie rested his hands upon his knees. "With her scarf, which by the way was creative... in a deadly sort of way. But then Mikey realized that she was being controlled by the collar that she had around her neck when he saw it. So we broke it as soon as we could."

Mikey nodded at Donnie. "When it cracked she froze up and let go of her scarf. Soon after that the collar thingy broke and fell off of her, she freed Leo and Raph from it before they were choked to death as she let go of her scarf and then collapsed."

Silence befell them for what seemed like an hour as the mutant rat paced for a while as he was thinking about what he had been told.

"Did she tell you anything when she woke up?" Splinter asked them, breaking the silence for a bit.

"Besides that her body was hurting really bad, she said she doesn't remember anything concerning what happened last night. She doesn't even remember her own name." Mikey answered him.

"I had estimated that when the collar broke, it must have sent some sort of shock to her brain, causing her to have amnesia. And when we mentioned about the collar she had, she got confused. So I showed It to her, and... well, you all remember what happened there." Donnie told him, rubbing his arm nervously when he said that last part.

"Considering the event's involving what happened last night and what happened earlier, I believe it would be best if we not tell her what happened concerning last night until she feels more comfortable down here with us, and we don't show her that collar again. Otherwise she might have a relapse." Splinter told them.

"So does that mean. ..?" Mikey asked him, hopefully.

"Yes. She will be staying with us until further notice. There won't be any doubt that whoever was controlling her is searching for her right now, and it would be cruel of us to throw her in the condition she's in, so she is not allowed to go up to the surface without my permission and an escort. In the meantime, we must make her stay here as comfortable as possible, and show her we mean her no harm and want to help her." Splinter answered him.

"ALRIGHT!" Mikey cheered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Leo nodded.

Raph huffed at this as he crossed his arms in annoyance and anger. He didn't want her staying here, she almost killed them last night, why should they help her? He was about to let out his protest when Splinter, who saw the anger and annoyance on his face knew what he was going to say, as he sternly told him.

"You cannot let your anger and grudges hold you back Raphael. You must learn to accept this stranger."

As much as Raph didn't want to, he reluctantly sighed as he submitted. "Fine. But I won't like it." He told him. He may've had a bad temper, but even he knew that back talking against his Sensei/father was a bad idea as he remembered the last time he did.

Leo had turned to face Donnie." So Donnie, what did you find out last night?

The purpled masked turtle pulled out his laptop. "Well, concerning the identity of our guest. I haven't found anything yet, unless I have some info about her background to help me, for now I'm at a dead end. But as for the collar? I've found out quite a bit about it."

"And what did you find out about it?"

"This machine is a form of bio-tech, as she grew older the collar grew and had expanded with her as if it were a part of her body, thus preventing her from being choked by it as the years went by."

Mikey blinked utterly confused. "Years? What do you mean?"

"Well... the thing is... whoever made this collar, they never removed it. It was made and she had been wearing it for 10 years," Donnie glanced back to Leo with wide eyes.

"They are sick," Leo scowled. "Whatever they did to her."

The orange masked turtle frowned. "Do you mean that she had been under their control for that long?"

Glancing at Mikey, the genius nodded his head. "Yes But... that isn't all I found, the collar also came with a electro shock generator. If she were to disobey an order or if she fought to regain consciousness for control and try to take the collar off, it would automatically send a volts of electricity throughout her body to stop her. It also had a transceiver so that her captor can activate it using a remote controller if she had displeased them in some way. It's very painful, that's how she received those burn marks on her neck."

Leo's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Now I'm concerned about her Donnie."

Mikey frowned with upset look on his face. "Whoever these people are that were controlling her, they are ruthless and cruel! They should be ashamed of themselves!" He crossed his arms angrily.

Raph sighed glancing between his bros. "Okay, even I admit that that is just not right."

Leo nodded at the hothead. "That's true Raph. This is just wrong."

"Their cruelty knows no bounds," Splinter spoke as he frowned. "To do this a young girl, it's just sickening."

"You said it sensei!" Mikey suddenly stood upon his feet. "If I ever meet whoever did this to her, I'll smack them so hard!"

All of the other brothers, even Raph despite his reluctance, nodded in agreement.

"Anything else Don?" Leo turned once more to the genius.

He shook his head. "No, that's all I found so far," he sighed as he closed his laptop.

"So, what now?" Raph questioned.

"Considering the condition she's in, we should monitor her recovery and do what we can to help her," Donnie stated.

Mikey nods and grins excitedly. "Oh! I know! I'll cook her something delicious!" He bursts out from he lab.

Raph face palmed as he groaned. "Hope he doesn't make one of his "recipes" again.

"Hmmm…." Leo murmured.

The genius glanced at the leader in blue. "What is it Leo?"

"I can't help but wonder who the girls captors are, why they wanted her in the first place, and what they're doing right now?"

* * *

ON THE ROOFTOPS OF THE CITY...

Tigerclaw had been searching all night to find White, but apparently it's a lot easier said than done as he had searched the city three times now, and his vain efforts to find her was irritating and angering him greatly.

He knew that if he went back he'd had to suffer the dire consequences.

Just then, the mutant tiger came upon on particular rooftop where he noticed some signs of a fight that took place there. Examining the area he saw lots of marks on the ground caused by some weapon's such as swords, katanas to be precise, sais and a laser blaster. His suspicions grew before he found a small piece of torn blue fabric. Upon picking it up and smelling it, he then realized what happened here.

"Those turtle freaks," he hissed.

The turtles must've fought against white last night. But if that's so, then where are they and White? Just then, his keen eye caught the sight of something small but shiny. Upon picking it up and examining it, he realized that this came from White's collar. The turtles must've broke it during the struggle judging by how this fragment was made.

And where was White right now? Either she ran off and was wandering in the streets and perhaps he'd just keep missing her by chance, or the turtles took her with them back to their lair, which neither he, Shredder nor the others knew where it was. He quickly feared that it was the latter.

He'd have to go back and tell Shredder the dire news.

"Master shredder will not be pleased by this…."

* * *

 **Awww cute! Mikey's bros are finally noticing his odd behavior towards this girl. He really cares about her doesn't he? That's just the sweetest thing ever.**

 **And oh boy... The Shredder will not be pleased by this.**

 **Feedback please! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thank you so much!**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yeah, Mikey and White are cute! X3**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yupp, Mikey cannot stop thinking about her, he's so worried for her, he really cares about her. Yes, he could be an amazing bf that's for sure. X3** **Thx for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Enjoy this chapter! It's actually one of my favorites so far. ^^**

* * *

Mikey had finished making some breakfast humming to himself.

For everyone else, he made eggs and toast with jam and orange juice. And as for their guest, since he didn't have enough eggs to make for her because he used the last of them, he make pancakes for her instead, with strawberry jelly on top. To the boys this was an odd combination and they were annoyed that he made their guest pancakes and not for them, but they know that they had to be fair since A. Mikey was out of eggs, B. He didn't want her to have a cold breakfast today, and C. Who knows how long their guest had gone without eating? They didn't know if her captor even gave her anything decent to eat, which they were now concerned about too.

After making a note to ask April to go to the store for them to get them groceries, because I mean they can't go up themselves to do it without scaring anyone, Mikey went back to the lab with the tray, which also had a tall cup of apple juice, and food in hand.

He grinned satisfied with his work as he grasped the tray and headed out from the kitchen.

It was then that their guest, who smelled the food, woke up again as the orange masked turtle, who's name she hasn't got yet, entered the lab.

"Hey dudette! I made you something special, hope you like it!" Mikey held out the tray in front of her.

Slowly without hurting herself, and with this turtles aid, She was now in a sitting position as she looked down at the tray in front of her. The food looked pretty good, she did not mind the jelly on the pancakes, especially when it was at that time when her stomach made its hunger known as it growled pretty loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"You can have it, it's all for you," Mikey grinned.

She looked at him when he said that, his smile, which she took note of, was nice. It felt assuring and it even looked cute. So she smiled back at him and said, "Thank you." Which made the orange masked turtle even happier.

"Oh, by the way, I never caught your name." She told him.

"I'm Michelangelo, but my bros call me Mikey." He told her.

"Your bros?" She questioned in puzzlement.

"Yeah," He nodded. "There's Leo, Raph and Donnie."

The girl thought about it for a bit until it hit her, "Like brother's? Like what that purple masked turtle said earlier?" She asked him.

"That's right! By the way, the one that was with us earlier was Donnie. We have two more brothers, Leo, who wears a blue mask, and Raph, who wears a red one." He answered as he told her.

She nodded before she asked, "Are their name's short for their real names?"

"Yup. They're short for Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael." He answered her as she took a bite of the pancake.

Her eyes lit up like stars when she did the same. "Mmm! This is really good!" She told him as she smiled childishly, which Mikey found to be really cute.

"I'm glad you like them, I made it myself." He told her.

"Really? You must be a pretty good chef then." She complemented.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I get that a lot."

She giggled at his response, which Mikey found to be cute too. Just then, they two heard a knock on the wall. The two turn to the door to see who it was, since it was already open, they saw that it was master Splinter.

"Oh, hey Sensei."

"Sensei?" The girl blinked in confusion.

Mikey turned back to her. "That means teacher and master in Japanese. He also happens to be our dad."

She glanced at the rat with such a bewildered expression.

"We're adopted," Mikey added noticing her expression.

"Got it," She nodded as she now understood.

"And we're also ninjas," Mikey smirked striking a pose.

"Really? That's neat." She responded.

Tapping his cane on the ground, Splinter managed to get the two teenagers attention as they turned back to him.

"Oops, sorry Sensei. I almost forgot that you were still there," Mikey chuckled as the mutant rat approached them.

"That is alright my son, but you must remember to be more aware of others around you. Also, your brother's are waiting for you, you better go eat breakfast soon, otherwise they'll eat your portion of it."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot! I better go before they do.'

But before he did, he turned back to the almost white-blond haired girl as he said, "I'll be back soon. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

She nodded before she said, "of course I will. Don't worry, besides, you gotta eat too. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Okay, be back soon!" He said as he ran out of the room, leaving the rat and human teenager alone.

Splinter turned to regard the girl as she grinned up at him.

"How are you feeling right now child? I hope my youngest son hasn't been bothersome to you. He tends to get over excited."

"Besides that I still feel really sore from earlier, I'm okay. And don't worry, he hasn't. In fact, he's been really nice and friendly to me," she took another bite of her pancake.

Splinter nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He then took a seat next to her. "But there is also something I want to ask you about.

"What's that?"

"Are you okay ever since your recent episode child?"

Her smile soon faded as she frowned. She remembered that, it was still fresh in her mind. "Not really, but I'll get over it... well, hopefully I will." She hung her head down as she soon said, "I'm sorry if I scared you and your sons earlier. It's just... those memories were really painful, I was scared and-."

But then Splinter stopped her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to face him as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I understand, sometimes those memories can come to haunt your mind. Perhaps you want to talk about it? That is, if you feel comfortable to."

He asked her softly, although he knew that maybe it was too soon to ask her, he thought that it might get some things off her shoulders. She was silent for a while as she thought about it. On one hand she would rather not relive those memories, but on the other, after all that this odd family did for her in the short amount of time she knew them, well most of them anyway's, it was the least she could do, give them some explanation of what happened to her as far as she could remember at the moment. Besides, it may do her good to get it off her shoulders.

"I'll try."

"Then I'm all ears."

"And so are we." A voice said to them. They turned to the door as they saw all four of the ninja turtle brothers come in.

Raph had his arms folded his plastron with an annoyed look on his face. Leo looked curious along with Donnie while Mikey just grinned.

She looked at everyone around her as they all stared at her waiting for her to speak. She was a bit nervous at first, but she knew that it had to be done, well as best as she could anyways. So with a deep breath, she then spoke.

"I don't recall many things, and some of my memories are still foggy... however, there is one memory that cannot ever forget even if I tried, even though some of it is still a blur, I still do remember most of it." Her voice was shaking a bit as she felt like trembling again, but she knew that she had to suck it up for now. With a 'gulp', she continued.

"It all happened on a Wednesday night, which was movie night for my family and I. At the time I was only 5 years old, we had just finished watching a really good movie when mom told my brother and I that it was time to go to sleep. We wanted to stay up longer but mom reminded us that we had school in the morning. However, before we could make our way up stairs, we heard something pounding on the door really hard. We didn't know who was there, and we were sure that we weren't expecting anyone to come. Dad went to go check it out... however, just before he could grab the door knob, the door was suddenly knocked down, revealing an army wearing ninja clothes, and with them was a man. I can't remember exactly what he looks like, but I do remember that his attire was all black and very dark grey. Dad told mom to get my brother and I to safety, but just as he did, he was then killed right before our eyes by a glove with long blades on it. We were horrified, but mom knew that we had to get away, she told us to run while she fought off the man and his henchmen. As much as we didn't want to, we did as we were told as we ran for it. We made our way to the back door of the kitchen, which led to an alleyway. But brother managed to get away... but I didn't. .. just as my brother got out the door, the sound of my mom screaming in pain caught my ear, fearing the worst, I ran back into the living room... only to witness my mom being murdered too..." she paused as tears started to well up in her eyes and her throat got tighter, but she kept her tears from falling and forced herself to continue.

"….As soon as my mom dropped dead to the ground, that man soon spotted me, I tried to run ... but it was useless as he caught me and restrained me, no matter how much I fought to break free, my efforts were in vain. As we were leaving he had his men set bombs in the house so that I would have no home to return to as I was forced to watch in horror as my house was set ablaze. Soon after that, I was taken to his lair and he locked me in his dungeon. For 3 days I was trapped in there, fed only a little a day, I hadn't stopped crying for that long neither as the reality of what happened before became more and more real as I knew that I would never see my family again, nor could I ever return home. I kept telling myself that I was just having a very bad nightmare and that once I woke up then everything would be okay and family would be with me safe and sound, but even I knew right there and then that I was only fooling myself."

Halfway through her back story her voice started cracking as the tears soon came down her cheeks. But she still continued, "On the third day, the man who took everything away from me soon came in, in his hand he had this strange high tech collar, I tried to crawl away but it was feeble as he grabbed me and forced the collar around my neck. The moment it locked itself around my neck, a deep and terrible shock of pain shot through my body as electricity came out of it... it hurt so bad that I pleaded to the man to make it stop, but my pleads fell on deaf ears as the pain got worse by the second. .. everything soon turned black after that..." she concluded as her let her head fall into her hands as she soon started to cry again.

"Holy Chalupa..." Donnie mumbled.

"I'm so sorry about all that," Leo frowned.

Mikey frowned reaching out a hand to softly touch her shoulder. "You went through a lot dudette."

"Must've been horrible, Raph added.

She nodded softly as she mumbled through her hands, "Believe me. It was.."

Splinter shared a frown as well as he too softly placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry that you were forced to go through all of that child. No one should have gone through that. Believe me, I know what it feels like to lose everything you had. Even though my story is different, I still know what it feels like to lose a family and a home."

Slowly she removed her hands from her face as she looked up to her. What everyone saw broke their hearts, her face showed very deep sadness as her eyes were red and the tears just came down like an unending waterfall.

"You.. you do?" She asked him softly.

"Indeed," Master Splinter nodded. "I hate lost my wife and daughter."

"I'm so sorry. ." She said with a sob.

Splinter wiped her tears away softly as he then said as he smiled softly, "It's okay child. You didn't know. But here's what I do know, even if they are not here with me anymore, they are always with me no matter what, as long as I remember them in my memories. And know that if they were still here now, they'd want me to move on. The same applies for you. Do not forget this child. Promise?"

With a sniffle, she nodded as she said, "I will, I promise."

"Good." He patted her back softly.

Everyone, even Raph, felt bad about her. Being forced to have to go through all of that alone would be so unbearable, none of them could imagine ever going through that. Okay there were similar times but none of them were like this.

"So... uh, not to rudely change the subject or anything, but what do we do now?" Raph asked them as he cleared his throat.

Leo turned to face Raph. "That's a good question Raph..."

Splinter nodded his head. "I believe it might be best that we let our guest finish her breakfast and get some rest, if she is going to recover then she'll need as much rest as she is going to need."

"Hai Sensei," the four boys each nodded their heads.

With that said, everyone left the room, all except Mikey, as Splinter had noticed.

"Aren't you coming Michelangelo?"

"Um... could I stay here Sensei?" Mikey asked him nervously as he glanced towards their guest for a moment before turning back to his father/Sensei.

The boys were not the only one to have noticed Mikey's behavior around their guest, Splinter noticed this too as he raised a brow.

"Just to make sure that she's okay?..." He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Splinter was silent for a while as he began thinking. It was true that she was still in pain and needed rest, but with that little episode she had earlier and crying from the story of the night she was taken away from and lost her home and family all in one night and was made her captor's pawn as a small child, he could not blame his son for asking him this request.

His youngest son, out of all the other turtles, always had a big heart, and was the kindness and friendliness of all of them. And he was always willing to give others a chance. But this sort of behavior was new, even for him.

"Please Sensei?" Mikey begged using his puppy dog eyes.

Seeing that his son really wanted to stay with her for a little while longer, he then sighed as he finally spoke.

"Very well then.." Mikey smiled when he said that, but then the mutant rat told him, "But only until she falls asleep. She will still be here after you leave, but we must let her rest if she is going to recover. "

"Hai sensei." He said as he understood. With that said, Splinter left the lab just like his other sons did, leaving the orange masked turtle and the almost white-blond haired human alone.

Mikey turned to her grinning. "So uh... do you remember your name?"

The girl sighed sadly, "Sadly I don't. .. except maybe my last name, or maybe it was a name my captor kept calling me, or both. .. its White, silly ain't it? But my real full name? I don't remember at all."

But just then, one particular thought struck her as she panicked and looked down to chest, upon seeing her locket was still around her neck she sighed in relief as she held it close to her.

Having seen this, Mikey asked her, "What's that?"

"Its my locket. My parents gave It to me about two months before that tragic night. Its the only thing that I have now from my family before. .. well, you know." She told him.

"Can I see it?" Mikey asked her.

Seeing no harm in showing it to him, she showed it to him. The locket was gold while the chain was silver, on the locket it had a big "L" engraved on the front, and upon showing the back, it revealed a picture of a small half a thumb sized key on it. And at where the locket would open, it had a small keyhole.

Mikey grinned. "Well, if you don't remember your name, I just happen to be great at naming stuff. Let's see..." he tapped his chin. "Ooooh! How about Locket?"

"Locket..." she said softly as she thought about it. It.. it sounds odd but interesting at the same time. Plus her Locket had a "L" on it which she thought might stand for her real name.

"Sound's odd, but otherwise interesting. Then until my real name is revealed, my new name will be Locket." She told him as she smiled.

"Yes dudette!" Mikey giggled his eyes sparkling.

Seeing this reaction, in turn, made her giggle too.

Hearing her voice when she giggled made him feel happy and warm inside. It felt really nice, yet he didn't quite understand why he felt this way, but he didn't really care about whether he understood it or not right now. As long as he could make her happy, then he was happy.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT SHREDDER'S LAIR

"WHAT?!" The Shredder practically screamed, in anger, so loud that it caused the ground to shake.

Tigerclaw flinched, he knew it. He was doomed

Everyone who worked for the Shredder knew not to make him angry, especially if you disobeyed an order, betray him, failed a mission and if you brought some very bad news to him, ect... he had the worst temper out of anyone here after all. Those who did anger him like this would be severely punished some way or another if it wasn't getting beaten up by him.

Everyone knows that he demanded absolute obedience and loyalty to him. If you don't, well, you get the picture...

"I'm afraid it is true master, I believe that your assassin has been set free and is now with the turtles. " Tigerclaw said to him.

And one other thing that makes him very angry too was Hamato Yoshi and his so called "sons." He hated them all, their friends and he hated when they intervened with his plans. Especially now.

To make matters worse, no one, not even the Shredder knows where the Hamato family resides.

Shredder growled slamming his fist upon the arm of his throne."If those meddlesome turtles figure out the reason why I kidnapped her in the first place, then my plans will be ruined," he sneered quite darkly.

But then he remembered that White had a brother, but everyone had forgotten about him, even the Shredder himself. He gritted his teeth furiously as he realized how foolish he was to not have gone after him too all those years ago. And now he had no idea what so ever as to where White or her brother are.

Shredder, once known as Oroku Saki, despised failure just as much as he despised Yoshi and his turtles.

* * *

Meanwhile... back in the lair.

Everyone was busy doing their own thing. Leo was practicing his katas, Donnie was in his lab inventing and tinkering with things, Raph was hitting the punching bag and Mikey was reading his new comic books, which he found in the sewers the other day in a box that was unspoiled and they were still new. You'd be surprised by what you can find now these days, whether in a thrift store or in the sewers.

But... Mikey was not exactly able to concentrate on the comic he had at the moment.

Mikey sighed setting his comic as he headed into the lab towards the other small room. It was the place where Locket had been sleeping lately.

His Sensei had told him to let her rest, but he still could not help but to worry about her. Especially not after the story that Locket had told him, his brother's and their Sensei. About her parents being killed, her home burned to the ground. ... and what came after. He and his brother's knew that her captor, whoever he is, used that collar to control her, and as they already know had caused her great pain.

Now that she was no longer under the influence of that collar, she was free. But...

Now what will she do? She had no friends to comfort her, no home to return to... and no family to love her. They were taken away from her all to soon, and because of her captor, she was scared for life with that horrible memory.

He wanted to do something to help her, and he knew that his brother's wanted to help her too, even Raph despite what he thought earlier. ...

 _Wait... brother's. ... brother?  
_  
Wait, didn't Locket mention that she had a brother? He thought as the gears in his head began to turn.

He thought for a moment as he glanced over towards her seeing her sleeping peacefully.

Her face for once not showing pain nor sorrow, only the sweet serenity of sleep as her face not only showed peacefulness, but also a gentle smile. That smile touched his heart, really she should smile more often, she looks much better with a smile then with a frown of deep pain and sadness.

Maybe... Maybe we can find her brother, then she would not think that she had no family, and it would make her happy.

But even as he thought that, even he knew that not everything was so easy and simple, his brothers, but mostly him, learned it the hard way numerous times. Mikey may be optimistic, sometimes a little too optimistic for his own good, but even he knew that life was not always sunshine and pizza. He maybe naive and like a child sometimes, but he wasn't stupid, he was a grown teenager and he knew what responsibilities he had to bare and wear upon his shoulders.

He let out sigh. He turned his head hearing a soft groan noticing her shifting as she stretched herself opening her eyes.

When she did, Locket saw Mikey as she smiled softly at him, "Hey Mikey."

"Hey Locket, how are you feeling?" Mikey asked her as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm been feeling better," she grinned at him. "How long have I been out?"

"About a few hours, I was reading my comics but I couldn't stop worrying about you so I came to check on you." Mikey answered her.

Locket was stunned when he said that.

He was worried. .. About me? We've only known each for a short amount of time and we don't know much about the other... and yet... is he really worried about Me that much? She thought as she soon replied, "Thank you."

"No problemo."

"So... what do like to do for fun?" She then asked him.

So Mikey began to tell her about all the things he likes to do, finding some things that she was interested in too, as Locket listened to him with interest. If she was going to be staying down here with Mikey and his family for a while, she might as well get to know them.

* * *

 **What did you think of this? Feedback as usual. X)**


	5. Chapter 4

**To Marialine:** **Thx! XD**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000:** **Thank you! :)**

 **To RoseDawn89:** **Yeah, I feel bad too. Locket's true name shall be revealed later on in future chapters, you'll just have to see. And you're right, things will get better. X3**

 **To Writer:** **Yeah, no one would want their family to be murdered, yupp she has a locket with a letter L in it. You're probably guessing that her name starts with an L, it does, but it won't be revealed until further on into the story. Thanks for reviewing. x3**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I personally love this one too. X)**

* * *

"You said that you had a brother right?" Mikey asked glancing at Locket.

"Yes, an older brother. .. About two years older than me. But... I haven't seen him ever since the horrible night when we got separated during the escape. I don't even know if he is alive or not. .." She answered him sadly.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Mikey asked her.

Locket shook her head before she answered, "No... I can barely remember what my brother, let alone my parents look like. Its been so many years, I do remember having parents and a brother, but I don't remember what they look like...but..."

"But what?" Mikey asked her.

"I think. .. the only thing that I do recall, if my memory haven't betrayed me yet, my brother. .. has the same eye color as I do.." she told him.

"And you don't remember where you saw him?"

Again, she shook her head in response before she said with even deeper sadness, "No... sadly I don't. ... my brother made it out the door when I heard my mom screamed. .. the only thing I do know is that our back door lead to an alleyway. .. But that's about it."

"And you don't remember where you used to lived either?" Mikey asked.

Now this question made Locket really think about it as she held her head, concentrating on trying to remember where she use to live. Her head hurt a bit as she dug deep in her subconscious, but she kept going. It took her about 2 minutes before she finally answered, "I think. .. it was somewhere around Lincoln avenue... close by to our elementary school..."

"Anything else?" Mikey urged.

Her head was hurting enough, and she didn't understand why he was asking her such questions as this... but nonetheless she kept on pushing herself to concentrate on remembering, the pain got worse and she started to sway a bit but she fought back until it hit her, hard, "... A two story house a block away... from Flora's Cafe... 237..."

Mikey saw that she was about to fall so he caught her in his arms as he saw some sweat on her forehead and a slight pained expression on her face as she looked like she was going to faint as she laid her head on his plastron.

Maybe he went a little overboard on this, all that concentrating on trying to remember long distant memories that were forgotten was too much of a strain on her mind, and in the state she was still in it didn't help her condition at all.

But he got enough info to work with, at least he hoped so. He remembered where that cafe was, his friend April had mentioned it a few times during her visits to the lair, and sometimes brought back some cake for them.

He was going to exercise a plan perhaps to try and find her brother. After all, he really wanted to help her.

Despite the short amount of time he knew her, he could see that she was friendly like him and was a sweet girl to hang with... but.. he just couldn't stand to see her this sad and upset, and in pain too... Especially after the events of what took place earlier this morning and just recently. .. she didn't deserve to be alone nor to suffer like this...

And although he thought about asking his brother's to help him, he was a little apprehensive. Especially concerning Raph, he knew that he never takes kindly to strangers to well, especially if they were the ones who almost kill him and the rest of his brothers. Now don't get his brother wrong, sure he may have a very bad temper and had some anger issues, and at times he seems mean and cold... but deep down inside him he was actually kind and had a heart of gold, and he cares very deeply about his family and he just doesn't want to lose anyone he cares about. .. well, once you get to know him and when he starts to get use to you that is...

And Leo and Donnie?

Leo seemed to be pretty concerned about her. He may get angry that's for sure, but he wasn't like Raph, he actually could control his anger more efficiently.

While Donnie is kind, very smart, and he tends to be the peace keeper of the family whenever some things get out of hand... though that doesn't mean that he doesn't get angry too, there some times when Donnie did lose his temper, but otherwise he was very calm. With his tech he can easily find any information they may need.

And then there was April and Casey, the turtle's human friends, he was sure that they'd be willing to help out. Also, he was pretty sure that they would want to meet their guest too once they hear about her. He thought as he laid Locket back down on her cot bed, gently.

He really wanted to help her. He'd do anything just to make her happy. "Don't worry Locket. .. everything will be alright, get some rest now. You'll need it. " He told her softly as he covered her with the blanket again as Locket subconsciously hugged the stuffed lion she had and held it close to her as she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

He couldn't help but to grin at that. She looked so cute cuddling with that stuffed lion.

It made her look like a kid, in an adorable way. It kinda reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Though he still could not understand why he felt warm around her, why his stomach felt tingly inside him seeing her sleeping so soundly nor why his heart would start beating a little faster when he thought about her or whenever he was with her. This feeling he felt was just too strange to him, in a good way I mean. He still didn't understand what it was...

But for now he came back to reality, deciding to think about that later, remembering that he had a mission to do: Find Locket's brother.

With that thought set, he tucked her in before he got up and headed towards the door, giving one last look at locket before he left the room.

He was going to do this alone if he had to. He was going to help her.

MEANWHILE BACK AT SHREDDER'S LAIR

Tigerclaw was walking, well more like limping, out of shredder's throne room covered in bruises, courtesy of the Shredder himself

He growled, he'd find that girl, it was the last thing he'd do. And once he finds those turtles, he will kill them without a second thought.

He thought as he limped his way back to his room. But, just as he made his way down the hallway, Fishface was walking down the hallway too. When he saw the mutant tiger in the condition he was in, he covered his mouth immediately as he tried to silence his snickering, but was failing miserably.

Tiger Claw menacingly glared at Fishface. "What are you snickering at?" He sneered at him.

Fishface shook his head. "Looks like the Shredder really did beat you up." He answered him. It was quite rare to everyone serving the Shredder for Tigerclaw to get punished like this. They all knew how loyal he was to his master, to be punished like this was rather embarrassing and angered the mutant tiger. And he despised and feared failure, especially for his master. And if anyone laughed at him for it, they would get a claw at the face.

He growled at Fishface unsheathing his claws.

The moment that he did though, Fishface was immediately silent as his face paled. He may be cocky but he wasn't stupid nor suicidal. Even he knew that you mess with the bull you get the horns... or in this case, you mess with the tiger you get the claws.

"That's what I thought." Tigerclaw said as he continued to limp down the hallway as he sheathed his claws.

ON LINCOLN AVENUE

The streets were not packed but there were still people passing by here and there. A person in particular was making his way to the address he got from his friend. This person was none other then Mikey, wearing a disguise.

After making sure no was looking, Mikey grabbed a disguise and snuck out of the lair. In the day time he and his brother's were not allowed to go to the surface for obvious reasons unless the situation was dire, there was a few times when it had happened.

Mikey wore a black beanie, a gray scarf that covered his mouth and not visible nose, a green shirt under a dark green jacket, black pants and black shoes, along with gray gloves.

He had to make sure that his disguise was enough to pass off as a human, his weapons were hidden in the inner pockets of his jacket.

Mikey glanced across the street once he had made his way up into the city.  
It took him a while, but he eventually found a kindergarten on the street he was on, which meant that the cafe and Locket's old house must be close by from here.

Mikey walked down the street glancing between the buildings.

He passed by the cafe, not noticing that April was coming out of it with Casey just as the turtle in disguise passed it. The two human teens noticed him and thought he looked a little funny, but in a suspicious way.

"Who's that dude?" Casey whispered to her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we know him." She whispered back to him.

Being part Kraang came in handy for the red head half human girl. And it differently did a number of times during many of her adventure's with the turtles. And even now.

She had narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Let's follow him and see where he's going." She whispered to him. The teenage boy nodded as the two followed suspicious person, hiding and ducking into alley or behind a mailbox or so as to not get noticed. And thankfully there were not that many people out so they don't look crazy or something.

After about a few minutes, Mikey eventually found the address to Locket's old house, but when he saw it... he wasn't sure what to expect.

The house was a two story building just like Locket had said, and it was still standing, but there were signs that point out that there was a fire caused by bombs here years ago. The widows were broken and boarded up, there were board's blocking the door way where the doors use to be too, and there were a number of scorch marks around said door way and Windows. And some parts of the building had collapsed due to the fire eating away some of the interior support of the house and the damage from some of the house caused by the fire.

It was a wonder how most of it was standing, let alone was still here and in disrepair, and obviously condemned. You'd think that the city would have gotten this place fixed or tore it down to make a store here or something by now.

Mikey heaved a sigh. Perhaps maybe she go inside and maybe her brother was still there? It was just a possibility.

Though it did sound crazy and logical he had to try, for Locket.

With that thought set, he made his way inside, not knowing that he was being followed.

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE LAIR

"Hey guy's, have either of you seen Mikey?" Donnie asked his two older brother's as the two were playing against each other in the 'Deep Space Exploration of Doom 2' video game after having finished their usual personal workouts.

"Haven't seen him since I saw him going to check on our guest a while ago." Leo answered him, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Isn't he still there?" Raph asked him, not taking his eyes off the screen either.

"Actually no, I did see our guest sleeping in the room we put her in, but Mikey wasn't there with her." Donnie answered him.

"What about his room?" Leo asked him.

"Nope, he wasn't there either." He answered him.

Leo's eyes widened at this realization. "He's not anywhere else?"

He asked as he pulled his eyes away from the screen and turned to Donnie, Raph did the same too when he heard his older brother's voice of concern.

Donnie shook his head, "I've looked everywhere but I can't find him."

"Is something wrong my son?" The voice of their father was heard as the three turned to him.

Leo turned to face Master Splinter. "Hai Sensei, we can't seem to find Mikey anywhere, he's not in the lair."

"He isn't?" He asked as he raised a brow. Splinter began to think as he stroked his beard, if he isn't here, and his other sons have already searched the whole lair, then where is he?

Just then, Donnie's T-phone rung, getting it out he saw that he got a text message from his sweet heart April. Checking it out, the text read:

 _ **"Strange man on Lincoln avenue in old abandoned house, come at once."  
-April**_

Donnie held out his phone for both Leo and Raph to see. "You guys should see what April had texted me."

"A strange man? Wait... you don't think. ..?" Leo began to say.

The answer soon hit them like lightning.

"Could it actually be...?" Raph glanced at Leo with shock. "M-Mikey?"

Back with Mikey

After having break down the boards at the doorway, Mikey looked around the house, it was very badly burned, wrecked, and in ruin, some parts of the ceiling had gave way long ago, and despite the damage that was done here by the fire, there was still some small visible signs that there was a struggle here about a decade ago. There were cobwebs on the corners of the room which was currently in which if he was seeing correctly was the living room, some rat's scurrying away as he entered in and there were also visible signs that bombs were set off here.

And there were mounts of dust gathered on a lot of the old furniture in there too. He turned exploring more of the area.

There wasn't much down stairs that seem to catch his eye since it was all desolate and wrecked, so he thought that there might be something up stairs that might help him. He made his way up stairs as he still didn't realize that he was being followed by April and Casey.

"Why would he come to this place? No one's lived in here since... forever, and this place looks like some one took a miniature wrecking ball and flamethrower and had a 'wreck it and burn it party' here." Casey whispered to his friend.

"I don't know, though I think I do recall a story about this house, something about the people who use to live here about 10 years ago. The parents were killed and their children had gone missing before this place was set ablaze. No one's been able to solve this case and it was eventually forgotten." April whispered to him.

Casey nodded his head. The two silently followed the figure up the stairs.

Mikey was quite surprised that the stairs was still mostly intact, and stable for that ,atter, as he made it to the second floor. He could see where some parts of the floor up stairs had given way and fell down stairs so he had to watch his step. But the rest of the condition up here? It was more burnt then wrecked.

He started to look in each of the rooms, half of then were very badly burned but otherwise could still recognize which room was which, or at least recognize it enough anyway.

He came into this one specific room. As he opened the door which almost immediately broke off from the hinges and collapsed to the floor, he saw that this room was not only very dusty but also had some abandoned cobwebs and he was grateful at that point that he had that scarf over his mouth and nose or otherwise he would be sneezing until he sneezed his face off, but also that it was a child's bedroom. And judging by the very old faded pink paint on the wall with little bunnies on it and the flurry curtains on the window, there could not be any doubt that this must be Locket's old bedroom.

He glanced around searching for anything else. Anything that might help him find where Locket's brother might be or to find something to help Locket regain her memories, or at least some of them.

Just then he came by a night stand with a big drawer right by her bed. Curiosity taking over, he knelt down and opened it. Revealing that not only was the inside of it was free from any form of dust compared to the rest of the room as the inside was perfectly clean, but also that it had a big metal box that was red and had a piece of paper taped to it which read, 'My time capsule box.'

Curious Mikey grasped the box as he slowly opened it up.

Inside it were various items:

A cute stuffed white bunny doll with a pink hair bow right by it's left ear and it's attire was a pretty red princess dress with pink ribbons on the chest, on the lower back and all around the lower part of the dress where it stopped close to where the feet would be, a toy cell phone, a small finely crafted music box, two novels: "the princess plot" and the sequel to it "The Princess Trap", a small shiny blue box that read "My treasure's" on the lid, and lastly, and most certainly not least, which caught Mikey's eye, a photo in a picture frame.

It was a picture of Locket herself. And it wasn't just her in it, there were three other people in it, a man, woman and a little boy.

Locket herself was wearing a long sleeve orange dress with a white scarf around her neck and on her feet were small brown boots. On her face was a bright happy smile, and in her arms was the very same bunny doll that was in this box.

Next to her was a boy who looked to be about 2 years older then her. He had charcoal black hair, his eyes and skin color was the exact same color as locket's, he wore a red sweater, blue jeans and white boots. He was sports a cool smile on his face as he was waving, no doubtibly at the camera.

Then there was a beautiful woman in her early 30's, her hair was the same color as the boy in the picture, her eyes and skin were the same as both of the children, she wore a pink dress with a white apron and white flats, she smiled looked soft and loving in a motherly way.

And lastly, the man in his late 30's who held the woman in his arm had the exact same hair color as locket's, but his right eye was dark blue while the other was closed due to a big scar over his left eye but despite that he showed nothing but happiness on his face, his skin was slightly tanned, he wore a black sweater, red sweat pants and white running shoes.

 _This must be Locket's family._ Mikey though as he remembered Locket telling him what color her brother's eyes were, meaning that the boy in the picture was her brother, and the two adults in the picture were her parents.

Mikey blinked. Maybe... if he could find her brother... He studied the picture closely. Perhaps he should keep this so he would know what her brother looked like.

Even if he was older by now, Mikey would remember the traits the belonged to locket's brother. But then he remembered the box itself, it contains all of the things that belongs to his friend, her precious treasure from her younger years when she was a child... when she still had a family…

He decided that he would take the box with him and return it to it's rightful owner. Putting the lid back on the box and stuffing the picture in his coat pocket, he started to carry the box, which was very light, out of the drawer and stand up.

But just as he did, he heard a 'thud' sound which caused him to look behind him as the sound startled him.

His eyes widened as he recognized the two figures standing there. It was none other than April and Casey.

 _How'd they find him? How did they follow him?_

"Guys? What're you doing here?" He asked them.

Upon hearing his voice, they knew who it was right away.

"Mikey?" April blinked in shock.

"And what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"I asked you first. " Mikey pointed it out.

"We were following you after you passed by the cafe, I thought you looked suspicious so Casey and I followed you." April answered him.

"And what about you, why are you here in this wrecked up place anyways? This place has been abandoned for... years." Casey asked him.

"Well its kind of a long story." Mikey told them as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"MIKEY?!"

The two human and mutant turtle turn to the source of the voice that shouted at the same time, there stood Leo, Raph and Donnie.

Mikey's eyes widen in dread.

 _I'm doomed….._ He thought as Raph marched up to him with anger written all over his face.

"What in the world are you doing here?! Why did you leave the lair without telling us?!" Raph asked, well yelled actually, at his little brother as he lowered his scarf, revealing his face. He flinched at the action.

"Mikey, do you have any idea how worried were? We thought something bad had happened!" Donnie told him as he scolded him as he and Leo approached him too.

"You know you are supposed to let us and Sensei know when you are going out, especially in the day time! And even then we are not allowed up side without Sensei's permission! You know how dangerous that is!" Leo scolded him quite sternly.

It was then that April and Casey cut in as the stood in front of Mikey as the two human teens faced his brothers.

"Mikey was here for something, he says it's a long story," April tried to explain.

"Yeah dude's, chill out! Let him speak!" Casey told them off.

The three brothers looked at each other before turning back to their friends and little brother, Leo was the first to speak as he sighed, "Fine. First, Mikey, tell us why you snuck out of the lair. Then we'll explain to you guys about what's been happening."

Raph wanted to say something in protest, but Donnie stopped him as he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He reluctantly sigh as he stopped and crossed his arms with a huff.

Mikey cleared his throat. "Well, um... Locket told me about her family, as much as she could remember and I was just thinking about her past about her family and decided to come searching for her home and maybe perhaps her brother. Or anything that can help me find him. That's when I found this." He added as he pointed to the box in his left arm before he took the lid off revealing the content's in it. Then Mikey took out the picture from his pocket and showed it to his brothers.

Donnie gasped. "There's no mistaking it... that's her..."

"….And the other people in the photo must be her family… ." Leo leaned closer as he noticed the traits between the people in the photo.

"Yeah," Mikey nodded.

"Wait, who's Locket?" Casey asked in confusion.

The turtles then explain to their friends what had transpired in the last 24 hours, from last night to earlier this morning.

Mikey also explained that Locket was the nickname he gave to their guest because of her Locket.

They each glanced at each other.

The boys weren't going to ask.

"Anyways, we should get back to the lair before someone sees us." Donnie suggested.

"Not to mention that you got some serious explaining to do with Sensei." Leo added as he faced Mikey with crossed arms.

Mikey knew that this was coming as he sighed, but even so, if it means he was a step closer to finding locket's brother then he was actually willing to accept whatever punishment his father would give him. Besides by now there's no point in protesting about what punishment sensei would give him if your protest was either going to get shot down or extend your punishment.

He followed his bros along with April and Casey as they all made their way down stairs until they had gotten out from this house.

Through the back door which led to an alley since they couldn't go through the front door, obviously.

They came upon a manhole cover and made their way down into the sewers as the gang made their way to the lair. With their human friends in tow since they wanted to meet this new girl that the turtles met last night.

* * *

 **What do you think? Any favorite parts? Would love to hear your thoughts, feedback or opinions.**

 **Have a good day! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Yes, that was a sweet part too. Personally, I think this is a great chapter too. Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

 **To Marialine: Thank you!**

 **To Wolfangel33: I totally agree with you. ;)**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah, you can definitely smell love in the air. Thank you, I shall keep it up along with bajy. :)**

* * *

 **Enjoy this one! I really like this chapter in my opinion.**

* * *

By the time the gang got back to the lair, Master Splinter was there waiting for them. Upon seeing his youngest son he was both relieved and disappointed.

Relieved that Michelangelo was okay, but disappointed that he left the lair without telling them and making him and his oldest sons worried.

It was also then that he noticed that his youngest was carrying a box in his arms, he didn't know whether or not he should be suspicious or concerned since the turtles sometimes had a tendency to bring things whether odd or not back to the lair. And sometimes those things would bring trouble somehow.

"My son," he spoke. "Care to tell me why you were out at such a time as this? And what is that you are holding?"

Mikey sighed as he put on a brave face and answered, "It belongs to Locket, which by the way is the nickname I thought of for our guest and she accepted it. I remembered her mentioning a brother, so I went to her old house, which was in ruins but was otherwise still standing, to find her brother or at least something that might help me find him or help get some of Locket's memory back. That's when I found this." He paused as he pointed to the box which read 'My time capsule' on it before he took out the picture frame with the photo of Locket and her family and handed it to his father as he said, "And this."

As Splinter accepted it and got a closer look at it as Mikey concluded, "I know that it was dangerous and risky, but I wanted to help Locket find her brother so that she wouldn't think that she was alone anymore. I mean we all know how it feels to feel like we lost a member of our family and that we would never see them again, and I didn't want her to feel the same way."

Well he wasn't wrong there, there were far too many times when a situation like that happened. Like when the Kraang took over New York city, when the turtles thought that Splinter was gone forever, when Leo was seriously hurt, when they lost Karai far too many times to recall as the turtles were still looking for her after that four floor trap and brain worm incident, when the Triceratons invaded earth and planned to destroy it and Splinter being killed by the Shredder and earth was gone forever as they lost everything and everyone they love, but were able to be saved and everyone they knew thanks to Professor Zayden Honeycutt and his ship. Just to name a few, and that list goes down further then that.

Splinter sighed. He could see how Michelangelo he wanted to get everything that was to this girl's life and her past.

The others couldn't help but sigh too, they really didn't want to be reminded of all those bad times, but they too could see that Mikey just trying to help someone who was suffering from pain, sadness and loneliness, like they did throughout this year. Despite having worried the mutant family, they knew that his heart was in the right place.

Leo sighed, he'd agree to help him. Same with Donnie.

And Raph? Yes he was still apprehensive about their guest and still doesn't trust her being in their home. But as much as he didn't want to, he knew that he had to remember what his father told him and give her a chance. .. and she was in a position where he and his brothers have been one too many times. He would help his little brother, though he was reluctant about help this girl who almost killed them he wanted to make sure his little brother was not going to get himself into terrible trouble.

Master Splinter took a step forward. "My son, may I have a word with you?"

He saw this coming despite what he said not ten minutes ago, Mikey nodded before Splinter handed him back the picture which he put back in his coat pocket but he closed the box and followed his sensei into the dojo, leaving the three turtles and two human teens alone.

"So, uh... mind if we meet this girl?" Casey asked them, wanting to change the subject about earlier.

"Right this way." Donnie said as he led the two teens to the room where Locket was staying in, getting the hint that he and, no doubt, the others wanted to change the subject as none of them wanted to relieve bad memories. Leo and Raph followed soon after, wanting to have a word with Locket.

In the dojo, Mikey sat down on the mat as he placed the box beside him before turning to his sensei who had his back towards him.

"My son, I must inform you that you should have not left the lair like you did. I must ask, why did you do so my son?"

Mikey was silent for a few moments, he just told him and the others why he did, so why is he asking him again? Did he think that there might be a deeper meaning to his actions? Mikey wasn't quite sure.

"Why did you want to do this for our guest Michelangelo, is there a reason why?"

Mikey blinked at this as he thought about it, though when he answered he sounded both unsure and nervous, "I don't know. .. I just didn't want to see her sad and upset like this... I mean, she doesn't remember anything else other than what little she remembers of her childhood and what happened to her and her family and I wanted to help her so that she wouldn't think that she didn't have a family anymore. .. I... I just..." then he simply sighed in defeat as he couldn't quite say a clear answer, "I don't know.. I just wanted to see her happy..."

Upon turning to face his youngest son, Splinter saw the look on his face upon hearing his voice and his actions right now as Michelangelo turned his face to the side a bit as he rubbed his arm nervously.

Splinter had had his suspicisions of his youngest son's behavior, but as he got a closer look at the situation, he began to understand why he had been acting like this, though it was too soon to tell for sure yet.

He let out sigh. Of course Michelangelo's heart was always in the right place, there was no doubt of that.

But still

"My son, your intentions may have been good, and I can see that you were doing the right thing for the good of our guest, you still left the lair without telling us and made us worried about you. I'm going to have to ground you for a week, and you are not to leave the lair until your punishment is over."

"Hai sensei." Mikey replied.

Silence befell them for a few moments, this made Master Splinter blink and raise a brow at this in confusion.

That's it? No complaints? No whining? No "but sensei I", or something along the lines after that?

Splinter thought as he thought that this response was, as unbelievable as it may seem, both odd and startling, though he didn't show it.

He had no idea what to say for this matter. This was out of character for his youngest son, normally he would try to find some excuse to say to him or protest or whine or something when he gave a punishment to him and his oldest sons, but this... he started to think that maybe just maybe he was starting to show more signs of maturity. There were rare times when he showed it.

With nothing else to say, he allowed Michelangelo to leave the dojo, leaving Splinter alone with his thoughts.

Mikey heaved as sighed as he decided to joint the others into Locket's room. He clearly had no idea what Master Splinter intentions were. He didn't know why he had asked such a thing.

Nor why he had a hard time trying to answer him clearly. He had this weird knot in his stomach and that's what made it so difficult to for him to respond. But what caused it in the first place? He couldn't explain, which made him even more confused and it was bothering him.

He walked into the room to see that Locket was apparently awake and the others were gathered around.

Chatting with her as they were in the midst of a conversation as she was smiling softly.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Casey asked her curiously.

"Well, as far as I can recall, unlike most children when I was younger, I like to read novels and fiction books, sure I do like to play with dolls like most girls at that age, I like to sew, draw, read marvel comics with my brother, and help cook with my mom." Locket answered him.

"Really? Which marvel super heroes do you like?" Raph asked her as he raised a brow.

Raph, Mikey and Casey loved the marvel universe comics.

"Hmm... it would have to be Quick Silver and Wonder Woman." She answered him.

Mikey grinned at her answer as he himself began to think. She was a wonder woman... Wait... Why was he thinking that? He shook his head. He didn't know what was happening.

For now he decided to set that thought aside until later.

He was glad that everyone was getting along very well with Locket, even Raph, though perhaps a little, but nonetheless he was relieved.

He soon joined the gang as they saw him come in.

Leo turned his head towards him first. "Hey Mikey." He said to him.

"S'up bro." The orange masked turtle replied back.

"So how long are you grounded for?" Raph asked him, getting right to the point.

"About a week. And I can't leave the lair until I'm not grounded anymore. " Mikey told him.

"Serves ya right," Raph responded.

But then Donnie elbowed him in the gut, with a grunt he knew that he was telling him to not but in, even though he didn't see what was wrong with what he said as he gave Donnie an annoyed look.

"Mikey? What's that in your arms?" Locket asked him as she pointed to the box in his arms.

"Oh, um... I think this belongs to you." Mikey held out the box for her to see.

She accepted it before she opened it, what she saw inside made her gasped softly in shock. These are... her belongings.

She couldn't believe it, Mikey had actually found this?

"Where...?" She started to ask.

"I found this at your old house, or what was left of it anyways, it was in your room in the drawer of the night stand. But that's not all I found." He said before he reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture before handing it to her which she accepted.

She stared at the picture. Her eyes widened in disbelief as tears started to well up in her eyes and she soon recognize who these people were in the picture... it was her... and... her family.

And she covered her mouth as the tears started to come down her face as she was trying to muffler her cry.

Mikey saw that she was about to cry again, so he came to her side as he sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him as he gave her a soft smile.

"I know you miss them, and you think that they aren't there anymore. But they are not all gone." He told her.

When he said that, this made her raise a brow in confusion. He soon told her:

"If your brother escaped, then he must still be out there somewhere. Probably looking for you. I'll help you find him, as soon as I'm not grounded anymore. I promise."

"Really? You would do that?" She questioned in surprise.

He nodded before he answered:

"Mmm-hmm. Trust me when I say, I know how it feels like to lose a member of the family, or have them taken away for you. Me and my br's and my friends know what that's like. And I would be a monkey's uncle if I let someone go through that without some to help them through it. I mean, I know that we haven't known each other long, but I just hate to see some one sad and upset, especially like this. And If there is a chance that your brother is still out there somewhere, we can't just sit here and do nothing. "

"I... thank you...You're really sweet Mikey." She said to him, touched by his kindness and his willing to help her even though he hasn't known her for that long and he got himself into trouble because of it. He would help her despite that.

She smiled softly before she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and laying her head on his shoulder as this caught Mikey off guard as he blushed a bit.

He felt his heart beat race again as he was frozen for a bit, what she said made him feel weird as he felt like his stomach was invested with butterflies, he didn't understand why he felt it. But he eventually calmed down as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug before he said, "Your welcome."

Everyone else who was in the room and was watching this thought that this moment was touching. To April and Casey it was, but to Leo, Donnie and Raph? This was both touching and strange. Never had they seen their brother act like this. It was very... un-mikeyish.

However, the only people who actually noticed his blush was Donnie and April. It was when it hit them as they realize what was going on, but neither of them said a word, mainly because Raph might go ballistic, decided to wait until it became more noticeable.

* * *

ON TERRIER STREET

A young man about 17 years old was making his way home from the grocery store with a bag of groceries he had to get for his aunt. He had hair as black as the night and some of it going into a cow lick, sea foam green eyes, very pale tan skin, he wore a blue shirt under a black vest, gray belt, white pants and black boots.

Upon reaching his house, he took out his house keys and opened the door, upon entering he was greeted by his step-sister. She was 10 years old, had golden blonde hair in two pig tails, dark green eyes, peach skin, she wore a white shirt under purple overalls, a silver bracelet, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hey Abby." He said before he felt her little arms wrap around his legs.

"Hey Davy, how was the store?" She asked him as she looked up to him with that cute little smile of her's.

"It was okay, except on my way back this wacko of a driver nearly ran me over, he was in a pretty bad mood but other then that he just left to finish his job and the rest of the way back was good." He told her as she let go of his legs as he and the 10 year old made their way to the kitchen.

"What did you get?" She asked excitedly.

"Potatoes, rice, garlic salt, celery, carrots and some new oven mitts since the old ones tossed out by mistake and torn up by an alley dog yesterday."

"Ah David, back from the store I see." Said a middle aged voice as the two turned to their aunt. She had blonde hair like Abby but she had a few gray hairs, light tan skin, hazel green eyes, she had her hair in a bun, wore a red shirt, dark red pants and red flats.

"Hi auntie Mia, I got all the things you needed to make dinner tonight. " He said as he set the bag of groceries on the counter.

She walked over to the bag as she soon asked him, "Are you looking forward to your first day of your new school?"

"Yeah, I look forward to a new start there, and hopefully it won't get accidentally destroyed." That last part David said as a joke.

In case any of you are wondering, David old school was accidentally demolished, well half of it anyway, the construction workers made a mistake on the plans and got mixed up and ended up tearing half of David's school down by mistake. So both students and faculty had to transfer to different school districts until further notice until either the school was rebuilt or if the student and faculty member wanted to stay at the current School District that they were in.

"And to get away from those nay sayers and bullies too." Abby pointed out.

David sighed. He didn't want that terrible reminder.

Back his other school, there were some students who made fun of him because of his eyes, saying that his eyes are nothing but a genetic mutation, or some who know about him being adopted on the street after his family was killed would call him a street rat, vermin, filthy hobo, whichever the like. Or even some who know that he has been looking for his little sister, biologically, would say that she was either dead by now, that she wouldn't remember him after all these years, she would think that he abandon her to save his own skin, and so on.

Whenever that happened he would either just ignore them or, if they got up and personal in his face and wanted to pick a fight, he'd slap them and just walk away as fast as he could. Yet despite this, what they say still bothered him and made him upset, though he can control his temper and emotions, and he never gave up hoping.

His biological dad has often told him "Never let go of Hope even when times become hard and when things seem hopeless. For hope is a light that will guide you out of the darkness. Without it you would be lost and stumbling in the darkness never to find your way out. But if you hold on to it, no matter what happens, it will guide you and lead you out of the darkness." Those words he held close to his heart. Especially after that tragic night 10 years ago.

Upon having gotten as far away from the house as possible, David had realized that his sister was not behind him nor was he with him, he looked but he couldn't find her, and then later he discovered that his house was set ablaze, and the bodies of both of his biological parents were found in their both were stabbed to death and then burned to a crisp, but his sister was not found there. He was left wandering in the streets looking for his little sister, it was cold that night and he couldn't find her and where he looked or how hard you tried. Yet he did not lose hope that his sister was out there somewhere and looking for him as well. And it was around midnight when his adopted parents found him and took him home. Upon hearing his story, they decided to adopt him and help him find his little sister. And it was at the time that his adopted mom was pregnant with his step little sister who was born three months later.

Things were okay after that, yes his sister was still missing but nonetheless he didn't give up and neither did his adopted family. However, it was about four years ago when his adoptive parents were killed in an accident and he and Abby were left in the care of their aunt and uncle, Mia and Peter. They were both very kind, caring, understanding, and they were both very hopeful and determined. Despite the sadness and pain he felt again for losing his parents, he knew that he still had Abby, his uncle, his aunt, his biological little sister, and that both of his biological parents and adopted parents would want him to move on and to not to give up on finding his biological little sister.

And no matter how long it would take him, he will find her.

Upon seeing the look on her brothers face, Abby knew right away what, or who actually, he was thinking about.

"Are you thinking about her?" She asked him. He knew right away who she was referring to as he sighed before he answered, "Yeah..."

"Well cheer up Davy, we'll find her eventually! It'll just take a bit of time to do so. After all, not every search is easy. But whatever obstacles come our way, we'll over come them together!" She told him with a flash of determination and confidence on her face.

He smiled softly at her as she was grateful for her encouragement. Abby had often longed for a big sister, so when David told her about his biological little sister Abby was ecstatic and promised to help him find her despite how young and small she was and no matter what happens. And he knew all to well that once she sets her mind on something it would be next to impossible to get her to see otherwise.

"And you know that me and Peter will be there to help you too David." His aunt told him.

David nodded before he said, "Thanks guys."

The two nodded as they smiled back.

David knew that he wasn't alone in the search, he had his adopted family by his side. And he was now even more looking forward to going to his new school.

However, little did he know that he was about to meet new friends, and was in for something that many would think both strange and impossible.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. It looks like Mikey is finally maturing huh as he's falling for Locket. :)**

 **Still give some feedback or comments please. Happy day to you all!**


	7. Chapter 6

**To Marialine: Thank you! :)**

 **To Wolfangel33: Yep! Go David Go!**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: I'm glad you liked it, thanks!**

 **To Joanne N. Grey: Sorry, I did not realize that. Thanks though.**

 **To Maethoriel Artemis: Thank you! I love it too, it's so sweet. ^^**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yeah, thanks so much. Mikey definitely is falling for Locket that's for sure. Yeah, you'll find out more about her brother in this chapter too. You are so right about it, when Locket and her brother have a reunion it'll be so touching and emotional, I totally bet so. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **Enjoy reading this chapter my fellow readers! X)**

* * *

The sky was clear the next day, April and Casey were in their desks as the other students of NYC high school in their class were getting into theirs just as the bell stopped ringing.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be having a new student join our class this year." The teacher said before she turned to the door. "You may come in now." She called before the door opened as the new student walked in.

"Have a seat," the teacher welcomed him.

He sat down at a desk which was in the same row as our two human friends before the teacher said, "Now then young man, would you kindly tell the class your name and a little about yourself?" The teacher asked him before he nodded and said.

"My name is David Thomas, I'm 17 years old and I just transfer here from my old school which was knock down by mistake just recently a construction crew. I like video games, chemistry, comic books, wrestling, ping pong, and pizza. I do hope to make friends with all of you and have a remember able school year."

"Thank you David we are thrilled to have you join our class." The teacher replied. "Now class, take out your text books and turn to page 57." She told them as the class did as they were told.

As they did, the teacher starts to talk about what today's lesson was, but as she did she had her back towards the class so she didn't notice that April and Casey were passing notes each other back.

 _ **Did you notice David's eye color?**_  
April wrote to him.

 _ **No I didn't, what about it?**_  
Casey wrote back in confusion

 _ **They look like they are the same color as Locket's.**_  
April wrote her answer.

 _ **You mean that girl we met at the guys place? I didn't really notice. But why do you think that?**_  
Casey asked her in his next note.  
 _ **  
I have my suspicion's, but I think we should investigate further before I can confirm it. This could be a coincidence, but then again splinter had once told me that nothing was ever coincidental.**_  
April replied.

 _ **I guess so, so what's the plan then?**_  
Casey wrote to her.

 _ **Well find out more about him at lunch time, and try not to act suspicious**_.  
April answered him.  
 _ **  
Sounds like a plan.**_  
Casey wrote back.

"Miss O'Neil! Mr. Jones!" The teacher called out as the two turn to her as they saw her face showing annoyance. Uh oh..

"Is there something more interesting then this lesson that you would like to share with the class?" She asked them with crossed arms.

"Oh no Miss Willow! We were just writing notes! That's all!" April told her.

Well that was true, they were writing notes, but she didn't say that they were writing notes on the lesson their teacher was giving.

Fooled by her ruse she clams down before she said, "Is that so? Well then, carry on."

She turn back to the black board as April and Casey both inwardly sighed in relief. That was close, the last thing they need right now was to get in trouble.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY, LUNCH TIME

Lunch time was in progress as everyone either gathered in the cafeteria or the school yard to enjoy their lunches and chat amongst each other.

David had gotten in line for school lunch.

As he did, April and Casey had just entered the cafeteria as they search for the teen they were introduced to in first period. After first period David had other classes that April and Casey weren't in, so the two didn't see him after that. And waiting felt like torture as time seem to drag long in their other classes. It was when lunch time came around when the two felt relieved.

They searched the cafeteria until they saw David who just got out of the line after getting his tray of food. Since the two had bag lunches that their parents prepared for them this time, they didn't need to stand in line.

They decided to follow him.

David made his way outside as he not only enjoyed being in the outdoors but also to find a place to sit. Most of the table's were full, most of the students didn't notice him and some just gave him an odd look in some way or another.

Though this didn't really bother him, sometimes it was like that for new students, that much he knew. Yet he still felt a little lonely, though he didn't show it.

He soon found a place to sit, which was an empty lunch bench. But just as he sat down, trouble came his way.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Fresh meat." Said a brute voice as David turned to the source of it.

It belonged to a tall black man, about 18 years old, he was bald, had azure eyes, had black sunglasses sitting on his head, he wore a black jacket on top of a light blue shirt, dark grey cargo pants and black boots.

He knew right away that this guy had to be a school bully judging by his attitude and the way he looked.

"Look I don't want any trouble, there are other places to sit down. There's no need to make a scene." He tried to reason with him, knowing what the usual bullies are like, considering that he was a victim of them and when he defended the other students from the bullies at his other school.

The bigger guy scowled at him. "And what if I want to cause a scene? Listen here newbie, I don't talk kindly to people, let alone new guys like you, in my territory, which is here." He paused as he grabbed David's shirt, bringing him face to face with him as he then said threateningly, "And I'm gonna make sure you know that."

"Stop it Kyle! Leave him alone!" April shouted as she and Casey appeared as they broke them apart.

"Yeah back off punk! He hasn't done anything to you so scram!" Casey told him off as he and April defended David, who was stunned by their actions.

No one had ever stood up for him and I mean... no one. Usually people would mind their own business to not get involved.

Not even the teachers were of help to him. At his old school it seemed like nobody cared. But here, and now? This was both new and very touching.

"Pft, whatever. I don't need to pick a fight to get attention. I've got other ways to get it. Later losers." Kyle scoffed before he turned away as he stomped away from them sighing in frustration and annoyance.

April and Casey both signed in relief turning to this new boy.

"Hey there, your name is David right?" April asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that? And who are you guys?" He asked curiously as he brushed himself off.

"I'm April. And this is my friend, Casey. You're in our first period class, when you introduced yourself to us and our classmates. And we're in the same row as you." April explained.

"So dude, you okay? Nothing broken?" Casey asked him as he stepped in.

"I'm fine, don't worry... though I would've like to not get myself involved with a bully, especially not on my first day here." He told them.

"Had that problem at your old one?" Casey asked him in concern.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

Wanting to lighten the mood, upon seeing the expression on his face, April soon said, "Anyways, it looks like you could use some company. Mind if we join you for lunch?"

He shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

So the trio sat at the table, eating their lunches as they started to chat amongst each other. Time seem to pass by them quickly as they were lost in their conversation and getting to know each other even after they had finished their lunches. David felt glad to have some people to talk to, and that he was making new friends too. At his old school he hardly had, if not any, friends to hang around with, so he was very glad to have made some new friends on his first day here, even if it was two it was still nice to have companionship. After all, nobody likes to be lonely. It was close to fifth period when Casey asked him, "Do you like comics?"

"Sure do, I especially like the marvel comics." He answered with a chuckle. It felt like forever ago when he last chuckled like that, it felt great to do so.

"Me too. Which of the heroes do you like from it?" He asked him.

"And you?" David asked him.

"I like those guys too. I also like the Quick Silver and Wonder Woman too." Casey answered him. But when he did, David froze up when he said 'Wonder Woman.'

"What's wrong?" April asked him when she saw his reaction in concern.

He frowned. "The Quick Silver and Wonder Woman... they were my... sister's favorite marvel comic heroes."

The word 'sister' stroke the two as they saw him hang his head down as his eyes showed sadness.

"Are you okay?" April asked him in concern.

David immediately shook his head to snap out of it before he replied with a convincing but otherwise forceful smile, "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I was just staring off into space is all."

Just then the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over.

David slowly stood. "Well, looks like I'll have to head to class now."

"Yeah, us too." Casey responded as he and April stood up too.

"Maybe we can hang out again sometime, if that is okay with you?" April asked him hopefully.

David blinked at this for a few moments before he smiled again, this time a real one, before he answered, "Sure thing. See you guys later." He said as he waved at them before he left as the two waved back at him.

"Red do you think...?" Casey asked her as he trailed off.

"It's too soon to tell just yet. Though I think he might be him, but let's wait a little longer. He might've been adopted and has a sister, though not biologically, but we will have to wait a little while before we can confirm it. And let's not tell the guys yet, especially not Mikey and Locket, we don't want to scare him. First we have to get to know him more and insure him that he can trust us and vise versa, then, and we'll figure something out from there."

"Right." Casey agreed before he and April went to their respective classes.

* * *

BACK AT THE LAIR

Donnie was doing a full check up on Locket, who was now awake, to confirm what her full condition is.

Mikey had apparently made lunch as he entered the lab holding out a tray of sandwiches.

"Hey guys, I made you lunch." He announced as he set the tray on the table as Donnie had just finished his examination.

"Thanks Mikey." They both replied as the bother took a slice of the sandwiches, which was peanut butter and jelly.

"Mmm, I love p b & j in the morning. Well... in the near afternoon, but still." Locket said after taking a bite out of it.

"I know what you mean there." Mikey replied with a chuckle before he turned to his older brother. "So D, did you finish with her check up yet?" He asked him.

He slowly nodded before he answered. "Yeah, I do have some good news, and some very concerning news too."

"And what's that?" Mikey tilted his head.

"Well the good news is she's pretty much stable, though her body is still weak from extreme exhaustion and pain, so she won't be able to get out of bed for a few more days or so, and she might some help getting her strength back in her legs since they might be wobbly for a while. But with plenty of rest and nutrition she will be fine. And as for the burns around her neck, they will fade away in a few weeks give or take." Donnie answered him.

"And the concerning news?" Mikey asked him.

Locket showed concern and nervousness on her face as Donnie answered with a frown, "Well... she has multiple scars around her body. Mostly on her back and a few on her right arm, the left side of her torso and her left leg. Mostly caused by whip lashes, some by blaster's and guns, and some by swords. They've all long since healed judging by how old they are, but... she will have to bare with them for the rest of her life."

Mikey frowned glancing at her.

"I don't exactly remember how I got them, most of my memories after that night years ago are all in blurry shattered bits and pieces. Though so many its like a pointless painting. Common to them all, however, they all share the same thing... darkness. ... fear... pain... sorrow... confusion ... and loneliness." She hung her head down after taking a small but sad bite of her sandwich.

"I'm so sorry dudette," Mikey placed a hand onto her shoulder.

But Locket just shook her head sadly before she smiled. "It's okay Mikey, even if I don't remember, and even I had some very unpleasant times, I have to remember no matter what happens, I'll always have you guys, and Splinter, April and Casey too. And... I know that I'm not dealing with this matter alone, because you will always have my back, you and everyone else. And my mom said once, 'We do not live in the past, we strive forward to make a better future."

"And she is correct about that."

Everyone turned to Splinter who just entered the room.

"We must not dwell on the past." He said as he approached his two youngest sons and their practically white haired guest. "We must strive forward to make a better future for yourself, and for those around you. No matter how sad and tragic our past was, we must not let it hold us back and cloud our judgment, for doing so would result in a getting your and others around you into trouble, or changing you into a person you've never known nor let it control us."

Mikey nodded his head at his sensei.

And so did Locket and Donnie.

Then Mikey turned to face Locket as a though, out of curiosity, came to him as he asked her, "So Locket, what kind of picture is in your locket?"

"Well... I don't know actually. .." she answered him nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

Mikey raised a brow at that in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the thing is, I've never opened it. Its been locked ever since I got it. No matter what I did, I couldn't get it to open. Don't get me wrong, I can probably open it and there is a way to open it, but I don't know how...and yet... I do remember my mom giving me a hint on how to open it, but in a form of riddle, kind of.." she told him.

"And what was it?" Donnie asked her as he and Splinter became curious about it too.

"She told me, "The key to the this mystery will always be with you, even if its locked up the answer will be there in a way that many others even yourself would ever suspect." She sighed. "But I've never been able to figure out what she meant by that." She answered him.

As everyone already knew, the only memories, most of them right now anyways, that Locket still had and manage to keep before she met them and before she was kidnapped years ago are her childhood memories. In a way of speaking she was still a child in the body of a teenager, despite showing how mature she was and some of her behavior was that of a normal 15 year old. So at some points she would need some time for her mind to catch up with the age she was now. Which wasn't a problem as they noted in the short amount of time they knew her that she was a fast learner and was patient. She catches on pretty fast, that's for sure.

They'd do anything to help her if she needed it.

Donnie started to think, trying to figure out what that riddle means. The same with Mikey.

 _ **The key to this mystery will always be with you, even if it's locked up the answer will be there in a way many even yourself would never suspect.**_

What does that mean?

Splinter began to think about it too. He saw the locket around the girl's neck as he hmmed with interest.

"Child, this may seen odd but, might I have a closer look at your locket?" Splinter asked her as he sat by her and next to his son.

She was a little hesitant but otherwise she didn't see why not as she undid the chain before she handed it to Splinter who accepted it. He examined it along with Mikey and Donnie, it was also when Donnie noticed something strange about the latch on the locket's chain.

The latch itself looked metallic and a bit advanced. "The latch on the chain looks advanced. " Donnie said in fascination.

"That part I can explain, to the best of my ability, my dad was the one who made it. He designed it so that only the one wearing the locket right now is allowed to take it off, anyone else who tried to take from the person will have a hard time trying to do that as it would be stuck like glue. If I recall correctly, he had a thing for machines and technology. But I don't know why he made it though." Locket explain to him, scratching her head.

"Interesting." Donnie said before his father turn the locket around, revealing a picture of a key on it.

His eyes widened as he stared are the picture of the key. "Maybe this is actually...?"

He pressed a finger to it. Giving it a small push before it, without any warning, popped out of the slot it was in as Mikey caught it. This shocked everyone as their eyes widened from this.

"This actually is the key itself," Donnie mumbled pointing to the key upon Mikey's palm.

"So that's what mom meant by what she said. The key to opening it was with me the whole time. Literally. And it was designed to be disguise as a picture of it, and once anyone saw it who be fooled right away to think that it was just a picture of what the key would look like so they would go looking for it if they wanted to open it, but in reality, it was the key to it." Locket said in realization.

"That's a pretty good way to keep the key safe, who knew?" Donnie said in fascination.

"Wow, now you can actually open up your locket," Mikey grinned.

Locket nodded before Splinter return the locket back to its owner and she was given the key to it by Mikey.

This was it, the moment of truth, after all these years she was finally going to open up the pendant that was given to her by her late parents, and discover what was inside it...

But... she was a bit hesitant to open it, unsure of what was inside it, what would happen when it was finally opened. But, she knew that if she didn't do it now then she may never know, besides, if anything happens she knows that this family will be there to help her.

So with a deep breath, she inserted the key in the slot, when she turned it a 'ca-click' was heard before she opened it. Inside the locket was a family photo... her family…

Her parents held their two children in their arms, her father holding her brother who looked to be about 2 years old, and her mother was holding her in her arms, when she was just a tiny infant about two months old.

She smiled softly at the picture as everyone in the picture showed bright happy smiles on their faces.

If only they were here now, she thought before she soon noticed something else in the locket. In the other slot there stood a small, thick folded up piece of paper. The others noticed this too.

"What's that?" Splinter asked before Locket took it out and carefully unfolded it. It then reveal a small computer chip. And an advanced one too.

"A computer chip?" She asked as she stared at it in confusion.

Donnie's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, a computer chip? Maybe there's something on it, I can hook it up to my computer."

"Maybe, let's give it a try." Locket said before she carefully gave the chip to the purple masked turtle before he inserted the chip in his computer. Soon after that his fingers began dancing on the keyboard as he got to work on it.

But then a loud 'BEEP' was heard before Donnie signed in frustration, "There seems to be some important files on here, but it's been protected by quite a few firewalls and highly advanced coding." Donnie told them.

"So, you can't like... decode it?" Mikey questioned.

"Oh no, of course I can. I didn't say that I can't, But it will take some time to do it. A few days, a week or two, it depends since this coding and fire wall look pretty advanced. But I will crack it eventually." Donnie told him.

"Take as much time as you need too Donnie. We won't rush you. We can wait a week or two, besides it's not like we're in any rush right now. " Locket assured him as she made that last part of her sentence a joke.

"Yeah just like she said bro." Mikey said as he patted him on the back. Donnie nodded before he excuse himself from the room and heading to his lab to get started on his work.

As he did, a thought had occurred to Mikey as he mentally face palmed himself as he forgot something. "So locket, do you like cats?" He asked her with a childish smile.

"Of course I do, I love all animals. Why?" She questioned him.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back." He said as he quickly left the room before anyone else could say something. Leaving the human and mutant rat alone.

Mikey walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer door as Ice Cream Kitty greeted him with a soft mewl. She licked his nose a splotch of ice cream dripping down as Mikey licked it grinning. "Hey Ice Cream Kitty."

She meowed in response as he reached both hands into the freezer to pull her out as he grasped the small cooler that stood upon the counter as he plopped her into the cooler with the lid left open. He grinned carrying her in the cooler as he headed back towards the lab.

Once he was in Locket's room, he saw that splinter and Locket were talking.

"Once I'm okay to leave the lab, would.. would it be alright if I watch you and your sons train? I mean, I don't want to be a bother to you and uh..." Locket trailed off nervously.

Splinter chuckled softly, seeing her curiosity. "You are of no bother child, once you have enough strength to walk, you may come and watch. Also, I believe that my sons would like to have an audience." He assured and told her with a smile.

Mikey walked forward holding out the cooler as he made his way towards Locket. "Hey dudette, check it out. This is Ice Cream Kitty."

Locket turned to Mikey before she saw in the cooler it held a ... cat made of ice cream? It meowed at her as it waved her paw at her, okay scratch that, a mutant cat made of ice cream.

Although she was not spooked by this, and despite what she's been through in the last two day, this was pretty strange. But otherwise it was pretty cute as she smiled and waved back at her

Mikey brought Ice Cream Kitty up close. Ice Cream Kitty meowed poking her head out towards Locket as she licked her cheek.

Locket giggled before she gently petted the cat, which purred at her gentle touch. Locket noted that for a mutant cat made of ice cream it felt pretty solid.

Mutant. .. that was a word she had been questioning herself ever since she first woke up here. How did she even know that this family were mutants? She had had this strong feeling that sounded correct. But she didn't know how or why. She had been keeping this little subject to herself ever since she first woke up here. Perhaps it was connected to her amnesia, she thought logically before she asked Mikey.

"Where did you get her?"

Mikey rubbed the back of his head nervously before he answered. "Well uh, you see April found this cat and brought it here, we were in the lab at the time, I was having ice cream and... there was an accident. Some of my ice cream fell into some mutagen and then the cat ate some of it and... well..."

She didn't need him to tell her the rest to understand what was the end result as she put two and two together and nodded.

But then another question came to mind as she asked him in confusion. "Mutagen?"

Mikey nodded his head in confirmation.

"It's a long story, and I suppose that we haven't told you of how we became to be, haven't we?" Splinter asked her.

Locket shook her head as Splinter now had her attention on this as her eyes showed curiosity.

Soon Splinter began to explain how he was once human, when he bought four baby turtles and the mysterious encounter with the Kraang and when they were all mutated into what they are now. The turtles became humanoid and Splinter, formerly known as Hamato Yoshi, became a mutant rat after he accidentally stepped on one. They've been living here ever since.

Locket blinked intrigued.

Then he eventually came to explaining what mutagen was, how it can effect anyone who comes in contact with it and becomes the last thing that they came in contact with, where it came from and eventually got to explaining who the Kraang ere since the mutagen belonged to them. And Mikey got to explaining what they look like, what their main goal was and some of the fights he and his family and friends fought in against them.

Locket remain quiet as she listen with interest, not one interrupting unless she asked a question or two about certain points she didn't understand.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY, AT DAVID'S HOUSE

"So did you make some new friends today?" Abby asked her brother as she and him were doing the dishes as their aunt was cooking dinner and their uncle was reading the New York times news paper.

Their uncle had dusty blonde hair, had dark blue eyes, light tan skin, he wore a white shirt, green pants and black sneakers.

"Well, I did meet this nice girl and this guy," he replied.

"Really? What were their names?" Abby asked him.

"The girl was April and the guy was Casey, we're in the same first period class and got to talk at lunch." David told her.

"I'm glad you made some new friends dear." Their aunt said to him as she was grabbing some spices from the cabinet.

"And was your day good? No mishaps?" Their uncle asked him before he sipped his coffee.

David sighed. With a frown.  
"Only one, a bully was about to beat me just because I was at a table he apparently claimed and I didn't know that it was... " But then he soon smiled as he said, "but that was when April and Casey came in and saved my skin, if not for them I probably would have had a black eye and a bad day."

Uncle frowned. "Well next time you see those kids you better thank them."

"Don't worry uncle Peter, I already did." He assured him.

He smiled before he nodded. "That's good to hear."

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like?" Abby asked in wonder.

"Probably the same, I'll probably see those two teens again." David replied.

"Well, who knows dear, perhaps you'll meet more new friends to add to your list?" Aunt Mia said with a giggle.

"Yeah, maybe. Still, who knows?" He shrugged.

Soon the family got to eating dinner that evening. The chatter on as they all look forward to what tomorrow will bring.

However, little did any of them know of what was to come in a weeks time, and that soon things will change for this small family... forever…

* * *

 **There ya have it! Feedback and comments as usual. How did you think this was?**

 **Have an awesome day everybody! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**To wolfangel33:** **Yeah, poor David... It's sad. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000:** **Thanks** **once again! I hope you have fun reading this!**

 **To weallfindlove:** **Here's another chappie for ya! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks guys for reviewing! It was nice to read your fantastic reviews and I would love to do so again for this chapter!**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy! Personally, this chapter is my favorite so far... Mikey definitely shows that he likes Locket and somebody else finally shows up. You'll have to read on and see!**

* * *

Before anyone knew it, a whole we had gone by since locket was brought to the lair. She was recovering very nicely, those she was still a bit weak and the burns around her neck were still healing.

She had taken Donnie's recommendations during her stay to get plenty of rest, eat plenty of nutritious foods needed and did some rehabilitation exercises to help her regain her strength and help her to walk again.

Though there were times that she did get bored in her room, though she did read her favorite books from her box she still got bored. Though thankfully Donnie had given her books for her entertainment and Mikey came by often to check on her and chat for a while, mainly about Mikey's adventures with his brothers as she was quite interested in them.

And as for her current condition? She was now allowed to leave her room as she did regain some of her strength in her legs, although she was still wobbly now and again so she had to use clutches until she could walk on her own.

Mikey was giving her a tour of the lair, much to his joy.

"Here's the kitchen," Mikey beamed leading her through the room.

He quickly went to the freezer, opening it to reveal Ice cream kitty was in there as she meowed happily at her own and his new friend, "And this is where Ice Cream Kitty stays, sometimes she hates being taken out of the freezer, but it depends on something or another."

"Hi kitty." Locket waved before she pet the mutant ice cream feline who purred at her touch. Just the frosty cat reached in the back of the freezer and pulled out a frozen orange cream-cicle and offered it to her.

"Aw, thanks. I'd love one." She said as she accepted it.

The cat meowed in response before Mikey closed the freezer door.

Just then, Leo came into the kitchen.

"Hey Locket and Mikey," Leo greeted them. He turned to Locket. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing pretty well thanks to Mikey and Donnie. Although I can finally leave my room I'm still rather wobbly on my feet. Donnie said that I will need these clutches until I can walk on my own without any aid in another week or less if I keep taking your brother's recommendations. But other then that I'm doing pretty well and I'm not sore anymore." Locket answered with a smile as she unwrapped the frozen treat giving to her by the family pet.

"That's good to hear. And sorry I didn't come by often. I've been busy lately. And Raph? Well..." he trailed off.

"He's not fond of strangers in his home?" Locket asked him.

"Yeah how'd you know that?" He asked her a bit surprised.

"It's pretty obvious actually by his attitude and how he behaves around me. I can easily tell what his personality is like. ... and from the way he's been watching me for the past few days this week." She answered him. Taking a bite out of her orange creamsicle.

Leo nodded his head. "Yeah he's a little impatient and hot-headed."

"Not to mention that he has anger issues, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon, well eventually anyways." Mikey added.

Locket nodded before the three left the kitchen as Mikey showed her the pit where the gang usual hangs out in.

"There's the TV, I always love to watch Crognard the Barbarian. Here's the punching bag that Raph always uses. The tire swing, and here's a pinball machine," he pointed. "Then air hockey, then this Atomic Robo-X video game machine."

Locket giggled at his enthusiasm as she nodded. It remind her like that of a child. Kind of like herself.

Mikey grinned. "Do you like video games dudette?"

"I guess, my brother played a few back when I was still young. Sometimes we played two player games together." She shrugged.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Mine if I join in too?" Leo asked them.

"I don't see why not." Locket replied.

"Sure thing bro, the more the merrier." Mikey replied, nodded his head excitedly.

* * *

THE SHREDDER'S LAIR

"Have you found anything yet Stockman?" He asked in anger which caused Stockmanfly to flinch at that.

During the course of the week, shredder had become more infuriate by the day as the search for white and her brother always came up fruitless as his other henchmen were getting more injuries and bruises from him then they can count.

Until now...

"No Mazzzzzter Shredder." The fly mutant's head twitched. "Except for the boy otherwise known as White's brother."

Shredder was silent for a while before he said. "Go on."

"After a long week of data searching, I believe I found zzzzzomeone who might be white'zzzzz brother." He said as he brought up a picture of a teenager with black hair, pale tan skin and sea foam green eyes.

"His name izzzz David Thomas, age 17 years old. recently transferred to new York city high, he lives with his aunt, uncle and step little sister. And according to his profile, he wazzzz adopted exactly 10 years old when you took white, killed her parents and burned her house, in fact, he was adopted that very same night before his step-sister was born monthzzzzz later. Although much of his past was hardly ever mentioned and his last name was changed, hence why it took me longer to find him, but I would need a DNA zzzzample to confirm it since there could be a chance that there are other people with those eyes as well." He told him.

"Hmm," Shredder tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne chair. "Find a way to get that sample and report back a soon as you have the results, no delays. Do I make myself clear?" He told him coldly.

"Yezzzzz mazzzzzter Shredder." He replied, shivering as he immediately left the room.

Shredder was now alone with his thoughts as he pulled out a photo of whites family as he glared at hit. Mainly at the two adults who stood between their two children who were still infants at the time.

"You and Rita were foolish to deny my offer Paul, you should've just accepted it while you had the chance instead of refusing it, going into hiding for 5 years and dying that easily that night and letting your 'precious' children suffer at my hands. " He spoke even though he knew very well that neither of the two lovers were here anymore, courtesy of he himself.

"Once I find your daughter, and, or if that is not the case, get my hands on your son..." he crushed the photo in his hand before he concluded. "Those who have ruined my plans for the last time will pay with their lives."

* * *

AT SCHOOL, FIRST PERIOD

The students were studying for an upcoming test in their class, but as soon as the teacher left to go to the lady's restroom everyone in class began to whisper, incase anyone was passing by or if their teacher came back in which they would need to shut up as soon as the door opened, to each other as they all got into a conversation.

Including David, April and Casey.

David Turner his head feeling someone tap his shoulder as he glanced over at April seeing Casey besides her.

"How has NYC high been treating you so far?" She asked him.

"It's been pretty good so far, aside the issues with Kyle, but I've been able to avoid him." He answered her.

The three teens had become good friends in the short amount of time they knew each other, they would sometimes pass notes to each other in first period when their teacher was not looking and often hung out at lunch time. Sharing lunch's and conversations of many different sorts with each other. And David could not be more glad to have friends close to his age to talk to at school and sometimes at their homes and on the phone or video chat when they had the time and Having lots of things in common with each other.

"You got any plans for after school?" Casey asked him curiously.

"None except for studying for that world chemistry test tomorrow." He told him.

That was when an idea came to April's head since she and Casey had to study for that too, and April had been getting a lot of tutoring from Donnie while Casey didn't know too much about chemicals, hence why the two are lab partners so she can help him.

"We gotta study for that test too, so why don't we have a study session after school? If that is okay with you?" She asked him, hopefully.

"Hmm, sure. We can have it at my house after school, besides my aunt and Abby insisted that I bring you guys over sometime after I told my family about you two." He answered her with a nod.

"Sounds good," April grinned.

* * *

BACK AT THE LAIR

"Aww! You beat me again!" Mikey whined as he turned to face locket, who was the one who beat him, for the fifth time in a row, as she giggled at his childish response.

"You're really good at this despite that you said that you haven't played video games in 10 years." Leo said with a smirk and crossed arms.

"I guess I'm just that good."

"I see that you are doing a lot better today then you were earlier this week."

The three to see Splinter as he came into the room.

"Yeah, though walking is still hard, Donnie said that if I keep getting plenty of rest, nutrition and exercise, I'll be able to walk in a week or less." Locket replied with a smile.

Mikey grinned at that. "And you'll be good in no time dudette!"

"Right." She giggled with a nod.

"Now that you are able to leave your room, would you like to come and watch my son do their morning practice?" Splinter asked her, remembering her request from earlier this week.

"I'd love to splinter." She answered with a nod.

Mikey grinned. "Yeah boi!" He followed behind Leo towards the dojo along with his other brothers.

Slowly, and with Splinter's aid, locket made her was to the dojo too with the mutant rat.

Upon entering the dojo, what she saw astounded her. The style and design of the dojo was Japanese, there was a rack full of weapons of many different kinds one could possibly think of, there were some practice dummies in the corner made of wood, the floor was cover in a pale tan yellow mat, and in the middle of the room, which both amazed and baffled her, was a beautiful and huge oak tree with like coming from the top of the it on the ceiling. How a tree was down here, let alone able to grow under ground like this, she didn't know. She would have to make a mental note to ask the others later about it.

Master Splinter helped to set Locket down before he stood besides the four turtles who each kneeled upon the dojo mats.

"My son's," Master Splinter spoke. "We shall start off with practicing your basic katas."

"Hai sensei." They all said as they got up and went to their position's.

Leonardo was paired up with Michelangelo and Raphael was paired up with Donatello.

After they did their katas they were then told to spar off against each other with whoever they were paired with. The four brothers each took out their weapons getting into their fighting stances.

"Hajime!" Master Splinter ordered.

As the turtles fought against their battle partner, locket could not help but watch each of them carefully as she studied their move, battle style's and their reactions quite intently. The moves came to her head as she imagine her response to their attacks if she were actually battling against them and how she would react to them.

Why she felt so compelled to watch them like this? She didn't know, nor did she understand, even though it somehow felt right to do that, for what reason? Again, she didn't know.

Splinter had noticed her watching them fight so intently and with much interest from the corner of his eye as he could tell that she was studying their attacks and movements. But at the same time he could see a bit of confusion and uncertainty in herself.

Mikey grinned sending out a kick at Raph's plastron.

Which sent him flying a bit but he was able to back flip and land on his feet before he could hit the wall. Mikey was humming gleefully.

"Stay focused Mikey!" He told him as he ran at him, going for a mid-air kick only for his little brother to dodge it with ease.

Mikey smirked at him.

Raph kept on trying to hit him, but the orange masked turtle kept on dodging him as the red masked turtle got more and more frustrated. And eventually anger as mikey started to taunt him.

Locket giggled a little seeing how giddy Mikey was acting.

Soon Raph tried to tackle Mikey, but again he dodged it, this time Raph literally ran into a wall hard as he was temporarily dazed and dizzy as he held his head in pain. This gave Mikey the chance to attack as he lunged at him, sending around house kick at him which sent him flying until he hit the wall.

"Yahoo! The winner, Michelangelo!" Mikey cheered as he did his victory dance and hummed a tune that locket had never heard of.

But as Mikey was celebrating, Raph got back on his feet, steaming mad as he growled in anger. Blinded by rage, he charged at Mikey yelling, "No. You're. NOT!"

As he tackled him, they both went tumbling to the ground as Mikey struggled to get free, but then was thrown by his brother as he was sent flying until his back hit the wall. Mikey groaned before he looked up, seeing a very angry Raphael coming at him with his sais pointed at him.

Mikey froze in fear as he knew that he went too far again as Raph was very angry again, and in a way that would not end well.

Seeing that Mikey was in danger, everyone was about to jump in and intervene.

But before anyone could move, without any warning what so ever, locket immediately reacted as she lunged forward, now somehow having the strength to stand and run on her own again, taking the no staff that Donnie had and, with her speed, jumped in, knocked the sais out of Raph's hands before she used the staff to swipe it at Raphael's feet which caused him to fall and land on his shell.

Mikey gasped in shock. He didn't see this coming, none of them did as they stared at her in shock as she stood defensively against Raph for almost hurting Mikey or worse.

Just then, the pain in her legs caught up with her as she started to wobble before she fell, landing on her bottom as she almost instantly let go of the staff and held her legs as she hissed in pain. Her face showing that to as everyone except Raph came to her and Mikey in concern.

"Locket!" Mikey cried out with such worry instantly kneeling besides her as he touched the arm softly. "Are you okay?" Concern was written clearly across his face.

She was shaking, he felt that as she turn to him, nodding in response as he saw 3 things in her eyes: pain, confusion and fear.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked as he helped Locket get back on her feet and Donnie grabbed her crutches.

As she turned to Leo, "I... I think so." She replied with unsurity and confusion in her voice.

Just then the sound of Raph groaning was heard as he sat up and rubbed his head as he hit it a bit hard when he was knocked down as he winced a bit.

Leo turn to him as anger replaced his concern, "Raph are you crazy?! You could've really hurt Mikey!"

Raph's eyes widened in realization.

"I...I..." Raph mumbled at loss for words. Guilt and pity settled into the pit of his gut as he frowned deeply glancing at Mikey

"Mikey I'm so sorry, I.. I just…." Raphael tried to say but he couldn't find the right word to say as he sighed, upset at himself that he let his anger get the better of him... again, and he almost could've really hurt Mikey….. again!

Master Splinter looked upon the scene. "What happened here?"

"Raph lost his temper again and almost badly hurt Mikey." Donnie told him as he gave locket back her crutches, which she accepted as Mikey helped her position them as he chimed in, "But then locket came in and saved me. She was like, really fast and knocked Raph down with Donnie's bo staff."

Splinter glanced at Locket. "Thank you." He turned to face Raphael. "Raphael, you know that anger can be dangerous."

"I .. I'm sorry Master Splinter.. ..I just. ." Raphael tried to say but could not get it out of him. "I need some fresh air!" He shouted as he got up and ran out of the dojo.

"Will he be okay?" Locket asked in concern.

"He'll be fine once he cools off, but just in case, I'll go after him in case he goes up to the surface. " Leo said before he excuse himself and left the dojo as well.

"But there's something bothering me here..." Donnie said as he turned to Locket and asked her in confusion and disbelief. "How were you able to do that Locket? How were you able to stand, let alone run and defend Mikey like that? Your legs are still wobbly and a bit weak, there was no way you could've done that without feeling pain or falling down. And yet you were able to, but just for a few moments before you fell down, so... How did you do it?"

Locket thought about this for a minute, trying to figure out herself how she did that, but she didn't know why she was able to save Mikey without feeling neither pain nor wobbliness in her legs for those few moments before both of those returned to her almost as quickly as she was able to stand and defend.

"I... I don't know, I just did. My body just. .. reacted. Whether it was by impulse or reaction or something, I don't really know for sure. But I couldn't just sit there and let Raph hurt Mikey, I just had to do something to stop him. I wasn't even thinking about the condition my legs were in at that moment, without feeling any pain or even thinking about it at the time." She answered truthfully as she tried to explain.

"Hmmm," Donnie tapped his chin.

"Maybe.. Maybe it's like what happened with Leo?" Mikey guessed as he thought about it.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Donnie asked in confusion, although now he might regret asking.

He sometimes if not always didn't know what ran through his little brother's mind at times, even after having going into his mind with his brother's to save him from the neutrino's when they were still in space, and even then it was rather disturbing and very much both crazy and gave him a headache just thinking about it.

"Remember when we were hiding out at April's family farm when the Kraang took over the city and Leo was still recovering from his fight with the Shredder and was still badly hurt?" He asked him.

"If only I could forgot that, it was not a very good time." Donnie replied as there were some times when he wanted to forget what happened back there like with Leo's condition back then, the dream beaver, big foot, speed demon, the creep, just to name a few as he was still shuttering at those memories. "But why do you ask?" He then asked as he didn't want to think about those unpleasant, disturbing, and insane memories which he still sometimes still had nightmares about at that moment.

"Maybe that's what happened with Locket? I mean getting injured but that one time Leo suddenly was back to normal again. Like she may think she's still in pain but really she's just fine, sure she might be a bit sore but otherwise okay. Like that whole mind over matter thing or something?" Mikey explained.

"Well you do have a point there." Donnie solemnly stated. "Yes... I think you might be right." Donnie added.

"I agree Donatello, I believe Michelangelo is correct in his accusation." Splinter said in agreement, he could not help but smile as he knew that there times when his youngest son would have an epiphany or a stroke of realization or genius, though it doesn't happen often, he know that his son still trust. He then turned to face locket, "locket, let's try standing up without the crutches. The pain is only an illusion, just like Leonardo did, will yourself to banish the pain you think you feel in your mind."

She was a bit skeptical about it, and quite hesitant, but she sighed as she decided to suck it up and give it a try.

Mikey grinned at her obviously happy for the fact that he himself had figured this all out.

Slowly Locket straighten her posture, her feet firmly on the ground and her legs straight and not bending. With a deep sigh to calm herself, she did as she was told as she soon let go of her crutches, letting them fall to the ground as they clattered upon the matted floor.

She stood there for a few moments with she arms out to the sides, so far... nothing, she seem to be fine. But she wanted to make sure. As if reading splinter's mind, she slowly took her first step, and then took another and so on. She's walk... she was really walking! Without her crutches and anyone by her side. She smiled at this as she then lowered her arms and turn to the two turtles and rat who smiled back at her.

"You're finally walking!" Mikey exclaimed with joy beaming across his face.

Locket nodded as she could find no words to describe how she was feeling right now as her smile grew and she found herself in a tight bear hug courtesy of Mikey as he couldn't stop laughing with excitement. The hug was nice but it was suffocating and crushing her.

Who knew Mikey's hugs were this strong?

"Mikey. .. choking.. not breathing!" She managed to get out before she was released as she welcomed the oxygen back into her lungs.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She replied before turning her head towards Donnie and Splinter as a look of confusion came on her face. "But there's still something bothering me. How did I do that attack when I was defending Mikey? I mean, it's like I know how to do it, well, my body and a part of my mind did, but I didn't. Like muscles memory or something. But if that's the case, when did I learn how to do that?"

The two turtles frowned at this as the two turn to face the other, they could not tell her about her skills she had displayed when they first met her, nor of the fact that she almost killed Leo and Raph that night too. They didn't want her to have a relapse like she did earlier that week.

Splinter remembered his sons had told him about her skills when they brought her to the lair earlier that week. He too knew that it would be unwise to mention it now and risk her having another episode like last time. He had to tread carefully.

"Maybe you learned how to defend yourself when you were a child?" He asked her.

Locket blinked. Maybe Splinter was right after all? But... something still didn't feel right, she like there was another reason why she knew how she did that but she had a hard time trying to answer let alone remember how as she felt both nervous... and scared...

"Maybe. .. but, it feels like I learned how to by force, against my will... I.. I can't explain it... I also felt this when was watching the boys earlier. .. I felt compelled to watch them and study them ... and felt like if I didn't. .." She trailed off as her head hung down and she started to shake all over. "... Then... I would…. He would….. I would be..!"

And then without any warning her head started to hurt again, only this time it was more painful then before as she held her head tightly as she shouted and groaned in pain as she fell on her knees.

"Locket!" Mikey cried.

In fear as he, Donnie and Splinter came to the young girl's side with deep concern and worry that was very much clear on their faces.

"Locket are you okay?!" Donnie asked her panicking.

"What's wrong?" Splinter asked her in concern and seriousness.

She didn't respond as their words fell on deaf ears as she had her eyes shut tight in increasing pain as memories flashed in her mind. Memories of the pain she was force to endure from her captor, the torturing she experience and even memories of the training she was forced to do in combat, weapons and endurance. Yet the face or her captor was still blurry, yet she saw the cold, cruel and merciless glare in his eyes were clear as crystal as tears came down her face.

Eventually the pain became too much for her to bare as she then finally collapsed as she fainted from the pain, but not before she was able to here the voices of her friends called out to her, yet one in particular was heard among all of them as her world went black.

"LOCKET!"

* * *

TOP SIDE, SOUTH OF NYC HIGH SCHOOL

On the roof top of a high apartment building stood a lone ninja turtle who was furious at himself, it was Raphael.

"Why am I so stupid! I hate this!"

He screamed in anger at himself as he punched the ground so hard that his hand hurt, but he didn't pay any heed to that. He was really upset with himself for losing his temper and almost badly hurting one of his brothers again. He may not admit it to anyone else, but even he knew that he had a both a bad temper and anger issues, not to mention trust issues too. Even if he sometimes won't admit it to himself.

Why, why, why, why, WHY DID THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?! The red masked turtle yelled at himself mentally as he was breathing heavily. And he hated himself for it.

"I thought I might find you here."

Raph turn to the source of the voice, it was Leo.

Raph scowled. "What do you want Leo? Can't you see I came out here to be by myself?"

"I came here to make sure that you wouldn't get yourself into out here. Besides, you know neither of us are allowed to be out here in the day time unless it's an emergency. And this isn't one of them." Leo countered.

"And ya saw what happened in the dojo didn't ya?"

"Obviously, I was there with the others when you attacked Mikey. You always let this happen Raph, you really need to get a better grip on that temper of yours or one day you'll end up going to far and you will have no one to blame but yourself!"

"What are you my mom? Just mind your own business and leave me alone!"

Leo took another step forward not backing down. "You can't just be like this Raph."

As the two were still arguing, neither of them noticed that a hooded figure was running down the street with a bag in his hand under the cloak.

It had completed its objective and was running back to it's creator. It's mission was to collect the DNA sample of the target its creator was after to confirm his suspicions. And he said to do it by any means.

So when it got to the place it was programmed to find, it caused a fire to go off in the lower basement of it, setting of the fire alarms and sprinklers as everyone both student and faculty got out safely. During the commotion no one saw nor noticed it as it used its invisibility function to cloak itself for a short time as it managed to get a hair sample from the target. Once that was done it stored it in a bag and made its way out before his invisibility function stopped working.

The robot didn't budge from its spot. As it hid as it soon noticed Leo and Raph, it knows that it was designed to fight his creator's enemies but it had a mission to complete, so it had to wait until the right time came to come out as the two ninja turtles continue to argue.

The robot moved forward ever very so slowly, with such caution.

"Why can't you just let it go already?!" Raph yelled as the two mutant turtles were now in each other's faces

"This is not my problem Raph."

But then, without any warning what so ever, the sound of a ship flying was heard, the engine sounding more powerful then one's they heard on earth as the two stopped their arguing and looked up to see a ship flying overhead of them. But not just any ship... it was a spaceship. ..

... It was a salamandrian ship to be precise...

And The two knew who that ship belongs to as they were in disbelief as it appears that it was flying to the outskirts of the city.

Raph's jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief. He... he couldn't believe it!

"M-m-m.. Mona?" Raph asked in disbelief.

Taking this chance, the robot took this chance to run. No caring about what was happening right now, as it ran back to its creator's headquarters.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE LAIR

Locket was sleeping in her bed as Mikey was by her bedside, holding her hand as his eyes which were filled with deep fear and worry for her never left her.

After Locket had collapsed in the dojo, everyone rushed her back to her room as mikey carried her there.

When he saw her have another episode and then collapse soon after, he panic and was crazy worried about her. Even more then before, he nearly had a heart attack.

According to Donnie, she was stable. But the strain and fear from her latest episode was too much for her to bare, so as a result she fainted. She would be out for the next hour give or take. Mikey made sure that was watching her.

Meanwhile for Donnie and splinter, they too were worried about Locket. Although her recent episode didn't involved her thrashing around this time, there was still pain and tears in it from a flashback of some rather terrible and unpleasant memories.

Though Donnie had assured his father and baby brother that she was okay, he still could not help his own worries. He was curious as to what those bad memories that locket had were but at the same time he didn't want to upset her more once she wakes up and had a feeling in his gut that if he did ask then he would soon regret it.

And Splinter? He too was still worries despite what his third eldest son told him. He felt guilty about what happened in the dojo, he tried to make sure she wouldn't have another episode like before, but what he said, although innocent as it seems, had eventually caused one.

He would apologize to her once she comes to.

But at the same time he had noticed his youngest son's behavior from these recent events.

He surely was acting more mature than ever and more outgoing to Locket.

He also showed something underneath that worry...

Something he would expect from Donatello toward April, Leonardo toward his biological daughter Miwa, who was still missing and, from what his sons told him, about Raphael towards this alien lizard he was in love with but broke up with her after something that happened in space...

But Michelangelo? This seemed both shocking and unlikely...

But at the same time it was there clear as day and it would be foolish to just brush it off as nothing.

Splinter sighed. As he came by to check on his youngest son and their guest.

"How is she my son?" He asked him.

"Still unconscious." Mikey answered, not taking his eyes off of her as he haven't turn to his sensei/father when he came in.

Splinter placed a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder as he then assured him.

"Do not worry my son, she will wake up soon. We just need to be patient. "

Mikey merely nodded at this, even though it didn't do him much help, he knew that splinter was right.

Just then, Donnie came rushing into the room. "Guys I've got news!"

"What is it Donatello?" Splinter asked him as he and Mikey, who was startled by Donnie suddenly bursting into the room and slamming the door open so abruptly, turn to the purple masked turtle.

"It's Raph and Leo, they saw a ship! And not just any ship..."

"What kind?" Mikey asked him.

"A salamandrian ship!"

Mikey's eyes widen in shock. "Wait, you mean like Mona and Sal commander's?!"

Donnie nodded furiously.

"Dude we haven't seen them since we last tangled with Dreg."

"I know, Leo told me to get the Shellraiser and so we can find them so we can follow it."

Mikey was about to spring into action, but then he stopped as he turned back to Locket in concern.

Knowing what his youngest son was thinking, Splinter said, "I will watch over her while you go with your brothers my son. She will be okay under my watch."

Even though he didn't want to leave, he knew that his brothers needed him, so reluctantly he nodded before turning to Locket again as he told her softly…

"I'll be back soon Locket, I promise."

And then, he did something quite unexpected... he kissed Locket on the cheek before he ran out of the room, mainly so that neither Donnie nor Splinter see him blushing, and ran to the Shellraiser in the hanger.

Donnie and Splinter blinked as they were stunned by what he just did, but then they soon smiled as their suspicions were now confirmed.

That meant, that Mikey was falling for her.

Meanwhile for Mikey, he had no idea why he just did that as he waited in the Shellraiser for Donnie as he was still blushing.  
 _  
Why did I do that?  
_  
He asked himself repeatedly in confusion, yet when he kissed he on the cheek he couldn't help but feel... happy, like even more happy then he usually is, he felt like butterflies were investing his stomach right now.

But then he thought about his time with Locket this past week.

Surely he was growing closer to her. The times they talked, when they laughed...

The times he comforted her when she was sad and upset, the times they've hugged. When he had her in his arms she seemed small and fragile yet so kind and friendly, he felt the desire to want to protect her from all those who want to do harm to her after learning about her past.

When she laughed it was like a playful melody. .. when she spoke it was sweet and very lovely like little bells ringing...

She was... beautiful... her hair was almost white as snow, her skin was so fair and her eyes, don't get him started with that, they were like a mix of jade and turquoise or like an aurora borealis...

She was sweet, kind, friendly, almost like child like him.

This feeling he had whenever he was with her, he had felt this before with Renet during that whole time fiasco but he gave up on it because the two lived in two far distant time periods and she had important things to do.

But these feelings he had for Locket were very different from the ones he had for Renet.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realize that Donnie was already with him and had started the Shellraiser.

"Mikey?"

He was knocked out of his thoughts as he turned to see Donnie.

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?

"You're blushing." Donnie said with a sly smirk, which caused Mikey to blush even more.

"Am not! It's just hot in here." Mikey denied as he turned his face away from him.

"Whatever you say." Donnie said as he drove through the abandoned subway tunnel.

* * *

AT SHREDDER'S LAIR, STOCKMAN'S LAB

Shredder entered stockmen's lab as the mutant fly-human hybrid was typing on his computer. Analyzing the two strands of DNA belonging to White and David.

"Have you got the results?" Shredder asked him.

"Yezzzzzz, mazzzzter shredder. And I am pleased to tell you that the results are exactly what you wanted. Their DNA izzzzz the same. They indeed are siblings, biologically." Stockmen fly boy told him with a smirk... if you could tell that he is.

Shredder nodded seemingly pleased. "Excellent."

"What will be the plan to acquire the boy?"

"We will strike tonight, I don't have any doubt that those turtles will be searching for him to if they haven't discovered this already. We must retrieve him before they do, the moment that the sun goes down, we will strike."

Before Shredder could fully leave the room he then instructed, "Tell Tiger Claw to report to my throne room at once."

"Yezzzzz Mazzzzter Shredder."

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Can you believe what just happened there? I mean who in the right mind leaves the furnace wide open, forgets to put away the cleaning supplies and leaves a jug of gasoline in the basement while school is running?!" David asked in disbelief and slight irritation to April and Casey as the three made their way to David's house.

April chuckled. "Yeah you're right."

"Someone's definitely getting fired for that one." Casey joked as he laughed, "get it?"

"Yes." David replied as he was trying to calm down.

"Still mad that Kyle tripped you during the evacuation?" April asked in concern.

"Yeah... that guy is just asking for trouble. He just doesn't care if I get hurt and no one noticed that, they thought I tripped on my own with all the panic in there." David said with a sigh.

Kyle had been trying to make him miserable since day one and after his new friends had defend him from that jerk. Although David had managed to keep away from him from time to time and April and Casey always came into help him, Kyle just won't let it go.

"Don't worry David, things will turn up good eventually." April assured him.

"And Kyle can't keep it hidden forever, he will get caught one way or another." Casey assured him too.

David finally nodded as he smiled, "Thanks guys."

His two friends nodded back with smiles too as the three arrived at David's house.

"So this where you live?" April asked

"Yep, me and Abby have been living here for a few years ever since our parents died in an accident a few years ago." David replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." April said sympathetically.

"Its okay, no harm done." David assured her.

"Whose Abby?" Casey asked in confusion.

Just then the front door opened, revealing David's little sister Abby as she saw him with surprise but otherwise excitement.

"Davy!" She ran up to him to embrace him into hug.

David hugged back as he chuckled.

"Awww! Who's this little cutie pie?" April cooed as the 10 year old turn to face her with a proud smile.

"I'm Abby Thomas! Are you two April and Casey?"

The two teens nodded before she replied, "Davy told us so much about you guys this week. Auntie Mi, uncle Peter and I have been dying to meet you two."

"Davy?" Casey snickered.

David nodded. "She's always called me that."

"So this is the sister you told us about. The one who likes Wonder Woman and Quick Silver? " Casey asked.

"Actually. .. not exactly. You see, Abby is my step sister, she mostly likes bat girl and super girl. The one I was talking about is... my other sister. My biological sister. " David answered sadly.

Silence befell them as both David and Abby frowned sadly.  
"What happened?" April eventually asked him in concern and curiosity, mostly concern.

"Why don't I tell you inside? Come on." David replied as he and Abby went inside with April and Casey close behind them.

"By the way, why aren't you at school?" David asked Abby as a thought suddenly struck him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Abby pointed out.

"Their was a bad fire at high school so I'll be out until next Monday along with everyone else. And April, Casey and I have to study for a test that will now be rescheduled. You?"

"First of all I had a dentist appointment today, guess you forgot that. And secondly, some delinquents messed up our playgrounds and classrooms so I'll be out 'til Monday too."

As David closed the door behind him, the Thomas siblings aunt then showed up as she greeted her nephew and niece and their guest's.

And then, rather someone had entered the room. And it was none other than Aunt Mia. "Hello there everyone."

"Hi auntie Mia." David replied.

"Guess who came here auntie?" Abby asked excitedly.

It was then that Mia noticed the other two teens in the room. She smiled as she greeted them. "Why hello there dears, are you two the ones who my dear nephew has spoken about?"

"Sure are, the names Casey Jones." Casey answered with a smirk and crossed arms.

"And I'm April. Its nice to meet you Mrs. Thomas." April replied with a nodded.

"Likewise dear." She said before she turn to her nephew, "But David why are you home so soon?"

David then explained what happened at the school, about the fire that took place there and how long until everyone can go back to school.

"How dreadful! Are you all okay?" Mia asked in concern.

"Besides shaken up, we're okay." David assured her.

"That's good to hear David. Now then, why don't you all get comfortable in the living room while I bring you all some snacks." Mia told them before she left the room.

David grinned turning to his friends with a relived smile on his face.

Before they all made their way to the living room and they all sat on the couch.

But once they were there, both David and Abby frowned sadly again as they got back on the topic they were on.

"What I'm about to tell you is not a happy story for me, sure their are some good parts, but there are some bad ones too." David told them as he got serious, though his tone was still sad.

The two teens looked at each other before they nodded and turn back to face David as his little step sister sat in his lap.

"We're all ears." Casey told him.

With a shaky sigh, David soon told them about what happened to his old family that resulted to him becoming an orphan, getting separated from his biological sister, who he met the Thomas family and what he went through after being adopted by them and growing up.

April's eyes had widened as she glanced at Casey.

He too had widened eyes as they both had looks of shock and two different expressions on their faces.

April's was sadness while Casey's was that of concern.

"I'm so sorry you were forced to go through all of that." April was the first to speak after David had finished telling them his story.

"It's okay I just... somehow I know my sister is out there and I hope to find her again... hopefully." David said in hopeful sadness as he took out a golden locket from under his shirt and stared at it.

April noticed the design of the locket as she realized that it liked like the locket that locket had when she and Casey met her. Except David's had a 'D' on it instead of an 'L'.

"Is that a locket?" April asked him curiously.

David nodded. "Yes, I've had it ever since I was 7. You see my sister and I were given two locket's from our parents a few month's before the incident with special techno chains that will not be taken off unless the wearer takes it off willingly. The locket's are identical but they both have a letter that represents the beginning letter of our first names."

April gasped bringing her hands to her mouth.

"And there was this special hint that Davy's old mom told him and his sister when they were younger to open the lockets." Abby chimed in, "You see these lockets open differently than most lockets do. They both have a picture of a key on the back of them and a keyhole, and there is a way to open them, but you have to figure out how." Abby pointed out as she showed the two teens the picture of a key on the back of it.

"What's the hint?" Casey asked her in confusion.

"The key to this mystery will always be with you, even if it's locked up the answer will be there in a way many even yourself would never suspect."

"... Okay. .. what does that mean?" Casey asked in total confusion as he scratched his head.

"No one knows." Abby shrugged.

Then David spoke and said as he was deep in thought, "That's one of the few things that I can't figure out, first being that hint, or riddle as my sister called it. Next there's the locket's, my dad, my first dad I mean told me that both of our locket's hold something important in them, but he never told either of us why but he did say that we should keep them with us at all times, hence why I had mine hidden under my shirt. And then their was that incident all those years ago. ... why kill our parents? Why burn our house? Why us? We weren't a wealthy family nor had anything precious they would want... so why?"

"Who knows?" Abby shrugged.

* * *

WITH THE TURTLES, NEARLY HALF AN HOUR LATER

After picking up Leo and Raph, all four of the turtles start following the ship as they exited the city limits.

Leo, Raph and Donnie were working with the controls, monitoring the scanners and driving the automobile. All but Mikey was busy was he was still deep in thought as he was listening to some songs from April's mp3 player which she forgot at the lair the other day when she brought cloths for locket to wear so she wouldn't be stuck wearing her uniform.

Mikey was listening to this one song which he found to fit his situation between him and locket, yet can't fully explain why as he had been listening to this song a few times in a row, 'One Thing' from 'One Direction.'

But soon he was brought out of his thoughts and was startled as he heard one of his brother's calling him.

"Mikey?"

"Y-y-yeah?" Mikey asked as he nearly dropped the mp3 player as he took off the ear buds and looked up to see Raph who showed confusion and that concern, which half of the time was rare.

"You okay? You've been spaced out since you and Don picked me and Leo up." He asked him.

"It's nothing bro, I'm fine." Mikey immediately told him as he turned his face away from him.

But Raph wasn't going to let it go this easily.

"I know something is up Mikey, so just spill or would you rather have ta make me spill your guts?"

Mikey was rather hesitant to say anything as he now had everyone's attention, of course Donnie already knew as he kept his eyes on the road but otherwise listen to what was being said.

Of course he can't keep this quiet for long knowing what Raph would do to him, besides its going to get out eventually, so he finally sighed as he gave in.

"Locket had another episode..."

Raph's eyes had immediately widened as he set his mouth in a firm line. "Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious but otherwise fine."

"Was she thrashing around like last time?" Leo asked in concern.

"No, thankfully she wasn't. But she still suffered a terrible headache from the increasing pain and was screaming from it too. Eventually it became to much for her to handle before she fainted."

"What caused it this time?" Raph then asked him.

"Remember when she defended me from Raph back at the dojo?" Mikey then asked them. They all nodded before he continued. "Sometime after you and Leo left the lair, me, Donnie and Sensei were curious as to how she was able to defend me like that and where she learned to fight like that. She can walk just fine now by the way, she was going through what Leo went through back when we were at the farm house. Anyways, Splinter asked her how she did that and if she learned it when she was younger... but then she started to feel uncomfortable and then... well I guess you can guess what came then."

Leo nodded in understanding. "Sometimes you may act a certain way even when you don't remember. She probably learned how to fight at such a young age and those instincts just kicked in."

"Maybe but still why would she feel scared about it? She also said that when she saw us practice and spar, she felt this strange feeling that she HAD to watch our moves carefully and study them. She looked as if she would be harmed if she didn't from what she was trying to say before she had another episode... Do you think it was because of her captor?" Mikey asked them in concern.

Leo frowned debating this as he began to think pensively for a moment. He reached over to softly touch Mikey's shoulder. "You know what? I actually think you're right Mikey."

"Wait what?" Raph asked in confusion.

"I mean think about it Raph, the night we met her when she was being controlled by that collar, we were hardly able to even lay a solid hit on her. Sure we got her at the gut and her ankle, but that's nothing compared to the damage she did one us at that time. No doubt whoever it was that held her captive and made her his puppet is a highly skilled martial artist. And trained her after taking her away from her family and taking control of her." Raph scowled nodding his head.

"Makes a lot of sense... but I can't shake the feeling that there's more to this then meets the eye.." Donnie trailed off.

Just then, everyone jumped when a very loud crashing sound was heard close by.

"What was that!?" Mikey exclaimed his eyes widening in further notice as his mouth opened.

Just then, the Shellraiser came to an abrupt stop as Donnie hit the break's causing everyone jerk forward.

"Guys look!" Donnie shouted in alarm as he pointed at the ship, which was what the crashing sound came from as some of it looked battered, dented and sparks began to fly off it on the sides of the ship, up close, it looked worse.

This shocked everyone, but the one who was more shocked and scared was Raphael as he was the first one to jump out of the Shellraiser and run toward the ship.

"MONA!"

* * *

 **Tada! Mikey kissed Locket on the cheek! It's so sweet! Hehehe, now Donnie and Splinter now know what's up with him... and... Mona has finally arrived!**

 **How did you like this? Feedback please! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**To turtlelovermikey3000:** **Yep Mona is finally back yay! Glad you like this. ^^**

 **To Maethoriel Artemis:** **David and Locket shall meet each other soon. You'll see when. ;)**

 **To Peridorito:** **That's a good idea, I'll try to get that into the story if I can. I bet Locket will have a moment with Leo and Raph sometime. And awww really? That's awesome! No problem by the way. :) That's fine, we all have those friends.**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! And in case you're wondering what Locket's real name is... It shall be revealed in this chapter so read on my fellow readers! ^^**

* * *

"Locket….. Locket…. are you okay?"

A voice called out to her as the white haired girl opened her sea foam green eyes to see Mikey, his face showed fear and concern, but soon was replaced with relief and a smile.

"Oh Locket, I was so worried about you, how are you feeling?"

Slowly she sat up from the bed she laid on as she replied, "I'm okay I guess. .. What happened?"

"You fainted after having another episode, you nearly gave us a heart attack."

"I did? Oh Mikey I'm so sorry for scaring you." She apologized as she felt bad for doing that.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you're okay now." He replied with a happy smile before he asked suddenly. "You hungry?"

She shrugged, "I guess I am."

"Say no more Locket, I'll get you a sandwich, be back soon." He said before he left the room closing the door behind him, leaving Locket alone with her thoughts.

She sighed sadly, she hadn't meant to scare him and the others with her latest episode like last time. But at least things were fine now... at least she hoped it was. She remembered the concern and worry on Mikey, Donnie and Splinter's face's when it happened before she collapsed, they were all worried about her and she felt bad for scaring and worrying them like this.

This time, her latest relapse involved the torture's she was forced to endure during her imprisonment and slavery, accurately putting it, especially involving... that collar she was forced to wear at the time. That awful shocking and burning sensation she felt throughout her body even though she was free from it now and her neck was healing nicely, memories from it where vivid in her mind as she now remembered it. Though she still didn't know who, let alone remembered... Yet anyways, who her captor was. His face was still obscured in her mind, but his cold, cruel and merciless were something that was impossible to forget. Just by looking at them makes you think he could see right through you... And could strike fear in even the bravest of warriors.

Just then, the sound of something made of glass hitting the floor, but not breaking it but making a 'clank' sound upon impact, was heard outside her door.

"Huh?" She mumbled as she glanced at the door. No other sound was heard after that as there was only silence. "Hello? " she called out in confusion, but there was no response. "Mikey, is that you?" She then asked, but still no response there. "Donnie?…. Splinter?" Again, no response except for silence.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she got out of bed, thankful that she was now able to walk and get out of bed on her own again, and open the door. But when she did she didn't see anyone there. She looked around but didn't see anyone close by as she started to get scared for a little bit.

Just then her eyes caught the side of a test beaker as it rolled a bit on the floor from Donnie's work desk, which then she realized that it must've fallen from his desk. Thinking it was the wind that did that.

"Heh heh, it was just a test beaker, must have gotten knocked down by the wind." She laughed to herself in relief, feeling silly for being paranoid for a second there.

She closed the door knowing that she was safe... Or so she thought as she turned around, only two meet a shadowy figure who stood there in front of her. Glaring at her menacingly. She gasped in shock and fear before a hand was forced on her mouth, preventing her from screaming as he shoved her back until her back slammed the door behind her loudly.

The shadowy figure laughed darkly as she tried to fight back, but he was much stronger than her as her efforts were in vain. She tried to scream for help, but it came out as loud muffling instead with his hand tightly over her mouth.

She struggled blindly, feeling her heart rapidly beating in fear.

"Foolish child, did you really think that I would not find you after those so-called friends of yours free do? You can't hide from me forever... No one can..."

She knew that voice... she knew those eyes which stared down at her evilly... it was him... her captor. ... despite his appearance being obscured by the darkness that surrounded him like a phantom, she knew it was him as tears welled up in her eyes.

He shook his head before he said, "Just look at you... You're still that same scared, spineless and pathetic little girl I captured all those years ago... Despite everything that's happened these past 10 years... You are, and you will always be nothing but a weak, cowardly child..."

He laughed wickedly after that as he enjoyed watching her struggle in fear.

 _How did he find me?!_ Her thought that in fear and horror as her struggling didn't cease as she was trying desperately to get away from him, but it was all in vain as he was much stronger than her.

This was it, she was doomed.

"Locket! Are you okay?!" Mikey's voice was heard in the hallway full of fear and worry, no doubt that he heard the commotion coming from the bedroom.

But this only made her fear levels escalate even higher as her eyes widen even more, she was very well aware of how dangerous and deadly this man who held her was, if Mikey came in here then... Then he... Mikey will be...

 _'NO MIKEY! STAY BACK! HE'LL KILL YOU! PLEASE DON'T COME FOR ME! RUN!'_ She desperately wanted to tell him that as her mind was screaming this too, but with her mouth being covered up her voice was muffled, but it was even louder than before as her struggling got worse.

Upon this turn of events her captor chuckled sinisterly as Locket could feel that he was working under his mask.

Soon she found herself being held tightly against the man's armor chest as he unsheathed his bladed gauntlet.

"Now you will watch as your precious friend dies... All because of you!" He said as the door started to rattle and shake as Mikey tried to get the door to open, but it didn't work as it was locked, but he was unwilling to give up, so he soon started to ram, slam and pound at the door, trying to get it to break down so he could save Locket.

How and when the door got locked at the moment was a thought that both didn't cross her mind nor did she care as she fought even harder to break free and warn Mikey of the danger he was putting himself in. But again, the hold that this... This monster, had on her was far too strong for her as her efforts were wasted as the sound of Mikey's voice was heard amid the pounding on the door.

"LOCKET! HANG IN THERE, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

Locket never stopped struggling nor screaming no matter how tired and sore she was starting to become as she still tried desperately to break free and tell Mikey to run.

She didn't care if she would die right there, she just wanted Mikey and the others to be safe even if it meant that she couldn't live.

"MIKEY DON'T COME IN HERE! GET AWAY! SAVE YOURSELF AND RUN!" She tried to tell him this as she raised her voice even higher, but it didn't make a difference there as her throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming in her efforts to warn Mikey and get him, Donnie and Splinter to run for it while they still could.

That's when another thought struck her…

 _Why weren't Donnie and Splinter coming?!_ Her mind was screaming this. Surely they would've been here by now as there was so much commotion that could not be ignored. Why weren't they coming?! She thought before she started to assume that the worse had befallen them because of this fiend who held her back without her and Mikey's knowledge of it as by now tears were already flowing down her cheeks.

It was then that the door was close to breaking down as locket's screaming and struggling grew even more, but it was all for nothing.

The man's hold on her only got tighter as it caused her more pain then before.

Soon the door broke off of its hinges as it fell to the floor with a loud 'CRASH' as Mikey charged in soon after, only to stop short as he saw the man who held his friend in his grasp and was too late to dodge the attack that came right at him as the evil man lunged at him with his deadly blades.

"MIKEEEEEY!"

Locket screamed as she shot forward into a sitting position in her bed as she woke up, she panted fast and heavily as she was covered in sweat and the tears still came down her cheeks as her eyes were red from crying.

It took her a minute to realize that she was in her bed in the room that was now hers, and according to Donnie was also a guest bedroom for anyone else staying over for a while like April, safe and sound and now knowing that what she experienced was a nightmare as she laid a hand on her forehead.

But just because it was only a nightmare, it doesn't mean that it was any less scary or terrifying or horrifying, to her that was one of the worst nightmares of her life.

"Locket?"

A voice called her, not catching the door opening before that a moment ago as she immediately turned to the source of the voice.

The source of the voice came from Splinter, who was about to have some tea when he heard locket screaming and ran to her room to aid her, his face showed deep concern, which soon turned to worry as he came to her bed side upon seeing the fear and sadness on her face along with the tears running down her cheeks.

He knew the signs to realize that she had a nightmare, and by the looks of it, a really frightening one.

"Locket are you okay?" He asked her softly.

 _Okay? Okay?! NO I'M NOT OKAY!_ She screamed this mentally as she was too shaken to speak as she shook her head furiously before she threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed before she threw her arms around the mutant rat and sobbed deeply into his furry chest as more tears came down her face.

Despite being startled for a second there, he soon calmed down and returned the hug, comforting the poor child.

Physically she may be a teenager, but mentally she was still a child, still growing up and facing hardships that was too much for her young mind to take in all at once.

"Shhhh, it's okay child, I'm here, everything will be fine." He assured her softly and gently stroke the young girls hair as she was shaking in his arms.

After a bit silence had passed, it was soon broken.

"If you feel the need to talk about it, you may do so." Splinter said gently after he gently put a hand on her chin, lifting her head softly so that she would be looking at him as he showed a tender, caring smile.

As much as she didn't want to out of fear, even she knew that it would do her more good to tell someone about it rather than keeping it bottled up and letting it fester.

Still unable to talk at the moment, she nodded slowly in response. Soon the mutant rat gently escorting her to the dojo where two could talk in a more serene environment rather than in the very bedroom where locket had her nightmare.

As the two sat down at a table with some tea that splinter had made earlier before he felt Locket's distress and heard her scream, Locket took a deep breath trying to explain all she could about her recent nightmare and all the details.

She told him about how she woke up, or thought she did at the time, in her room with Mikey, the shadow of her captor appearing in her room after Mikey left... the fear she felt... her being restrained and held back as her captor was going to kill him. .. every detail of it, not one part was left out.

By the time she had finished, even though she felt some weight lifting off her shoulder's, she was still feeling shaken up and scared. She tried to stop the tears that still flowed down her cheeks, but it couldn't be helped.

Master Splinter placed a comforting paw onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that you were forced to experience a nightmare like that. Believe me when I say, I understand how you feel."

Locket looked up at him as his eyes met hers. Her child like sea foam green eyes staring at his light amber brown eyes which held understanding and calmness that would match her own father's eyes if his were the same color.

"You do...?" She asked him, trying to speak without her voice cracking like when she had been explaining to him about her nightmare.

"Of course I do. You have gone through a lot of trauma lately. I know how it feels because I've experienced trauma before in my life."

"How so?" She asked him softly.

Splinter was silent for a while before he got up and walked over to a shelf, locket's eyes following him, and picked up the picture of him as a human, his wife and his daughter as a baby. He stared at it for a bit before he walked back over to Locket.

"Back then, I had a family when I was human." He said as he handed the picture to Locket. She looked at it closely, seeing a Japanese family. The man in the photo had to be Splinter before he was mutated and the woman next to him, holding a baby in her arm, had to be his wife and daughter, she thought as she recalled that the mutant rat had lost them along time ago.

They all looked so happy... but she could feel the sadness coming off the mutant rat. "What happened to them?"

Splinter sighed softly before he spoke, "Back when I was still a human named Hamato Yoshi, I had a friend who was my brother... or use to be... we were close until the love of a woman came in between us. We both loved her, but she chose me in the end, and over Time my brother and I had drifted apart as his jealousy soon turn to anger and hate... allowing it to consume him."

He paused for a moment before he continued as he sighed sadly. "And that ended badly as I lost my wife Tang Shen and my daughter Miwa in a fire that my old friend had caused. Or... at least I thought I lost my daughter in the fire with Tang Shen... what I didn't realize at the time was that she was being raise by him, pretending to be her father and taught marshal arts. Raised her... to hate and despise me, make her believe that I was the one who killed her mother, when really I didn't. ... I didn't know that she was alive until... until Saki told me when he and I fought almost 2 years ago..."

Splinter paused as he held himself back from letting any tears show as he held them back as locket then asked, or at least tried to as a new batch of tears welled up in her eyes, "When did she... realiz the truth. .?"

"As our encounters with her became more frequent, as my sons were trying to get her to see the truth, and I did the same as I kept calling her by her real name, and not by the name Saki gave her which was Karai, she started to doubt him and everything that she was taught over time. Eventually she did finally see the truth after showing her one of the photo's I kept with me. ... but she got captured again. .."

He took a very shaky breath as he willed himself to continue, "my son's were able to save her from Saki and we were finally reunited. ... but when I told her the truth about what really happened all those years ago, she became enraged and tried to end his life and end this madness... but it ended horribly... she was captured and we all went to save her... but then..."

Tears were becoming visible in his eyes."... She got mutated into a snake. ..."

Locket frowned at all this. "I'm so sorry." she said tearfully as New tears were visible in her eyes as she set the picture down and went to hug the mutant rat, who hugged her in return as they both sat there in silence for a while.

That was until Splinter broke it when he then said, "I am sorry.."

"For what?" Locket asked him as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"For what happened earlier. ... I was trying to make sure you would not have a mental trauma attack like you did when we first met you... but it seemed that my question, as innocent as it seems, was enough for it to happen again... I have not meant to cause you even more pain then you were already dealing with. But I did anyways... and for that, I am very sorry. .."

Locket shook her head before she said, "It's okay. .. I know that you didn't mean for it to happen. .. it wasn't your fault that I'm in this state right now. You weren't the one that caused me to have amnesia, nor to force me to endure this pain I had to deal with for so long."

Splinter nodded in understanding.

As silence befell them again, locket stare at him for a while as memories of her father flooded her mind, his kindness, understanding, calmness, and how much he cares about his family, the traits were the same. sure her father was human and splinter was a mutant rat, but they were the same in a few ways. 'the guys must be grateful to have a loving father like splinter.' she thought before she asked, "where's Mikey and the others?"

"Something came up and they had to investigate it. they left about half an hour ago."He answered.

She nodded before more memories of her father so over took her mind. all the good times she had with him, how he loved her mother, how much he made her brother laugh, how he would read to her and give her rides on his back to help cheer her up when she was sad... all of what memories she had of him in her childhood... before it all ended so miserable one night all those years ago.

More tears came down her cheeks as Splinter noticed this and became concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"...I'm sorry, its just that... you remind me of my dad.. your personality is almost the same as his... and thinking about him, and the good times we had makes me sad because...because... I miss him!"

At that point she could not take it anymore as she buried her face into Splinter's chest again as she started to cry really hard as the pain became unbearable. understanding how she felt and pain she was feeling now, splinter held her close as he allowed her to let it all out, knowing that she needs this as he held her close, comforting her in a fatherly way like he would with his children.

No words were exchanged as they remained there for quite some time, splinter humming a Japanese lullaby as locket continued to cry, in her mind she was thankful to splinter for being there for her right now in her time of need and for the love and understanding of a father he was giving her.

WITH THE TURTLES

At the exact same time of Locket waking up from her nightmare, we come back to our turtle heroes in their current dilemma.

As soon as he was out of the Shell Raiser and ran towards the ship, Raph used his sais to try and pry the glass dome open as the inside was fuming with smoke and the sound of someone coughing came from inside.

"What could've shot down the ship?" Mikey questioned as he, Donnie and Leo followed Raph to help him and their literally out of this world friend.

As everyone was straining to pry the dome open.

"Judging by the damage on the ship and some of the debris left on it, even if just a little, it was caused by a meteor shower, and a really bad one by the looks of it." Donnie estimated.

"But why come to earth?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Can we please ask her that AFTER we get her out of here?!" Raph yelled as sweat was coming down his face.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, when it was only a few seconds, the dome finally came open, releasing the smoke and Mona who was trapped in the ship.

"Mona!' Raph immediately dived in to grab her.

Pulling her out, Mona was still coughing as everyone saw her condition from out of the smoke. She had several bruises which could've been caused by when she was in that shower as she was trying to keep the ship flying as the impact from each one cause her to bump into the sides of the cockpit, nothing too serious. But she was still coughing, trying to get air into her lungs as Raph, with Leo's help, lowered her to the ground.

But as everyone was coming down from the ship, Mikey who was still by the cockpit was about to get down when his hand suddenly slipped, he almost fell but caught him before he did, but sadly his hand accidentally hit a button on the control panel, it looked like an ignition button but was really a self destruct button.

"T-MINUS 15 SECOND'S 'TIL SELF DESTRUCTION!"

Mikey let out a screech in fright.

"MIKEY!" the three older turtle brother's shouted at Mikey in anger as they turn towards him.

"Heh heh... my bad..." Mikey sweat dropped as he rubbed his head nervously.

Not needed to be said, the Hamato brother's, with Mona in toll, ran back to the Shell Raiser. The moment they jumped in, Donnie started the engine and drove away as fast as he could as everyone, with Raph holding Mona in his arms as she was breathing through a mask that connects to a oxygen tank to help her get her breathing normally and stop the coughing, held onto their seats, awaiting the explosion from the ship to happen.

Mikey clutched onto his seat tightly. Leo was with Donnie in the window seat as Donnie was driving away at maximum speed.

And then, literally second's later, a loud 'KA-BOOM' was heard follow by a violent earthquake as the ground shock, everyone was flinching and clinching on their seats as Donnie work to keep the van from swirling out of control as they all felt it.

But eventually, after what seemed like forever, Donnie finally got the Shell Raiser driving smoothly as the earth shaking finally ceased.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief after that. Mikey wiped his forehead. "That sure was a close one."

"You said it, according to the scanner's, that explosion's range, although the radius of it was small, just about 15-20 feet, it was otherwise very powerful despite that. And not just from the earth shaking only moment's ago." Donnie explained to his brothers.

"I'm just glad that we all got out of there in time." Leo said as his heartbeat was starting to return to normal.

Raph was the last to speak as he turn to the alien lizard who was still breathing through the air mask in his arms. "You okay?"

Finally now that her lungs are cleared, despite that shock wave from that explosion although it somewhat helped her as it had startled her enough to let out one loud 'cough' which finally escape her lungs, she took the mask off and turn towards Raph who had a deep look of concern for her.

She smiled softly, its been months since the last time she saw him and he hasn't changed one bit. It felt good to see him again despite what danger she was in only moment's ago. And what happened back in space months ago.

"I am okay Raphael. .. thanks to you, and your brothers." She replied as he voice sounded hoarse for inhaling some smoke.

Raph grinned pulling her closer to his side. "You're gonna be okay Mona. We got you. I've got you. "

Their eyes met as they were lost in each other's eyes. Her lapis lazuli-jade reptilian eyes and his spring green eye. The two could tell that the other had missed the other very much, and the love they had before hadn't faded in the slightest. Their personalities were similar, so they could tell this without any words.

Ever since they broke up after what happened on that bug world with Dregg, they've both missed each other deeply in their heart break, though neither had shown it to anyone else around them.

For Raph, even though he broke up with her after having his heart betrayed, he missed her a great deal. Some nights he would lay awake in his bed thinking about her, even though he knew that he had to move on, for the red masked turtle found it to be very hard. His heart would ache to the point where he thought he was going to die, even though he didn't, he felt that way on the inside. Not even training allowed in his room helped him. there were even times when he would cry a little when no one was around to see him.

And as for Mona, her heart had hurt even more then one would think for those who know her very well. She blamed herself for what had happened back in space, well it was her fault that it happened, betraying Raphael and his family and friends, even though she did it to save her world, it still hurt far to much to ignore. And the time away from each other only made it worse for her. There were times when she wanted to go find Raphael and apologize for everything and get back together, even though her mind told her NO because the turtle had things on his mind and made the break up clear despite not saying much. And even though she respected his decision, she still missed him a great deal. There were no words to describe the loneliness and guilt she had been feeling and harboring this whole time.

Hence why she left home, after being giving permission from her commander who understood how she felt, and, after several confusing turns, came to earth to find Raphael.

"Raphael. .. I'm so sorry. .. about everything." Mona finally said as she felt like she was going to cry right there and then.

The mutant turtle knew what she was referring to without it being said. Silence befell them for a while as Raph though about this for a moment.

And then, without any warning what so ever, he held her close to him as his lips met hers, his eyes closed while her's was still open but with shock. However, she didn't pull back as she returned the kiss, her eyes closed too as tears came down her cheeks along with Raphael's. Nothing but love, happiness and forgiveness could be felt as they held each other close as they kissed with the love that still burned inside of them.

As for the boys, each of them had different reactions.

Mikey almost squealed at this had he not had his hands over his mouth.

Donnie's mind was blown at this bold move his older brother made as his jaw was slightly dropped.

And as for Leo, he smiled at this as he was happy to see his little brother happy as he leaned in his seat with his arms crossed.

Everyone knew all to well how much the break up had affected Raph, even though they didn't show it knowing that he wanted to deal with it himself, after all it was a very personal matter. Though they did their best to help him cheer up, even if he didn't show his sadness and loneliness from when it happened to them.

But now to see their brother like this, back with his sweet heart, it made them all happy.

Raph held Mona gingerly as they made their way back towards the lair With Raph's brother's with them as they knew that in Raph's own way from his actions there, without it being said...

..He had forgiven her...

THOMAS RESIDENCE

"So what'cha wanna talk about Red?" Casey asked her in confusion.

April had excused herself from the living room to talk Casey about something she had been thinking about from what she and Casey learned from David and Abby and from what little she learned from the Hamato family about locket, leaving the step siblings alone in the living room in confusion.

"It's about David..." April answered him, holding her chin like the way Sherlock Holmes would in the books as she was still Deep in thought.

"What about him?" Casey asked her in confusion.

"... I think he really might be Locket's brother. .. I mean think about it, the picture of locket's family 10 years ago when they were kids, his physical features, though now older, are the same, the eyes are the same exact color, his locket is the same as her's even though the letter on them is different, and from what he told us and the same with locket too... I really do think that he may be him." April answered him thoughtfully.

Casey stopped for a minute to think about what April told him and what has went on this past week... slow he started to realize that April may be right.

"I think you're right Red, he could be her brother."

Just then another thought struck him as it now came to mind. "Wait, do you think he might also know Locket's real name?"

April's eyes widened. "If he is her brother he would know. Do you think we should ask him?"

"Hmm.. Maybe. .. I don't know. ."

"What'cha guys talking about?"

The two yelped in startlement as they turn to the one who said that, which happened to be Abby.

"Um, just uh..." April glanced at Casey.

"About your brother and that sister of his."

"Casey!"

"Oops..."

"Really?" Abby asked, a brow raised. "What about it? Do you know something?" She asked curiously.

"Well uh, we were just wondering. Did you ever know what her name was?" April asked.

"Actually yes, I do. He's told me often that its a beautiful name that his old mom had loved so much because it was the name of a really close friend of her's before she died of stomach cancer, so Davy's sister was named after her."

"And what was it?"

"Its Lorelei."

The gang turned to David who had just said that, he showed sadness in his eyes and he bared a smile on his face, though it too showed sadness.

"Sometimes we called her little Lo, because of how small and cute she was. ... everyday I miss her, and I only hope that I can find her... and ... and that she is still alive"

He sad sadly with a slight bit of dread, upon seeing this, Abby ran to her brother and gave him a hug, which he soon returned as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

He didn't want to think that his sister was dead, because there had not been any reports of any people with white hair and sea foam green eyes dying, he had kept to the news and anything that may provide any help in finding his sister. She had to be out their somewhere, he knew it, despite what anyone would say about it. Though as time passes the pain grew more unbearable in his heart, although he tried to stay positive because depression would only weigh him down and make things worse.

April and Casey felt sorry for him as this scene was just to saddening as they two looked toward the other before they started whispering to one another.

"Should we do it?" April asked.

"I think we should, I can't stand to see a guy this torn up." He replied before he then asked, "but what will we tell him if he ask where she is? "... and we know how wary they are about others knowing about them and their lair, especially for splinter.. "

That was a good question, they know that if they told him then he'll want to see her right away, but that would also mean that the Hamato family would be revealed to him and Abby, who will no doubtibly want to come with him. sure they had a few human friends who know about them other then them, but even then that list is still small.

"We'll just tell him that we believe that his sister is alive."

Casey nodded before the two went over to David and they each placed a Hand on his shoulder. David looked up along with Abby as they turn to face the two.

"We have something we need to tell you," April says before nodding her head at Casey.

Who nodded back before he took a deep breath. "We think your sister is still alive."

SHREDDER'S LAIR

"You called for me master?" Tiger Claw asked him as he came into the throne room where his master was as he sat on his throne.

Shredder nodded before he answered, "Yes, I've finally found the location of where white's brother is. The moment the sun goes down I want you to capture him and bring him to me, unharmed if you can manage."

"Yes Master Shredder," Tiger Claw bowed his head. "I will return with the boy."

Before the mutant tiger left the room, shredder also added, "And if those meddlesome turtles interfere, kill them, but not before you get them to tell you where they've hidden white and where Hamato Yoshi is."

The tiger nodded his head as the mutant tiger left the room soon after.

Shredder had two plans depending on how the situation would turn:

The first one was that he would use the boy to draw the turtles to him, once they were here he would capture them to lure Yoshi to him along with white, if she even remembered ever having a brother as he was sure that she would either think he was dead or have vague memories of him. He would kill Yoshi and make white watch as he killed the mutant turtles, making her suffer for having gotten other's Involved in her life only to have them killed because of her.

The second plan was that if the turtles interfered in Tiger Claw's retrieval mission this evening, knowing that the mutant tiger is quite furious right now because his search for white came out fruitless every time this week, they would be killed. And he would fake a message to the mutant rat that he had his sons and that if he wants them back he had to come to his lair and deliver white, only to break his heart and take him out.

And once the Hamato family was dead, he would have stockmen make more mind control collar's so he can control white and her brother and finally discover the secret behind their family.

He was sure this will work as it would be a win, he was not going to let his enemies win this time. He will win if it was the last thing he would do.

Or so he thinks….

* * *

 **Tada! How was that? Like this so far? Feedback and reviews much appreciated! ^~^**


	10. Chapter 9

**To Peridorito: Hehe, glad you are. I bet you'll like this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Enjoy fellow readers! :3**

* * *

"W-w-what? ... do... do you mean it?" David asked them in disbelief, tears still coming down his cheeks.

April nodded, "Yeah we do. .. its a long story. .."

She trailed off, she didn't know how to explain to him, the same with Casey, how they knew she was alive and about the state she was in right now.

"I... Is there a way I can actually see her?" David asked.

Their hearts hurt at this, neither of them wanted to give him hope only to have it shattered, it would be cruel. How were they going to tell him or comply with his request?

"Well... its hard to explain really.." Casey told him nervously.

Abby then chimed in with a hopeful look in her eyes, "Maybe you should start from the beginning and tell us what happened? Then we can understand what is going on."

April nodded her head, smiling at the child who had a bright personality before she spoke. "Well, these four friends of mine had found her."

"They're pretty cool dudes, I met them too about a year ago or so." Casey added his comment.

"One night they were out exploring the city when they found her..."

April was a bit hesitant to say what happened next, the first part was only half a lie, but she was not sure how David and Abby would react to this, but it had to be said, they had every right to know, even if it was shocking.

"...but... someone was controlling her with a mind control collar and made her attack them..."

Both David and Abby stared at them in shock from what April just said, "Are they okay?" Abby immediately asked in concern.

"A few scrapes and bruises but they're okay"

"What happened next?"

"They took her with them." April replied.

"After she collapsed from having the collar removed from her."

"She's healing up nicely. .. but..." Casey trailed off in hesitation.

"She's doesn't exactly remember anything other than her captor. .. And her childhood... the collar caused her to have amnesia"

Shock ran through their bodies as David and Abby stared at them in shock as their faces paled.

"I'm sorry..." April frowned upon seeing their expressions.

Nothing else was said as silence befell them for a while, a cloud of sadness hung over them.

Gathering his courage, David broke the silence and asked them hopefully, "Does she still remember me at least. ..?"

April gave a small smile as she nodded and said, "Thanks to a friend of ours, yes she does. "

The 17 year old sighed in relief at that, glad that not all of her memories were gone. but then another question popped up and he soon asked in caution. "May I come see her?"

April and Casey looked to each other in hesitation, knowing that he would asked that.

"Its a bit complicated, but we can call them and ask." April told him.

He nodded before she excused herself from the group to make a phone call.

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH THE TURTLE GANG

* * *

"So you're going to stay here, on earth?" Leo asked Mona, a question Raph was about to ask her but Leo beat him to it.

"Yes I am." She answered confidently, "I don't want to be separated from Raphael again, and if I were to need assistance I can just call my people on my wrist com at anytime. Besides, I want to understand some of earth's customs as to avoid any kind of casualty that may come like the first time we met."

Raph grinned. He and Mona! They were finally gonna be together.

The gang had told her what happened to her ship, but she said that it was okay. Really she had no intention of leaving her turtle lover again anytime soon. Also that the self-destruct button was installed to fool enemies in thinking it was an ignition button but it actually wasn't and ALL salamandrian's were taught and know the difference between them as to avoid any casualties. It was also to be used as a last resort if necessary.

Just then Donnie's t-phone rang to April's ring tone.

"Oh?" He reached into his belt to pull out his t-phone seeing the caller icon. "It's April." He cleared his throat before answering. "Hey, April."

"We're coming back home from rescuing a friend, why do you ask?"

The gang looked toward Donatello as he was silent as he listened to what April was telling him. He was calm until his face showed shock, very deep shock as his face paled.

"What?! are you serious?!"

Everyone jumped at his reaction but nothing more as they held their tongues for when he was off the phone. There was more silence for a while until Donnie asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes I have a picture of it on my phone, I can send it to you in a little bit."

''I don't know April, don't get me wrong I want them to be together again too, but you know how Splinter is about strangers knowing about the lair... but I know that he will understand once we tell him what's going on."

"Splinter?" Mona asked Raphael in curiously.

"he's our mentor and our father." He told her. Mona nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll call you back after we tell him."

"See you soon." And with that he hung up.

"What was that all about dude?" Mikey asked him, curious as he tilted his head.

"April and Casey found Locket's brother." He immediately answered him.

The boys eyes widened in shock as Mikey gasped, Leo's jaw dropped slightly and Raph just blinked. Mona looked at them in total confusion. "Wait, who's Locket?"

"Long story." Raph told her.

"No way are you serious?!" Mikey asked in shock.

Donnie nodded as he was sending April the picture he had of Locket's family on his phone, the reason why so he could look up some information on them later as he still had some other projects to do, he soon said, "Yes, apparently they met him earlier this week and got suspicious so they did their own investigation to be sure."

Mikey blinked utterly stunned. "And how is Locket going to take this?"

That was a good question, how was she going to react to this latest discovery? The four turtles thought as a question popped in Leo's head. "What's her brothers name?"

"According to April, his name is David. Age 17, recently transferred to April and Casey's school, living with his adopted aunt, uncle and step sister ever since the death of his adopted parents a few years ago... he's been looking for Locket ever since the two got separated 10 years ago when they lost their family and home... he's been looking for her for all these years. .." the last part Donnie said sadly.

"Does he know her real name?" Mikey then asked him.

Donnie nodded, "Yes."

Mikey's eyes widened. "What is her name?"

"Lorelei. Her real name is Lorelei."

He gave out a small gasp a wide grin splitting across his face. "Such a beautiful name..." He blushed suddenly blinking.

 _Did I just say that out loud?_

He thought to himself in shock, but apparently he did. And sadly for Mikey, everyone heard him say that.

"Wait what did you say?" Leo asked him confused.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" He lied, hoping they wouldn't go any further on the matter.

But sadly for him they didn't buy it as they became suspicious, well.. all but Donnie of course who already knows what's really going on with his little brother.

Raph gave Mikey a suspicious glance.

"I don't buy it Mikey." Raph told him. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Mikey asked him quickly, a little too quickly for Raph's taste as this made him more suspicious.

"You've been acting different bro. Ever since we met Locket. .. er, uh-Lorelei or whatever, you've been acting weird. .. well, weirder then usual. And its been getting on my nerves. " Raph answered with crossed arms across his plastron.

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't really understand it myself either."

Everyone raised a brow at this when he said that, but just as they did they suddenly came to a halt. Mikey was the first to realize that they were back at the lair as he was the first to get out of the Shell Raiser.

He ran into the lair as he entered and soon exited Donnie's lab, but as he did he came up a worrying sight that made him stop in his tracks just as his father was about to head into locket's room when he stopped when he saw his son.

In Splinter's arms was Locket/Lorelei, who was unconscious and looked quite exhausted.

"Sensei!" Mikey dashed up to the elderly rat, he glanced down at Locket worriedly. "What happened? Is she okay?" He frowned with concern feeling his gut twist at seeing her state.

"Do not fret my son, she is alright. She's just asleep." He assured him, though that didn't stop his worrying as he soon said. "She had a terrifying nightmare, but I was able to comfort her and calm her down... she soon told me that I remind her of her father. .. and... she cried for probably an hour before she eventually fell asleep."

Mikey's eyes widened when he said that

 _She ... she had a nightmare. .. and he wasn't here to help her?!_

More guilt flowed into his gut at this and as he saw some tears lingering around her eyes.

"I..." Mikey stuttered trying to think of something. "Is there something I can do?"

Splinter could see the guilt on his face when he said that. He thinks he's at fault for not being here when locket needed him. So he said:

"Well first of all, do not blame yourself Michelangelo, no one could have known that she would have a nightmare. It was not your fault. And secondly, let her rest, she will tell you when she wakes up. In times like this all one needs is an ear to listen, and a shoulder to cry on. Understand?"

Mikey solemnly nodded his head.

"… Can I put her to bed?"

Splinter nodded as he gently handed the young teen to his youngest son as he held her bridal style.

It was then that the others soon came in, and the first thing they noticed was Locket/Lorelei in Mikey's arms, which concerned the brothers.

Mona saw her as she asked: "Is that her?"

"Sure is," Donnie replied.

"Mikey what happened?" Leo was the first to ask.

"She had a nightmare but Sensei was able to calm her down." He answered him simply, but his voice sounded guilty as he passed his brothers and made his way to Locket's room.

It was then that Splinter noticed Mona, and by the way she and Raphael held each other's hands, he could tell that they were in love.

"My son, who is our guess here?"

"Oh, Master Splinter remember Mona? This is her." Raph grinned gesturing at the salmandarian.

"And you are Raphael's father, are you?" She asked him.

"Indeed I am. It is very nice to meet you. My son has told me a great deal about you." He answered with a nod, but he soon frown as he added. "And he also told me about what happened the last time you two met."

Mona let her head hang a little as sadness came to her, she still felt guilty when she was reminded of that, but then the mutant rat said something that made her face him,

"But I can sense that things have been amended between you two, and the love you two had for the other has not faded. I am happy that you two have forgiven each other and are reunited once more." He said with a thankful smile.

Raph grinned at that. "Thanks Sensei." he said thankfully while Mona nodded with a relieved smile.

"Sensei?" Donnie asked his father as he turned to him, "Why did Mikey look ... guilty and upset?" He asked him, being the first to finally asked about why Mikey acted the way he did a minute ago.

"He blames himself for not being here when locket had her nightmare. .. and when her feelings of missing her family arose. He thought that he was at fault for not being her when she needed help. Though I told him that I was able to calm her down and that it wasn't his fault, as no one could've known that this would happen." Splinter answered him as he turned his head to the direction where his youngest son and guess were heading as his face showed concern.

"Mikey's always like that, worried about everyone," Leo says.

"But not like this." Raph stated, "He's been acting weirder then usual ever since we met that girl, and it's been bugging me non-stop."

That was when Splinter chuckled a bit as he told him, "Do not fret my son. There is nothing wrong with your brother. In fact, our guest has found a special place in his heart."

Leo, Raph and Mona looked at each other in confusion before they turned back to Splinter as Leo asked him, "What do you mean Sensei?"

"I should think it was obvious guys, I've seen the signs so I know too, and he's been showing them a week." Donnie chimed in with a sly smirk.

"What do you mean brainiac? Spit it out already!" Raph groaned impatiently in annoyance.

Donnie growled in irritation. "Don't you get it?! Mikey's in love with locket!"

Silence befell them for a while before it was broken by Leo and Raph, including Mona who nodded as she now understood, as the brothers, mostly Raph, screamed:

"WHAT?!"

* * *

WITH THE OTHERS, THOMAS RESIDENCE

* * *

It was round the same time that the call had ended between the turtle scientist and high school girl when April returned to the group.

"Do you want to see her?" April asks.

Hope flashed on his face as David nodded along with Abby.

"Then You're gonna have to wait until our friends give the all clear, they're kind of apprehensive about strangers in their home, especially their father. But I know he will say yes when they tell their father what I told him." April told him, hoping they won't be disappointed.

But neither of them were, they didn't care if they had to wait a little while longer, if it means seeing Lorelei soon then it will be worth it.

"Also, once they do, we'll head to their home when night time comes. Why? Let's just say that they don't want to take any chance that the ones who took your sister are still looking for her, and maybe even you two. Okay?" Casey asked them.

The two nodded in understanding before David and Abby pulled the two teens in for a hug as tears flowed down their cheeks.

"Thank you." David said tearfully.

April and Casey smiled as they hugged back. Things were turning brighter for the Thomas siblings as they finally got something after all these years, that Lorelei was revealed to be alive, despite having amnesia, she was safe and in good hands. Though hearing about what she went through tore them up, especially for David, but hearing that she had been rescued and is recovering made them happy and grateful that these friends of April and Casey, whoever they are, had saved her and were taking care of her.

Neither he nor Abby could not wait until sunset if their friend's friends give them the all clear... But little did any of them know of what they will face when the sun goes down.

* * *

 **I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**To PopcornWolf10: That's neat, and those are actually good couple names. ^^**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks! Hope you this like this one.**

 **To glowinggema: Yay! It's been updated now. ;)**

 **To WanderFan1208 : Good ship name too! I'm so glad it is, and it's good to see ya again as well. ^^**

 **Thanks for the reviews everybody! ^~^**

* * *

 **Now onto this next chapter~**

* * *

Mikey sat by her bedside, like he did other times before, as he waited for Locket, who's real name is Lorelei, to wake up. And as he sat there he could not stop the two thoughts floating through his head...

First was the guilt for not being here when she needed him. From the tears still lingering he knew that she had been crying very hard about the nightmare she had and the thought of her deceased father and how Splinter reminds her of him... and to a young teenage girl who had the mind of a child still and was forced to be someone's puppet after having her family taken from her... even he was aware that it was too much for her to take in. But back to the subject, even though he had something important to do, I mean if he wasn't there with his brothers then Mona would've died from the smoke inhalation or worse, but still he could not help but feel guilty about not being here when Lock-er Lorelei really needed him.

But as Splinter said, no one could've known that she would have a nightmare, not even him. And all he can do for now was wait for her to wake up and comfort her if she needs it.

And then there brings the second thought that came to him. It was the girl's real name...

Lorelei...

He grinned at that thought. Now he finally knew her real name. Lorelei. .. what a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl, it was like a whole cluster of flowers had bloomed on the first day of spring. ..

But... these feeling inside him whenever he was with her.. what do they mean? He thought to himself in confusion.

Just then, the young girl started to wake up as she opened her eyes, Mikey saw this as his eyes lit up with relief.

"Mikey?" Locket asked him as she sat up.

"Are you okay?. .. Sensei told me what happened... I'm. .. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you.." Mikey said in guilt.

Upon seeing that expression on his face, she began to worry. "It's okay Mikey! I'm alright! Splinter already told me, you had something important to do, it was unavoidable, I don't blame you." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked in concern.

"Of course I am. Besides, its not your fault that I had a nightmare just because you had to left to help someone."

Well I guess she has a point there, Mikey thought as he was about to ask her what her nightmare was about, but then stopped in hesitation. Not sure now would be a good time considering she just woke up. He.. he didn't want her to be in any more distress then she had dealt with.. nor did he want to see her cry again..

Upon seeing the look on his face, somehow she knew what he was going to ask her but was hesitant to dos. She herself was a little unsure if she should tell him, considering... what happened in the end of it. But like her father told her many years ago. "It's not good to keep things like this bottled up, it will only do you more harm then good. Tell it to those who care's about you, for they will help you when you need them the most and it will make the pain go away."

So despite what hesitancy she has, it was better to tell him now then later.

"You want to know what my nightmare was about?"

"Eh," Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. "I... yeah... well I mean if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine-"

"No it's okay Mikey! I... I don't mind. .. even if I cry, its better to tell you now and get it off my chest then to bottle it up and allow it to do more harm to me then I could imagine. I've done this before and got in trouble concerning my emotional and mental state ...when... when I almost drowned when I was 4 years old. ..." This caused Mikey's eyes widen in shock and soon showed more concern as she continued, "I was playing by the lake in the park when it happened, my family and I were there for a picnic when a gangster came and he attacked and tried to drown me... for what reason? I don't know... but then dad saved me and got me to the hospital, I was okay physically, I wasn't in both emotion and of my mind mentally, I didn't even speak for a whole week and just stayed in my room the whole time except to got to the bathroom and eat because of how scared I was from that incident as I feared that I would be attacked if I did... But then my dad helped me, comfort me and told me. "It's not good to keep things like this bottled up, it will only do you more harm then good. Tell it to those who care about you, for they will help you when you need them the most and it will make the pain go away. And he was right, because once I told him how I felt and let out all my emotions. ... I felt a lot better after that and things were alright again. So trust me, even if I cry while telling you about it... I'll be okay. . I promise. .."

Even though he was shocked there upon hearing what the young girl said a moment ago, and what she went through way back then, he knew that she was right. It was not good to hold all of that in as it will only get worse if not dealt with soon, otherwise it will lead to terrible consequence's... despite his previous thought's, what she told him was right. what Both her father told her all those years ago was right. ... huh, guess splinter was right when he said that she said that he reminds her of her father, what he said was like something splinter would say to him and his brothers as they were growing up... well, if it will make the fear go away...

Mikey firmly nods his head. "Okay..." he said softly as he sat closer to her and took her hands into his own gently. "Tell me everything."

He sat there and listened to her as she told him about her nightmare, and he knew that if she cried then he would be here to comfort her.

* * *

IN THE DOJO

* * *

"So April and Casey found her brother and what her real name is?" Splinter asked the three remaining turtle brothers as he, the boys, after Leo and Raph eventually calmed down mostly, and Mona, who was finally told who their guest was and whats been happening since then, sat in the dojo to talk while Mikey was busy attending to the young girl in her room.

"Yes, that's what April said, and she told me that Locket's real name is Lorelei." Donnie says.

Lorelei. .. a beautiful name that means alluring beauty, it suits her very well." Splinter mused as he smiled.

"I have to agree, it sounds like a lovely name." Mona agreed with the mutant rat.

"And what of her brother?" Splinter then asked his sons.

"From what April told Donnie, his name is David, he is 17 years old, he just transferred to April and Casey's school earlier this week... he was adopted 10 years ago when he and Loc-er, Lorelei lost their family and home and when they got separated from each other... his adopted parents died a few years ago and so he and his step sister have been living with their aunt and uncle since then." Leo told him before he added as sadness made its presence known. "Sensei... he... he never stopped looking for her... he's been searching for Lorelei for all these years ... he never gave up even when everyone else said otherwise. ... and there's no doubt that he misses her very much..."

"Hm," Splinter rubbed his goatee. "A family may be broke, but the bonds they share shall never break."

Everyone nodded as they knew that he was correct. Even if one was separated from their family, friends and loved ones, the bond that they share is still strong, as they care about each other very much that bond shall never ever break and shall withstand anything that may come their way.

This they all knew all too well.

"Sensei... April told me that David wants to see Lorelei. ..he and his step sister. .. will it be alright if we... bring them to the lair..?" Donnie asked him in hesitation but at the same time with a pleading face, knowing how their father was with strangers in their home especially without him giving them permission to bring them to the lair...

But surely he'll say yes right? I mean I know that he is not fond of unexpected strangers in the lair, but this is Lorelei's family we're talking about, its not right to keep them separated from each other, family and love were important regardless of that ... Donnie thought hopefully as he knew that the others, even Raph and especially Mikey if he was there with them at the moment, were thinking the same thing as his father thought about this for a moment before he finally said:

"Hmmm, I suppose it would be wise to let him do so, however, we must take extra precautions. we don't know how he will react to us, and The man who was responsible for capturing and enslaved Lorelei is still out there, searching for her, and there can not be any doubt that he might also try to find her brother to use as bait to lure her out, or worse... he will do whatever it takes to get them, from what we discovered earlier this week, he may be very dangerous. So I suggest that you bring him and the others to the lair once it is sunset, keep your guard up and trend carefully, understand?"

"Hai sensei." Everyone, except Mona who firmly nodded, answered and nodded as they knew they must not let their guard down, for even a simple escort mission can turn deadly in more ways then one.

"I'll call April and tell her the news." Donnie announced as he left the dojo with his t-phone in hand.

After he left, Leo then said, "In the meantime we should get ready and prepared. Sundown won't be for a few hours and we gotta have a backup plan incase something goes wrong."

Raph and Mona nodded their heads. "Right."

* * *

BACK WITH MIKEY AND LOCKET/LORELEI

* * *

Mikey held Locket/Lorelei in his arms as she crying started to cease after telling him about her nightmare, he felt sorry for what she was forced to endure there, and even though she and Splinter had told him that it was not his fault, he still felt terrible about it. Mikey squeezed her softly, he vowed that he would always try to be there for her from here on out.

The young girl sniffled as she looked up at Mikey with some tears lingering around her eyes, but not too much, while Mikey was looking back at her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you okay now?" Mikey asked softly.

"Yes I am, thanks to you." She nodded her head as she smiled back.

"Good. ..." he trailed off with a nod.

He was glad that she was feeling better now ... but there was another matter that need to be told to Lorelei. .. her brother. ..

How was she going to react to this? He was worried, even though he didn't want her to cry again. .. he knew that she needed to be told this sooner or later, after all she had every right to know this... it's her brother we're talking about, her family. ... the only family she has left...

She immediately saw the sadness on his face as she became concerned, "Mikey, what's wrong?"

He sighed to himself, _Well its now of never,_ he thought before he said, "Locket. ... there's something important I need to tell you..."

* * *

WITH THE OTHERS

* * *

"Is it done?" Mona asked the purple masked turtle as he came to the group in the living room.

"Yes, I informed April of the situation. She and the others will be waiting for us at sunset in David's house, 690 west Terrier street." Donnie answered her.

"Since you don't know your way around new York city yet, this will also be a good opportunity to give you a tour so you won't get lost." Raph told his girlfriend.

"That would be great if you and your brothers could Raphael." Mona replied with a smile.

"But guys, that's not all, there's something else too." Donnie told them as the gang turn to him in confusion.

"What's that Brainiac?" Raph asked him.

"April sent me a video on my phone... she said... it's to Lorelei from... from her brother.."

"Hm?" Raph leaned himself closer. "And what's it about?"

"I haven't watched it, on the text that came with it she said that it was for her, so I was going to head to her room and show it."

"Mind if we tag along?" Leo then asked him, "I think she might need the support from all of us."

"I think it would be a good idea." Donnie agree with him.

Raph crossed his arms at this, he didn't really want to be near that girl after what happened earlier this week. He had a feeling there was more to her then meet's the eye and he just can't shake that feeling off. Hence why he haven't come near her most of the time since she came is was his protective side of him that wants to protect his family and friends from any one who wanted to do them harm.

...But... he remember what his father and brother's had to him. It wasn't her fault that it happened, she was someone's puppet doing their dirty work unwillingly, and to give her a chance to show you she was a friend. .. and even he will admit to himself that he felt sorry for her for what happened to her and what she was forced to go through. .. and what she went through all throughout that week since she began to stay in the lair with him and his family...

Her home was gone... her family taken away. .. losing her freedom and was force to be a pawn of a mad man's game against her will... her childhood robbed from her all too soon...

He had been under the shredder's control once before because of the brain worm, a memory he still shuttered at, still he blame himself for being an idiot and getting himself in that mess with his friends in the first place, he could've killed his brothers if Leo haven't figure out how to save him, Slash and Dr. Rockwell and get those worms out.

So, he guessed that it wouldn't hurt to actually go see her.

"Raph..?" Leo asked in cautiously.

"Lets go see her." Raph simply said as he got up along with everyone else.

This confused the turtle brothers but they held their tongues as they all made their way to their guest's bedroom, when they got there and open the door they saw Locket/Lorelei, they need to talk on what they will call her by later on, show total shock on her face as tears came running down her cheeks, but this time they were not of sadness nor fear, they were of hope as Mikey had some tears around his eyes too as neither of them noticed that the others were there.

"My brother?! H-he's alive?! Is he really a-alive?!" She asked him frantically, her voice was broken as they heard it cracking.

"Yes... he is." Donnie answered her, his voice having a hint of sadness, as he made his and the others presence known to them.

The orange masked turtle and young human girl turned to Donnie when he said that, and saw that he was not alone as they saw Leo, Raph and Mona, who she assume was the girl Mikey told her about who was Raph's girlfriend who they rescued earlier today, as they all showed sympathy.

"April called and told me everything, she and Casey met him when he transferred to their school. They wanted to make sure that it really was him when they saw that he had the same eye color as you." Donnie explained as everyone came in.

Then Leo came in and said, "We talked to Master Splinter about it, and he said that we can bring him to the lair... we'll be meeting the others at your brother's aunt and uncle's house to do so... you two will finally be reunited after all these years."

"R-r-really?" She asked him hopefully as more tears build up around her eyes.

"Really." Leo answered with a nod.

"Also." Donnie then said, "April sent a video to me on my phone. .. its from your brother... to you."

She felt her heart skip a beat as she then asked him, "May I see it?"

"Of course," Donnie nodded handing over his t-phone as he pulled up the video to display.

He soon pushed play as the video started and as everyone gathered to watch the video as will.

On the screen it showed a young man who look to be 17 years old, some of his black hair went up in a calick, and both his eyes and his skin are the same color as Lorelei's and his attire was mainly of blue and white and around his neck was a locket which was the same as Lorelei's except his had a "D" on it instead of a "L". And around his eyes were tears as they threaten to burst out.

She gasped as she recognized the locket and several of traits which haven't changed since the last time he saw him, even after all these years, even from when the photo was taken when they were kids... "Hello Lorelei. .."

"D-d-David..." She whispered softly.

It was him... her brother... and he remember her real name as some of her memories were coming back to her as she now remembered her real name... the "L" on her locket stood for it too... it was Lorelei. ...

"If you are watching this message it means it came to you successfully without a problem. First let me assure you that I am alive and well. 10 years ago I was adopted on the very same night when we got separated and we lost our parents. .. and our home. And I've been a member of the Thomas family since then and I have been raised well... but despite this I still missed you greatly, I knew you were alive out there somewhere and I was not going to rest until I found you... sis... I never stopped looking for you... no matter what anyone said, I never lost hope... I just kept looking for you no matter what. .." He said tearfully as his voice was starting to crack like Lorelei's.

Lorelei could feel more tears building up in her eyes. _Her brother really kept searching for her all this time? Even after all these years?  
_  
"There are just no words to describe how much I miss you Lorelei. It hurts more than you could imagine, not knowing where you were, wondering if you were okay... when April and Casey told me what happened to you... words cannot even describe how terrible I feel for not being there when you really needed me, the guilt I feel for not realizing sooner that you weren't there with me when we were trying to escape. .. I ... I .. had I only known sooner then I would've came to rescue you.. then you would not have suffered for all these years... I'm so sorry Lorelei! ...I'm so sorry. .." At that point he was crying despite his efforts to try and stay strong as his face was covered by his hands to try and stop the tears flowing, but it was useless as the tears came through his fingers.

At that point as well, the others were shedding some tears as well, but Lorelei was shedding more tears then the others. Mikey frowned sadly as he glanced towards her as he felt the urge to comfort her. He just felt like doing so. He scooted closer towards her slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Though she didn't take notice of it as her attention was still glued to the screen.

Just then, on the video, a little girl about 10 years old came next to her brother, she had blonde hair in two pig tails and her eyes were green as the forest, and her attire was white and purple. She gave him a hug before she turn towards the screen and spoke nervously but otherwise with firm determination:

"Miss Lorelei... my name is Abby, Davy has been my brother since I was born, and I can tell you that everything he said just now is true. Me and our family have been helping him look for you ever since mom and dad adopted him before they died a few years ago in an accident. .. and he has often told us, told me, how much he loves you and how much he misses you. .. just as much as he loves us too. and even though I'm little, I have done everything I can to help him because you are family to him and family should always stick together and always loves each other whether they are biologically related or not. And.. I want you to be part of the family too because family and love are precious and very important and... I always wanted a big sister. .."

The young girl was touched by this as she smiled, so determined and loving for one so very young. She was cute and she could tell that she was bright and very determined. And she could see how much family and love mean to her just as much as it does for her and David.

Also, funny thing was she always wanted a little sister herself.

"Awww, that's cute." Mikey commented. He couldn't help himself from saying that.

"Sssh." Leo shushed his brother as the video continued.

After calming down a bit, David sniffled before he moved his hands away from his face, wiped some of the tears away as he turn back to the screen with a smile and said:

"April said that we can see you and your friends at sunset, so we'll see you then.. and we'll be together again after all these years... stay safe little Lo... see you soon.. I love you. .."

The video ended soon after.

"I love you too David. .." Lorelei said tearfully as she held the phone to her chest, sorta hugging it as the tears came down, but this time they were not of fear nor sadness. .. this time they were of joy and relief that her brother was alive and she would see him soon as she smiled while she sobbed a bit.

Mikey half hugged her tugging her closer towards him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her as her head was resting on his shoulder.

She just nodded as she wiped the tears away.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw that it was Raph, who although she knew was not too fond of strangers in his home and according to the others had a bad temper, showed sympathy on his face.

Raphael not only knew what it was like being someone's puppet unwillingly... but he also knew what it was like to be separated from his family.

He only nodded his head at her. Before he said, "We'll be here to help you if you need us..."

Then Mona came by his side as she add with a gentle smile, "... And we will reunite you with your family, we promise. "

She stared at them for a while as she was stunned, she then turn to Leo and Donnie who too nodded with gentle smiles on their faces, and then she turned back to Mikey who nodded as well. Lorelei smiled even bigger at this as more tears, but happy ones this time, came pouring out of her eyes. "Thank you, all of you, from the bottom of my heart.. thank you.. you don't know how much I appreciate this."

As all of this was going on, no one in the room was aware that splinter was standing beside the door listening to what was going on, he too was shedding some tears at this as a gentle smile appeared on his face.. 'I am proud of you my children..', he thought happily before he went back to the dojo unnoticed.

* * *

THOMAS RESIDENCE

* * *

David did not know how Long he had been sitting there on the couch staring at the picture which April sent to him on his phone after she got it from one of her friends, Donnie, but that didn't matter as he smiled gently at it. For this photo was the only picture he now had from before he lost his first family. .. him, Lorelei and their parents. A family photo back when they were kids.… and Now he was actually and finally going to see her. After all these years of searching and hoping, the two were finally going to be together again.

"So that's your old family?" Abby asked him as she sat next to him and saw the picture.

"Yeah, it is." He smiled.

"You all look so happy. .." Abby said with a smile. But that smile was short lived as she remember the story of how David lost his family and home as she soon said with a sadden frown, "I'm so sorry you lost them years ago.."

"Its okay Abby, no one could've known that it would happen. .." he soon turned to the young child as he said, "..And although I lost many things, I have gain many new things. ..you and the rest of the Thomas family. .. April and Casey. .. and now Lorelei... I'm thankful that I didn't lose her, you, nor the others... even though I lost both my real and adopted parents. .."

Abby then gave her brother a hug as he hugged her back as Abby then said, "Soon we'll see your sister. .. and then we can all be together. "

"Yeah, it'll be wonderful."

As the two sat there, Mia, who had been watching them from the kitchen, smiled softly at this.

She and her husband, who came home a little while ago, were told by the teens and 10 year old child what was going on and what was discovered. Needless to say that Mia almost fainted and Peter was close to having a heart attack, but immediately they calmed down and were both happy and relieved that David's sister alive and would soon meet her and the friends who took care of her... the others were very apprehensive to tell the middle aged couple what Lorelei was forced to endure for all these years as they feared of how they would react, and even though Mia knew that they were hiding something concerning the girl in question, she decided to not push the matter further, for she knew that they would tell her and her husband when they were ready.

She was happy to see that things were finally getting better for her nephew, and soon he and his, biological, sister would be together after so many years of separation after that horrible night long ago.

The same was said for Peter as he was cooking lunch while April and Casey, who called their families earlier saying that they were going to spend the night at their friends house so they would not worry, were helping with the dishes and chopping up vegetables. He too showed pure happiness on his face just like his wife as his thoughts were the same as hers.

And April and Casey were happy too as they, like everyone else, were looking forward to the big reunion at sun down.

* * *

BACK AT THE LAIR

* * *

Everyone was off doing there own thing as they left Lorelei to rest once more upon her request, having been emotionally drained and exhausted from all that happened a while ago.

Mikey was in the main room watching some more of Crognard, Donnie was in his lab still decoding the chip that was found in Lorelei's locket, Raph and Mona were in the pit with Mikey as they were more focused on catching up after being separated for so long then watching TV. and Leo was in the dojo working on a back up plan or two if something were to go wrong, for even a simple escort mission or meeting up with their friends can get rather dangerous.

But as the show ran on as it was a re-run of another episode he saw last month, Mikey lost interest as he was quite bored with nothing else to do. He didn't even flinch when Raph grabbed the remote and changed the channel, which surprised him before he saw the bored expression on his little brothers face as Mikey soon left the room and went to Donnie's lab.

And why you may ask? You see earlier that same week, Mikey had asked Donnie to find any information regarding what happened to Lorelei's family and their home 10 years ago to find out who caused that to happen in the first place, which surprised Donnie at first by such a request coming from his little brother who not only had a short attention span but also was not always the brightest light bulb in the attic though he did have his moment's of genius which were rare, but none the less he got right on it. And with what they got on Lorelei's brother it made the task a bit easier to find his file and the files on his family both biologically and adopted.

Also, The gang had talked earlier about what they were going to call the young girl as to avoid any confusion, Mikey thought of Lori which was short for Lorelei and they all agree on along with her which she didn't mind at all.

The youngest ninja turtle arrived at the lab to see Donnie on his computer yet again.

"So... uh D, you find anything yet?" He walked towards him asking.

"On the chip, not even close, which is very frustrating, but I did find information on Lori and David's family and David's adopted family." He said as he stopped to take a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Oh you did?"

"First there's Lori herself back when she was a child before she was kidnapped and on status it said unknown, I found out that her full name is Lorelei Pearl White. She use to be a student at NYC elementary school, unlike most kids when she was 5 she prefers to read novels then children and according to the people around her block she was the friendliest and sweetest child you've met. She had a mother, father and only one brother, but no other information is known about her other relatives, for some reason its not on there."

"But why?"

"I don't know, I've tried to do some hacking but still no dice."

"Lorelei Pearl White. .." he said to himself as his thoughts trailed to the girls full name. "Wow, I can't believe it," Mikey grinned. "That's actually her name..."

He said as that name to him was like a harp and violin duet in perfect harmony like the one April showed him and his brothers last year when she was trying to get them interested in classical music, but Lori's full name to him sound more beautiful then that.

"Anyways.." Donnie said as this brought Mikey out of his daze. "Next is her brother, which according to his profile and some data hacking, his full name is David James white, before it was changed to David J. Thomas. He is 17 years old, he lives with peter and Mia Thomas with his step sister Abby Thomas after his adopted parents died in an accident years ago. Just like Lori he has the same eye and skin color as her, though his hair color is different from hers, he's in honor's student in English and he use to be the school journalist at his old school to help him in his efforts to find Lori before he was replaced by another student as his other classmates thought that he was just wasting his efforts and a lot of people soon after starting bullying him because of it mostly and that he was adopted, and they bullied him by saying that Lori would hate him and think that he abandoned her or that she would've forgotten about him by now... or was probably dead.. by the time he finds her, though that didn't stop him from searching for his sister as he just kept pushing forward."

"But that's unfair! He was trying to find his sister!" Mikey exclaimed in frustration.

"I know what you mean there, but there's nothing we can do about that. ..somethings are just beyond our control... sometimes life can be unfair.." Donnie trailed off sadly.

Both of them, their family and friends knew what it was like when things turned bad and then got worse and there was nothing they can do to change it. They all knew this all too well within the past few years they've been on their adventure's. Sometimes they would fail and get into a really tight spot or worse, and their were a number of them they could name though there was far too many to count.

Mikey sighed at this, "Yeah..." he trailed before he asked his brother, wanting to change the subject. "What's next?"

"Well, I also recovered some information on Lori and David's mom. According to the records, her name was Rita Floral White, and her occupation was being a florist. In her early thirty's, she use to live in Africa before she met her husband and moved to new York city and her last name use to be black fur before she was married, though the strangest thing is most of her past remains a mystery, there are bits and pieces but still... that that's not all."

"What?"

"Rita's body was never found at the scene of the crime.. well a woman's body was found there but it wasn't her. Everyone just assumed that her body was burned to ashes in the fire or her body was burned beyond recognition hence why they were having trouble trying to Identify her, but some say otherwise, though no one went further on the matter as the case remained unsolved and eventually was left forgotten. No one knows what really became of her to this day."

"Maybe she escape somehow and went into hiding and the body found there was one of the henchmen of the man who attacked Lori's family and was caught in the crossfire?" Mikey asked him hopefully.

"Maybe but I don't know, Lori did say she saw her captor kill her parents when she was separated from her brother and kidnapped that night, though some details are rather fuzzy. .. but still I don't know exactly what happened..." he trailed of in deep thought.

"And what about her father?"

"His name was Paul Connor white, he was a auto-mechanic at "Automobiles by me", around his late thirties he had a thing for science and machines though that was hardly ever mentioned by his colleagues. his personality is similar to splinter's believe it or not. He use to live in Arizona before he met Rita and got married and move to new York city, and just like her any other background information on him is not listed in his profile ... his body was found after the fire department put out the fire and the police arrived that night when his family was attacked, according to the morgue he was stabbed right through, dying from severe extensive blood lost almost instantly before the fire even started..." he trailed off sadly.

Mikey frowned deeper at that. And his head hung down as his expression grew darker.

To lose your family at such a young age... it was just so sad. He knew what that was like to lose some of his family, the same with the others. But at least Lori still had her brother. .. but still. ... still why?...

Donnie noticed the expression on his face as he became concerned. But Just then before he could do anything sound of something exploding was heard, both Mikey and Donnie were startled by this but Mikey was still too deep in thought to move.

"What was that?!" Donnie exclaimed as he ran out of his lab leaving his little brother there alone, though the sounds of his brother's was heard as Mikey stood there.

"Leo! Did you break the toaster again?!"

"Its not my fault! The toaster just plain hates me!"

"Seriously this is the 6th time this month that it happened! Can't we just go one month without it exploding or breaking or even bursting in flames?!"

"I was just trying to make a simple slice of toast! Really! NO WAIT! DONNIE! PUT DOWN THAT SPATULA!"

"GET BACK HERE LEONARDO HAMATO!"

As his brothers screaming was heard through the lair as Donnie chased Leo, Mikey still didn't do anything as his thoughts were else where. Though this did brought him out of it as it made the orange masked turtle laugh so hard at this.

Seriously what was it with Leo and his issues with the toaster?

But then his laughter died down fast as his thoughts trailed back to what he just learned only a minute ago, which surprised him though he shrugged it off, before his sadness returned as his hands were placed on the table, where his right hand was on top of an object, though he hardly noticed as his darken expression returned.

 _Why?_

He asked himself.

 _Why did she have to suffer like this? Why her? She's been nothing but nice since she came here, why?_

He thought as he thought about what he learned about Lori's past, what she went through, the scars she had, the sadness and pain she felt and what her family was forced to face... it was just unfair! Slowly his sadness turned to anger as his grip got tighter on the object in his hand. If only he could find out who her captor was. Maybe then he'd be able to avenge her for what he's done to her and her family.

 _If only he could do more for Lori... if only ..._

 _Just why... why do nice people have to suffer? Like his father, his family, April, her family, their friends. .. Lori... why did they have to suffer? Why did she have to suffer? what did she do to deserve going through all of that?! The answer: nothing!_

The more he thought about it the more angry he became as he squeezed the item in his hand tighter then before as her gritted his teeth, not noticing the item in his hand started to glow as it turned on.

 _Why her?! Why was her family being targeted?! Why would anyone want to hurt someone as kind and sweet as Lori?! WHY?!_

"ITS JUST NOT FAIR!" He screamed angrily as he threw the item at the wall.

But when he did, as it bounced off the wall he soon realized that it was Kraang portal device, which got damaged during the alien space worm incident and being repaired by Donnie though with so much going on he only got it working enough to open it for a while before it shut down due to the damage still on it from short circuiting, activated and opened up.

But then the unexpected happens, the portal starts to suck Mikey in!

He let out a scream a flashing blinding white light surrounding him as he could feel himself falling. The next thing he knew he felt himself crash into several garbage bags pretty hard, though they cushion his fall. And he should know he has crashed landed on some trash bags before in the past a few times.

He groaned as he sat up as he found that he had apparently landed in a large green garbage can. And as he looked around in the alley he was in, he recognized his surrounded as he was still in New York City.

"Must've got transported out of the lair." He said as he dusted the trash off of him, and soon groans as he said, "My brother's are going to kill me when I get home."

Just then a rolled up new paper smacked him in the face as he yelped as the sound of a bicycle bell was heard. Most likely the new paper boy making his morning delivery. ..

 _Wait a minute! It's not morning! It's the afternoon!_

He thought as he knew that the news paper was not delivered in the afternoon nor night, here in New York its only in the morning. Just then he looked up to the sky to be met by something weird but a bit startling... the sky looked kind of dark but had a few hints of light from the morning sun, instead of a bright blue sky of the afternoon

His heart started to race a bit as he, without another thought, unroll the new paper, only to be met with shock as he saw an article on a new science lab dedicated to a study of reptiles that had just been opened recently... why this shocked him was because he remember Donnie telling him and Lori about a lab that had opened about 10 years ago which is a agriculture lab for a study of reptiles...

 _But if that was true, and if what he was reading on this article was correct. .. then... could it be...?_

He then checked the date on the paper, but what it said made his heart skip a beat...

 _ **May 14th, 2004**_

There was no denying it now as he knew two things, first was that when he last checked the date earlier today it was March 17th 2014, not May 14th 2004. And secondly, and even an idiot would know this...

"I'm 10 years in the past?!"

* * *

 **How was that? Not expecting Mikey to wind up into the past were ya?**

 **Would love to read your comments, thoughts and reviews. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks! I love this story as well. ^^**

 **To PopcornWolf10: I'm glad to hear that you liked this. Of course, Mikey won't be killed, you'll just have to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Thanks for those awesome reviews! :)**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 _This is bad! This is Mondo bad!_ Mikey thought as he panicked as he paced back and forth in place. _I'm in the past again, this time 10 years in the past AND without my brothers! What am I going to do?!_

It was then that he slapped himself in the face, since his brothers could not do it for him.

 _Okay, snap out of it Mikester, you can't go panicking your head off, one thing for sure to do right now is to keep it cool._

He let out a deep breath trying to calm down his nerves. Panicking won't help him. He had then stopped pacing as he tried to figure out how he got into this mess in the first place.

Slowly he recalled what happened earlier, he was in Donnie's lab and he was telling him about Lori's family. But, after hearing what had happened to them and remembering what Lori had told him and the others of what happened in the past, it both sadden and upset him. But then he was brought out of his thoughts for a while at the sound of a explosion, which was caused by Leo breaking the toaster again for the 6th time this month and was soon chased by an infuriated Donatello. This made him laugh but it had died down as his thoughts went back to earlier. ... and he soon got really angry at how unfair life had been for Lori and her family all these years. ... and then... what happened next?

Oh yes that's right! He had thrown the object in his had at the wall in fury, only to realize too late that it was a Kraang portal device which was not fully repaired and it opened up and sucked him in, sending him to where, well when actually, he was now.

But Donnie must be back in his lab by now right? He didn't know how long he had been pacing, half an hour maybe? So he'll know what happened... right?

Mikey let out a sigh surveying the place around him. He seemed to be in some sort of alleyway to be precise. And a slightly narrow one too, and due to it still being kind of dark out, the shadows there were darker, so no one would notice him there unless they just happen to be walking in there.

But still he knew that he couldn't stay there, eventually he would be spotted if he didn't leave, and soon.

But just before he could move towards the fire escape which was close by to him, suddenly he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Are you okay?"

Mikey yelped in surprise before he immediately dove behind the garbage can trying in vain to hide.

"Oh please don't be scared dear! I won't harm you." The voice, which sounded like a woman, assured him.

Mikey slowly and cautiously poked his head around the garbage can. He debated whether he should trust her, and to show himself. After all, he and his bros were ninjas that must stay in the shadows. He remembered what Master Splinter said about getting spotted.

Still, it couldn't hurt to take a peek right?

Once he poked his head out enough to see the woman before him, he felt his heart skip a beat at what, or rather, who he was seeing.

The woman looked young but was probably her earlier 30's, she had long beautiful charcoal black hair that reached her waist, her skin was fair and pale like a princess, she wore a long blue sleeved shirt, a long dark gray skirt and black flats. She was carrying several grocery bags in her arms and was about at tall as April's dad.

But what shocked mostly was her eyes... they were the exact same color as Lori's and her brother's eyes... sea foam green….

Could it be...? He thought for a moment as he thought and then soon recalled seeing the picture of Lori's family 10 years ago he found at Lori's old house. .. this woman was in it... Could it be that she's ...?

"Please come out dear, I promise I won't harm you." She asked him kindly, trying to coax him out with assurance.

Mikey slowly nodded his head taking a tentative step forward. There was no doubt in his mind that was indeed that woman from Lori's picture and could possibly be her own mother. Was it really her? Or just a coincidence? Though his father had often told him and his brothers that hardly anything was coincidental and everything happens for a reason. Well, there was only one way to find out for sure.

"Uh... wh-who are you?" He asked rather hesitantly as he now stood before her as she just simply smiled at him, not looking scared nor disgusted by his appearance. On the contrary, she looked... fascinated and amused in a playful way.

"I'm Rita Floral White. It is so nice to meet you dear," she answered as she giggled. "And might I ask what your name is?"

His eyes widened when she said that as he recalled what Donnie told him a while ago back in the present.

There was no denying it now! It was Lorelei's mother!

"I-I-I'm Michelangelo ma'am." He finally replied, but was rather shaken when he spoke. He was too shaken to say his nickname though.

"It's nice to meet you Michelangelo." She beamed at him.

Mikey blushed at that, "Tha-thanks ma'am. Same here." He said to her.

"Please dear, call me Mrs. White." She told him.

"Huh, funny, it kinda rhymes with Mrs. Right." Mikey said as he noticed.

The woman giggled at that whole heartedly as she said. "Believe me dear you're not the only one who has said that."

Mikey chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess so."

This felt so weird to Mikey, I mean don't get him wrong he is a very friendly mutant turtle and he loves to make new friends. But this to him, what's happening to him right now, someone normal not scared of him at all at first sight and treating him like he were a normal guy, let alone this someone being the mother of his friend who supposingly died years ago? Yeah this was really weird.

"Is something wrong Michelangelo?" She asked in concern as he noticed the expression on his face.

"Oh no I'm fine really! I'm cool! It's just. ..." he trailed off as he was trying to calm himself, "I don't really meet a lot of humans who didn't get scared of me at first sight or who hurt me and my brothers. "

She nodded before she said with a sweet gentle smile. "I understand, being a mutant turtle with weapons on him..." she paused as she pointed to the nun-chucks in their holster on his belt before she continue, "I suppose some people would be frighten." But soon she shook her head as she added, "but not to me."

"Really?" He asked her, stunned.

She nodded as she answered. "Really, to me the people who were scared of you or treated you and anyone unfairly just by looking at someone without giving them a chance are just too judgmental to look beyond the physical appearance. A dear friend of mine had always told me it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, its what's on the inside that really counts. You should never judge someone by what they look like or where they came from, it's who the person on the inside that should matter more."

Mikey grinned at that. She was really sincere. He could clearly see that in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He could tell that she had taken these words to heart. She was absolutely right. One should never judge someone by what they look like or where they came from or anything like that, for what's more important is who that person is on the inside.

"And my husband feels the same way as well." Mrs. White said as she smiled before she added as she cooed and hugged him, unexpectedly, lovingly, "Besides, you're just too cute to be scared of!"

Mikey blushes at this, he was totally caught off guard as he was not expecting this to happen to him at all. To be hugged by a woman he only met a minute ago, he felt... weirded out a little about being hugged by human woman he just met and she just so happens to be his friend's deceased mother, though still not completely sure on that. But none the less, he slowly but eventually relaxed as he hugged her back and laid his head on her chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of her heart beat as she hugged him more.

So this is what it feels like to be hugged by a mother. ... Mikey thought as it reminded him of when he hugs Splinter, when his father hugs him, it felt so warm and nice, he felt protected. but with Mrs. White? He felt comforted, still, common to them both was the love emitting off of the two when they hugged him.

Even though she was not his mother and he and his brothers never had a mother, it still felt very nice none the less.

Mikey giggled at that. Soon the two parted as Mrs. White then said. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea at my house?"

Mikey was startled at her invitation. "Oh ...really? I'd rather not impose-"

"I insist dear. Really, plus its better then hiding in a dark alley all day hiding."

Well she has a point there…

"But won't people get scared if they see me?"

"Already covered." She said as she pulled out a set of clothes out of one of the bags. Consisting of a long orange sweater with a hoodie, a gray scarf, black mittens and sweat pants and light blue shoes, all in his size.

"You see earlier, I was shopping for some groceries and clothes for my family, and this time I was in a little too much of a rush to realize that some of the clothes I bought were not the correct size for my husband. So I was making my way back when I ran into you. So it looks like it won't be a total waste after all."

Mikey grinned at that. "Yeah, guess you're right."

He accepted the clothes as Mrs. White soon turned around as to respect his privacy and keep a look out in case someone were to come by as Mikey got changed.

After a few minutes, she then heard the turtle call her, "I'm finished!" She turned around to see that the clothes she had bought fit him perfectly as his whole appearance was completely covered from head to toe, with the hoodie over his head and the scarf over his mouth and not visible nose to cover his face to add with his mask. With this disguise no one would freak out and panic.

"Perfect! Its fits like a glove and you look very dashing in it." She said in delight.

Mikey chuckled nervously as he blushed a bit. "Thanks ma'-er I mean Mrs. White." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

She giggled before she said. "Well then, shall we get going?"

* * *

PRESENT DAY, THE LAIR

* * *

The lair was practically silence aside the noises from the TV and the tinkering going on in the lab as everyone was worried sick about one person, or mutant I should say, who was missing. ... Mikey.

Donnie panicked when he saw what happened upon hearing his little brother's scream, by the time he got into his lab he saw that the portal device he was working on fixing was open before it closed a few seconds later due to it short circuiting.

When he told the others what happened, they were all shocked and seriously worried for the orange masked turtle.

But the one who was worried the most was Lori. She was awakened by Mikey's scream and wanted to know what happened when she could not find him. When they explain what happened she nearly collapsed from worry and shock had Raph not caught her in time. Soon after she was scared and frantic, but Leo and Mona were able to calm her down enough to let Donnie get to working on getting Mikey back as they guide her to the couch.

And now everyone was waiting for Donnie as he was doing everything he can to fix the device and figure out where it had sent him as everyone else was trying to occupy their time while Donnie was at work... and try not to go crazy from all this worrying…

"Will he be okay?" Lori asked.

The two turtles and alien lizard who sat with her on the couch nodded their heads.

"I am sure he's okay Lori, I mean he's survived worse things before. Besides, he may be a bit childish at times, but Mikey knows when to get serious, and even saying that sounds weird, and knows how to take care of himself." Leo assured her. "He's a ninja after all."

"He is correct Lorelei," Mona chimed in. "During my time in space as I got to know Raphael and his brothers and their friends, he may joke a lot and seem... childish was it? But I have seen him in combat a few times before, and how well he does in battle, especially in Dimension X, so I can also assure you that he is just as capable of holding his own in battle and taking care of himself like his older brothers."

Lori nodded her head at that, it seemed to make her feel a little bit better.

"Still that idiot better not get himself killed before we find him, or I'll kill him myself. " Raph said with crossed arms.

"Raphael, you do know that would be impossible right? I mean you cannot kill something that is already dead." Mona pointed out.

Leo glanced at Raph a slight glare.

"What? I'm just saying." Raph stated.

"You're not helping Raph." He told him before he turned back to the girl with white hair and sea foam green eyes. "Just ignore him," Leo told Lori. "Anyways, I'm sure Mikey is just fine. He's been through worse before, we all have. We just gotta keep hoping and trust that he will be okay."

Lori took a deep breath nodding her head. "Okay. ..." she replied softly.

But despite what she said, they could tell that she was still worried about Mikey. She was scared of what could be happening to him right now. Despite what the others told her, she still could not stop the fear and worry she felt.

They knew that she cared about Mikey so much, so they really cannot blame her for feeling this way. I mean whenever she was sad and upset Mikey would be there to comfort her. He would brighten up her day, just as he does for his family and friends. He was the heart of the family after all and the joy and laughter to make them happy and cheer them up. And he was to her as well. Without him they would've all gone crazy from the bleak darkness of the sewers, as one would think. Without him their lives would pretty much be dark.

Just then, an idea came to Mona as she smiled, she believed that she knew how to help distract Lori from the current situation she was dealing with... for now anyway.

"Lorelei, would you like to hear a few stories about my travels in space?" The salamandrian asked her.

She thought about this for a while, her curiosity growing as Lori nodded her head. "Sure, I'd love to hear some stories about your adventures in space."

* * *

BACK IN THE PAST, WHITE RESIDENCE

* * *

"This is your house?" Mikey asked in awe.

Upon arriving at the house, even though Mikey had been there before, but in the present where is was totally wrecked and in repair to the point where is was deemed unlivable, seeing here in the past right now amazed him. For the house looked very clean and very well kept.

Bright red bricks for the out side, the windows were very shiny and there were even some flower beds hanging from some of the windows.

No windows broken nor boarded up, the bricked had no scorch marks nor looked dull, no nothing... its as if this house had never had a scratch on it.

"Yes it is my dear Michelangelo." Mrs. White replied.

Soon the duo came inside. Upon entering Mikey took the chance to get a look around, compared to what it looked like 10 years from now the whole place looked amazing.

Not a hint of dirt nor dust, nary a scorch mark nor any damage what so ever as the walls of the living room were a beautiful shade of ocean blue, the floor's were a tan brown color, red carpets, nice furniture and more. The place was well kept.

Its as if all of the damage and ruin he had seen of the house back home in his present day never happened.

"Your house is really nice." Mikey told her as he removed the scarf over his month and not visible nose.

"Thank you, I would assume you'd say that." She beamed at him.

He blushed at this as he giggled.

This still felt so weird that this woman, let alone any normal human besides his friends, was not scared of him and was treating him like he was a normal guy, but none the less he had no complaints and was quite happy to her for not judging him to quickly and had accepted him pretty fast.

"Would you like an omelet dear? Its almost breakfast," she offered him.

Now that she mentioned it, he haven't actually eaten before he came here as his stomach made its hunger known as it let out a loud growl.

"Heh," he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "I am pretty hungry... No wait... I'm starving!"

Mrs. White could not help but chuckle at this as she said. "That is the same response my son has when he hasn't eaten for so long."

Mikey suddenly choked at that. "Your son?"

"My oldest child, David." Mrs. White told him as she went into the kitchen to make breakfast, "I also have a daughter who is about 2 years younger then him, named after a very close and dear friend of mine before she died a few years ago. Her name is Lorelei. "

Upon hearing that name, Mikey paled as his eyes widened, though Mrs. White didn't notice as she was looking through the fridge for some of the ingredients.

He tried to regain his composure as he blinked hard. This only further prove his suspicions about who this woman was, then he really was 10 years in the past. But if that's true, how was he going to get home?

"I see you brought home another odd friend my dear Rita," called a voice as Mikey and Mrs. White turned to the source of it.

Only once Mikey saw who it was did his eyes widened yet again to the point where he thought they were going to pop out of his skull. For the man that was coming down stairs had the exact same hair color as Lorelei, his skin was similar to her brother's, he had a big scar over one of his eyes which was shut while the other was open was a deep royal blue, wearing a red button up shirt, black expanders, dark blue pants and black shoes was none other then Mrs. White's husband, Lorelei and David's father... Paul.

It couldn't be! He could scarcely believe his own eyes. This man here, in his late 30's, standing close to splinter's height, was Lorelei and David's own father.

"Indeed I have darling, he's really quite friendly and adorable, his name is Michelangelo." Mrs. White giggled.

Mikey glanced up at him as he walked up to the mutant turtle, said mutant turtle felt slightly intimidated by the gaze in his one good eye. After a bit of silence Mr. white then asked him politely. "Would you mind removing your hood so I can get a good look at you?"

Mikey gulped feeling dread and nervousness settle in the pit of his stomach as he spared a glance at Mrs. White, who gave him an assuring nod before he slowly, but very hesitant and reluctant, removed his hoodie.

With awaiting breath Mikey glanced at Mr. White. It felt like he was holding his breath for eternity. As Mr. White examined the mutant turtle before him, his expression was serious but otherwise emotionless. His piercing blue eye was like it was looking through his baby blue eyes, seeing into his heart.

After what seemed like forever, Mr. White smiled before he chuckled lightly. "Among any guests my wife has brought in, we've never once had, if not rarely, had any such as yourself son."

Mikey perked his head up at that. "Really?"

"Yes really." He answered him. "We've had some unusual guests here before, from homeless people to mutants and more." He placed a hand on his shoulder as he then add, "Please do not fear young man, we will not reveal your existence to anyone, your secret is safe with us."

Mikey was just in totally disbelief, he really didn't expect this to happen. He thought that he would be aggressive towards him and not approve of him being here in his home. But instead he was actually kind and considerate, though quite stern. He didn't look disgusted at him, instead after getting a good look at him he just accepted like he was normal. ... just as his wife did.

He just couldn't believe it himself. Just then two other voices, both very young, was heard only with who sets of fast moving foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Race you down Lo!"

"I'm gonna beat you David!"

As the parents turn to the source of it, knowing who they were, they smiled to see their two bundles of joy. Their son and daughter David and Lorelei.

David wore a white shirt with a red vest on top, black shorts and black boots. And Lorelei wore a pretty floral pink long sleeve shirt, magenta pants and red flats.

Mr. White turned back to Michelangelo only to see that he was gone, only to see the closet door close at the last minute. He merely chuckled as he turned back to his children as if nothing happened.

Mikey bit his lip tightly as he curled around himself in the far corner of the closet trying to hide himself as much as possible. Lori was out, and he just... he didn't know if it would be right to face her.

Sure she was a child now, but that didn't stop two troubling facts as he put his hood and scarf back on:

1: How will she react to him being a mutant turtle? Sure she didn't get scared of him when they met 10 years from now, but still there's a difference in meeting as a child and meeting as a teenager with amnesia and she might get scared of him.

And 2, and this was the most troubling thought and even he knew this one fact: If anything changes in the past it could altar the future in more ways then he could think. That means if he messed up here then his future will be different. What will he do? He let out a sigh pressing himself closer into the corner

"Morning mommy! Morning daddy!" Both Lorelei and David said to their parents.

"Good morning my darling's, did you sleep well?" Mrs. White greeted her children.

"It was good," the two preschoolers answered.

As Mrs. White set her childrens' breakfast on the table, which was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, she heard Lorelei ask. "Mommy why are you cooking?"

"We're having a guess over today sweet heart, he'll be here after you two leave for school, and I didn't want him to go hungry," she answered simply.

Well that was mostly true.

"A guest?" Lori perked her head up.

"Yes, a very friendly young man. Adorable and very respective, about 10 years older than you dear." She told her.

"Will we get to meet him?" Lori asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." She answered. "Now eat your breakfast, little Lo, you and your brother have a big day ahead of you."

Lori nodded her head excitedly as she began to eat. She couldn't wait to meet this special guest after school was out.

She had always been a friendly little girl, she had a lot of good friends at preschool and ones she met at the part. To her friends were part of the family.

Soon she and her brother finished their breakfast, grabbed their back packs and were out the door.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" The two called out.

"See you after school!" Their mother called out.

"Be safe you two!" Their father told them.

"We will." They replied before the door closed.

Soon Mrs. White giggled as she finished cooking breakfast for their guess, then Mr. White called out as he turned to the closet. "Alright Michelangelo, you can come out now!"

"They're gone?" He replied from behind the closet door.

"Of course son." He replied.

Mikey opened the door as he exited the closet with a sigh of relief.

"Why were you hiding in the closet? Surely you're not scared of the children are you? " Mr. White asked him with a brow raised.

"Um..." Mikey gulped. He didn't know how exactly he should say this. "Well..."

"Perhaps you are a ninja?" He guessed more then asked as Mr. White chuckled.

Mikey nodded his head. "Yeah, I am."

 _Wait, how does he know I'm a ninja?_ Mikey wondered curiously.

However, soon Mikey was snapped out from his thoughts as Mrs. White called. "Your omelet is ready Michelangelo, come and get it!"

Mikey nodded his head. "Oh yeah! Uh... coming."

As Mikey ran to the table, he had a feeling that Mr. White was watching him.

Why? He didn't know.

* * *

 **So, how was this? Did you like this chapter? Reviews and comments are always welcome.**

 **Have a good day y'all! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**To turtlelovermikey3000:** Aww thanks!

 **To PopcornWolf10** : Probably not, that doesn't really happen. And thanks! ^^

 **To Peridorito:** Really? Lol. XD

 **To Smokescreen-ninja:** I can see why you think that.

 **Sorry it's been so long. But I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey did not know how long he had been sitting on the couch staring at the framed picture of the White family in his hand, but at the moment he did not really care as he smiled at it. The picture was of them at the park with a banister hanging over them which read "family day" and everyone was dressed in sports wear.

Everyone looked so happy... especially Lori…

But that still didn't stop a frown from forming on his face as he remembered one thing... the future, 10 years from now, Lori won't have a family anymore... except her brother. ... her parents would be gone and she would endure the terrible of torture and being forced to be someone's puppet. ...

 _Why her? She's innocent, and so is her family, why did she have to suffer?_ Mikey wondered sadly as he sighed and briefly wondered how Lori was doing back at the lair at home.

"Is something wrong Michelangelo?" called the voice of Mr. White as Mikey was brought out of his thoughts as he turned to the white haired man as he showed concern. Mikey shook his head. "Oh no, I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Mr. White asked as he sat next to him.

Mikey was not sure how to answer without revealing too much, but he was going to have to try. Even if it hurt to explain some parts.

"About a friend of mine back home... she... she lost her family when she was a kid and was kidnapped by the same man who killed her parents. ... I only know some of the details but I do know that he hurt her in ways no body should ever experience... " Mikey felt tears welling up in his eyes though he did his best not to cry in front of him, "but my brother's and saved her... but she got amnesia….She remembers bits and pieces from her past... we've able to help her so far, but she still has some scars that just won't go away..."

Mr. White seemed to nod his head at that.

"I've been helping her since we brought her home, yeah my brother's have been helping too... well except Raph 'cause he is not to fond of strangers being in our home though I'm sure he'll warm up eventually. ... but whenever she is sad or upset or scared I've been there to comfort her, it hurts to see her crying and lost you know? ...but now I'm. ... far from home, I don't know how I can get back and... I'm worried about her being alone, and she and the others have got to be worried sick about me right now, wondering where I am... especially her... " Mikey trailed off as he chose his words carefully.

He silently cheered mentally.

 _Great job Mikester_!

He'd rather not expose anything that would get him and his family and friends in trouble in the future all because he let it slip off his tongue. Because that would be stupid.

"I am sorry that your friend had suffered so terribly." Mr. White said in sympathy. "I can not imagine how she must've felt from all of that."

"Same here." Mikey agreed with a nod.

"But it's good that she has such a friendly and kind friend like yourself to help her through this." Mr. White smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "and I can see that you care a great deal about her."

"Y-yeah.." Mikey trailed off as he turned his head away, blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mr. White, however, noticed this as this reminded him of how he reacted when he was younger when he thought about Rita. He could not help but chuckle. "You know you remind me of myself when I was younger," he told him.

Mikey blinked, "really?"

"Really, the you are acting reminds me of how I was when I first met Rita."

"How?.."

Just then, the coocoo clock went off as the two turn to it as the face of the clock read "12:00pm" as the coocoo bird that came out, which was a robin, chimed its coocoo's.  
 _  
Time really flew by, I didn't notice I've been sitting here this long._ Mikey thought as he tilted his head to the side.

"12 o'clock, the children will be home in 5 minutes." Mr. White stated.

Mikey nodded his head. but he was scared. He clearly didn't want face Lorelei, as he didn't know what would happen. He can't risk it!

Mikey started to panic a little. _I gotta hide!_ Mikey thought as he was about to get off the couch and hide, however he was stopped by Mr. White, who saw his expression, as he gently but firmly grabbed his right arm stopping him from getting up.

"Hold it there tiger. You don't have to hide." He said with a chuckle. "My children want to meet you, so we don't want to disappoint them."

"But what if they-?" Mikey tried to say but Mr. White stopped him.

"Don't worry son. As long as you keep your disguise on you'll be fine. Besides, I did mean what I said this morning, your secret is safe with me and Rita." He assured the ninja turtle.

Mikey frowned debating whether he should trust Mr. White or not. He bit his lip, he did want to trust him... but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was what was going to happen if his children saw him. He did know that they were good kids but the real problem was how he would act around them and how it would change the time line.

He wanted to meet them yet he knew that if they saw what he really was they would be scared. And he remembered when he and his brothers were sent back in time almost 20 years ago when their father was still human, before Saki turned evil and killed splinter's wife and took his only daughter. Had they not saved their father in time they would not exist today. Talk about a close call.

If anything important changes in the past then it would altar the future and end up with them not existing. According to Donnie, but this time he was alone... the fate of his timeline rested on him...

 _Ugh, why does time travel have to be so complicated?!_ Mikey thought as he massaged his temples. _Is this how Donnie feels when he has his thinking cap on all the time?_

He seriously needed some help right now. But who could he turn to?

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the time flew by him again as the front door opened with two voice's chimed in. "We're home!" Which were Mr. White's children.

Mikey yelped as he hastily put his hood back over his head and covered his mouth and nose again with the scarf. No time to think nor hide, he was just gonna have to wing it... but to do so with caution.

Little Lori and David were both giggling as Mrs. white came down to greet them. Asking them about how their school day went. It was then that Lori noticed someone sitting next to her father on the couch as David talked with their mother, she giggled as she thought. _That must be the guy mommy was talking about!  
_  
"Hi!" She said to the stranger as she approached him.

"Uh.. hi..." Mikey said awkwardly, though this didn't bother the 5 year old girl.

"I'm Lorelei, but some call me Lo." She introduced herself before she asked, "what's your name?"

"Well uh..." Mikey gulped.

This made Mikey nervous, what was he going to say? He had to think fast, he could not tell her his real name nor his nickname, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to the girl who would meet him 10 years from now.

Suddenly That was until something flashed across his mind as he got an idea, since, back in the future, he never told Lori his middle name, he could go with that! And it wasn't a lie because it was true.

 _That's it!_

"..My name is Makoto. You can call me Koto."

"Is that Japanese?" The child asked him.

"Yes, Matoko means sincerity, at least that's what my ...uh dad told me"

"And what about Koto? What does that mean?"

"It's just a nickname."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged as her brother came over too, eyeing him with both with suspicion and curiosity.

"Oh hi David! This is Makoto, Koto for short. " She told her brother before she turned back to the mutant turtle in disguise. "Koto, this is my brother David. "

"Nice to meet you," the mutant turtle in disguise said.

"How long have you known mom and dad?" The young boy asked right away rather then replying back.

"For a while." Mikey answered.

"Why are you here?" He asked him.

"Your mom invited me." Mikey answered, though his voice was calm he was starting to get nervous because he could see that David was suspicious, which was unexpected to the mutant turtle.

But thankfully Lorelei came to the rescue. "Oh David knock it off." she told him, "you just met him, there's no reason to suspicious."

"Then why is he hiding his face?" he asked.

"I got a really bad cough!" Mikey jumped in as the idea struck him, the scarf covering his smile, "I didn't want to accidentally make anyone sick incase it got worse." He coughed realistically hard, to add with the act. "Or it could just be allergies but you never know," he added.

"Really?" David asked.

Mikey nodded his head. "Yup. also on my way here I tripped and crashed into a big trash can, so it left a big nasty bruise on my face."

"Oh I see..." David said as he felt bad for having being suspicious of him, he felt like a jerk. ".. I'm sorry." He apologized with a frown as he casted his head down.

Mikey shook his head. "It's fine dude."

David looked up, "really?" he asked him.

"Of course, you were just being cautious, stranger danger and all. I totally understand." Mikey assured him. David sighed in relief as he smiled at him.

"Good." Lorelei chimed in. "Now that that's settled, anyone up for playing Star Fox Assault?"

"Ooh! me, me me!" Mikey and David chimed in excitedly. The two looked at each other soon after before they both laughed.

* * *

BACK IN THE PRESENT, THE LAIR

* * *

"...Lori?" Raph called to the young human as she snapped out of her train of thought.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You okay? you've been spaced out for a while now." Raph asked her.

"Is something wrong?" Mona asked her.

The gang had been watching a movie a while after the Mona had talked about what adventures she had had in the past, they were in the process of watching a movie "Ernest and Celestine", to try and keep Lori's mind off of what was going on right now, they didn't to scare her with the sci-fi movies they had, so they went with a kid friendly-family movie which thankfully they had a few movies like that courtesy of April... however, it was only 10 minutes after they started the movie when Leo, Raph and Mona noticed that Lori was spaced out.

"I'm okay, really I am. its just ... I think I'm starting to remember something from my past.." she told them.

"You are?" Leo tilted his face towards her.

"Yes..." Lori said as she held her chin, "Though how I'm aware that I'm a teenager now yet my mind has not exactly developed into the age I am yet and I know that I was a kid years ago yet I feel like I'm still a kid now? I'm just know, probably connected to my amnesia." She said aloud, but then she shook her head.

"Oh sorry, I'm getting off subject here... I remember it was sometime before that tragic night. ... mom and dad brought over a friend of theirs one day, he was about 10-11 years older then me and 9 years older then my brother. " She giggled as she continued, "he was pretty hilarious and fun to play with and he was very kind." But then she frowned "Though he seemed a bit apprehensive of us at first and it seemed like he was on his guard, as if he was on the look out for something as he was protective of my family."

"What does he look like?" Leo asked her.

"The strangest thing... I actually don't know. He always kept his appearance hidden under his scarf and hoodie, he said he had a bad cough and didn't want us to get sick if it got even worse, and he had a very nasty bruise on his face." Lori answered.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Mona asked her.

"Not too much, he didn't really talk much about himself, the things I do remember though, as best as I can recall, is that his personality is similar to my brother's when it comes to video games, comics and their appetite's, and he lived here in this city... but I don't remember much after that, I never saw him again when I was taken away. .. " Lori replied sadly.

"Do you remember his name at least?" Raph then asked her.

"Only his nickname, I don't remember what his first name was and he never told us his last name. .. I think... anyways, his nickname was Koto." She replied.

Silence befell them, with only the movie still running that was breaking the silence, as they didn't say anything for a while before Lori spoke." It's strange. .. why did I remember that after all this time?"

"Who knows." Raph shrugged.

"Maybe it was something important to you?" Leo guessed.

"Maybe. .." Lori said before she shook her head and gave them an assuring smile. "Anyway, let's not worry about that right now, it'll come back eventually. In the meantime, lets get back to watching the movie."

* * *

 **Heh, looks like Lori is actually remembering what Mikey is doing in the past huh? It seems like things may go haywire.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading this and I would love to know what you thought of this. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**To PopcornWolf : You're so right, looks like things might be turning in the wrong direction maybe. And thanks, I'm glad you can't wait. ^^**

 **To Peridorito: Yes I did hear about the upcoming Steven bomb and I saw it too. Man, it was a roller coaster and it was crazy! But, it was also so freaking awesome! Especially the one hour special! Oh gosh! :)**

 **Hopefully enough this chapter was worth the wait.**

* * *

 _ **May 21, Wednesday 2004  
**_ _  
It's been a whole week since I have appeared in the past, so far things have been running pretty smoothly, at least I hope. I have been staying with the Whites for the past week as they had insisted that I stay until I find a way home (while for the kids they were told it was because I was told to wait until my dad came to pick me up from Japan. ... of course I feel bad for lying but what else can I do? I can't tell them the truth even if I wanted to because it would mess everything up)_

 _I had gotten to know Lorelei's family during my time here in the past. Little Lorelei (Lo) is as sweet as a peach, we draw picture's together, read a few comics with her brother, she even read me some stories from her favorite novels (big Lori was right when she said she preferred novels than children's books when she was a kid). She was just as friendly as she was back in the present, and she is a funny loving kid._

 _David (Davy) could almost be like a little brother to me because its almost like we have the same personality. He rocks at video games, he's funny and clever and he gets my jokes unlike my bro's. Our appetites could rival each other as well as us pranking each other. hehehe :)_

 _Mrs. White is a wonderful woman, so kind and caring, beautiful (I see where Lori gets her looks from), sweet and a very loving mother to her children. She treats me like her son and she even doesn't mind me calling her "mom" when I told her that my brothers and I never had a mother. She makes the most delicious cakes and we along with Lori cook together. She's not afraid to show discipline her kids, be serious when it is necessary and she even knows self-defense too, so its best not to mess with her (learned that the hard way when she flipped me over, literally, when she was showing me her moves when she and Mr. white noticed I knew martial arts from some of my moves and reactions). She is very forgiving and she treats children like they were her own kids. If only the guys could meet her..._

 _And Mr. White? His personality is practically the same as Sensei's (kinda scary really), he's protective of his family, stern and serious (his eye could pierce right through you with that glare of his, not literally but you know what mean right?) But other then that he's actually pretty cool, he is very fatherly to me and he's pretty nice once you get to know him (a softy like Raph only (and thankfully) he doesn't have a bad temper like him). He knows self-defense too, but for some reason I haven't seen him much this week, he told me he had some private business to take care of, I wonder what it is?_

 _Things are going pretty well here... for now anyways, I don't know why but since this morning I have been having a feeling that something was going to happen today, why? I don't know._

 _Since I first arrived at the White's household, I've been keeping an eye on the family, making sure they would be safe. Because of Lori's story, what she told me what she went through years ago, I wanted to protect from whoever it was after them (and hopefully not mess up while doing it). It was an... unorthodox (I think that's the right word here) thing, but every night I started keeping watch for any intruders that might come, I would be up for a few hours after everyone went to bed. Sometimes I'd fall asleep standing. I never told them what I was doing because I didn't want them to worry nor be suspicious of me, I make sure no one sees me doing it. Anyways, I didn't want to this family to suffer... I don't want Lori to suffer. ... but I don't want to accidentally do something that would prevent us from ever meeting each other... I have had a huge struck realization from this whole being stuck in the past adventure (for the second or third time in my life, I lost track). If I mess up somehow here, it would change the future... In my opinion for the worse, Lori would not be in danger or used as a puppet or lose her family but... it would lead to her never meeting me and my brothers, David would never be adopted by another family but then that little girl who is his step-sister would be all alone without a brother, and (now that I think about it) if we never meet Lori then Raph would not have run out of the lair a week ago and see Mona's ship flying and crashing here on earth and she would've died if we never knew what happened. .. and by the time we found out it might be too late and ... Raph... how will he reached to that?_

 _I don't want to be selfish here nor seem like I don't care, really I don't, I'm so ... what's that word again? ... oh yes conflicted, here that I'm getting a headache just thinking about it._

 _If any of my family were involved in this mess, what would they do? How would they have dealt with this? What would they do about me in this mess? Am I doing a good job? Am I doing something wrong? And how were they doing back home? Were they worried sick about me?... ugh, I'm so confused and worried that my headache is getting a headache ..._

 _What should I do?_

Mikey set the pen done as he sighed, the journal he was given by Mrs. White earlier that week to keep tract of what was going on or if should something happen. He rested his head on his hands as his elbows rested on the desk of the guest bedroom he was staying in. Deep in his thoughts.

Perhaps he was actually going to find out who was responsible for the tragedy of killing Lori's family. Although Mikey knew that he it wouldn't be wise to try and stop it otherwise maybe he would've never met Lori in the first place. Maybe, it just supposed to be, but perhaps if he could find out who started this in the first place then he could do something about it later once he found his way back home, that is if he ever gets back.

Briefly Mikey wrote that new thought in his journal, wanting to keep track of these important thoughts for the future before he closed his book…

Time it seemed was a mystery to Mikey... past, present, future... who knows what laid in store for him yet he wanted to know, but would have to wait... time is the key word here but..

Mikey sighed again. _Why does time have to be so complicated?_ He thought for the umpteenth time this week before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called, already in his disguise incase it was the kids as he turned to face the door.

When the door opened it revealed Mr. White. It looked like he had a lot on his mind though he tried to not show it. "Are you busy at the moment Michelangelo?" The white haired man asked.

The kids were at school right now so it was okay to call him by his really name.

"No why?" Mikey replied.

"Would you like to take a walk in the park with me?" Mr. White asked him.

Mikey raised a brow. Don't get him wrong he would love to get out of the house after being cooped up for some time, and maybe it will help clear his head. But... he had to wonder why he was asking this.

"Sure," he shrugged before he asked, "but why?"

"You'll see soon enough. Shall we get going?"

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE PARK**

* * *

Thankfully the park was close to the house so getting there did not take longer than four minutes. Mr. White was leading the way as Mikey followed.

It seemed like Mr. White was leading him somewhere, but where? He didn't know as the turtle just strolled along, as there was a brief moment of silence.

No words were said between the turtle and human as they basked in the mid morning sunlight. Occasionally Mikey looked at his surroundings to see if he recognized this part of the park, but he didn't as there were surroundings were covered by greenery of trees, bushes, some small flowers such as baby's breath and tiny daisies. With the chirping of birds heard in the trees, sometimes the sound of chipmunks and other small critters were heard as they were in peace in this small piece of their animal world.

It was weird, in the times he came to the park at night on patrols neither he nor his brother's and friends have never been to this part of the park before as far as he could recall.

Eventually they came up to a wall that was completely covered by climbing Jasmine plants, untouched by humans. Soon Mr. White began to feel around for something on the plant covered wall, for what? Mikey wondered before Mr. White eventually grabbed a thick branch that was sort of in the shape of a door handle with little flowers going in a straight clustered line. Mr. White pulled on it just enough to reveal a door which lead to a tunnel with a light at the end of it.

Who knew this was here the whole time? Where did it lead to? Mikey wondered. He hesitantly followed after Mr. White through the mysterious door.

At the end of the tunnel, he was met by a breath taking sight.

It was a garden full of beautiful baby blue hydrangeas, yellow and pink tea roses and pink morning glories with a meadow of grass that seem to shimmer in the day light, a big Whisteria that had Sakura pink flowers by a crystal blue lake that glimmered like star dust. All around them were climbing Jasmine plants on the walls. And several butterflies fluttered in the air and by the flowers peacefully. And the air here smelled so clear and pure.

It felt like he was in a garden from an old story book sensei told him and his brothers when they were kids. Only more real then how he had described it.

Mikey was speechless as this beautiful sight and it thus brought some tears to his eyes.

"This garden had been abandoned years ago before it was entrusted to me by a friend of mine. This place use to be dead and had no life in it except for the water which somehow remained pure, refusing to dry out. It took a lot of time and effort but eventually this place was once again filled with beauty and plant life, brought back to the state it once was. Maybe even better then before." Mr. White explained with a smile. "It's a secret garden you could say, pardon the pun." He chucked as he continued, "this is where I come to when I need to really clear my thoughts and think carefully about some things, tend to the garden and I even brought my family here once or twice for a picnic... and this is also where I proposed to my dear Rita. "

"Really?" Mikey asked as he was led under the Wisteria tree by Mr. White.

"Really," the older man nodded.

As the two enjoyed the serenity of this hidden garden, it was then that Mikey remember what he about to ask Mr. White.

"So why did you bring me here Mr. White?" Mikey turned to face him.

The white haired man was silent for a bit, his gaze not facing Mikey as his eyes seemed be looking out at the distance of the large crystal blue river. He was deep in thought until eventually he answered him. "I wanted to have a private talk with you... to thank you."

"For what?" Mikey blinked in confusion as he pulled down his scarf, an addled look on his face.

"For looking out for my family," Mr. White told him. "When you first came to our home seven days ago I could see in your eyes that you had a good heart. And from my observations over the week I could see that you care about my family a great deal, looking after and playing with the kids, helping my wife around the kitchen, how kind and polite you have been to us, even keeping look out for intruders who might come to harm us late at night," Mr. White chuckled. "Yes I did know about that young man, nothing can get by this eye of mine."

Mikey blushed at this, rubbing his head. _Should've know that I couldn't hide anything from him._ Mikey thought to himself'.

Soon Mr. White frowned as he said, "I also want to apologize as well for not spending some time with you this week. I've been rather busy as of late as you know, with what? Allow me to explain."

Mikey had been rather curious as to why Mr. White had not been around much during his time at the house, at first he thought he was busy with work or something. But from the way he was talking to him, something told the ninja turtle that there was more going on then he might think as Mr. White turned to face him, a serious expression present on his face.

"You see, for nearly ten years my family has been in terrible danger as we lived in secret. My wife and I, before we got married, were living happily during our engagement... that was until we decided to take a trip to Tokyo Japan to visit a friend of ours, who our daughter was named after, Lorelei Kirkland. During our time there... somehow some rather private information about us had fallen into the hands of. ... a rather sinister man more dangerous then a pack of wolf's wearing a Kuro Kobuto."

Mikey's eyes widened at that. There was only one person he knew who wore a Kuro Kobuto but... No... it couldn't be could it? Could it actually be? It wasn't what he was thinking right? Please don't let it be HIM!

"What man?" Mikey asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. As he started to have suspicions of who this man that Mr. White was talking about, but deep down he wanted to be wrong and think it might be someone else.

Looking back on the description of the man who Lori told him and his family about, the one who took everything away from her, even though it was vague and she doesn't remember what his name was... black armor... bladed gauntlet. ... cold hearted and cruel eyes... only one person popped in his head, but he could only hoped that it really was not HIM. There was only one person who could be residing in Japan right now who fits this piece of the puzzle and wear's a Kuro Kobuto ... but...

 _Please don't let it be HIM_! Mikey hoped mentally.

Mr. White answered, "he is a cold hearted man whose cruelty knows no end, his temper far to horrible to describe, never taking to kindly if you give him no for an answer as the outcome from that is always terrible. ... when he found out about us he wanted to know what we were hiding, and even offered for us to join him and his evil cause... but we refused as we were well aware of his reputation and that of his clan's and what the consequences would be if we agreed. We refused his proposal and told him we would never tell him anything and that we would never join him. ... he didn't take it too kindly as he and his ninja army attacked us. He tried to pressure us into joining him but again we refused. We fought as best as we could, but we knew we could not take down a whole army of ninja's alone, so we fled when the opportunity presented itself. .. but in our escape our dear friend sacrificed her life to ensure that me and Rita got out of there safely and fled Japan without a trace."

 _His ninja army!?_ Mikey's eyes widened as he thought in shock. _Is that the Foot Clan!?_

Mikey heaved a sigh as a he frowned. "I'm sorry that happened dude."

Mr. White shook his head before he said, "you didn't know Michelangelo, its okay. We may have lost a lot of things in the past, our friends, our families, our old homes, and so on..." he then smiled as he said, "but we still had each other, our beautiful children, some few friends we have, a home to live in... and now you."

Mikey was stunned when he said, "Me?"

Mr. White nodded as he smiled, "yes you. Even though it has only been a week, already you have shown that you can be trusted, how loyal you are to those who you care about, how far you will go to protect your loved ones, help them and make them happy, that you are kind, friendly, cheerful and a very caring ninja turtle with a big heart ... to us you are part of the family."

The turtle could feel himself blush again. He actually considered him part of his family? he was touched by what he said, among most humans he had met (excluding some like April, Casey, Kurtzman, to name some) he had not met someone like Mr. White who, not only knew his secret along with his wife, had been kind to consider him family while most would either try to kill him and his brothers or be scared of them. He didn't really know what to say except, "...Thank you."

Mr. White nodded before he frowned, ".. now we come to why I brought you here... you see, a contact of mine has informed me that the man out to kill us is coming to New York city. "

Mikey's eyes widened in shock as he gasped.

"I don't know when though, " he continued, "but what I do know is that my family and I are no longer safe, neither me nor Rita have told our children anything about our past, our secrets nor of the danger we're in, we didn't want them to be scared nor know the truth in fear of how they would react. when this man may attack when he arrives I don't know, but I know that I must move my family somewhere else before they find us... I know that if he finds us then I may not be able to protect my family and they shall suffer as well... which is why I want to ask you to promise me something."

"...What is it?" Mikey asked hesitantly.

"When I first met you I could tell that you were a ninja from you mask, weapons and the time you were showing my wife your moves, but I knew you had a good heart unlike the hostile ninjas we faced in Japan..."

Mikey winced when he said that as his suspicions scared him more of who Mr. White was talking about.

"... Unlike them, a real ninja is honorable, humble, and never lets petty things such as anger and revenge blind them, robbing their sense of reason and drive them to the brink of insanity. Which is why I want to you to promise me this." Mr. White soon knelt down on one knee and placed a had on his shoulder, their eyes meeting as Mr. White's eyes showed how serious he was as he continued. "If anything happens to me to the point where I can't protect and be with my family anymore, I want you to look after them. Do your best to ensure that they are alive and well through this madness, even if you have to return home someday do your best to protect them and somehow ensure that they will be safe in the future... can you promise me that, Michelangelo?"

The turtle bit his tongue. He didn't entirely know for sure if he could do that. I mean, it was clear that what happens here depends on how he acts as it would effect the future and that he had to be careful. But, considering in his time Lori was safe with them and David... things would be okay... right?

Nodding his head, Mikey smiled softly back at him. "I promise."

Mr. White smiled as he nodded.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

* * *

Mikey was in his room writing down what had transpired today in his journal. From his time in the park with Mr. White and what he was told, and what he promised to him. He was determined to do whatever it took to keep his promise and keep this family safe ... he could only hope that he'd be able to keep it.

Just as he had finished writing, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Mikey called as he closed his book and turn to the door. Pulling his scarf up over his mouth and nose.

When the door opened it revealed Lorelei, who came home some time earlier with her brother after school. She was wearing a pale yellow long sleeve dress, a white apron and bright red boots.

"Hi Koto!"

"Hey Lori," he replied. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to say hi," she told him as she ran up to him. "What's that?" Lori asked as she noticed the book on Mikey's desk.

"Oh it's a journal, something I write my personal thoughts in," Mikey told her. Ordinarily he would never have a journal back home, but concerning the circumstances and that there was so much he wanted to express without telling anyone he decided to get one which Mrs. white happily provided for him. Also in it there were a few other things he kept in it such as photos, pictures Lori made for him which he happily accepted and commented that for a five year old she was an excellent artist at a young age. And other such things, which made the book kind of like a scrapbook and a journal in one.

"You mean like a diary?" Lori asked him.

"Yes like a diary," Mikey replied, smiling softly at her.

"Aren't you afraid that someone might find it and read it?" Lori pointed out. "What if someone found out any secrets you may have in there?"

Mikey never took that into consideration until the young girl stated the concerning thought, he knew she was right, what if someone found out about what he wrote in it? What if it affects the future? He knew he had to hide it, but where?

Lori saw the concern on his face, well eyes because she had no clue as to what his face looked like though out of respect of privacy she never asked, she wanted to help her friend, but how? Just then an idea popped up in her mind.

"I got an idea Koto!" She chimed. "What if you let me hide it for you? I'm great at hide and seek and hiding things so well no one would find it."

"Really?" Mikey asked her, surprised.

"Really. One time I wanted to play a joke on my brother, so I hid his favorite batman comic book somewhere. It took him a week to find it," she giggled. "It was so funny. Though my brother got me back by tickle torturing me, but that was okay."

Mikey laughed at that as he remembered a similar joke he played on his brothers once or twice when they were kids, though he got hammered later on it was still worth it to get a few laughs which his brothers eventually laughed at too.

"Anyways, I can hide your journal somewhere for you, and I promise not to read, not unless you say its all right, and if you need it I can bring it to you so you can write in it and then have me hide it again. What do you say?" Lori offered.

The turtle grinned at that under his scarf. Maybe that actually wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't hurt right?

"Sure, as long as I can trust you to never open it okay? No matter what."

"Stick a needle in my eye, eat a poisonous mushroom 'til I die," she promised. When she makes a promise she keeps it no matter what and she got that from one of her favorite mangas at the library she wanted to get, peach fuzz vol.1.

So with that said, Mikey gave the journal to her before she nodded and said bye as she left the room to hide the journal.

Little did either of them know that they would not see that journal again for very long.

* * *

 **BACK IN THE PRESENT, THE LAIR**

* * *

Lori was making her way to the dojo to talk with Splinter. She wanted his advice on something that was bothering her since the movie she and the others were watching sometime earlier as Leo went to check in with Donnie while Raph and Mona were in the pit chatting as they were playing 20 question's.

"Master Splinter?" She had crossed the dojo and softly knocked on his shoji door.

"You may come in Lorelei." Called a voice that belonged to the mutant rat.

Gently she opened the door before she entered and closed the door behind her. She saw that Splinter as at his table, doing what it looks like making grounded tea from scratch, she would know because during career day one of her friends brought her grandmother who was an owner of a small but prosperous tea shop and showed them how it was made when she was kid.

"Am I interrupting you?" She asked cautiously as she approached him.

"Do not worry, you are fine. I was just finishing up here," he assured her as Lori sat across the table from him. "Is something troubling you?" He asked her seeing that thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well... " Lori was not sure how to tell, but she had to try, otherwise these thoughts on her mind won't go away, "... W-will.. will my memories stay fragmented and forgotten?"

 _Ugh why did I say it like that? I could have said something better then that! That was pathetic! Stupid, stupid!_

Lori scolded herself mentally. Uncertain causing her to be nervous thinking what she said made her look foolish.

But thankfully Splinter did not think that it was. Not that he would, as he replied. "Absolutely not, even memories that you may not have recalled for a very long time will eventually return, it just takes time and patience," he said.

"I don't doubt you," Lori soon explained. "It's just that, I know I want to get my memories... but where there's good memories there's bad ones too. I'm starting to remember what I went through after that tragic night. As much as I want to forget them, they remain like the plague. Though its hard to explain how I remember."

"Perhaps talking about it will make you feel better?" Splinter suggested. "That is if you are up to that, I don't want to force you. "

Well she had already talked about what happened to her in the past, and her nightmares, so this should not be different, right?

"Well... in a sense I was there but I wasn't there. Like I was being controlled, I'm starting to put the pieces together from when I was kidnapped. When that man put that collar on me and gave me that horrible shock, I was under his control. My body was moving but I was not the one moving it, in my head I was surrounded by darkness with the only light being what was happening in reality whenever I somehow get the chance to see what was going on as I'm in the dark most of the time. But during those times I could only see myself constantly fight against his men, hurting them..." she shuttered. "Almost killing them. And if that was not bad enough if my body did not do what I was told to do I would be shocked, or whipped. I felt so much pain from those and from being attacked by his men from punches to kicks to being slashed by blades. I was almost never allowed to rest other than to eat or sleep. I have tried to break free and run away, but every time when I was about to try and rip the collar off it stuck to me like glue and it would shock me so bad that I end up fainting from the intense pain. The last time I tried I think I was thirteen... the only other thing I do recall was that HE sent me on an assignment to... assassinate his enemies before I met your sons." Briefly she paused as she gently rubbed her bandaged neck where the collar us to be. "I'm almost positive that was what happened. ... and I was the one... who attacked your sons before I woke up in the lair the first time."

Splinter's ears lowered in sadness as he frowned, learning about what she was forced to go through for ten long agonizing years, without any help, or kindness, or comfort, forced to endure all that pain physically, mentally and emotionally. Poor girl...

She then looked at Splinter with a serious expression, her eyes had tears that had not fallen yet, but she refused to let her tears fall this time. "Master Splinter please, I need to know the truth of what happened the night the guys met me," she pleaded. "I know you guys are trying to protect me and I appreciate that, but I have to know the truth eventually. I don't care if I cry or get scared because of it, I have to know one way or another. Please?"

Splinter knew that this would happen eventually, her wanting to know the truth of what happened before she woke up in the lair. But neither he nor his sons wanted to see her cry or have another attack, it was too unbearable to see her suffering more then she already was and they feared of what would happen if she did. Even though they knew that she deserves to know what happened, they didn't want her to have another episode... but they knew that if she didn't know now then she would feel worse if she knew much later, and maybe even too late. they can't hide the truth forever.

"From what my sons told me, you attacked them," he dolefully said. "They got wounded quite a bit."

Her eyes widened at this, but otherwise her expression did not change as Splinter continued. "You dodged almost every attack they had, though none of them had any broken bones from that, however, they did receive bruises and cuts, even some burns and seemed to be quite worn out from the fight. Your reactions were almost instinctive and their attempts to stop you didn't faze you at all ... and you nearly choked Leonardo and Raphael to death."

This caused her to let her tears come down, but she refused to let herself breakdown again for the umpteen time this week as her expression did not change, she didn't want to seem like a crybaby again. Splinter could see that she was having an internal struggle yet she tried to be strong and not cry again nor let her has another mental attack as Splinter concludes, rather reluctantly.

"But then Michelangelo and Donatello realized that you were being controlled, so they broke that device you had around your neck which caused you to release my two eldest sons and then you collapsed after that. And you know the rest from there."

Lori just nodded. She was thankful that she was stopped in time, but now she felt immensely guilty about what she did and what she almost had done, she felt like she was a burden to this kindhearted mutant family as she let her head hang down. She almost killed this kind mutant rat's sons, she felt like she didn't deserve his kindness nor hospitality considering what she almost did.

Splinter saw as his frown deepened, feeling sorry for her. What she went through was unbearable and he didn't want her to be upset again. He placed a hand on her shoulder, wanting to give her assurance and cheer her up as she looked up to face him as the mutant rat gave her a reassuring smile.

"I assure you, that my sons have forgiven you and hold nothing against you, and neither do I," his paw rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "And it wasn't your fault child. You were forced to be a pawn against your will. Your actions were not your own. But you won't have to deal with that anymore And we will not allow you to be harmed by this deviant man again."

"Really?" Lori asked softly.

"Really," Splinter nodded. "You've suffered for far too long, we won't let you deal with it anymore. We won't let you be alone again, we will help you Lorelei, you are our friend. As long as we are here we will always be there to help you, no matter what happens."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice as her previous thoughts were soon forgotten as she smiled back at him. He was right, so really she should not mope around and feel sorry for herself, she was not alone and she knew that. If it weren't for the Hamato family she would not be here now, she would always be grateful to them for all they have done for her, and she could always come to them for help when she needed it.

"Thank you," she nodded, her tears no longer sad but instead were of joy.

And Splinter nodded back.

Just then the two heard Donnie yelling which startled them. "EVERYONE! COME TO MY LAB! QUICKLY!"

Lori blinked in surprise as she glanced at Splinter. She suddenly stood as she rushed out from the dojo, wiping the tears away hastily and ran towards the lab in a frenzy, with Splinter behind her as everyone assembled in the lab.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo immediately asked him.

"I finally found Mikey!" Donnie told him as his fingers practically flew around the keyboard as his eyes were glued to the screen.

Relief flooded through everyone when he said that, especially Lori as she almost felt like she would faint if Splinter was not holding her steady.

"Mikey's okay...?" she softly said as she sighed in relief.

"You did?!" Raph exclaimed as he smiled. "That's great!"

"Where is he Donatello?" Mona asked him.

"Actually that's the thing," Donnie's gaze now turned to the gang. "It's not 'where' he is, it's 'when."

"What do you mean Donatello?" Splinter asked him.

Donnie gulped, "you guys are not going to believe this when I tell you."

* * *

 **And there you have it, I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Have a good day and don't forget to leave a review. Until then~**


	15. Chapter 14

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks! ^^**

 **Now I hope you folks like this chapter! This chapter will be intense so prepare yourself.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The rest of the day went by rather quickly for Mikey as he spent it thinking about what had happened earlier today. About what Mr. White told him….

He was thinking about the ninjas who attacked the Mr. And Mrs. White years ago and the promise he made to Mr. White. Could it truly be the foot clan? I mean what other clan resides in Japan? And... Could he really keep his promise to Mr. White? He could only do his best, but could he do it? The turtle heaved a sigh as he glanced down at his palm, softly clenching it.

 _Well, I just gotta try to do my best to keep that promise, I mean that's all anyone could ask for... right?_

It was then that Mikey decided to glanced at the small digital clock on his desk which read 7:30 pm.

 _Wow I must have in deep thought for since noon. Already its sunset._ Mikey thought as he glanced at the window seeing the sun setting in the horizon from his angle. Deciding he had done enough sitting around he got up, only then realizing how sore he was from being in a chair all afternoon. So he did some stretches to relieve him of the soreness.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Mikey called.

The door opened to reveal David, who wore a plain cobalt blue button up shirt, black shorts and black boots.

"Hey Koto," David said, "we're about to watch a movie soon, wanna join us."

"What's the movie called?" Mikey asked.

"The sound of music." The 7 year old boy told him, "one of mom and Lo's favorite musicals. Every Wednesday night we all watch a movie together."

That was when Mikey's felt his heart skip a beat.

Wednesday night?... wait a second...

"You guys go on a head without me, I'll catch up in s bit." Mikey quickly told him, covering his expression with a smile.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

Nodding, Mikey said, "sure I'm sure, I just need to take care of something, go ahead and start without me, I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, if you say so. The movie starts in 10 minutes." David said before he left the room closing the door.

However, had he stayed a little longer he would've seen the realization that had struck Mikey like a ton of bricks.

Wednesday night... movie night... could it really be?

"It happened on a Wednesday night, which was movie night for my family and I." 15 year old Lorelei's words rang in his head when she said that when she woke up in the lair and told him and the others what happened to her years ago.

Oh no! He could feel himself beginning to panic.

If that's true then... tonight is the night that... Lorelei will lose everything. Her home, her family, her childhood, her freedom... even her memories and her own name.

How will he deal with this mess? Mikey didn't know, but what he did know was that he needed to have his guard up and be ready for what will happen. To protect this family.

Little did he know of the pain he will soon feel that will terrorize him.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

As they all watched the movie, enjoying the family time they were having, little did the family know of what was going on in Mikey's mind right now.

Mikey had to keep an eye out for the worse, so in order to do that, every 15 minutes Mikey made an excuse to leave so he can look out any of the windows for anything sinister, such as getting a refill on his drink, getting a snack for him and the family, bathroom and other believable excuses that would work.

So far there was nothing, but not everything is as it seems as his father would tell him, though he desperately hoped that he was just being paranoid even though the enviable was coming. To try and stay calm he try to focus on the movie and even sing along to the songs playing from it. It did help some, but not entirely.

The only one who seemed to notice that something was bothering him and was hiding something was Mr. White as he could see the fear in his eyes. Since they were sitting together it was easy to see it.

For Mikey he never felt this scared before in his whole life, besides the incidents with that wasp parasite, pizza face, dream beavers, Shredder a number of times, the squirrelanoids, and other things one could name on his adventures with his brothers. But this time however, this kind of fear is different and it was getting on Mikey's nerves.

"Is something wrong koto?" Mr. White whispered to him so soft that his family did not hear.

"...I just... I have a really bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen..." Mikey replied rather hesitantly as he whispered back to him, only speaking half the truth.

The two were silent as Mr. White now had a serious look on his face. What it was Michelangelo was talking about must be serious if he is left practically scared out of his wits and paranoid, not to mention having to get up every once in a while to keep on the look out for danger.

But the rest of the family didn't notice as they came to the ending of the movie, the ending song ended as the screen soon went black.

"I always love that movie!" Lori chimed happily.

"Yeah it was good," David said as he nodded.

Mrs. White giggled, "I'm glad its always enjoyable for you two, but now it's time to get to bed."

"Aww," both the children groaned, "do we have to?"

"Can't we stay up a little while longer?" David asked his mother who shook her head, "you both have school in the morning and you don't want to be tired now do you?"

Both kids shook there heads as the three got off the couch as their mother told them she would tuck them in. Just as they were about to head up stairs after they said goodnight to their father and Koto, suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door which startled them as they turn to the front door.

"Are you expecting someone Paul?" Mrs. White asked her husband.

"No Rita, is wasn't." Mr. White told her as he became suspicious, "I'll go check it out. "

But just as he got up and was about to answer the door, suddenly the door was knocked down as it broke off its hinges. As the door hit the ground hard, who was standing in the door way brought horror and shock to Rita, Paul and Mikey especially as they knew who it was.

Mikey's eyes widened as saucers as he started to sweat in fear and his voice was caught in his throat.

Standing right there in ninja armor, his face masked by a Kuro Kabuto, wielding a bladed gauntlet, his eyes as cold as ice that held malice and evil, with a ninja army baring the foot clan's insignia... was none other then the very enemy of the Hamato clan and leader of the infamous foot clan, Oroku Saki... or better known as the Shredder.

Mikey shot off of the couch and backed up a bit, Mr. White got into a fighting stance as he was ready to fight Shredder even if it cost him his life, Lori and David hid behind their mother in fright as Mrs. White kept her children close.

"Hello Paul," Shredder spoke as his voice was as chilling as ice and filled with malice. "It has been a long time since our encounter in Japan... and your friends, demise as you ran like the coward you are..."

Paul growled in anger at his mockery as he glared at him as the foot clan leader then continued, "... however I'm afraid your game of hide and seek is over. You and Rita may've escape from me 7 1/2 years ago, but this time... I will not allow you to escape from me, " he extended his gauntlet as he glared back at Paul, "this house will be your grave!"

Shredder lunged at him as Mr. White tackled him, the two fought as Mr. white tried to dodge his enemies attacks, but he got slashed several times as Shredder prove to be too fast for him. He still tried to fight back and stop him, he could only managed to find an opening for him to elbow slam him in the face and hit him where the sun don't shine.

Shredder hissed in pain as Paul turn back to everyone as he exclaimed, "EVERYONE, RUN FOR IT!"

But that was all he could do as an instant later his eyes widened as he felt a sharp blade in his chest as Shredder stabbed his blades right through him, blood gushed out as Mr. White gasped inaudibly in terrible pain for a moment before Shredder pulled his blood covered blades out, leaving Paul to fall dead on the floor.

"PAUL/MR. WHITE/DADDY NOOOO!" Everyone screamed in horror.

No one could believe what had just happened... Mr. White had just been murdered in cold blood by the one they all feared and were against. Mikey was shaking, Mrs. White covered her mouth in horror as she was close to crying and both Lori and David were sobbing softly, neither of them were able to pull their gaze from this horrible sight before them as the body of their father was bleeding out on the floor.

Soon Shredder locked eyes with Mrs. White, who held her children close to her. Upon seeing the sight before him, he smirked sinisterly at them.

"Aw Rita, I see you and Paul have children of your own, I guess I should've expected this."

Mrs. White glared at him as he continued.

"Don't worry, once I take care of you like your weak simpleton of a husband, perhaps I'll adopt your children to raise amongst my army."

Soon horror turned to anger that could rival Raphael's as something in Mikey snapped like a twig when he heard Shredder said that. There was NO way he was going to let that happen! He made a promise to Paul and he was going to keep it no matter what. if he thinks he can just waltz in and murder anyone he wanted then he had another thing coming!

Soon he was in front of Rita and the kids as he glared at Shredder, pulling out his nun-chucks as he got into a fighting stance as he exclaimed, "you will NOT go anywhere near them Shredder!"

Shredder merely glared at him, who was this kid? He looked no older then 16 or 17, though it was hard to really tell under his scarf and hood even though his voice sounded like a teenager, but the question that intrigued him more was how this child knew his nickname? And why it looked like he seem to know who he was judging by the look in his eyes?

"Who are you?" Shredder sneered.

"Who I am is none of your business! All you need to know is that I will not let you harm Mr. White's family! If you want to get them you'll have to go through me!" Mikey exclaimed, his voice very serious as he whirled his nun-chucks.

"Then you have just dug your own grave." Shredder told him, pointing his gauntlet at him before he called upon his army, "Foot clan, ATTACK!"

A battle soon happened as Mikey and Shredder fought while the foot ninja stormed into the house.

Mrs. White told her children to run out the back door, as much as they wanted to protest no matter how terrified they were, they did as their mother told them and ran. Soon Mrs. White foot against the foot clan ninja that came at her with her self-defense and combat skills.

She could hold her own pretty well.

As for Mikey, his was actually doing well as he fought against the leader of the foot clan.

Master Splinter had said that Michelangelo had more rare potential then all of his brothers combine. And he was more then capable of showing how strong he really was like his brother's ONLY when Mikey wanted to and set his mind on it. It has happened several times before and during his adventure's with his brothers As what splinter said shined true. Especially now as he fought Shredder with all his might more then any other time before, determined to protect Mrs. White and the kids no matter what.

Shredder could see that this boy had potential and had been well taught in the way of ninjistu he was able to not only block his attacks but also deliver strong ones too for one so young, but he wasn't that good enough.

"You have potential, I will admit. But it won't save you for long." Shredder told the boy as he glared at him. That's when the Shredder unleashed his bladed gauntlets.

He swung his gauntlet at him as Mikey only had time to block his attack before he was sent flying, crashing into a foot ninja as they both fell hard on the ground. But Mikey refused to stay down as he quickly got back up, only to block an attack that came at him by the foot ninja he crashed into, who to Mikey's surprise was a female as her mask had been knocked off. She had dark brown hair, pale tan skin and light blue eyes. A female kunoichi, what are the odds?

But in her eyes Mikey could see hesitation and fear, which confused him as he realized that her attack wasn't as strong as he thought it would be from the infamous foot clan. And there was just something about her that struck him in a way. Something that told Mikey that she didn't want to harm anyone, let alone do what the foot clad was infamous for. Why? Mikey didn't know.

Just then a woman's painful scream was heard that snapped him out of his thoughts, but it was not coming from this kunoichi as Mikey's eyes widened in shock when he realized who's voice it was. He turn to the source of it, only to be met with horror as he saw... Mrs. White getting slashed in the back by Shredder as she soon hit the ground with a hard thud and laid still as her eyes laid close.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mikey screamed in horror as tears soon threatened to burst out as he felt his heart being torn up inside.

Shredders laughter could be as Mikey felt numb and everything else around him was lost to silence.

 _Idiot! Why did I get distracted?! I couldn't save her! Why couldn't I save her in time?! Why?! I couldn't. .. I couldn't save her. ... its all my fault...  
_  
"MOMMY!"

The voice of a small child, a little girl, was heard as this snapped Mikey out of his trance as he felt his heart skip a beat in terror as he turn to see Lorelei by the kitchen entrance, her face plastered with horror and fear as tears were about to burst out.

Shredder turn to face her as Mikey felt the diabolical maniac grin sinisterly at the child.

 _No! Not her!_

"LORELEI RUN!" Mikey yelled at her, his voice broken with sadness and fear.

This snapped the child out of it as she soon turn to run out the back door, only to be blocked off by foot ninja and soon grabbed by the armored man who killed her parents. She screamed and flailed with all her might to get free, but it was in vain as Shredder had an iron grip on her.

"LET HER GO!" Mikey could feel himself roar.

Mikey tried to tackle Shredder, but he was soon held back by the other male ninjas around him. Mikey struggled blindly trying to get free to save the child but his efforts were in vain as the foot ninja kept him held down, his weapons knocked out of his hands leaving him defenseless.

"Master Shredder!" said one of the foot ninja to his master, "I'm afraid the boy has escaped. Should we go after him?"

"No." Shredder told him, "the boy won't survive on the streets of New York on his own, he's as good as dead... like his pathetic excuse for parents."

Soon he narrowed his gaze at the young girl who was still struggling in his grasp, not letting up even in the slightest. Trying to do everything she could to break free, but sadly was no use. Shredder could see her stubbornness and determination underneath that fear, and this sparked an interest In him.

"Besides, his sister will make a better trophy for tonight's triumph, and perhaps even a another student... once she is put in her place. And to find out what her "parents" have been hiding."

Mikey's eyes widened even more as his pupils shrank to the size of peas in pure shock and horror as he knew what was going to happen if he let him get away.

Lori lost her family and now she'll be taken away, kept prisoner, brainwashed and lose her happiness, her childhood, her freedom, her memories and even her own name... everything ... and she'll be left to suffer by the hands of this... this monster, for the next ten years.

 _No! I can't let that happen!_ Mikey thought as he struggled desperately to break free.

"LEAVE HER ALONE SHREDDER! SHE'S INNOCENT! LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

Shredder's gaze turned back to Mikey as they showed irritation. "I don't know how you know my name." Shredder told him, "but it is of little importance to me as well as your identity. I have what I want and that's all that matters."

He soon turn to his men as he soon held the child against his chest in a strong iron grip, Lorelei cried in pain by this as her struggling only increased.

"Foot ninja, prepare the boat for our departure back to Japan, set up the bombs and burn this house to the ground so no one may reside in this pathetic waste of a home." Soon he turn his gaze back to the struggling stranger as he concluded, "and chain this boy here. Let him burn away with the bodies of the white family. "

"Please stop this right now!"

A voice called out as everyone, even Mikey who stopped struggling because of it, turn to the source of it which happen to be the female kunoichi in foot ninja wear. Her face outrage and stricken with remorse as she grabbed his arm shaking it as she begged.

"Please Master Shredder, these two are innocent! Have mercy on them. You already took away this poor child's parents, shouldn't that be enough? Please let them both go, they have nothing to do with it! I beg of you, stop this madness right now!"

But Shredder didn't take kindly to her defiling him like this as he gaze on her turned dark. "How dare you speak back to me?" He demanded.

Throwing her off of him. But she caught herself before she fell. "I mean it!" She insisted, "these two are innocent! Can't you just let them go? I've stood by for too long watching you bring misery to innocent people these past 6 1/2 years. Just stop this madness before you would lead me no choice but to turn you over to the police!"

"Do you really think a bunch of short sighted police officers can stop me? You naïve child, you just don't get it don't you?"

This time she glared at him in anger. "What I finally get now it that I should have realized years ago that you're nothing but a revenge ridden old man with a heart full of darkness, and that your clan of criminals are far from honorable."

Shredder's glare grew as his anger got worse. How dare this stupid girl say something like that to him in deviance?

"You're no honorable man, you're nothing but a monster and I will not stand by and let you destroy any more lives. In my opinion Hamato Yoshi and the Hamato clan are far more honorable than you and the foot clan will ever be!"

Everyone except Shredder, Lori and this woman gasped in shock when she said that. No one in the foot would ever dare say something like that nor deviled Shredder like this unless they wanted to dig their own grave.

"You..." the Shredder growled.

She had really struck a nerve there as everyone in the foot clan knew how much he despised the Hamato clan and Hamato Yoshi especially. To say something like what this woman said to Shredder is just a another way of saying 'kill me Shredder, I dare you!'

Pulling out her butterfly swords she was about to lunge at Shredder to save the little girl in his arms... but it was in vain as she felt a sharp blade ran through her Abdomen, she hissed in pain which caused her to drop her weapons as she knew what it was that stabbed her... Shredders bladed gauntlet, before she felt to the ground as blood bled on the floor.

"You were a foolish child, Sakura." Shredder said to the now dying kunoichi on the floor. "You always have been."

"At least I will die trying to doing something right for once, unlike you Shredder... I shall die ... with honor..." the female ninja, Sakura, countered before she started to cough some blood as it covered her hands.

Mikey could do nothing but stare in horror as he had just witnessed two soon to be three murders, real ones, right before his eyes all in one night. All done by Shredder's vile hands. Compare to movies and comics, real life is far scarier and worse then one could ever imagine in a situation like this.

Soon he saw the look on Lori's face as it will plague his memories forever... a look of true horror and fear as she looked incredibly pale, an ending waterfall of tears pouring out of her cheeks as she started sobbing and her clothes now tainted by the blood of the woman who was about to die because of Shredder.

"Then You shall burn away here with this foolish boy," Shredder told her before he turn to his men, signaling them to do as they were told.

While most of the ninja were setting up the bombs and timer in the house, some of them work to chain Mikey's left wrist to the wall as the ninja turtle in disguise started struggling again trying to break free.

"KOTO!"

Called the desperate and fearful cry of Lorelei as Mikey turn to see Shredder walking away with the child in his arms who was struggling to break free and trying to reach him but she was too far away.

"LORI!" He screamed, desperately trying to reach a hand towards her.

But sadly he could not reach her as she got further away from him and his wrist was chained to a wall as the loud clanking and rattling of chains could be hear.

"LET HER GO SHREDDER! LET HER GO!" Mikey cried desperately to the demented man.

But his words fell on deaf ears as Shredder didn't even flinch at that.

"KOTO HELP ME! KOTO!" Lorelei's voice cried again.

Soon the bombs were placed and all the Ninjas fled as a robotic voice sounded from the timer as all of the foot was now out of the house.

"T-MINUS 40 SECONDS TO DETONATION!"

Mikey knew he didn't have much time, nor could he waste it as he knew he had to get out of there as he took in a breath to try and calm down and focus. And right now he was grateful that he knew how to lock pick and had his mini lock-pick kit with him as he started to pick the lock. 9 1/2 seconds later he was free. But just as he was about to run a painful moan was heard.

Turning to the source of it he was shocked and at the same time relieved to see that that it was Mrs. White who was struggling as she trying to get up. She was alive! In pain and badly injured but alive nonetheless!

He ran to her as he quickly, without a second thought, ripped his hoodie jacket off of him and quickly wrapped the jacket around her bloody back and tied it tightly to apply pressure and stop anymore blood from bleeding out.

"...Where...?" The woman asked, barely a whisper as she hissed in pain. Barely conscious yet she knew who was by her side right now despite her vision being blurry at the moment.

"Ssh, it's okay just hang in there. I'll get you out of here," Mikey told her quickly as he soon had her in his arms, surprised that she seemed far lighter then an adult woman should be though he was not complaining.

"...I'm sorry..." said a weak, painful moan. But it was not coming from Mrs. White, it came from the other women, Sakura, who laid on the floor bleeding out as Mikey turn to her. Her expression showed sadness and guilt as tears poured out of her eyes.

She was becoming deathly pale as Color was starting to fade from her eyes with her injuries appearing too fatal to patch up as it was obvious that sakura was going to die, and there was nothing Mikey could do about it.

"Child..." she moaned as it appeared that she was trying to talk to Mikey though she could not turn her head to face him. "If you can hear me... please know that I'm sorry. ... I tried to save you... and the girl... but I have failed miserably... I was... a weakling after all... if only I had realized the truth years ago... f-f-f- forgive me c-c child... I'm... so .. sorry... "

With her last breath she died right there. Her eyes were still left open yet the color of them were dull and no longer held life.

Mikey felt his heart hurt even worse upon this happening. He felt sorry for her and at the same time felt awful that there was nothing he could to change what has happened here.

"10 SECONDS TO DETONATION!"

Only the voice of the timer had managed to snap him out of his trance as Mikey wasted no time running out the back door with Mrs. White in his arms, not thinking for a second that people would see him as the only thing that mattered at that moment was getting Mrs. White out of there and getting her to the hospital.

He never found himself running so quickly than before as he felt the adrenaline running rapidly through him.

As soon as she bolted out the door Mikey was in the alley, not stopping as he ran out of the alley and ran down the street. Seconds later an explosion was heard, from the White's household as the ground shook for a moment from the explosions as they also broke all the windows on the lower floor, the home was in flames as fire burst out of the windows.

Mikey looked behind him as he saw this, as if he had not seen enough horror for one night already, this nightmare was still going on. His heart hurt even worse as more tears came down his face. Despite wanting to stop and cry on the ground, Mikey forced himself to keep running.

There was no one out on the streets right now so no one would see him and freak out, though that made Mikey more concerned then relieved because of the condition of the woman in his arms was not doing so well as she was in need medical attention.

Being the fastest of the team had its benefits, especially if he was really laying it on like he was now because he soon found the hospital, in his head Mikey rejoice that he found it in time. the sound of sirens was heard from a distance which most likely came from the fire truck's, no doubt someone saw the fire and called 911 as the fire could be seen in the far distance from where he was at as he then realized how far he really ran.

As soon as he got to the entrance he finally stopped running, now panting from all the running he did as his heart was pounding hard though he was only a little tired due to being the most energetic of his brother's as he had more energy then all of them combine. Knowing he could not go inside, he laid Mrs. White gently on the ground before he gently took his hand, the two looked at each other as the air laid still.

"Mom?" Mikey said as his expression was serious, his scarf having fallen off earlier and now laid around his neck. "You're going to be fine. The doctors will take care of you."

"But... the children..." Mrs. White whispered in worry.

"I'll find them." Mikey told her, squeezing her had gently, "I will find David and Lorelei and keep them safe. No matter what, I promise. "

She nodded her head weakly. "Thank you, Michelangelo."

Soon he placed her hand back down before Mikey stood back up and went to on of the doors and started pounding on the door hard and rapid in an urgent manner to get someone's attention.

He pressed his not visible ear against the door listening for foot steps. Not a second later he heard several fast foot falls coming his way. After briefly nodded a silent goodbye to Mrs. White Mikey ran to hide and watch to make sure that Mrs. White was safely inside.

Soon the doors burst open as a male doctor and female nurse were soon met by a shocking sight as the blood was starting to show through the jacket tied around Mrs. White. They hurried in a frenzy around Mrs. White and gently rolled out a stretcher and pulled her up upon it and rolled her into the hospital.

Once she was inside, it was Mikey's cue to leave. Now that Mrs. White was in the hospital, the ninja turtle could focus on finding the kids. Using a fire escape to get to the roofs to get a better vantage point and not get seen Mikey soon discarded the rest of his disguise as he didn't need it now that they were dirty and kind of torn from the struggle not long ago. his nun-chuck which he manage to recover were securely in their holster.

He remembered that shredder was going to leave by boat, so he would head to the pair to rescue Lori and look for David who had no doubt got away unlike his sister which he will soon realize was not with him.

He had to get to them, this he knew as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

But just before he could leap over another roof top, without any warning a Kraang portal opened in front of him, startling him as he could not stop himself from going through before he landed on his hands and knees. Quickly looking around he realized he was back in Donnie's lab as the portal device closed behind him and he was surround by his family who all had looks of worry and relieve on their faces.  
 _  
He was back home, he was actually back?!_

"MIKEY/MICHELANGELO!"

Everyone exclaimed in relief all at once as they came to Mikey's side. All at once they asked there question's if he was okay and such. But sadly their questions fell on deaf ears as Mikey was too deep in thought to acknowledged their voices.

He was back home at last but... he was no longer in the past... mom... Mr. White... David. ... Sakura. ... Lorelei. ...they were... they were all gone.

Mr. White and Sakura died right before his eyes trying to save him and the others, Mrs. White almost died had he not got her to the hospital but even though her wounds looked serious, Sakura lost her life betraying her master trying to save him and Lori, David got away but was no doubt lost and alone, the White household was set ablaze and would by now be left in dis-repair and ruins... and Lori... she was kidnapped... and there was nothing he could have done, no matter how hard he tried, to save her... now she would be a abused slave against her will and lose more then just her family and home tonight and would be all alone for 10 long, lonely, painful and miserable years... because of the one be this whole mess, who he now knew who it was much to his dismay, Oroku Saki. ... the Shredder…

Why?... why?.. WHY DOES THAT MONSTER HAVE TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO TAKE ANYTHING PURE AND HAPPY AND TURN IT INTO DARKNESS AND HATE?! WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!?

And then there was another thought as more tears came down his face as his head hung down.

He promised Mr. White he would protect his family and keep them safe... he promised Mrs. White he would find her children and keep them safe... but... he failed... he failed... Everyone had suffered because of him... he couldn't save them no matter how hard he had tried... he couldn't stop shredder from fulfilling his dark mission... he lost... Everyone was gone... and it was all his fault. His fault. .. and there was nothing he could do to change it... he was a failure.

Is this how Leo feels when he can't take very well to failure? Because if it was... it hurts to bad to describe how awful the pain he felt.

Mikey started to sob pretty hard as his voice has left his wind pipe. Seeing this made everyone concern and more worried about him as Mikey was ridden with guilt.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" Leo gently placed his hand upon the lime green turtle's shoulder.

But he wouldn't respond as he sobbing continued.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked trying to get his attention but it didn't work.

"Yo Mikey, what's up?" Raph asked him, but nothing changed.

"Michelangelo, what is troubling you? Please answer," Splinter urged him. But again, he didn't answer.

It was then that Mona and Lori came into the lab, upon hearing the commotion going on in there. Upon seeing Mikey the two girls were struck with relief that he was finally home, but they were also struck with worry when they saw him sobbing on his hands and knees.

"What happened?" Mona was the first to ask as the two rushed over to the group.

"We don't know," Donnie replied, "I managed to get Mikey back home but then he started sobbing and he won't tell us why."

"Something must've happened while he was away," Splinter deduced, "I can sense a great deal of sadness and guilt in Michelangelo."

This really worried Lori when he said that. What could've happen to Mikey to leave him in this state?

Mikey," she frowned. "What's Wrong?" She asked as she knelt down in front of him.

By a miracle her voice got his attention as he slowly raised his head to face her. His expression ridden with sadness, fear and deep guilt especially as this was heartbreaking to everyone who saw this now, tears unending as they poured out of his sorrowful eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly.

However what she didn't expect to happen was Mikey immediately wrapped his arms around her as he held her close in a relieved but saddening, protective hug as Mikey finally started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Mikey's voice was a sobbing whisper as his voice was so broken it was barely recognizable as he said that over and over again.

Lori didn't know why he said that nor why he was acting as if he had not seen her in a decade, but she could not stand to see Mikey so sad and miserable like this, the least she could do for him was return the hug and try to comfort him.

She hoped that he would tell her what was troubling him as soon as he calmed down.

* * *

 **And there's that chapter! Please tell me what you thought, leave a review and comment. :3**

 **Have a good day out there!**


	16. Chapter 15

**To Crow's Apprentice: Thanks, will continue on. :3**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks!**

 **I hope you guy's all enjoy this next chap!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Close to sunset, the human gang were in the living room of the Thomas household biding their time until it was time to head out. David was anxious to reunite with his long lost sister and to meet the people who rescued her, he knew he had to be patient but the waiting was killing him.

Casey and Abby were reading one of David's comics while April was fiddling with her phone. At least they were finding ways to kill time. His aunt and uncle told him it would be all right to go with April and Casey as long as they got back by 10pm and call them to let them know if something came up.

David just couldn't wait. After so many years of grieving, thinking all of his family was dead except for his sister who had been missing all these years, he finally found out that she was okay, she really is alive and she was rescued from the ones responsible for ruining their lives, and the ones who saved her were friends of Casey and April.

Though he was very upset to find out that she had been taken away by that man who attacked their home and destroyed what was precious to him and being forced to do that monsters bidding against her will for 10 years since that incident, of which he felt very guilty about for not realizing his sister was not with him when they were escaping that night and at the same time very angry at the one who took her away from him and made her suffer, but he was very, very grateful that she was rescued by friends of April and Casey. The photo he received on his phone was proof that what they said was true, who else would have this photo but his sister?

Just then April got off of the couch as she turn to her friends. "Time to go." She told them.

With that said the gang grabbed their bags, April and Casey their school bags as to not leave them behind and Abby her sachet full of her arts and crafts items follow by her coin pouch and magnifying glass, said their goodbyes to Mia and Peter and made their way out the door….. unaware of the danger they would soon be in ...

* * *

 **IN THE LAIR**

* * *

Mikey had eventually calmed down as the gang had helped him on his feet and seated him on the couch where the gang got a better look at him. It looked like Mikey had been in a struggle as there were cuts and bruises all over him, and even some blood splattered on him which worried them at first before Donnie told them that the blood was not his as he was patching him up. What or who he was fighting before Donnie got him back home was a mystery they wanted to find out especially because of where and when he was sent to, though they don't know where in the past he was taken to, as the gang talked to him.

"What?!" Mikey exclaimed in shock, "I've been gone for hours? But I was gone for a week where I was at!"

"Well, there perhaps was a time difference," Donnie mused.

"Like when we got sent back in time with Renet?" Leo asked.

"Exactly," Donnie said.

"Anyways, we're just glad that you're back home Mikey." Raph told his little brother.

"Thanks," Mikey said with a small smile. "But still what took you guys so long to find me?"

A brief look Raph gave to Donnie to 'dumb it down a bit' look as he didn't want to have another headache from his long techno talk and so everyone understand what he was say, Donnie soon answered, "I had to repair the Kraang portal device and get all the bugs out of it, and then triangulate to location of where it took you... or when, as I found out that you were sent 10 years in the past."

"And that brings up another question, what happened while you were in the past, where were you exactly?" Mona asked him.

Mikey frown at this, he didn't want to say anything after what he went through. He was hesitant because now that he had seen what happened to Lori's family and who was responsible for it, he was afraid of how they would react.

And knowing that Lori was forced to be HIS pawn, they might not trust her anymore and get mad at her even though it was not her fault. ... the one who he was more scared of however was Raph as he knew that he will definitely think that, and worse, he will think that she was still working for Shredder when she wasn't.

Raph had always had a bad temper, was extremely protective of his family and he absolutely despised shredder. And Mikey was not stupid, he knew that Raph didn't completely trust her yet. If he told him and the others... Lori might suffer more than she already has.

And also... how would Lori react if he told her he met her and her family when she was a little girl?

Splinter could see that his youngest son had hesitation in his eyes, what ever he was not willing to say right now was worrying him. Lori saw the same thing as splinter, why was he hesitant? They both wondered.

Just then, Donnie's cell phone rang. He turned, pulling out his T-phone. "Oh, it's April!"

Donnie answered it, "hey April..." but then Donnie's grin faded from his face as it soon changed to confusion and worry, "whoa April! Slow down, what's wrong?"

This caught everyone's attention as Donnie soon paled as he exclaimed, "you, Casey, David and Abby are being chased by the footbots!?"

This shocked everyone as they became concern, the only ones who had different expression's were Mona, Lori and Mikey.

Mona: she looked confused until she started to remember a few stories that Raphael had told her about his adventures here on earth, including the enemies they faced. She recalled that these footbots were being controlled by an enemy who despised them and was the most cruelest human they've ever met: the Shredder. Even though she has not met him she knew enough to know that this deviant scoundrel was the most diabolical, hateful, ruthless, black hearted man whose anger knows no ends and will not stop until he accomplish his dark desires no matter what it took nor who stood in his way, even if it was his own henchmen.

Lori: she looked concerned and worried for her family and friends safety but at the same confused as the word "foot" seem familiar to her somehow, she had the same feeling when she talked with splinter the when she woke up from her nightmare today though she didn't say anything because she was too consumed by sadness to think straight. But nonetheless she had a very bad feeling about this.

Mikey: pure horror plastered his face as the color drained from his face and his heart once again was pounding rapidly as realization had struck him like a bullet, now that he knew who the man was who caused Lori so much pain, after all these years shredder's now going after David in order to lure Lori out of hiding so he can claim his "puppet" back, and because April, Casey and Davy's step sister were with him they would be captured too so the turtles would be force to come out of hiding and lead them into a trap.

He knew April and Casey could hold their own and were more then capable of fighting against the foot. But if more reinforcement comes ... they can't fight them off forever without assistance let alone a whole army of footbots. David and Abby. ... he didn't know if they could defend themselves but what he did know was that they were in serious danger.

 _No... no..._ Mikey thought as his horror soon turn to deep anger as he got very serious, _I will not let that murderer get away with this again! I will not let him get his hands on David! I will not break my promise to Mr. White again! I will not let Lori suffer losing her family again! I will not let Lori suffer ever again! I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!_

Everyone was suddenly startled by Mikey getting up with so much force as he snatched the t-phone from Donnie who was spooked by this as Mikey did it quickly as he talked to April, "April, where are you and the others right now?" He asked, almost demanded, with the most serious voice everyone in the room ever heard.

This shocked and started to frighten everyone as they had, for as long as they have known him, never if not rarely ever seen Mikey this angry nor serious nor both at the same time like this before. Sure there were a few times when it happened but that depends on the case, but this time it was different, that they felt for sure.

The happy, video game and pizza loving turtle prankster they knew was now suddenly replaced by a more serious, what looks like determined and angrier version of Mikey.

Apparently a angry and a very serious Mikey was a scary Mikey.

On the other end of the line, April too was surprised by Mikey's demanding tone.

In all the time she knew him and his family, never as far as she could recall had she heard him talk to her in the voice.

However she knew didn't have time to ponder on this as she, Casey, David and Abby ran for their lives, and they needed help as she knew that they can't take them all down alone, and even if they could they can't with two innocents with them that were in danger.

"We're heading straight for the park right now!" She told him.

"April, find a manhole cover as soon as you get there and try to lose them in the sewer's, we'll track you guys down with our T-phones. Do not get separated!" Mikey told her before he hung up on the other end.

"We need to move, now!" Mikey told them before throw the phone back at Donnie who barely caught it and mikey leapt out of the pit and ran to the turnstiles as his family and friends called for him to stop, but their words fell on deaf ears as Mikey leaped over them as he ran down the tunnel.

Something was going on, he knew it, but right now they had to move as Leo nodded his head as he motioned for the others to quickly follow.

As the others ran out of the lair following Mikey, the only ones left in the there was splinter and Lori. They were both left with confusion and concern for the young orange masked turtle.

For Lori, she had never once seen this side of him, first he was absolutely sad and upset in the lab and now he got angry and very serious here in the pit. There was something that happened to Mikey while he was in the past, and there was something that Mikey knew that she and the others didn't. What it was? He didn't tell her nor the others. Why he was reluctant earlier? No one knew. But Lori was scared by this new side of Mikey, she wanted to know what was wrong, but why won't he say anything? She Could only hope that Mikey will tell her soon... and most importantly, he and the others get her brother and the others here safe and sound.

As for Splinter, he had been keeping this to himself, he could see that Mikey was changing, he was becoming more mature, serious, he knew that it must've been because of Lori though how she did it was not intentional, though Mikey was still the same old funny loving goofball, but now this was a side of Mikey that he and the others rarely if not never seen, he knew that Mikey does know when to be serious and there were rare times when he was very angry but this was a new level of serious and anger.

And there can't be any doubt that the others can see this too. And in the lab a while Mikey had shown a great deal of sadness and guilt, why? He would not tell them. And just now, he and the gang have dealt with foot before, but this time when Donnie said the foot was chasing their friends Mikey suddenly got very angry and serious, which shocked them and even frighten them a bit.

Why would mentioning the foot clan bother his youngest son so much this time? ... unless. ...

Splinter shook his head, he didn't want to believe that that was the answer that popped into his mind. If not for his sake then for Lorelei's and Michelangelo's.

* * *

 **WITH APRIL AND FRIENDS**

* * *

"Did we lose them?" Casey whispered to April as they, David and Abby hid behind a huge oak tree which was by a man hole cover.

April peeked slowly around the tree to see. There was nobody there at the moment, but not everything is as it seems, she knew that.

"For now, but who knows when they'll find us? They don't give up easily. " April replied. Casey nodded before he took the cover off of the man hole. "Why are we going in the sewers?" David quizzically asked.

"For the most part? To get away from the foot and find our friends, ones who have been keeping your sister safe, and take you guys somewhere safe." Casey told him as he went down first.

David came down next as Abby asked, "won't auntie Mia and uncle Peter got worried if they don't know where we are?"

"Don't worry Abby," April told her, "you two can call them later. but Right now we need to get away."

Just then, April sensed someone behind her, looking behind her she saw a foot bot standing right there.

"Like right NOW!" April exclaimed in panic as she grabbed Abby, holding her in her arms as she jumped down the man hole, landing safely on her feet.

"Guys run!" April told them as the gang ran for it as footbots soon came into the sewer and started to chase after them. They ran as fast as they could, trying to get away. But the foot were on their tail and were not going to give up.

Casey then turn to April and told her as he pulled out a small pole from his pocket, which transformed revealing it was actually a metallic retractable hockey stick that Donnie made for him a few weeks after their adventures in space, "April, take David and Abby and get going. I'll distract these robo-creeps!"

She nodded her head. "Come on, follow me!" She ordered David and Abby urging them to follow her.

Despite being surprised by Casey's hockey stick appearing like it did, David and Abby did as April told them and ran as fast as they could.

Meanwhile Casey stayed behind to fight the foot bots. He was grateful he had some of his gear in his backpack as he put on his hockey mask, and his handmade gauntlet/hand guard with a taser in it. The rest of it was at home so he'd have to make due with what he had as he activated his hidden roller skates.

"All right footbots, it's time for Casey Jones to wreck your hard drive!" Casey told them before he ran at them, "GOONGALA!"

He whacked a foot bot with his hockey stick and shoved his glove forward to shock another. As he fought on, smashing one robot after another the numbers began dwindling, but even Casey himself knew that he can't get cocky now, otherwise he's toast as he learn this the hard way in the past and more foot bots entered the sewers.

Just then two more figures appeared in the sewers. Turning to face them, Casey knew who they were, especially one of them in particular, as he paled, he knew he had to warn the others, and quick.

* * *

 **WITH THE TURTLES**

* * *

As Mona and the other turtles eventually and finally caught up with Mikey it felt like Mikey was the one taking the lead for once besides that one time the turtles were force to switch weapons because splinter saw that they were becoming too over confident with their signature weapons, they were still weirded out by Mikey's reaction's back at the lair awhile ago.

Just then, Donnie's phone as he answered right away, knowing who it was as he put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear her.

"April, where are you?" Donnie asked her.

"In the sewers! But The footbots followed us and Casey stayed behind to keep them busy while I get Abby and David to safety. But I don't know how long he can keep them occupied for," April replied.

Just then, Raph's phone rang as he check it. It was a text from Casey as he read it and got even more serious.

"I just got a text from Casey, Tigerclaw has entered the sewers with Fishface!" Raph to them.

"We need to split up in two teams," Leo announced to the others as Mikey soon jumped in.

"Raph, Mona, you guys go help Casey! Leo, Donnie, you guys come with me to find April and the others," Mikey gave the order.

This startled the gang as Mikey had taken charge like that, they were still not use to facing this side of him. But despite wanting to ponder on this more, they knew they haven't the time. They had to act now. They nodded their heads, each moving quickly in a frenzy. Both groups hoped that they would make it in time.

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? Please let me know what you think, and have a great day! ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chap!  
**

 **Enjoy readin'! :3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

How could sure a pleasant day, or at least as pleasant as possible considering the shocking news he got from his friends, turn into a rotten one?

David thought as he, Abby who was holding his hand as tight as she could and vise versa, and April were running for their lives from a group of robo ninjas.

They had no idea how long they had been running for, but nobody cared at the moment as April was leading her friends to safety. David briefly wondering if Casey was okay as he had stayed behind to fight out their pursuers, who knows if some were to pass him and continue the chase.

And this lead to another thing that was bothering him, how do Casey and April know who their pursuers are? Why were all of them being targeted? And are they more dangerous then his friends said they are? just what was going on here?

The trio soon came to a drain junction as they finally stopped to catch their breaths, sure that they were safe for the time.

"Are we ...*pant* ... safe?" Abby asked, panting as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. This was more cardio then she did at school, this was new level for her.

"I think.. so." April answered, panting too but not as much as Abby and David thanks to the training to be a kunoichi she got from splinter and the turtles, she was close to becoming a member of the Hamato clan.

"Why are they ... *pant* ... after us?" David panted, wanting an answer.

April was hesitant as now was not really a good time, who's to say when those robots will catch up to them?

"... I'll explain later," April told him.

Finally catching his breath, David got serious.

"April, something is going on that you and Casey aren't telling. We're too deep into this now, you can't just keep us in the dark -!"

But before David could continue, the foot bots arrived. His eyes widened at this along with Abby.

They found us! The trio thought at the same time.

Immediately April pulled out her tensen, getting into battle pose.

This surprise David and Abby, but neither of them had time to think as April charged at the one about to pound David as she knock it down, slicing the robot's head clean off with hard, quick swipe of her tensen.

Stunned by what he saw her display ... ninjistu? As it appeared to be, but he knew he could not just stand there as there was not any time to dilly dally, David knew he had to fight, just like April. Grabbing a long lead pipe from the ground and was ready to fight.

As for Abby, she was not one to seem helpless despite being so young, she had learn from a book somewhere, and some super hero TV shows, that told her that she can use anything that could be considered a weapon or a means to distract her opponents, even the most least likely of things can be used in other ways, so she had an clever idea.

As David whacked one of them that came at one, one got pass him and went straight for Abby, but she was ready for it. Pulling out a big bottle of extra think red paint out of her satchel, she opened it and flung the paint from the battle at the robot's eyes optics before she dodged it, effectively blinding it as the robot could not see anything and ended up crashing into another footbot by accident.

David grinned, they were actually doing so well. But he knew that they can't get cocky now, and who knows how long could they keep this up until April's friends arrived? and if more robots will come before then?

Hopefully these friends of his friends will come soon.

* * *

 **WITH CASEY**

* * *

By now Casey was starting to pant, he lost track of how long he had been fighting but he didn't care, he had to keep these creeps back as long as he could so the others would get here to help him.

Of course it didn't make things better that Tigerclaw slipped past him some time earlier and going after April and the others. Not to mention that Fishface had had an edge with his metal legs.

Just then Casey was knocked down by a foot bot as he landed on his back, the robot was about to attack with his sword but, however, never got a chance as its head was suddenly shot off by what looks like a laser shot as the headless robot with where its head use to be sparked before it fell with a metal 'thud'.

Casey turned to where the shot came from, and relief washed over him when he saw Raph.

"'About time you got here." Casey told him as he got up on his feet.

"I got sidetracked Jones." Raph argued as Mona came by his side, which shocked Casey greatly.

"Mona?! When did you get here?!" Casey exclaimed.

"Its a long story, " Mona told him, "though I'm happy to see you again my friend, reunions are gonna have to wait."

Knowing she was right, Casey shook his head before he nodded and the human, ninja turtle and out of this world Newt got into battle position.

Fishface narrowed his eyes at them. "You may out number me, but will it be enough to stop me?"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE LAIR**

* * *

Lorelei had no clue as to how long she had been pacing back and forth in the pit, but it was of little concern to her as her thoughts were on her brother and friends.

Her long lost brother, his step sister, her human friends, space Newt friend and mutant turtle friends were out there, facing something dangerous, these foot bots that Donnie spoke of earlier when he was talking to April.

The word 'foot' bothered her for some reason, it felt familiar yet some how a part of her feels like she doesn't want to know, why? She haven't a clue. And it was bothering more then it should.

Shaking her head, knowing that worrying herself sick will only make her anxious and not make things better, she turn her attention to the box that held what belonging she had left from her childhood and old home which she brought out of her room in an attempt to distract herself but could not think straight was left pacing as she had felt like she could not sit down.

Walking over to it, she looked through it the box. All of her favorite things including her favorite rabbit doll was in it. She had put them in there a month before the incident when she saw a episode on the science channel that talked about a time capsule, and she wanted to do one too as it looked pretty neat.

The doll in question, which she had named princess Dorene, she took out of the box and hugged it, to comfort her worrying mind as she sighed. She hated sitting around doing nothing, but what else could she do? Her friends wanted to keep her safe, especially Mikey. And she didn't want to worry them anymore then she already had.

Looking back at the box, suddenly she noticed something that she didn't notice before, there was a hole on the left side of the box. Curiously she stuck her hand in the box and put her finger in the hole, she feet nothing at the bottom of it.

 _Could it be... wait... wait I remember now_! Lori thought as she put the doll down and took out everything that was in the box before it was left totally empty, or so it seemed.

With her finger through the hole again she pulled on it, revealing as she suspected and remember that this box had a false bottom. And what laid ay the true bottom of it was a journal which was both kept prestemed and had the initial's 'M.H.' on it.

This brought back another memory for Lorelei as she remember on the day of the incident she saw that Koto had a journal and she had brought out a concerning thought to him of what if someone found it and read what secrets he had in it. So she offered to hide it for him, promise to never read it and bring it to him when he needed it. She now remember that she had hid it in her box with her belonging to keep it safe, of course back then she had neglected the thought she had to not open the time capsule until years later, but she was a kid at the time, can you blame her for forgetting that?

Picking it up, she gazed at her, thinking of Koto as she tried to remember what became of him, but sadly her memories were still hazy. Holding the journal close to her chest, a single tear ran down her cheek as she missed her mysterious friend, this journal being the only thing to remember him by.

"Koto..." she softly whispered.

While she would like to talk to Splinter and see if he could help like a few other times she had, she thought he was meditating and didn't want to be disturbed, she didn't want to bother him so she decided to just wait until the others came back... however little did she know what was really going on in the dojo the mutant rat was in right now.

Splinter, meanwhile, too had been pacing back and forth in concern just like Lori was a minute ago, only this was not because he was worried about his sons as he knew that they and Mona could take care of themselves and he didn't doubt that they will save their friends, though he was still concerned about his youngest son's behavior as of late, but what he was more concerned about was their guess... their friend, Lorelei.

He knew that she wanted to regain her memories but... did she really want to regain ALL of them, even the bad ones?

Not long ago, Splinter had an investigation of his own as he wanted to find out if his suspicious were true or not, though he hoped it was the latter.

In a box that the boys hid in the closet was the belongings that Lorelei had on her when she was still being controlled by the collar when the boys met her the first time. Due to her trauma attack's they hid them so she would not have a relapse. Looking through them, the mutant rat found that although there was nothing on her attire nor most of her items that showed any sort of symbol that signified who her captor was... one of the items she had, However, did.

On the back end of the handle of the katana had an insignia that he knew all too well, one he feared and despised at the same time, one that was engraved in his memories and would stay there forever. ... it was the symbol of the foot clan.

He couldn't even fathom, how she would react if she saw the symbol on such an item like this. And quite frankly, he didn't want to know nor bare witness it himself.

He wanted to avoid causing her anymore distress then she had already experience, if he could help it. He knew she would learn the truth sooner or later whether she wanted to or not, if he didn't tell her sooner, though sadly he didn't want to or he would risk causing another relapse ... or worse.

This whole mess was so conflicting to the mutant rat, he just didn't know what he should do, not even meditation will help.

And he had a feeling that his youngest son might know what is going on... he had a theory, which now made him feel how his second youngest son Donatello felt when he had one theory after another, but he wanted to confront Michelangelo about it to confirm it.

That is IF he is willing to tell him.

* * *

 **WITH APRIL AND FRIENDS**

* * *

April, David and Abby were winning the fight as the foot bots were dropping like flies and their forces dwindling until there were only a few left. They were winning. .. or so it seemed.

But sadly, they counted their chicken's too soon so they all heard the sound of a animal growling. But not just any animal... it was a feline's growl... or more specifically, a tiger.

April's eyes widened as she knew who that growl belong to as a mutant tiger dressed as a bounty hunter came out of a nearby tunnel, and he looked pretty angry.

It was Tigerclaw.

He hissed, pulling out his gun from his holster.

"Is that a tiger dressed as a bounty hunter?!" David exclaimed, shocked. but of course no answered that question as the answer was obvious.

"You may've beaten the foot bots, but can you beat me?" He said as he glared.

April readying her tensen, David the pipe in his hands and Abby her art supplies. As this fight will be tough against him as they had a feeling that he'll prove a tougher challenge then the robots, April knew this especially.

Compared to the robots, Tigerclaw was a lot more fierce and tougher then any foot bots she and her friends have faced. He had proven that every time they had faced him.

He fired his freeze gun at April, stopping her from moving as it hit her before she could make a move. Despite be startled April threw he tensen at him, but he dodged it as he charged at her. April did her best to block his attacks while David ran at him about to hit him with the pipe he had, but both were in vain as Tigerclaw knocked her down so hard it broke the ice that stop her foot as he tensen hit the floor right by her as it missed its target while the mutant grabbed the pipe that was about to hit him. David tried to yank the pipe out of his grip but the mutant was too strong as he didn't not even an inch.

Grabbing David by his shirt, the human let go of the pipe started to struggle in his grasp, trying to escape as he was lifted in the air, but it was useless.

"DAVY!" Abby called out as she charged at the tiger with her hands balled up into fists.

"No Abby, STAY BACK!" David told her urgently, but it came too late as the mutant tiger drop the pipe and grabbed her too.

However as Tigerclaw lifted her in the air too, he and David both saw her smirk, as if she wanted to be grabbed. Lifting a fist in front of her face she opened her hand revealing a literal hand full of purple glitter before she quickly blew it at the mutant tiger's face as it flying and hit his good eye blinding him,

Tigerclaw yelled in surprised as he let go of both David and Abby as he tried to get the glitter out of his eye.

David urged himself and Abby back as April had managed to get up, sore from being knocked down so hard but was alright nonetheless, recovered her tensen and urged then teenage boy and child to follow her. As the trio ran, they were stopped by the 5 remaining foot bots they forgot about them for a while because of Tigerclaw showing up.

Speaking of him, the mutant tiger had managed to get the glitter out of his eye with a bottle of water he had on him, though the glitter still stuck to his fur as he turn to enemies, face full of rage as he growled at them.

"Oh he's really mad now," Abby said, taking a step back.

"Infuriated, no, angry is more like it." David corrected her.

Just as Tigerclaw was about to charge at them with his laser blaster, he never got the chance.

"BOOYAKASHA!" called out a battle cry belonging to our favorite orange masked ninja as he swung his nun-chucks at Tigerclaw, one of said chucks made contact with Tigerclaw's jaw, which surprised even him hurt so much he thought that the youngest turtle had actually dislocated it as he was actually knocked down from the force of the weapon.

While Leo appeared soon after slicing in half one of the footbots with his katanas.

"Am I glad to see you guys," April told the two ninja mutant turtles as she smiled in relief.

"Wait what?!" David exclaimed in shock, nearly dropping the pipe in his hands.

"Cooleo!" Abby, unlike her brother, exclaimed both fascinated and excited. Here before her were these giant turtles. Actual looking turtles, humanoid turtles. Wearing ninja masks and wielding ninja weapons too. They looked like super heroes!

As Tigerclaw turn to face his enemy, rubbing his aching jaw, he was genuinely surprised, which stunned even him, to see the expression on the young turtles face.

While the leader of the turtles was dealing with the footbots, The normally seemingly weakest turtle, to him, of his turtles brother's showed very deep anger, determination and seriousness especially in his eyes as he gritted his teeth and glared at him.

But he shook it off, it didn't matter, he had a mission to complete, and if he failed again, shredder, whose patience seem to be wearing thinner by the day if it hasn't already, is going to be even more infuriated then he already is and he'll pay the consequences.

Pulling out his saber as he got up he said, "you may've caught me by surprise, but I will not let you intervene with my mission."

Mikey said nothing as his glare deepen, gripping his weapon's tightly in his hands as he already knew what this "mission" was. Tigerclaw charged at him, his blade ready for the fight. However what he was not expecting was Mikey's reaction. The orange masked turtle had moved in a flash, swirling his nun-chuck.

Mikey dodged the blade that came at him, repeatedly as the mutant tiger swung it at him with such ferocity fueled by his anger that had been building up in him all throughout that week. but Mikey saw that anger in his eyes as speedily dodged his attacks repeatedly as an idea came to him.

The more Tigerclaw missed him the more infuriated he became.

As this was going on, Leo was taking care of the rest of the foot bots, two of which he already decapitated and sliced while the other two went after April, David and Abby. as the red headed teen blocked a metal bo staff that came at her from one bot, a large sickle from the other foot bot came at April when she wasn't expecting it as David tackled her to the ground to get her away from the sharp object. Abby, having snuck up on the unsuspecting bot with the staff, splattered the contents of a bottle of "super, super glue" she had at its feet with one hand as the other foot bot who had the sickle noticed her and tried to grab her but was blinded by the bottle of extra thick Blue paint she had in her other hand as she splatter it on hits optics as she backed up quickly to get away.

The bot with the staff tried to grab the child but found itself stuck in place as the super glue had already taken enough time to dry and render the bot immobile, giving David and April the opportunity to attack was they got back up and tackle the bot as April started to slice its body repeatedly while David whacked it as hard as he could to dent and break it as fast as he could until enough damage had been done to destroy it.

As the bot that blinded by Abby was trying to get the paint off its optics, it was soon sliced to pieces by Leo as he was impressed by David's Quick reaction to save April and aid her, and by Abby for using her Art supplies to Off balance her opponents, and she was like 10 years old mind you! It also made her brother proud of her creative thinking.

"Nice job Abby!" David smiled at her.

"You two Davy!" Abby smiled back.

Meanwhile, Tigerclaw was not only becoming more and more furious that the orange masked turtle kept dodging his attacks repeatedly, but he was also becoming, which surprised him, exhausted from how much effort he was wasting on this puny turtle as he actually started panting.

This was just unbelievable to the mutant tiger, though he was not going to give up.

He kept doubling to tripling his efforts to slicing this turtle into ribbons, but much to his temper they were in vain as the orange masked turtle wasn't even showing the least bit of exhaustion, not even breaking a sweat which also surprised Leo and the others as they stood on the sidelines dumbfounded.

To Leo and April, they've never seen him fighting like this before, no laugh in the midst of it, no joke, it was kind of unnerving to see Mikey fighting this seriously, especially against one of the most toughest opponents on shredders team.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, the sweating mutant tiger had to stop to catch his breath as he tried his hardest not to slouch in his fighting stance.

But this was just the opportunity the young turtle he had been waiting for as he converted on of his nun chucks into his kusarigama chains. Launching his chains at him it quickly wrapped around his waist before Mikey pulled on it with all his might to launch himself at his opponent, his foot hitting his face dead on which knocked him down as he fell with his hard 'thud'.

Despite being disoriented and tired, the Tiger was utterly baffled that the orange masked turtle had managed to knock him down so easily. And he was the youngest of his brothers, so it was also humiliating. thankfully no of his mutant comrades were here to see this, otherwise they'd never let him hear the end of it. however if shredder heard about this...

His train of thought was interrupted as felt a hand grabbed his neck, firmly as he was staring at the face of the ninja turtle, his nose barely touching his beak. However what he saw, much to his disbelief, deep anger as he glared at him with his eyes narrowed, baring his teeth at him as he gritted them. he couldn't believe he was thinking this... but this actually startled the mutant tiger as Mikey spoke, his voice almost unrecognizable due to how dark it sounded.

"Give your master this warning, mess with my family and friends again, the next time we meet I will NOT hold back!"

This stunned everyone, especially Tigerclaw, Leo and April.

For the mutant tiger he never thought the turtle was one to give out threats and actually beat him alone, let alone be startled, and even, to his disbelief, frighten at how much unknown anger he had in him right now.

As for April and Leo, this caused shivers to go down their spines as this frightened them. The way Mikey was acting now was not something they were use to at all. It's as if he were a different person.

It was only by Mikey's voice, sounding more normal this time, that snapped them out of it as he told them:

"Lets move!" before he grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it down as smoke filled the intersection.

Once the smoke cleared, Tigerclaw saw no sign of the turtles nor the humans.

They were gone.

He let out a frustrated growl from underneath his breath. Smoke bombs, he hated when they did that. Shredder was not going to be pleased.

* * *

 **Well there's that chap! Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed reading it. ^^**


	18. Chapter 17

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks as usual! :)**

 **To Guest: I have to agree. ^^ Thanks for checking out this story.**

 **To bikerboy: Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate that. :3**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy reading this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

To say they wiped the floor with Fishface would probably be an understatement as he laid unconscious on the floor battered and with a huge bump on his head which might later lead to a concussion while the remainder of the foot bots were already destroyed as many of their scattered limbs, heads and damaged bodies littered the sewer around the human, turtle and newt.

"And that's how to tenderize a fish on legs," Raph joked, putting his sais away.

"You said it Raph," Casey agreed, "Fishface just got out classed."

"Fishface? Is that really his name?" Mona asked skeptically.

"That's what Mikey called him after he and his partner got mutated a while back." Raph explained to her, "his really name is Xever, but we call him Fishface. also Mikey said it was either that or robo-carp."

That made the newt laugh while Casey snickered. Just then, Raph's T-phone rang as he checked it. It was a text message from Leo which read:  
 _  
WE'VE RESCUED APRIL, DAVID AND ABBY. MEET US BACK AT THE LAIR AS SOON AS YOU CAN._  
- **LEO  
**  
"Leo and Mikey rescue the others," Raph told them, "they're heading to the lair now."

"Then lets get going, " Mona said.

WITH LEO AND THE OTHERS

"Sorry if I scared you guys there," Mikey apologized, back to his old self.

"Why?" Abby asked, "you were just trying to protect us like the blue masked turtle was."

"Yeah that's true, but it's just. ... Lori is my friend, she's told me what she went through, and we know what it feels like to lose a family and those precious to us. She's been through enough already, I don't want her to suffer losing it all again," Mikey explained. What he said, he was telling the truth, but not all of it.

Leo felt that Mikey was hiding something from them. What? He didn't know. Though for now he chose not to voice his thoughts, not until it seemed right.

"Lori? " David asked, nearly stumbling when a thought struck him, "as in... Lorelei?"

Mikey nodded, "yup, that's the nickname I came up for her. At first we called her Locket because of the locket around her neck. That is until we learned her real name from April."

"Then... you guys were the ones to rescue her from her captor?" David asked hopefully.

"Well..." Mikey drawled. How was he going to explain this?

Thankfully for him, Leo came in to answer.

"Yes, though we still don't know who her captor is, we've kept her safe since we broke that mind controlling collar off of her."

"And.. do you by chance have a picture of what she looks like now?" David then asked.

"I do!" Mikey chimed in, smiling softly as he took out his phone to pull up a photo he had on there.

Of course Leo was not surprised since Mikey had been hanging out with Lori longer then he and his brothers have. as Mikey found the photo he was looking for, he walked beside David to show him the picture.

It was a selfie he had taken of himself and Lori after he gave her the name Locket earlier that week before he went to Lori's old house that same day. Both were smiling as it was taken. Lori in her light green pajama long sleeve shirt and pants had a soft but happy smile while Mikey had a huge smile on his face that seem to radiate joy. David took the phone as he studied the photo carefully, tears welling up in his eyes as he immediately recognized the traits she had, especially her eyes and the locket around her neck that looked exactly like his as he took out the locket from under his shirt to compare it with his to be sure. and to his relief, the design of the lockets, though they had different letters on the front, were the same.

It was her... it had to be, there was no one else he knew who had these specific things except her.

"It is her..." he rasped.

David smiled tearfully as the other smiled as well, for the teenagers they were happy that it they had conformed it at last that he was indeed Lori's long, lost brother. While Abby was happy to confirmed that everything she was told is true. Just then, Raph, Casey and Mona, and Donnie came in from another tunnel, rejoining the group.

"Is that a newt?" David and Abby asked at the same time, but for David he was dumbfounded as he wiped his tears away, while for Abby she was fascinated.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **SHREDDER'S HIDEOUT**

* * *

Needless to say, Tiger Claw was not looking forward to telling Shredder what happened despite that he had to report to him no matter if it was good news or bad news as his fur was still slightly caked with glitter as he was Fishface, who had long since regain consciousness and was following him, as they both were bearing bruises from their fights with the turtles and their friends tonight, though with the fur you could not tell they were on Tiger Claw as the two mutants were making their way to Shredders thrown room.

The tiger was beaten by his enemies, not to mention the youngest turtle had actually manage to beat him by himself and he was fell for the younger girls ruse and got blinded by glitter, and she mind you was a child. A child! Ten years old if he was no mistaken. How humiliating was that?!

Soon They finally made it into the throne room. But when they got there, they saw their boss pacing back and forth, well stomping really, in anger as he was ranting.

"OF ALL THE THINGS TO HAPPEN TONIGHT THIS INCIDENT IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO BE DEALING WITH!" Shredder screamed so loud it felt almost like the who whole room was shaking.

"Uh, Master Shredder?" Fishface boldly but hesitantly ask them.

"WHAT?!" Shredder yelled at him and Tiger Claw in deep anger, causing them to flinch.

"Is ... something wrong?" The mutant fish mutant asked him, shaking slightly.

The Shredder answered, this time not yelling nor screaming but still he growled in anger. "While you two were away, stockmen alerted me that one of our factories was under attack by a group of humans and mutants, and the one leading them was someone I had, or to have in this case, eliminated ten years ago here in New York city. All of our new upgraded footbots that were being were ready for battle were destroyed, and the factory is left damaged beyond repair. And the ones responsible vanished into the shadows."

"Who is there leader?" Tiger Claw then asked.

"For now it is none of your concern," Shredder told him, "now tell me, how did my mission go?"

The two mutants were silent for a moment as Fishface gulped, this was not going to end well with them.

* * *

 **BACK WITH THE GANG**

* * *

"WOW!" Abby exclaimed in excitement, "you're really from outer space?!"

Mona giggled at this child's excitement, "yes I am."

"Ooh! What kind of worlds did you see? When did you meet the turtles? What kind of baddies did you beat up?" Abby asked enthusiastically.

As Mona was talking with Abby and David, with Mikey, back to his old self and smiling as if nothing happened, who jumped in now and again, Leo, Donnie, Raph, April and Casey hung back to talk privately.

The reason why Donnie was not involved with the battles, incase anyone was wondering, as the gang were splitting up into groups, some of the ceiling caved in during construction up surface and Donnie ended up getting trapped. Much to his dismay he could not get out and told the others to go ahead without him. As the gang left, it took the smart turtle what felt like struggling hours to free himself, with a number of scraps and bruises to prove it. As he was going to catch up with the others, several construction workers came down to see what kind of damage the cave in cause, leaving Donnie to hide and stay in the shadows, waiting for them to leave which took a while as the constitution worker's started arguing with each other on how to deal with it. The turtle thought they'd never leave as the humans finally exit out of the sewers via the manhole cover. By the time he caught up with the others, to say he was upset to miss all the action would be a understatement, especially since April was in trouble, though she told him that wasn't his fault as no one knew this was going to happen and kissed him on the cheek to assure him, which worked as Donnie smile with a blush.

As the gang talked, Leo and April told the other two mutant turtles and human what happened in their fight against Tiger Claw, especially the on Mikey being super serious and angry as he fought Tiger Claw and actually BEAT him by himself, and even threaten him. To say the others were in disbelief and shock would again be an understatement.

Never had Mikey ever acted that way before. for as long as they could remember, the young mutant turtle wheeling the nun-chucks had never acted like this, yes he too did angry sometimes and when to get serious despite being a jolly jokester most of the time, but the way he acted tonight was not common nor normal to the gang. Not only was it concerning and shocking but it also made them suspicious of what Mikey was hiding from them. They needed answers, and the only one who has them is the orange masked turtle himself.

But before any of them could do that, they got back to the lair. Mikey told David and Abby to hang back while he and the others talked to Lori, well Mikey will anyways since he's the closest to her, and let them know when to come in.

Despite their confusion they soon understood. This was going to be a reunion for the White family, after 10 long years of being apart, this was going to be big. and since Abby David's step-sister, she will be meeting her step-brothers biological sister, who would be her step-sister, and she hoped that she would like her.

Mikey spotted Lori in the pit on the couch as she was talking to splinter who had a book in his lap. As the two had been chatting about Koto, the guy who was staying with Lori and her family before the incident, Splinter was the first to spot him, which caught Lori's attention as well. "I trust you and you and friends were successful, my sons?"

"Yeah," Mikey was the first to say before Leo could say anything.

Lori felt her heart skip a beat as she practically leapt off the couch and hopped out of the pit as she was now in front of Mikey with hopeful pleading eyes.

"Is.." she tried to say, but she trailed off. But Mikey knew what she was going to say.

The orange masked turtle nodded, smiling both assuringly and softly, "yeah, he's here. Same with Abby. They're waiting outside the entrance."

She gasped softly. As the two chatted, everyone else stayed quiet and watched as it seemed that Mikey was taking care of it.

"May I.." Lori tried to keep her voice from shaking, "may I see..?"

Mikey nodded before he turn to the entrance and called out to the two humans waiting there. Both Abby and David walked in, as David lifted his gaze slowly. Where his and Lori's met as their eyes widen. Silence befell them all as the two teens stared at the other, disbelieved. Their hearts pounding as they go a good look at the other. While David looked exactly as he did in the video, Lori looked the same as in her photo on Mikey's phone, only her outfit was different. She wore a plain spring green shirt, dark green jeans, white socks and green flats. She also had visible bandages around her neck.

Slowly but surely the two walked closer to the other until they were two feet in front of the other. Despite being older, the two recognized the traits the other had, especially the eyes. And the two saw the other's lockets, the simple gold lockets with the vine pattern around the rim, the capital letter that stood for the first letter in their first names. Turning them over, revealing to the other the small key design that looked exactly the same as the other.

No one else out there had the same lockets they had, there wasn't any doubt about it now as the two were in tears as relieved and happy smiles appeared on their faces.

"DAVID/LORELEI!" the two exclaimed, breaking the silence as the two embraced each other closely, never wanting to let go as tears were falling down their tears.

Lori was crying into her brothers chest while David was sobbing softly as the two fell on their knees from feeling weak there, but neither of them cared. what mattered now was this, after all these years of long separation, the hardships they faced, being all alone, after having lost everything, the two siblings were finally back together.

"I can't believe it!" Lori gushed. voice broken "its really you!"

"Yes, it's me," David said softly. "I told everyone you were alive, but most of them didn't believe me," he held her closer, as if she would disappear again if he let go, "Lo, I'm so sorry. if I had only known sooner what happened to you-"

Lori shook her head as she stopped him, "it wasn't your fault. no one could've known what was going to happen. So don't blame yourself, it was that guy's fault, the one who took everything away from us, it was his not yours."

David nodded his head at that, relieved. Even though their parents were gone, he still had his sister. and this time he wasn't going to lose her again, he will make sure of that.

It was then that Abby decided to make her presence known as she approached them. The two saw her as they smiled, Lori especially.

"You're Abby right?" Lori asked her.

The child nodded, a little shy.

"I want to thank you," Lori told her, which surprised the child, "for looking after my brother, with your aunt and uncle, and helping him."

"I-it was nothing really," Abby blushed, rubbing her arm.

Lori giggle softly, "Also.."

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted a little sister."

Abby's eyes lit up as they widen. Both David and Lori nodded to her as they each opened an arm, gesturing her to join the hug. Abby smiled happily as she ran to them, joining the hug as the 3 held each other close.

The others watched in awe. Each of them smiled softly at this touching scene. Happy that Lori was reunited with her family, happy that they got them back together safe and sound, and Abby was accepted by the white haired girl. This scene was both precious and touching. Though the others still had questions, they decided for now to let it slide for the time being and let this family catch up and relax a bit.

The one who was the most happy about this was Mikey, who smiled happily at this as tears of relief and joy came to his eyes. Letting out a huge but soft sigh of relief he did not know he had been holding as he collapsed on his rear, but he did not care about that as what matter more was this happening now.

He kept his promise after all, he kept Mr. and Mrs. White's kids safe, he brought back the family that Lori thought to have lost, he haven't failed, he succeeded. Even in a sense it took a lot longer to fulfill, he kept it none the less. He haven't failed after all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this! Feedback and comments are always welcome! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Laughter could be heard throughout the lair as Lori, David and Abby were smiling as they were catching up on old times (Lori and David) and getting to know each other (Lori and Abby). The three were in the pit as Lori was holding her beloved bunny doll, Abby was holding the lion doll that Lori had for the past week and David had a comic book, which he had in his back pocket, as he was imitating the voices of the marvel characters in it as he was reading a funny part to them.

Mikey grinned upon the scene. As he was watching them from a distance as his brothers, Mona and their human friends were in the kitchen making dinner and listening to what was going on in the living room to give the three some alone time to do some catching up and what not. as for Splinter, he went back to the dojo to give them some time to settle in.

Mikey was very happy he kept his promises, he kept Lori and David safe though in this sense it was complicated as Mikey didn't know Lori and her family until he met her as a teenager and met her and her family as a child. He brought Lori her brother back and got her a new little sister. He managed to keep all of them... except one perhaps.

This made Mikey frown sadly as he remembered Mrs. White. The most kindest, loving, sweet and motherly woman he had ever met, who the only adult human woman who didn't fear him when they first met, who treated him like he was her own child like her own children. A clear indication of where Lori got her looks from as the white haired girl almost resembled her mother if she were her age. She was wonderful... until HE came and ruined everything. ..

 _Shredder..._

That cruel hearted monster who took everything away from the White children, their home, their happy life, their family... and each other. That monster mercilessly killed their father and that women sakura who had tried to save him and Lori. He almost killed The kids mother, who had somehow miraculously survive the attack but was badly injured. Mikey had managed to save her before the house was set ablaze and got her to the hospital. ... but he doesn't know what became of her after that.

He was no doctor but he knew for a fact that her injuries were very, very bad, deadly even as he had seen enough horror movies and a few other times in their adventures to know that they were very serious, especially around her spine. The body of Sakura was found in the remains of the house instead of Mrs. White, thus people assume it was her when really it wasn't. But ... what became of Mrs. White? Did she survive? Or died at the hospital? Honestly he feared the latter. He never had the chance to check due to get plucked out of there and brought back to the present after getting her to the hospital.

Those horrifying memories still plagued the young turtles mind as he shuttered. He now knew who was behind all of this, and he was more than thankful that he was in disguise back then, otherwise he would've been in serious trouble if he had recognized him when they met the first time two to three years ago. He was surprised that he didn't recognize him and his brothers after they were sent back in time sixteen to seventeen years ago because of that mishap with Renet and met Shredder in the present some years back, let alone recognized his voice in the present from back then, but Mikey was NOT eager to tip him off about that any time soon.

Mikey's fist tighten as his sorrow turn to anger, he will not let that monster get Lori and her family again, he will not let that happen again. If he saw Shredder again, just like in the past he will not hold back, he knew revenge solved nothing, but he will fight to protect those he cared about even if it killed him. He will keep Lori and her family safe this time, and nothing was going to stop him from doing it.

Soon Mikey was brought out of his train of thoughts as he heard Lori asked her brother:

"What are your aunt and uncle like? And your adoptive parents too? Have they been kind to you?"

"They are great," David beamed. "Aunt Mia is a flourish, she very sweet, caring and a mother hen, she worries too much sometimes but otherwise she means well. and uncle Peter works in a library, he's a hard worker and loves literature, don't get on his bad side though, anyone who hurts his family will be smacked into next Tuesday. As for our adoptive parents, when they were alive, our mom, Omaira, was a seamstress and an at home mom with a quiet but kind and honest personality, and as for dad, Aaron, he use to be a soccer player before he retired and helped out at a sports shop, he may seem like the brooding type but he's actually very nice and somehow he always knows when we feel upset and down and tries to cheer us up..."

David sighed sadly as he then said, frowning, ignoring the pain in his chest, "... they went out to grab dinner one night... when it happened. Bad timing really, they were passing by a construction sight in their car when the workers there were using explosions to break down a building that they were hired to wreck... a huge piece of the building went flying and ... crashed on top of them, snapping their bones around their vital organs, in an instant it killed them."

Abby frowned at this when she recalled that tragic memories, she was a toddler back then but much more perceptive than most were at the age she was. When they got the news they were devastated. Abby would not stop sobbing the rest of the night after their aunt and uncle took them in. She had traits from both of her parents so she would think of them whenever she saw her reflection, her mother's beautiful hair and her father's bright irises. And David... he bared no resemblance to her parents, but he was family nonetheless, still he had lost his parents before he was adopted, but to lose them again? It nearly destroyed him, but it was from that that he worked hard to be strong and be there for his family and find his sister even more, no matter how much it hurts.

Lorelei covered her mouth to keep in a gasp in shock, eyes widened. She knew that David had lost his adoptive parents, but now she knew how. And knowing him, to lose his parents twice was very painful, more than he was willing to admit. She could not imagine how he must have felt back then, especially after losing their own parents and getting separated from each other.

In the kitchen there was silence as everyone frowned at this when they heard that. Mikey especially.

To lose your family once was one thing, but to lose them, in the adoptive sense, again? How does one deal with this? Some asked to themselves as a big majority of the group knew all too well what it felt like to lose their family more than once. But there was a difference here, for David in the second time he lost them under circumstances that did not involve anyone after him, this was normal circumstances, even though it was the first time he lost his family. But none the less that pain was still the same. It seemed like David had his fair share of painful scars like Lori, though how he got them was different compared to her. And thanks to Donnie Mikey knew what those other ones were.

 _Why?_ Why _do kind people suffer when they did nothing to deserve it_? Mikey had asked himself this more often than not then he was willing to admit as he usually kept his pain to himself, however the form of it may be if it was not visible to this brothers and friends.

"I'm so sorry.." Lori apologized to him sadly.

David shook his head, "it's okay." he told her as he smiled softly, " You didn't know, that was the past, and we can't let that bring us down."

Then he moved closer to his sisters, how he can finally say sister's' makes him happy, as he hugged them close, "besides what matters now is to stride for the future, and that we are now together again."

Lori smiled as her frown washed away as she nodded, knowing he was right.

"And I know that if they were alive my adoptive folks would love to meet you, the same with my aunt and uncle." David add.

"Can we bring her over tomorrow to meet them Davy?" Abby asked him as Lori giggled at that nickname the child called him.

 _Davy, why didn't I think of that?_ Lori thought playfully.

David had notified Mia and Peter that they would be staying over at their friends play because there were some bad people out tonight and did not want to risk the chance of encountering them. This was only half the truth, as much as he hated that he had to lie to them but he knew they would not believe him if he told them the real reason why and he wasn't going to risk exposing the mutants who saved his biological sister and kept her safe. They believed him but told him and Abby to be home by breakfast in the morning. April and Casey did the same with their families.

"I'll have to ask Mr. Hamato if it's okay for her to leave," the seventeen year old boy told her.

After introductions were out of the way and the excitement from Abby earlier, Splinter had told him it was okay for him and Abby to call him Splinter, but the two wanted to be respectful to the father of their mutant hosts and call him by his last name. To David, as he had noted, his personality was similar to that of his Biological Father's personality.

Abby nodded as she remember what happened a few short hours ago, don't want to have a relapse of that. "Right!" she chimed as she sung.

Mikey and everyone smiled upon hearing this as they chuckled silently, at least they were keeping their hopes up.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE FAR IN THE SEWERS**

* * *

All was quiet, except for the occasional sewer rat and cockroach, it was dark, smelled and no one was around. or so it seemed... A figure in a long dark cloak ran through the sewers, a bag of groceries in her arms. Keeping her eyes and ears open for any danger lurking, so far there was nothing, but she can't let her guard down, for you never know what may be lurking in the dark. After a short while she came upon a part of the wall where someone had graphitized it with the words written: _"Jock Hawk was here!"_ with a shark drawn next to it. on the shark she placed her hand on it revealing a secret button as a secret walk opened up as she went through it.

"How did it go?" the voice of an older woman asked her.

"Got everything on the list without an incident," she replied as the entrance closed behind her as she pushed her glasses on the ridge of her nose.

"Good to here," another voice, also female but the same age as the cloaked girl, said, "the last thing we need right now is to get spotted by the Kraang... or Shredder." the last part she said bitterly.

"Totally dudette," the voice of a male this time said, his eyelid-less eyes showing how serious he was, "those guys are like, totally whack. especially with what they put us all through in the past."

"What matters now is that we must not dwell on it and let it bring us down. we must stride for the future. And stop Shredder's plans, and the Kraang's, however we can without being captured," the older woman said as everyone nodded at this.

"And find your kids, right?" The male asked her.

"Yes... I miss them very much... but wherever they are, I will find them..." she replied, pulling out a picture of them that was taken years ago with a friend of theirs, "and I have no doubt that Makoto is keeping them safe right now."

* * *

 **SHREDDER'S LAIR, MEDICAL WARD**

* * *

To say he was sick of failure would be an understatement as Tiger Claw and Rahzar were on different beds, bandaged up in various places as stockmen fly brought them their pain medicine. Fishface was injured from Shredder too but was not in too bad of shape to be in bed, which irked them both.

The Shredder was just completely fed up with all of their mess up's and failures! his temper had gotten a lot worse than usual if it were hard to believe me my dear reader, with each day that passed. Twigs inside him kept snapping in him, but now they wondered how long it will be until he FINALLY completely and totally, like never (and I mean never) before, "can't take it anymore", snaps that final twig of whatever sanity he still has.

Due to be down a few men, and the fact that no one has seen bebop and Rocksteady since the failed museum heist to steal the chronite some time after the Triceratons incident, Shredder has got, well demanded and threaten, Stockman to come up with a real seer fire foolproof plan to get white back and destroy the Hamato's for good or he would squish the mutant bug like the disgusting bug he was.

The injured mutants did get some small information on why the girl was so special a while ago. Apparently this child had a special power that laid within her that lays dormant, according to Baxter when he was forced to join Shredder a few years ago. Deducing that that was the secret her so called family was hiding, whatever power this was it must be important to keep it a secret, which now made them wonder of her brother had special powers too.

Needless to say the mutants were getting fed with being knocked around by Shredder time after time they've failed him, but they know that trying to run from him was not a good idea if want to get butchered by the foot clan leader. For the mutant rhino and warthog no one knew whether they fled to save their tails or if they really are missing, no one has heard a peep from them.

Tiger Claw was the most angered. He was fiercely loyal to Shredder, and he despised failure as well, and with these recent failures concerning the white girl it was a complete embarrassment, even more so than any other time he had failed. It irked him. It angered him. It infuriated him. It enraged him!

As soon as he got out of bed, which according to Stockman he should he clear to get out in the morning though he'll have to deal with being pretty sore for a while, he was going to hunt down and murder his enemies like the cowards they were.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE LAIR**

* * *

"So that's what they meant," David exclaimed with a smile as he was looking at the picture in his locket for the first time, "no wonder I couldn't find the key to it. I had the key with me the whole time disguised as a picture of it."

Lori giggled at this as Abby said, "that's pretty neat!"

Lori had shown David how she, Mikey, Donnie and Splinter figured out the riddle to open the locket. Inside it was also a picture of them when they were younger with their parents, and just like Lori's, he too had a small computer chip in his locket, which they called Donnie for him to examine along with the one Lori had in her's as he went to his lab to get cracking.

David smiled softly with Lori at the photo while Abby smiled excitedly at the picture. The picture was so cute to the young child. It was that one picture that the biological sibling knew so well.

It was the time they went to the park for family day. when Lori was almost five and David was six, their school was having a family day event with snacks, games and friendly competitions. tug of war, egg and spoon race, outdoor checkers, scavenger hunt and the two legged race, in the end by literally a hop, skip and a jump (due to some ants crawling on them) they won. The grand prize was coupons for free desserts at _"La petite a la mode dessert shop"._ It was very fun day for them. truly a memorable day for them.

"Brings back good times huh?" David ask Lori.

Lori smiled when she saw the photo, "yeah. it was fun, and chaotic in a funny way. remember when dad accident provoked the German shepherd by stepping on its tail and it chased him during the egg and spoon race?"

David laughed, "How can I forget? he was freaked out and ran like a cheetah, I was surprised he didn't drop the egg and won it. And remember when the neighborhood cats kept getting in the way in the giant checkers game because they wanted attention and kept purring at everyone?"

The white haired girl laughed so hard tears welled up in her eyes, but from laughter, not sorrow nor fear this time. "and that time mom's hiccups sounded like a baby cat during the three legged race."

Abby giggled along, "it must've been funny, I only I could've been there to see it."

"Trust me Abby you would've laughed so hard that you'd fall out of your chair," David told her.

As the three laughed, everyone else in the kitchen quietly chuckled at this, amused. truly it was good to hear some joyful laughter after the events of tonight, it lighten the mood. as the food was ready, Mikey called the three into the kitchen to eat.

Meanwhile, in the dojo, Splinter heard all that was going on as he smiled, happy that their guest was not only happy but also united with her long lost brother and her new little sister. while he was happy for them, he frowned as he and the others knew that eventually the whole gang would have to talk to Michelangelo about his behavior tonight and what happened when he was sucked into that Kraang portal that sent him ten years into the past. and he had a pretty good idea, lets just say, of where and when exactly his youngest was sent to then years in the past and who he had encountered back then.

Unbeknownst to them that Mikey was about to be one step ahead of them.


	20. Chapter 19

**To gwencarson126: Glad you're enjoying this. :)**

 **I hope the rest of you all enjoy as well.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

All was quite silent in the lair as everyone was fast asleep after a very long and stressful day. Everyone was deep in their sleep as they were having pleasant dreams... well, all but one.

Mikey sighed tiredly as he wiped the sweat off his face which was near his mask laid on the night stand, having just been woken up by a nightmare he had a minute ago, kind of surprised that no one heard him screaming but both was too out of it to notice and figured that everyone was too tired to wake up right now as everyone went to bed hours ago.

The turtles and their father went to their respective rooms, Lori let April and Casey have the room she had been staying in for a while she, Davy (which everyone except Splinter and Mona decided to call him by), and Abby slept in the living room as none of them wanted to be separated when they woke up in the morning, and Mona was staying in Raph's room as he let her take the bed while he slept in the hammock in there.

He was glad that everyone else was able to sleep well tonight and not get woken up my him scream, even if his bad dream, well nightmare, he had was the reason he could not go back to sleep again.

His nightmare was... of what happened when he was in the past on the day the white kids lost everything.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, the break in... the fire ... the fighting ... the blood ... the murder by the hands of the foot clan leader... the horror on the White family's faces... the fear in Lori's eyes and heart shattering horror on her face... the cries for help... Mrs. white almost getting killed... the explosion...

He was reliving those frightening memories, though the ending of it ended differently then how he actually remember as it flooded back in his mind, he was chained down like before and Mrs. white was just regaining consciousness. But what happen next he knew never happened yet in the nightmare it felt real, he was unable to get out of his chains no matter how much he picked the lock, a fire had started all around him before the bombs were suppose to go off, he tried to yank, pull, tug, break the chains to get free, but it was in vain. He could do nothing but watch in horror as Mrs. white was screaming in pain as he cries echoed all around him until they faded and fell dead to silence, the body of Sakura and Mr. White burn away until they were nothing but ashes. Shredder suddenly came out of nowhere with both Lori and Davy in his arms as they struggled to break free, the black armored monster taunting him, mocking him, saying how he was weak and a failure, useless, good for nothing mutant before he tossed Davy into the fire as he was crying for help as he was burning alive like his mother as he and Lori watched helplessly as he too died in the flames. And just as Shredder was about to strike a finally blow on him... that was when Mikey woke up.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he covered his mouth, not wanting anyone to hear a sob escape his lips. he was anxious as he got out of bed to check on Lori and her siblings to assure himself that it was only just a nightmare.

Once Mikey finally got his composure under control he got up from his bed.

Opening his door gently as to not make any noise to wake anyone else, the orange masked turtle went to the living room, more specifically the pit. when he got there he was soon washed over by relief as he sighed softly upon seeing the sibling there sleeping soundly. The three were laid on the floor in the middle of the pit on a soft dark red quilt as a mattress, Davy was snoring softly as he had his arms wrapped around protectively around his sisters, Abby was snoozing softly in her brother's right arm with the lion doll in her arms, and Lori laid sleeping in her brother's left arm as her head laid on his chest where his heart was as she listen to the gentle soft beats of the brother she was separated from as a child with her beloved rabbit doll in her arms. They all had small, peaceful smiles on their faces.

 _What a relief…._ Mikey thought as he smiled, _they're okay. Mikey you're so stupid, it was just a nightmare._

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey nearly yelped in surprised had he not covered his mouth, but he did jump as he turn to the source of that voice which was his father who had a tray with a tea pot and some cups. (the reason being was you never know if any of your children was going to be up late because something was on their mind and they'd want to talk about it to their parent privately.)

"Oh hey, Sensei," he whispered softly. "I didn't see you there," he chuckled half heartedly.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked him, whispering.

That was when his voice got caught in his throat, he was not sure if he should him. he knew that sooner or later (the former mainly) he had to tell everyone what happened in the past, why he reacted the way he did tonight, and ... who was responsible for the incident that brought Lori so much pain. ... But... he was scared... he was scared of how everyone will react to what he would say... But mostly... he was scared of how Raph would react, knowing how much he hated the Shredder, what they have gone through because of that monster, his bad temper, his trust issues...

He was afraid that his brother would...

He could not bear to finish that thought as he rubbed his arm nervously, trying to keep himself from shuttering visibly.

Upon seeing this, his unsure expression, and that fact that his youngest son was sweating a bit, Splinter could tell that Michelangelo had a nightmare and he had a lot a things on his mind that was troubling him.

"Michelangelo, is something the matter?"

Mikey could not answer because his voice was still caught in his throat, but he did nod nonetheless.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

That was when mikey started thinking about it.

Should he tell him? His brothers and friends were one thing, but his Sensei/father... is it okay to tell him first? Could he help him? He might not get angry... some of Lori's suffering in the past was similar to his father's.. maybe..

He wasn't entirely sure. But one thing he could trust Sensei right? Would he be able to understand?

 _... well... it was worth a shot..._

Mikey nodded before Splinter gestured him to follow into to the dojo, what he complied.

But as the two left, neither of them noticed that one of the siblings was not entirely asleep as Abby opened her eyes and looked at the direction of where the turtle and rat were going. Most of the time the ten year old child was a light sleeper, generally anything would wake her up. When she her the foot steps, she woke up but kept her eyes closed to pretend to be asleep to see, well listen, to what was going on.

Was Mikey okay? The tone in his whispered voice sounded wary, she may be a child but she always knew when something was bothering her loved ones, just like her father did.

Deciding to play the ninja card like her mutant friends, Abby carefully slid out of her brothers arm without waking him and her big sister and out of the blue blanket, with the lion doll in her arms she quietly followed the two to the dojo where she stood by the entrance to stay hidden and listen to what was going on.

Mikey turned to face Sensei. As they were both seated at the small table.

After a bit of silence as Mikey was not sure where to begin, Splinter decided to talk first. "There is much that is weighing on your mind and your heart, things that you are not willing to tell us, that much is obvious. Why? Is it because you're afraid of how we will react? Or of what we will do afterward?"

Mikey turn his gaze away from him as he was a slight bit scared, did he already know? No that can't be the case, he hasn't said anything yet, though his reason why was as clear as day to him, as it seemed.

Splinter knew he hit the nail on the head after seeing Michelangelo's reaction, and thus he continued. "The things you don't want to talk about concerns what happened while you were in the past, isn't it? There were things you learned, things you found out that have caused you distress, things that you don't want to tell anyone because you are afraid of how will things change or what will happen later on should this information to revealed, am I not correct?"

Mikey flinched. Again he was correct, this made the turtle afraid. How does he-?!

That was when Splinter pulled out something that made it seem like his eyes popped out of his sockets as he immediately recognized it... it was .. his journal! The one he used back when he was stuck in the past.

"H-how?" Mikey croaked.

"This was in Lorelei's box which revealed to have a false bottom. she told me that it belonged to her friend who had been staying with her family sometime before the incident and asked me to put it in a safe place until she can find the owner, 'Makoto' or 'Koto' for short. Which, my son, is your middle name." Splinter answered him, "also this was sticking out," he added as he pulled out a photo which Mikey knew all too well as it was a picture of him, Lori and Davy when they were playing 'sonic forces' when they were fighting infinite and were about to do the double boost on him. Mrs. White had taken this photo of them while they were not looking and Later gave the photo to Mikey to put in his journal. "I could easily recognize your eyes, but no body else did, you were wise to disguise yourself and hide your real name from them, though I suspect there were some who know of your real identity. While I have not opened your journal nor do I know what you were doing within the time you have been away, I suspect that a lot has happened for you within the time you were trapped in the past. Would you care to explain your story my son?"

Mikey frowned as he shoulders sagged as he signed in defeat, knowing that he could not hide the truth from him now, it was time he spill the beans to him. "Well, you see Sensei..." he began.

He told him, with a wary but serious manner, how he ended up in an alley where he got a newspaper that showed the date that was not that of the present making him realized that he was ten years into the past, how Mrs. White found and how she acted around him and later brought him to her home, how he met her husband and how his personality was similar to him, how he later met Lori and Davy when they were kids and faking his real name to two and what they were like back then, what went on the past week in the past during his stay with the White family, the fun he had with the kids, how he was on look out every night to protect the family from harming knowing what happened to Lori when she was a child, getting to know the family better and how they treated him... The talk he had with Mr. White in the secret garden and what he promised him, and ... on the same he realized that it was the day that great danger would befall on the family that night.

That was when Mikey started to choke up as he tried hard not to cry as he got to big piece of Lori's past, WHO was responsible for kidnapping Lori and took away everything that was precious to her.

"... I finally know who did it... who was responsible for ruining Lorelei's life..." Mikey started, briefly stunning Splinter as he was not expecting his youngest son to say Lori's real name and in this tone too as he noticed how choked up Mikey was, "... for killing her father... who took her away from her brother... who almost killing Mrs. White... for their home being destroyed."

As the memory came back to him, Mikey had tears welling up in his eyes, But he willed himself not to let them fall as he finally said it.

"S-Shredder..."

Splinter only sighed sadly as his suspicions were true as silence followed, _why else would the Shredders henchmen try to kidnap April, Casey and Lorelei's siblings, to Draw us out, to Draw Lorelei out, capture her again and make her his puppet once more…_

Splinter thought with dread, _to make her suffer again just as she had for ten years, those years that could've been spent in happiness were instead filled with pain and misery, a life that could've been spent with peace were taken away from her leading her mind set to still act like that of a child even if she is learning fast about what being a teenager is like and what she missed growing up._

"I found the foot clan symbol on the end of the katana Lorelei had," Splinter finally spoke, "it told me who she was forced to work for, but I wanted to hear your side of the story to be more details then this. This explains how she knows marshal arts even if it was muscle memory, why Tigerclaw and Xever attacked tonight, why you acted the way you did when Donatello brought you back from the past."

"But that still doesn't explain why HE went after her and her family in the first place.." Mikey then said, soft and sad. "Why... JUST WHY!?" Mikey yelled as his sadness and anger mixed as he slammed his fist onto the table which startled Splinter as he son continued.

"Why does that monster have to take everything good he comes in contact with and crush it to bits without a second thought?! It's not fair at all! Lori and her Family did nothing to deserve what happened to them in the past because they were trying to hide from him! You didn't deserve to lose your wife and your daughter and have her be raised by him because Shen chose you over him! Miwa didn't deserve to be mutated and cause you both to suffer because he was trying to get his so called 'daughter' back and kill us! it was nobody's fault but his and his alone! All that tyrant is a selfish, blinded, delusional, revenge ridden old man with no sense of mercy nor kindness! He thinks he can just walk in and take anything he can get his hands on and twist it and either destroy it with no mercy or corrupt it to make it work for him regardless of what others might think! HE JUST TAKES AND TAKES AND TAKES AND TAKES UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BUT RUIN AND DARKNESS! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO SUFFER, WE DIDN'T DESERVE TO SUFFER, LORI DIDN'T DERSERVE TO SUFFER, NO INNOCENT PERSON HUMAN OR KIND MUTANT DESERVES TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF THAT MONSTER! WHY WON'T THAT HE JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE?!"

Mikey was panting from that long rant he did, eventually his anger shifted more toward sadness as he could not hold back his tears any longer as they ran down his face, laying his arms on the table as he buried his face in them as started to cry very hard, even more then he had in the lab.

Master Splinter reached out a paw, trying to soothe his son.

As he leaned forward to gently rub his son's bald head as he was concerned about him and could feel the sadness coming off of him, feeling a pang of sorrow in his heart. For years of raising him with his brothers Splinter had never seen him act like this. None of the times he had could compare to this as far as he can recall.

From his tale, Splinter could see it in his eyes and tone of voice that he has changed in a few ways, tactic, behavior, attitude and he seems to be becoming more and more mature (as far fetched as that last one may sounds) as time went by, especially when he was in the past as he felt like each of his brothers did in these traits:

Leonardo's determination and fear of failure. Raphael's anger and wariness. and Donatello's deep pounding and connecting the dots faster then his brothers in regards of information.

His youngest son had learn several things within the time Lorelei has been staying with them, and he had to learn these on his own when he was stuck in the past... especially when he had to face shredder by himself.

As if he was reading his next thoughts, Mikey's broken and shaking voice was heard as he said as he sobbed uncontrollably, "t-there was n-nothing I-I could do... t-to save them *sob*... I d-did everything I-I could but I-It *sob* .. it was not enough... S-s-Shredder didn't s-see what I looked l-like under my d-disguise b-but he k-k-killed Lori's father... *sob* He n-nearly killed h-her mother... h-he killed t-that s-sakura who rebelled a-against him and d-died trying to s-save me and L-Lori *sob* a-and she saw t-them all g-go down b-b-because of h-him... he... he *sob*... he took Lori away! ... h-he destroyed h-her home *sob*... Her mother... h-her mother barely s-survived the attack a-and to her o-out of there as f-fast as I c-could to get her t-to the hospital but... but.*sob*... I-I-I don't know if was t-t-too late or not! ... I wa-was brought back b-before I could check ... I-I-I don't know i-if she's alive or n-not *sob*... I... I.. I failed! *sob*... I c-couldn't protect t-them.. I *sob*... couldn't.."

Mikey could barely continue as the pain in his chest got even worse as his sobbing worsen with more tears coming down from his eyes like an unending water fall, his words fading as he cried even more as nobody else but Splinter saw how much pain he was in and knew why, or so he thought as he felt a small hand gentle touching his shoulder, knowing that it wasn't splinters for two reasons: one it felt like a child's hand and two his father had 4 fingers not 5 like when he was human as the mutant turtle looked up to see Abby there, her eyes had tears too but none of them fell as her face showed sympathy, and sadness as she held the stuff lion doll in her other arm.

Why is she here? Mikey thought in confusion, _when did she get here? wait did she..?_

As if knowing what he was thinking, Abby spoke, "you did the best you could Mikey. That's all anyone could ask for... nobody is perfect and we make mistakes, but we learn from them. I know you must be in deep pain, but as painful as it sounds we must keep pushing forward, you must be strong for Lori and everyone and do what you can now in the present to ensure she and the others have a happy future even if you could not do nor change certain things in the past... doing the right thing is not easy, you knew that if you had changed one particular thing in the past then you would never have met her in the first place and I would not have Davy as my brother nor would I have met her today. You can't give into despair, it'll crush you."

Mikey was astonished, moved by the little girl's words. For a child so young, ten mind you, she seemed wise beyond her years as her words had came through as he realized... that she was right.

Even though there were certain things in the past he could not change, he can do what he can to help his friends now, in the present, to make sure they have a happy safe future. He had to be strong for Lori and Davy and the others, all he can do is do his very best to keep what promises he has that couldn't be fulfilled back then. It's true that it is not always easy to do the right thing, but its the right way to go no matter how difficult it is and how much pain it would cause. If he let despair lay upon him then it would only crush him like a tin can, he can't lose hope, he can't give up, he had to keep pushing forward no matter what.

Finally Mikey smiled small and softly to her as he nodded.

"She is correct Michelangelo," Splinter said as he took his hand away, smiling at this. "What matters right is NOT you could not do in the past, but what you CAN do right now for Lorelei and her family. Push forward in the time right now, not let yourself be dragged down by the past. And never lose hope no matter what."

Mikey nodded to his father before turning back to Abby before he hugged her close to him, the child did not hesitate to hug him back as she smiled as well.

Although Mikey knew that they were both right, there were still two other issues to deal with: telling the others, Lori and Davy about what happened when he was in the past. and the Shredder still out there hunting two down like they were wild animals.

He took in a deep breath. Well he'll cross the bridge with the others together when he gets there. Though he had a feeling that he tomorrow morning might get crazy, why? Whether from paranoia or one of his hunches again, he didn't know but he knew that it involved explaining his recent behavior and what happen while he was away.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Mikey was in the dojo with everyone except their human friends.

Mikey was nervous about what he is about to tell his brothers and space newt friend as Splinter was right by him to give him support as he already knew what he was going to tell him but wanted to stay to monitor the situation and give Mikey support so he may be brave to tell the other's.

To sum up what went on before this, after breakfast April and Casey had to go home so their families would not worry but promise to come by later today after they finished the rest of their home. And David had asked splinter if it would be okay if he and Abby took Lori to their house to meet Mia and Peter and spend the day there, Splinter thought about this as the others were apprehensive of this knowing that The one who kidnapped Lori was still out there. It was then that Mikey suggested that Lori should go into disguise so then she would not be recognized, after all that happen as of recently she deserves some normalcy on the surface and can't stay cooped up here forever. After promising to be careful and call them if something happens as they had gotten everyone's phone number, and Mikey whispered to him that he would explain everything to the White siblings when they got back in private as he was aware that the others were going to pressure him into telling them what was going on, Splinter reluctantly agreed.

Thankfully there was box full of costume cloths and wigs hiding in the closet that the boys use to play with when they were young so it was a synch, Lori wore a long brown wig, to hid her scars and injuries she wore a dark red beanie, a purple sleeveless hoodie jacket on top of a white long sleeve shirt, a blue scarf and jeans, and black boots.

After some strict instructions to be careful, to stay to close together and call if anything happens (after Donnie gave Lori a t-phone with their numbers and a list of easy to follow instructions on its extra features as Davy would explain the phones basic ones as Lori has never had a cell phone before), Lori, Davy and Abby left. Not long after that the boys gang up on Mikey as they could not take this "weird-ness" and unexplained answers anymore and demanded that he tell them what was going on as Mona, splinter and Donnie, who was didn't gang up on Mikey, tried to calm Leo and Raph down.

The orange clad turtle took in a deep breath as he gazed at the others. This was it, he was going to tell them. He wouldn't be able to keep this forever.

 _Well... here goes nothing._

* * *

 **WITH LORI, DAVY AND ABBY**

* * *

Thanks to Davy he knew a short cut to get to their aunt and uncle's house without any problems as he, his little sister in disguise and his baby sister made their way down the street.

It has been years since she had walked the streets of New York in broad daylight, it was new, exciting but at the same time scary for Lori since she didn't know her way around new York except for where they use to live after that incident. As she was sight seeing she made sure she had one hand holding Davy's hand and one holding Abby's so she would not get separated from them. She was grateful that no one recognized her so far, but still she had to keep her head down because of her eyes, which the color of both her and her brother's was uncommon. As dad use to say "better safe then sorry".

Soon the trio arrived at their destination.

Lori gazed around. As the three entered the house. After the door closed, to Lori the design and color of the foyer and living room reminded her of that from a TV show she and her brother watched when they were kids "Phineas and Ferb", she thought it looked very homey as she took off her wig and beanie as her real hair fell down softly. Davy called in his aunt and uncle as Lori quickly gave the wig and beanie to Abby as she hid them in her satchel.

Mia and Peter came down stairs as they smiled at their niece and nephew as they hugged the teenager and child, and soon they noticed the girl about two years younger then David with white hair in their home, almost instantly they knew who it was as Mia pulled her into a hug too which surprised the young adolescent teen.

"The one our nephew has been looking for these past 10 years, Lorelei."

"That's me," she replied softly as she nodded, returning the hug.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you child." Peter said, smiling as he placed a hang on her shoulder, "Your brother has told us so much about you within the time he has been with us, and he never stopped looking for you, no matter what anyone said, there were even some nights that He could not sleep because he was worried about you."

"Yes, Davy has told me about that," Lori nodded, "And I know that you, your wife and niece also worked hard with his late adoptive parents worked hard to help him fine me. And now I'm here."

"Yes you are." Mia nodded, letting go of her as she then frown, "Your friends April and Casey told us what had happen to you after that tragic, it was very heartbreaking." Soon Mia had tears in her eyes as she continued, "Believe me dear, no child should ever have to go through what you were forced to endure. No one deserves to suffer the way you did. What that Horrid man did to you is inexcusable, whoever was behind this ought to be locked up and never be let out."

"Yeah," Lori nodded sadly.

"Well what matters now is that you're finally safe and free from him, move on from the past and that you have a family again Lorelei." Peter told her. "Please know that your are already like a niece to Mia and I, you will never be alone, and you have a place to call your home when you get things straightened out."

"Yes... I will," the teen nodded, smiling softly with some tears in her eyes as Mia pulled her into another hug which she returned, this time with Peter joining in along with Davy and Abby as the two were happy for her.

She had a family, she was not alone anymore, she happy to be accepted and loved in return.

Everything was just fine now... or so she hoped anyways, But still she is going to cherish every moment she will now have with her mix matched family.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

* * *

The day went on without an incident, thankfully, as Lori spent as much as she could with her new aunt and uncle as the day flew by fast. She cooked with Mia as she told her about what went on in her brother and little sisters early years and what her and her husbands was like, Peter showed her his inventory of when use to be a champion fisher in his early teens as he told her some humorous fishing stories, they all watched a movie together 'The Penguins of Madagascar', they played charades, they played games, the fun of playing with apps on her new phone and so on.

The day was truly rememberable for Lori as it was time to get back to the lair, although she was a bit sad she knew she would see Mia and Peter again soon. Also everyone was still Aware that the Man responsible for ruining the Lives of the White family was still out there, they may not know who yet but they had to be careful and on their guard for they never know when they might strike as they know they Mia and Peter may be put in danger just as their nieces and nephew had as the two were aware that there was more going on then their nephew was letting on in his phone call last night and as to who the people are that saved him and his sisters, they didn't know what yet but they knew that he must have a good reason and he will tell them when he was ready as they trust him. Also they assured Lori that they would be okay as they their own plans and secrets if anything were to happen, they promised her that they would be prepared.

The two teens and child left the house just as it was starting to get closer to sunset. they left out the door after getting Lori's wig and beanie on to hide her real hair, taking the bus as the quickest way to get back to near where they exit the sewers. Making sure they were not followed as the trio walked back to the lair in the dark sewers taking the routes that the others told them to go.

As soon as the trio got back to the lair, what they were not expecting silence as they entered they noticed that there was no sound, not even from the T.V. which was either occupied by Leo or Mikey when watching their favorite cartoons. Mikey was there to greet them, but everything else in the lair was too quiet.

They saw Leo in the pit with a dazed look as he stared up at the ceiling, Mona was in the corner by the punching dumb with her arms crossed as she too was in a daze but with her head, neither Splinter nor Donnie were in sight as they figured the mutant rat was meditating in the dojo while the turtle inventor of the gang was busy working on something in his lab like always, as for Raph? Speaking of him, he was walking out of the kitchen with a soda in hand, it was then he notice the trio came back as he turn his head to give them a side glace before he shot a glare at them... no, he shot a glare at Lori as she flinched at this while her sibling were startled before he walked to his room giving them the cold shoulder. Upon seeing Raph, Mona snapped out of it and ran in the direction he was going, a look of concern covered her face.

"Okay... what's going on?" Davy was the first to ask in confusion.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Why did Raph glare at us?" Abby asked the next two questions that he was about to ask next, confused and worried.

"No... I think he was glaring at me." Lori stated.

"But why? You didn't do anything to make him mad did you?" Abby asked.

"No," Lori shook her head, "As far as my memory serves I haven't, he was rather distant but that was because he didn't trust me yet. He seemed fine with me yesterday, but now? I really don't know."

Mikey frowned deeply at this. He knew the reason why as he recalled his older brother's reaction when he told the gang what he went through in the past.

Though strangely he didn't yell this time like he normally would, he had a sour look on his face. That being an understatement. His expression showed deep anger and disgust. Without a word he ran out of the dojo. That was hours ago and he hasn't spoken to anyone since.

Mikey had shuddered as he didn't want to think about what was going through his head right now and hoped deeply that he would not do something he would later regret, though with Raph it might be hoping too much as Mona was the only one to talk to him, and needless to say to put it shortly, he was full on beyond angry. But of what and at whom? It was still sketchy. Though Mikey had a feeling, no he knew, what it was but hasn't voiced it.

Nonetheless he shook his head of those thoughts as he got back to the task at hand. Again there was no turning back as he had to tell them, they had every right too.

And upon seeing the look on his face, Abby knew something must have happened while they were away, and she had a feeling she knew what it was but decided to stay quiet.

"Lorelei, David, there's something very important I need to tell you both," Mikey addressed them in a serious matter.

This stunned the two as for as long as they can remember he has never once address them by their real names, if it was something so serious that he had called them by their actual names it must be something urgent. What? They don't know.

Abby frowned as he knew exactly what he was going to tell them as the two teens nodded before he lead them with Abby who held his hand for support to the room Lori has been staying in.

As the four sat on the four sat on the bed, Mikey was trying to find his voice as he took a deep breath.

 _Well, here it goes…._ Mikey thought as he spoke, "Guys, there's something I've been keeping from you for some time, something I should have told you both sooner, but I didn't have all the facts yet so I had to keep quiet and wait until things settle down a bit..."

Taking another breath, and Abby rubbed his shell for support and comfort, Mikey continued, "you know that guy you and your brother met years ago, Koto?"

"Yeah?" Lori said until she realized something there, "wait a second I haven't told you, I told the others but I have told you yet, how...?"

"The truth... I'm Koto. Makoto. Its actually my middle name. To hide my real name back then."

The White siblings stared at him in complete and total shock.

 _He was... is he serious? ... it can't be... could it?  
_  
The two thought as Davy suddenly realized something as he looked back on the memories he had he met Koto:

His eyes and his voice were the same! But could it really be true?

"But... how is that possible? If it's true then why haven't you aged a day?" Davy asked him.

"Long story short? I was in the lab with Donnie before he went to chase after Leo for breaking the toaster again and I got really mad as I was thinking about what Lori told me, about how she lost her family and the tortures she was forced. I was so angry I threw a Kraang portal I was gripping in my hand at a wall and ended up getting sent to the past."

"You traveled through time unintentionally?"

"Yes. I met you mother not long after I arrived... I couldn't tell you guys my real name back then, only your mom and dad did... if I had said anything about where, well when actually, I was from I would've cause something bad to happen to cause damage in the present..." it looked like Mikey was about to cry again but he withheld his tears as he continued, or tried to at least, "there were things I couldn't change or otherwise ... we all would've never met... Abby would not have you two siblings... Mona would've died... no matter how much I wanted to prevent you both from suffering, and even when I tried... I had failed, and the things that happen then had to happen not matter how cruel it was, no matter how much I wanted to stop it... there was nothing I could do... and it's still tearing me apart right now..."

This left everyone silent as the white siblings were trying to process this... Lori especially as memories of that night came back to her.

 _That's right!... me and my family were not alone that night... h-he was there... he tried to save me ... I saw him getting chained up as that monster dragged me out before the house was... his voice and eyes were the same... he was there... it makes sense now... why he hardly told us anything about himself... why he was always covered up and never saw his face.. he is... he was... Mikey was Koto... Koto is Mikey!… ... How could I... how could I have forgotten about him?!_

Without another thought Lori flung herself at Mikey, tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, startling Mikey as Lori cried again, not only in sadness and regret but in relief.

Mikey moved his arms, wrapping them around her to hug her back. Comforting her as the tears were not to cry with him, but she was crying for him. Sadness was for how Mikey must have felt when he was stuck in the past and dealing with the laws of times and consequences would result in the future if he made a bad move somewhere by mistake. Regret was for forgetting about her dearest friend who had always been there for her and her family even when she didn't know it yet, she felt very awful about it. she felt guilty for not remembering him sooner even he was in disguise back then. and relief was knowing that Mikey was alive and survived that tragic night and got back safely, that she did not lose him back then with her family, or otherwise they might've never met in the present.

Davy had tears around his eyes too but was trying and failing to wipe them away and hold them back. Abby had a look this as she too had tears in her eyes, but not as many as there was last night as she already knew the story, and she knew that he was not finished just yet. Davy saw her expression as her asked her:

"You knew?"

"Just last night when Mikey couldn't sleep and was talking with Splinter, you know I am a light sleeper and sound of his rapid foot falls were what woke me up and I investigated it."

That was his baby sister, when something wasn't right she would investigate it and try to figure out what was up no matter what the hour was.

"I'm sorry," Mikey then said which got everyone's attention, even Lori's even as she was still crying, "I'm so sorry that I never told you, but I didn't until I found out only recently what was going on, for not trying hard enough, I-…."

Lori stopped him as she pulled away, her hand on his shoulder as she exclaimed, her face tear stained and her voice cracked up, startling Mikey again, "Michelangelo Makoto Hamato don't you dare apologize, it wasn't your fault! You had to do what was best for us and those around you, no matter how it would hurt you and us, even if it seemed very cruel, none of this is your fault in any way shape or form, you did the best you could... that's all anyone can really ask for... I'm not angry with you Mikey... and I never will.. and I know Davy isn't either."

Davy nodded sadly.

"...The laws of time are very delicate, for one false move would doom ones future, even if their intentions were not bad, its when and how one reacts that must be taken into consideration too... nobody blames you Mikey... We're now here safe and sound thanks to you, and your family... you did the best you could to help to the best of your abilities, that's all that matters.. that's all anyone... that's all we... that's all I could ever ask for of you..."

Mikey could feel his own eyes weld up with tears. He was left speechless, not sure what to say or do except to pull her into another hug, this time he let his own tears fall. Lori continued to hug him close.

Silence befell them once more as Abby went to comfort her brother as she hugged him too, who hugged her back.

After a while, Mikey sighed as he broke the silence.

"This is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about," this caught everyone's attention, though Abby knew what was coming next though she none the less gave him her attention. Lori, who still had her head on the turtles shoulder, turn to face him. and Davy who had his head cast down shot up when he heard the tone of his voice change.

"...I know who was responsible for what happened ten years ago and what has happen recently."

Lori and Davy's eyes widened at this as they gave him their full attention as Mikey took in a breath and said: "The man who attacked your home and took everything away from you two, is the same man we have been fighting for years, the one who killed my father's wife and kidnapped his daughter to raise her and make her think that he was his father Splinter was the enemy, the one who has been causing us so much pain, grief, anger, sorrow and trouble for almost three years now, who had a outstanding menacing grudge against the Hamato Clan for almost two decades, the leader of the Foot Clan... Oroku Saki, otherwise known as the Shredder."

"The Shredder?" Davy asked in confusion.

"Yes," Mikey nodded grimly, "believe he is not one to be messed with, he is evil, sinister, maniacal, psycho, seriously bad tempered, unkind, revenge ridden, blind to anger, delusional, deceitful, insane, manipulative, merciless, relentless, jerk of a monster! He will not rest until he gets what he wants no matter who or what gets in his way, even his own henchmen. He will not hesitate to kill anyone to accomplish his goals. He never gives up no matter what, he is a hateful man driven by anger and revenge and doesn't care who or what gets in his way and he doesn't care who will suffer to get what he wants. To him anyone a victim or pawn or both are a means to an end. And his is no stranger to making others suffer and torture them, he's the lowest of the low and not to be trusted and will not hesitate to back stab you, and doesn't take being betrayed lightly as, to put it simply, he'll hunt you down and end you."

This caused Davy and Abby shutter at this, 'yikes, that's scary, that's the most horrible man I ever heard of, I would not want to meet him in a dark alley. It's a wonder why he's not in jail yet.'

"Wait!" Abby exclaimed, finally speaking after a long time as realization hit her, "you said 'foot clan", like foot bots? Like those robots and that giant mutant tiger who attacked us last night? they work for the Shredder don't they?"

"Yes, what happened last night was obviously to kidnap you and Davy in order to lore us and Lori out of the lair so he can get his 'puppet' back and kill us so he can get to sensei and kill him too."

It was then that Mikey felt Lori, who was still in his arms and had been silent as he had explained who their enemy was, started to tremble violently in his embrace as he looked down to see pure horror on her face as her eyes shrank to the size of peas as fear could be seen in them.

"Lori..." he whispered. His arms tightened around her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let that monster get to you."

"Nor Davy, Abby, and your Aunt and Uncle. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you, I promise."

Despite the flashbacks of her tragic past she had as Mikey told them more about the enemy of his family, which was another trauma attack (this time without any thrashing, horrible headaches nor fainting this time as she tried with all her might not to faint again) as it was obvious to the mutant turtle as the flashbacks revolved around the man who was now revealed as the shredder as the face of her captor now became clear which was a man in silver-gray armor, a purple care, a gauntlet with blades known as a Tekko-kagi, his face always covered by a mask attached to his Kuro-Kabuto as she hardly ever saw his face under it except only one time she did when she was twelve which nearly made her faint in pure horror after her long excruciating training session as she saw his badly scared face cause by a fire years ago and his eyes were as cold as ice with one eye that was forever blind by the fire that caused his scars while the other was working as she saw how dark and cold his good eye had within his venomous blue iris and the memories of her cruel training session came into play when it came to fighting him as it would explain how she knew how to fight and why she seemed extremely focus in watching and studying the turtles during their training session, she heard every word that her friend, her dearest childhood friend, told her. Being held in his protective and gentle arms what gave her comfort, warmth and protection as if she were being shielded from all who would do her harm, reminding her that she was not alone and will never be alone, ensuring her that everything will be okay no matter what happens. She could hear his heart beating as it seemed to sooth her as she very slowly but surely started to calm down as her trembling started to fade. After what seemed like an hour she melted into the embrace as she let out soft but long sigh as she finally relaxed.

She didn't know why, but when she was with Mikey she always felt a kind of safeness she could not explain, his hugs were always warm and sooth her worries and his voice so kind as it would always calm her sobbing (eventually depending on my she was sobbing but still). His personality, now that she thought about it, was like ball of sunshine, kind, caring, hilarious and always thoughtful of others, the jokester who was a great chief, the comic book geek who kept her company, the mutant turtle who always made her smile. this feeling she felt, was unfamiliar as she had never felt this way before as her tragic memories seem to fade from her mind as her focus now was on the comforting worth she was receiving from the most kindest mutant she knew.

"Thank you Mikey," said Lori in a soft voice, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"Your welcome," Mikey smiled feeling something warm arise inside of him. Smiling at this, happy knowing that they were not alone and that Mikey was able to calm her down, Davy and Abby joined in the embraced as they all stayed like that for a some time.

The siblings were in bliss, despite what they just learned recently, the sadness they felt before now a faded memory. They cannot lose hope now, they knew, they had to keep going, be strong, for their families and for their beloved friends.

No matter what pains and hardships they had to face.


	21. Chapter 20

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Merci mon ami! ^^  
**

 **To Crow's Apprentice: Glad to hear that. Enjoy this next chap.**

 ** **Just so ya'll know this chapter contains a warning.****

 ** **WARNING: This chapter has more blood scenes than the others, plus things are going to get dark.****

 ** **That's all, enjoy!****

* * *

 **Lori's POV:**

It's too bad that the next few days after that tearful day were not exactly blissful. Mainly because of Raph as tensions seem to be pretty high. While everyone else was ... oh! I'm sorry my dear readers, you don't know what I'm talking do you? If so then allow me to explain, to sum it for you:

I felt a little more at ease now that I got memories back... or most of them at least as there was still some small bits that were still hazy, and I felt happy that I had my family back and got even more family from them. Though I know we were not exactly safe yet as Shredder was still out there hunting my family down, and he won't rest until he gets us. It's too dangerous for us to got to the surface often as during the turtles patrol the same night while Mona stayed with us in the lair with April and Casey to protect Davy, Abby and I learned that Mikey was Koto and who my captor was, the gang ran into Tiger Claw and the Foot bots, and I can only imagine that he was very angry, and this was an understatement I can only assume.

What happened in the fight? Well... how should I put this? It was a pretty brutal at first because there were more foot bots then usual and Tiger Claw who was seriously angry especially at Mikey who was leading them, his attitude just screamed revenge and that he was really out for blood this time as the boys had a lot of cuts but small and big on them when they got back to the lair. According to Leo the tiger nearly took their heads off.

But just as the foot was about to ensnare them, something unexpected happened. According to Donnie a group of cloaked figures appeared out of no where as aided the turtles in their battle and set their enemy packing with a huge cut on his leg that was sure to leave a scar.

Never once did the cloaked figures say anything to the boys, and they left not long after that, but not before the tallest one who seem to be the leader stared at Mikey for a moment before they all vanished as quickly as they had arrived. Why they helped them and why the leader was staring at Mikey? No body knew.

Meanwhile while everyone was away, the sibling wanted to know what happened from my lips of what happened after I was abducted, and to not sugar coat anything and give them the whole details. As much as I didn't want to give Abby nightmares nor worry my family and friends anymore then I already had, they heavily insisted and said that it may help get it off my shoulders, the same went for April, Casey and Mona. Reluctantly I complied with a warning that they were not going to like it and that it was ugly.

By the end of the tale, it would be a lie (which I hate) if I said I was not expecting their reactions.

April and Abby had looks of complete and totally horror, shock, fear and disgust. As for Mona, Davy and Casey, they too were deeply shocked, but they were even more disgusted then the human females and were more angered and outraged then anything.

I could tell that in their eyes that read if they ever see shredder, they'll make him pay for what they did to me and make him regret he ever did harm to me and our friends.

When the gang got back, Raph went straight to his room, ignoring as Mona went after him while the others told us what happened.

Later Donnie had some good news and bad news for us concerning the two computer chips that were in the lockets Davy and I wore, the good news was that it turns out that both of the chips could only be accessed if you put the two together like puzzle pieces because trying to access then separately would only leave fire walls because the data was incomplete without its other half. When put together you can, for a techy mutant turtle, get through the fire walls with much ease. but then there was the bad news, the data bank had three separate password boxes and if you got them wrong then a complicated puzzle would be thrown at you and you can only get to the password boxes if you solve the puzzle, and the cycle would continue if you kept getting it wrong and a new complicated puzzle would keep popping to solve.

To say this gave Donnie a headache would just be putting it mildly. Even though he was really intelligent and I should know I've seen must of his lab in the sick bay and when he was tutoring me on what knowledge in school I had missed since I was five. I learned a lot in over a week then others do with ten years of school.

Still after that, while everyone else had treated me like normal, Raph was still giving me the cold shoulder, whenever I saw his glare it made me uneasy, nervous and a bit scared. why he kept doing that to me? I still don't know.

As the days pasted, the foot attacks were only becoming more frequent then usual, according to the turtles. And the more they continue at this point the more it seemed like they were becoming more and more relentless as the boys were coming back with more and more bruises and cuts each night. They had been doing extra training, even so that won't change the clear fact that Shredder is dead set on getting me back no matter what. I'm still shaken by the fact that Aunt Mia and Uncle Peter's house was attacked while my siblings were here at the lair, if it were not for the fact that they escaped in time and are hiding in a secret bunker under the house in the sewers right now out of harms way, I would've had a heart attack knowing that shredder had tried to get them to lure us out... to lure ME out...

though I am very grateful that both April and Casey's families are not in town right now while the two insisted on staying to watch their houses, hang with friends... and help us fend off Shredder. April's father knew the mutant gang, but Casey's father, sister and Aprils Aunt didn't. Aprils family had some run some errands in New Jersey considering their bank accounts being sent there by mistake so they had to go to straighten things out, and Casey's family had to go visit Casey's grandma as she was needed help on her farm as her husband was in the hospital at the moment, hopeful his granny will not mind him not coming this time. Neither families would be back until next Sunday, give or take if things were taking longer then expected and if there were any flight delays.

And as time passed, Raph seemed to be more and more angrier by the hour, not even Mona can get him to talk as she looked deeply concerned, as of lately he had been hitting his punching bag and practice dummy more and more, pushing himself harder then before, so hard in fact that it left knuckles his horribly bruised and even left bleeding, just thinking about it makes me shutter. call me paranoid, but I can't shake the feeling that he might lash out at me in angry at any moment if he doesn't tell us what's going on as I could not help but feel like he was pinning all of this on me.

Little did I know how right I was about to be...

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY, THE LAIR**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Are sure it will be alright?" Davy asked hopefully to the mutant rat.

Splinter nodded, "considering the circumstances of our current situation, and that the Mighty Mutanimals are still not back from their mission, I believe that your aunt and uncle will be a lot safer being here in the lair, if they can keep it a secret and can trust us."

"I'm sure they can," Davy nodded his head as he smiled along with Abby and Lori, who was polishing several of the ninja weapons as she had offered to help splinter to do so as there were so many in their arsenal.

Davy had requested to talk to Splinter in private with his siblings in regards of hoping to offer a safer refuge here in the lair as the attacks from the foot clan were becoming more and more frequent, the more they came the more their worries for Mia and Peter grew. Lori almost had a heart attack while Davy himself had a panic attack and Abby fainted when they heard Mia and Peter's house was ransacked and the two were almost kidnapped. The two knew that something was going on, and it was growing out of control as it was obvious that it was more then just the children that were in danger of this threat who destroyed the White family ten years ago. Though the two were patient and would wait for their children to tell them, they were becoming very worried and anxious as time passed. They knew that their life's were in danger. Hence why Davy, after thinking hard about it, had pleaded for Splinter to allow them to stay in the lair at least until the Mutanimals got back so they could stay with them or found some way to sneak them out of the city until this war, which was now more chaotic then before if that were possible, was over.

Despite it already being a little tight in the lair with the human siblings, April, Casey and Mona staying there, Splinter had agreed after thinking about it for a while just until they got them out of the city or have them stay with their other mutant friends for a while as long as their Aunt and Uncle can keep their existence a secret.

Much to their relief.

They decided to do it tonight, the quicker the better as the sun was setting at new York. they told the others of the plan as they agreed, again Raph remained silent and glared at Lori. Of course however, the gang realized that they were very low on food and needed to restock especially with extra guests staying in the home of the Hamato family's lair/home, including Mia and Peter all together there were thirteen people (human and mutant) in one subway station made into a secret home. so the gang would have to split into groups, the first one: Leo, Mikey, Davy and Abby went to get Mr. and Mrs. Thomas to the lair. The second: April, Casey, and Donnie would grab food and extra blankets and such. And lastly: Splinter, Raph, Mona and Lori would stay to guard the home from and serve as the back up team incase something went wrong, and to keep Lori safe as she was apprehensive to leave the lair with the recent foot attacks and the fact that she feared she'd freeze up if they showed up as everyone had became aware as of late that she had been having more nightmares about Shredder and the foot, Davy and Mikey too were having nightmares but they hid their own fear and pain for their loved ones sake to be strong for them.

As everyone else was out, the third team remained in the lair. Splinter was currently doing a current patrol around the tunnels of their home to insure that their home was still safe, Mona was on her inter-galactic wrist comm to chat with Sal commander and see how things were going back home, Lori was still in the lair quietly polishing the last of the ninja weapons as her own concerns wouldn't cease about everyone being out with shred-head on the loose with his robo army and his army of mutants... mostly though she was scared of herself as she remember how she was forced to hurt people (real) in the foot clan before they were replaced with robots, the pain she caused them, the bloodshed, being unable to stop herself, she remembered how she harmed Bradford without to much effort... and harming the boys leading to her almost killing Raph and Leo. She shuttered at that as she remembered too how her body reacted when she was defending Mikey from Raph during his fit of rage. She had been giving lessons to defend herself if something happened and to help her understand what she was capable of doing as well, though her skills were impressive thanks to her muscle memory, quick reacting and being agile, she knew all too well that all of that was because, during her time being controlled by that collar, it was forcibly drilled into her head by shredder to perfect her skills, react at anything being thrown at her, to respond without hesitation or be electrocuted if she faired, be come the perfect killing machine with no heart. tears build up in her eyes as she was scared... of herself. What if she could not control herself? What if she could not control her reactions unleashed it at the wrong person? What if... she hurt her family and friends by accident, or worse? Of course the others were aware of this and were trying to help her conquer her fear and help her body to not be so trigger happy so to speak about reacting at the wrong time even though it hasn't happened yet she still feared that.

She then shook her head, scolding herself for letting these thoughts toy with her, she had to focus on what was happening now and stay hopeful for everyone as she wiped her tears away and got back to work.

As for Raph he was in the pit as he left his room to give Mona time to call her salamanderian friend, his thoughts still stewing about his own fears, angers and suspicions regarding a certain female human. And still they refuse to stop as he sighed for the umpteenth time in the last few days in anger as he went to the dojo to let out his angry on a practice dummy. He really didn't want to let his family feel his rage again, especially in the frustrating circumstances the gang was in this time.

He just felt like that he knew that something was bound to happen.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Lori was polishing the last blade in the Hamato arsenal of ninja weapons, a katana. Only as she was finishing her last one did she start to slow down as her thoughts went elsewhere.

She could not help be look back at the notes she read in Mikey's journal which the orange ninja had allowed her to yesterday, and thankfully she was fast reader. Reading about how he was REALLY feeling during his time in the past when he was staying with her family, what he did within the days of most she was aware of , his thoughts of fear of how his family would react if they were in his situation, fearing he was failing and was disappointing to his family, everything he was thinking of, what he experience and how he felt in the past.

She felt bad for him, being in such a stressful and in the end heartbreaking situation, were she in his place... she would not think she could handle being in a situation like that to add with what she was forced to go through because of... Shredder. Just saying the name she finally remembered that belong to the very monster who destroyed her life and robbed her of everything made her shutter. Under those circumstances Mikey had to make the ultimate sacrifice in order for them to meet in the present, so Abby would not grow up miserable without a sibling to help her when she eventually loses her parents and to never know what its like to have siblings, to save Mona who she would later meet after Mikey told her that her brother was alive, from dying when she crashed to earth... so many future now present tragedies had to be avoided even if it meant she would suffer, for it was either one life or the life's of many today.

Truthfully she didn't and will not blame Mikey nor be angry at him for what happened and what had to happen even when he had the chance to stop it but lost it because of Shredder, it would kill her to pin the blame and hate on the very turtle who was saved her life, who was always there for her, who made her laugh, who brought her happiness when she was sad and upset and when she thought all she had was gone, who was the most kindest, funniest, sweetest, caring, determined and loving mutant ninja turtle she knew. He was not to blame as she had seen this situation a number of times on some time travel sc-fy related books and movies where the hero or heroine had to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the life's of people in the future even if it meant the death of a loved one or that of their own life, she knew it had to have been hard for him even when he had the chance to stop it but could not and risk countless tragedies later and even so was robbed of it by a common enemy they knew today, and at the same time could not tell anyone of what was going to happen nor change anything specific in the past only to risk causing a catastrophe in the present day era. As tears came down her eyes, she knew she could never imagine how the orange turtle felt in that, let alone she herself being in a situation like that, it would be to much to bare as it was for Mikey.

Speaking of feelings, her thoughts soon trailed to a section that still lingered in her mind from Mikey's journal:

 _May 19th, Monday 2004_

 _As the days go by my home sickness gets worse, and it never stops. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to be with Lori and her family and get to know them when she was a child, but I still miss everyone back home... Sensei... Leo... Donnie... Raph... April... Casey... Mona... everyone, especially Lori... well the Lori of my present time._

 _Everyday I miss her, her sweet voice, her kindness which was the same as it was when she was still a child, her soft and melodious laughs, her long almost snow white hair, her skin fair as a princess, how she Never gives up no matter what, her caring and thoughtfulness, her childlike wonder being like mine and she too hates negativity like me, her eyes (don't get me started on them) which seem to glow and shimmer even in the darkness as could gaze at them for hours as they were like the most beautiful gems in the world, I just love everything about her! And I absolutely don't care if she was Shredder's puppet because I know it was not her fault as shredder forced her to work for him and control her to bend to his will and she was not able to stop it because of that collar. She was working on improving and learning what she did not have the chance to know on normal life as she grew up, she wants to make up for her mistakes when she makes them and never wants to repeat them._

 _She knew she was not perfect, neither am I for that matter but that will never change the fact that I like her a lot, well more then just a friend really but I don't know how she feels about me, nor if she is ready to think of stuff like that. I will have to wait for now even if it will take years, because I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want to do nor be in nor she isn't really for. when its all over, maybe... but still I want her to know that I will always be there for her even in dark and very bad time._

Did he really care about her that much..?

But why?

As of now her thoughts were getting mixed with others in regards of the past, the present and what she wants to do in the future. She was not sure what she wants to do or what she was suppose to do after the gang stops the head of the foot clan... IF he can be stopped once and for all. the more she thought about it with the continuous attacks from the foot clan being more relentless then before the more uncertain she was.

She knew that everyone had suffered in more ways then one and still were today, still she knew it was shredder's fault, not Mikey's, his family and friends nor anyone's but his alone...

But... was it her fault too? Since she was the one he kidnapped when he could not get anything from her family? Was she? She really didn't know and hoped that it wasn't. There was still so much she needs to learn, and even with her fast learning process she still felt out of place and as if everything was moving too fast to catch up and understand for her even when she was regaining almost all of her memories. Lately she felt like she was only a burden, a fragment liable to break when things become to much to bare, as all of this seemed to be centered on her.

Raising the blade to gaze at her reflection, she saw herself as a teenager which was still unfamiliar to her as if felt like it wasn't hers at all even when it was suppose to be as her childhood memories came back so she could see her reflection as a child. All she had was her memories as a kid, fragments her growing up as that monsters puppet that were filled with memories (even as glimpses for some moments of time, when she was able to see everything happening around her for hours, some hazy, and her mental mind trapped in darkness most of the time) so horrible and painful she wants to forget but she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to, and her new memories as a teenage with normalcy (or as much as possible) as she only just started making them when she woke up in the lair the first time with Amnesia. Its like a part of herself was missing... like she didn't know who she was, who she was suppose to be, who she wants to be anymore.

Just then, she was thrown back into reality as she saw Raph in the reflection of the blade.

 _Raph?_ she thought, _when did he get here?_ She wondered as she could see that he was looking at her even when her back was turn she could see him as she gasped softly when she saw that he was shaking violently and his face showed deep anger, resentment, and hatred.

And then without any warning he let out an angry yell as he charged at her with his sais already in his hands as her body reacted as she whirled around fast with the katana in hand, the cloth quickly being forgotten as it fell, as she narrowly blocked his attack as she was using all her strength to push him back as pushed hard against her, confusion and mostly fear was now present on her face as her heart started pounding in fright.

"Raph what are you doing?!" Lori fearfully exclaimed.

But he didn't answer as he was seeing red like never before, pushing harder as his strength gave him an advantage as Lori's arms were shaking.

Swiftly she slid away from him as the metal of both weapons made a loud screeching noise for a brief moment as the sword slid out of the sai's grasp so to speak, but that didn't stop Raph as he lunged at her again only for her to dodge him again.

This quickly turned into a literal game of 'hit and run' for Lori as she was running around the dojo trying to get away from the angry turtle as he kept attacking her as he chased her like a raging bull, Lori constantly dodging and blocking his attacks. she had tried to get out of the dojo, but Raph would not allow that as he blocked her means of escape at every point she turn.

Lori's only advantage of him was her lightning reflexes and reactions, being agile and her high agility, but she knew that it would only last for so long as she knew that she would eventually get tired. Even with a sword and her surprising swordsmanship against him she didn't want to hurt the red masked turtle or worse as she was trying desperately to keep her body from reacting in such a dreadful way, she knew that the sais were close combat weapons, making his close ups to attack more frightening, he was stronger then her, and not to mention the very crucial fact that he had more fighting experience then her, had fought more battles then her, and he had more years of training then her.

 _Why is he doing this?!_ Lori thought trying to not to get stabbed, _What did I do to get him so mad?! I didn't do anything wrong! Why won't he stop?! Why won't he listen?!_

She wanted to call for help but her T-phone was in her room charging, Raph didn't let her get a chance to even think of doing that and she was trying everything in her power keep Raph away, dodge and block him, running and getting answers from him.

"Answer me!" she demanded, trying to get her answers from him for what seemed like hours as she had kept asking, later demanding, answers from him as she pleaded for him to stop, but her words were falling on deaf ears, "Why are you attacking me?! What did I do?!"

"It's not what you did..." he finally replied, his voice now sounding venomous to her as they stopped for a brief moment allowing Lori to catch her breath, "... It's what you done and what you will do."

This left Lori very confused.

"I-I I don't understand..." her voice cracked.

"Yeah right!" Raph scoffed, "ever since we learned it was shredder behind this, he and his goons have been attacking us more and more then before just to get you. More people have been put in danger, our lair is becoming more of a bomb shelter. All you ever do is worry us with your episodes, and knowing that your worked for shredder makes it more suspicious."

"Not willing!" she countered, shaking her head, "why are you accusing me of this? just because shredder is behind all of this it doesn't I'm in on it of my own will!"

"Then why did you have that sword in your hand?!"

"I-I was polishing these weapons for splinter s-s-since there was so many of them and I offered-!"

"To eliminate us?"

"No I wouldn't! w-why would I?!"

"Shredder's sent sleep agents to get rid of in the past using the brain worms, he's used a lot of dirty tricks to lure us out to get rid of us all because bad things that happened in the past, not matter how low or dirty they are! and I was a victim of several of them! He even had some of his henchmen when gets new ones to make it seem like they're on our side but really they aren't! How do we know you're not one of them?"

"I'm not! Really I'm telling the truth!" At this point tears were visible around her eyes as this argument wasn't over as she grew more pale by the second.

"Things only got worst after Mikey told us who was responsible for that incident took the lives of three innocent people and recruited you, he's been out of the ordinary ever since we met you and He didn't trust us to tell us this sooner when he got back!"

"He was trying to protect me-!"

"FROM WHAT?!" Raph yelled back, making Lori flinch, "Being found out that you were a spy the whole time by Shredder because he likes you?! I wouldn't be surprised at this point if Shred-head had this convoluted scheme for years to use you as his special sleeper agent to eliminate his enemies and went to using more sinister means to get us if we freed you from that collar once he got his hands on them!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! RAPH PLEASE I'M NOT-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as he lunged at her, Lori barely had time to dodged his attack as she tucked and rolled away before getting to a defensive stance to block his attack, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! JUST COME OUT WITH IT AND SAY IT!"

A fierce fight ensued as Lori was trying not to get stabbed, her body already feeling fatigued from the chase earlier as she tried to knock his weapons out of his hands so that she could escape while he was distracted without cutting his hands off as her heart was pounding harder then before. meanwhile Raph was trying to disarm her so he could pin her down, but she was proving to be more quicker then she lead on, though he could see obvious signed that she was growing tired, meaning that this fight wouldn't last longer then it needed to be.

Continuously she kept pleading for Raph to stop and listen, but he wouldn't as he attacks were getting were getting closer to hit her or disarm her, which made her even more frightened as fear took over, especially when his sai nearly grazed her still healing and sensitive neck as this made her relive both the collar shocked her numerous times and the times she was forced to face shredder to test her skills as she was getting flashes of Shredder's image in her mind as his image replaced Raph's for several moments.

"I SAID STOP!" she cried out as she fearfully swung her sword at him, eyes shut for a second.

When she heard a grunt she opened her eyes only for them to widen as she saw that there was a small but otherwise visible cut on his cheek as blood started to bleed from it.

"R-r-Raph I'm so s-s-sorry I-!" she tried to apologize to him, but was cut off as this only made Raph even more angry as he attacked her, Lori barely blocking his attacks as she was trembling violently then any other time before.

"SORRY?!" Raph exclaimed, "SORRY?! I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO BE SORRY!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT AN INSIDE AGENT TO WEAKEN US ON THE INSIDE?!" Raph hit the blade as she blocked it, "HOW DO WE KNOW YOU REALLY DID HAVE AMNESIA WHEN YOU WOKE UP HERE?!" then he nearly grazed the girls wrist, "HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW THAT YOUR SO CALLED BROTHER AND FAMILY ARE NOT PAWNS OF SHREDDER TOO?!"

 _How could he think such selfish and outrageous things?!_ Lori thought as the tears were close to breaking down, _that's a lie! why would he think I was with that monster when he was the one who-?!_

But her train of thought was interrupted as Raph's voice cut it short.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY WHEN YOU'RE TIED TO THE SHREDDER?!"

He swung his sai at her as the end of it slammed Lori's forearm making her grunt.

"WHY DOESN'T THAT CREEP JUST GET A CLUE THAT LEAVE US ALONE BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE CAN'T BEAT US?!"

He tried to hit he leg, but she dodged him but barely without falling over.

"WHEN WILL HE JUST LET GO OF THIS RIDICULOUS VENDETTA HE HAS AGAINST THE HAMOTO FAMILY AND GO HOME?!"

"WHEN….." he managed to brake the blade in half, "WILL….." then he broke the rest off, "THE SHREDDER…" then he knocked the handle out of her hand, grazing her wrist from one of the points of the sai, "JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!"

That's when the unthinkable happened.

* * *

 **WITH SPLINTER, A FEW MINUTES AGO**

* * *

Splinter was in the tunnel that was next to his tech turtle son's lab which had a back entrance via the garage, as he came to monitor incase it was either his children and friends or an enemy who somehow found their home after doing a quick check on the front entrance until Mona offer to check for him before her friends at home.

So far there was no one, but he didn't let his guard down.

as he was on watch, his thoughts went to Lorelei as he came to view as a daughter just like his own daughter Miwa who was still missing as his heart stung from that 'four floor trap' incident, and April as well sometime after meeting her when her father was kidnapped years ago.

Like April she was kind and caring, and like Miwa she knew when to ask for his and his sons help no matter how small the problem is. and sadly, the one common thing the Three had in common was their suffering by his arch enemy and former friend, Oroku Saki, or the Shredder as he is know by now.

Losing families, being imprisoned in some way, being tormented and hurt, each one of them had been hurt in different ways by this deviant, honor less ninja.

He just couldn't let anything else happen to them. even though he has failed his biological daughter, if, no when, when he finds her again he was going to do everything in his power to not fail her again and do better to be the father that she needs.

Just then, his ears started to pick up sounds, coming from the lair. it sounding like several people yelling at each other. Concerned he turned around to head back inside. But before he could, he was stopped when her heard someone screaming, crying out in horror, fear and pain as he realized who's female voice that was.

"LORELEI!"

* * *

 **WITH DONNIE, APRIL AND CASEY, A FEW MINUTES AGO**

* * *

To say there not having a good time would be an understatement as Donnie, April and Casey were pushing the Shellraiser home was the gas tank got punctured by some purple dragons they ran into, who thankfully were NOT working for shredder, as they were ambushed by them as they wanted revenge.

Though they kicked their tails, tied them up for the police to arrest them and got everything they needed on the list, due to the puncture gas tank they had to push it all the way home. They were just grateful that no one spotted them nor ran into anyone else and that they were almost home.

that's the last thing they want.

"So they're coming back early?" April asked Donnie as he nodded and said:

"Yeah, apparently the Mighty Mutanimals managed to get their assignment done earlier then expected, according to the text Rockwell sent me, they'll be back in a few days so the Thomas's won't be cooped up in the lair for long. I told him about our situation and he said it wouldn't be any trouble as long as they're cool with it."

"That's good to hear. I mean, the lair's gonna be pretty crowded when everyone gets back," Casey joked. "How many will that make again?"

"Thirteen." Donnie answered, "sure it'll be a bit tight but we'll manage, its all for a good cause after all."

April and Casey nodded as they knew he was right.

It was then that the trio realized that they were almost at the lair by just several feet, and good thing too, they were physically tired and their limbs felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets from pushing a massive truck for the past half hour.

But then they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard someone screaming, it sound both painful and full of fear, as it took them a moment to realize who was screaming.

Leaving the Shellraiser with the supplies there the trio ran back to the lair, as fast as they could, hearts pounding as their minds were now on one thing...

...Lori ...

* * *

 **WITH MIKEY AND THE OTHERS, A FEW MINUTES AGO**

* * *

Something wasn't right.

He just knew it, something in his gut told him that. It made him uneasy and anxious.

And Mikey didn't like it, no not one bit.

It started when he, Leo, Davy and Abby were leaving the lair. he didn't feel right leaving Lori there, even though Splinter and Mona would be there, as he was concern about Raph's behavior towards her as of late.

He was scared that something was going to happen if he was not there by her side. At first he thought he was just being a Little overprotective considering what happened in the past and as of late, well who could blame him?

But he just shoved it off as he knew he and the others would not be gone long, if there were no unwelcome visitors in the sewers which thankfully there weren't tonight this time, so they'll be back as soon as possible and things will be fine.

Right?

He kept asking himself this when the gang was lead to the hideout by Davy as His uncle had told him the directions via text messaging.

When they got there, the worried aunt and uncle hugged their nephew and niece as they were relieved to see them after being separated for days and Davy assuring them that Lori was back at the lair safe and sound when they asked. it was then that they met the two mutant turtles.

Their reaction? ... strangely not as bad as they thought it would be. Sure they were Astonished, Mia nearly fainted and Peter was left flabbergast, but neither of them screamed, got into offense not got hostile towards them.

This left everyone confused. Surely, they thought they'd have a different reaction to seeing mutant turtles.

The two let Davy tell them who the two were, and their others brothers and their father, and he told them how the turtles saved Lori and have been taking care of her... and the fact that they rescued him, Abby, April and Casey from footbots on the day he was going to reunite with his sister and Abby would meet her new big sister, With Leo and Mikey showing them proof with the pics on their T-phones.

Soon the two calmed down as they soon smiled, thanking the two for their kind and brave actions. Still confused, it was Mia who told them, "you two saved the children's lives with your family, who are we to complain? really it doesn't matter if you're mutants or humans, its who the person is on the inside, never the out. I mean sure we were shocked, but that doesn't mean we should be hostile towards you two and your family," and Peter nodded as he couldn't have said it better himself.

Huh, who would've thought that this would happen? But no one had any complains as they were happy to find another set of humans who accepted them genuinely and would not be hostile toward them.

But as Davy and Abby were talked to their aunt and uncle and going through what they'll need during their stay at the lair to add with what Donnie and their human friends are bringing to the lair, Leo noticed the uneasy look on his little brother's face as he could see him looking the tunnel they came through every so often as it looked like he was having some sort of internal struggle.

Of course, Leo figured out what was on his mind. Or rather, who was on his mind back at the lair. It was obvious as he had seen how protective he had become to certain human with cream-white hair and sea foam green eyes, and how he didn't want to leave her alone for too long considering what his brother had been through (for him since he was in the past for a while) a little over two weeks (while for others in the present it was a little over one week).

So while the others were preoccupied, Leo confronted his brother.

"Mikey," he started. "I can tell that something is bothering you little brother," he placed a gentle upon the orange masked turtle's shoulder.

Mikey let out a deep sigh, gazing at his brother. Leo knew the obvious that Mikey was worried about Lori.

"If you're that worried about her, then go," he told him.

Mikey looked toward his brother stunned as the blue masked turtle gave him a smile, "I'll take care of things from here, you go on ahead. plus you can check if the route back is still safe, kill two birds with one stone."

Mikey blinked before he smiled and nodded, which silently told him he'd see him and the others back at the lair before he took off running.

But when he ran, his concerns and the foreboding feeling came hitting him harder as he ran even faster, and faster, anxious, desperate to get back to the lair.

He had to make sure everything was alright... he had to make sure she was okay...

 _Keep running, left, left again, then a right..._

Eventually Mikey was almost at the lair.

Just a little more to go...

But then, just as he was literally several steps away from the entrance, he was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard some one scream as it pierced the silence like a silver bullet as this scream was filled with pain, and fear. Mikey paled, the blood drained from his face, his heart sank as it fell hard, fear covered his face as he recognized instantly WHO'S voice that was.

"LORI!" He panicked, racing towards the direction of her frantic scream.

As he ran inside as the screaming ceased, Splinter and Mona followed soon after having heard the scream which was came from the dojo. Upon arriving, they were met with a horrifying and shocking sight.

Lori was on the ground, curled up in a feeble position with the remains of a katana laid around her, trembling, a bloody sai in her left forearm as blood poured from the wound is it stained her clothes and hair as some parts were turning blood red as sobbing could be heard with tears falling down her cheeks as she held her wounded arm as her wrist bled as well. And Raph stood above her, panting hard, face full of anger, in a daze as he was slowing coming to, blood stained his right hand and the top half of his plaster and a cut on his cheek as it bled too.

It didn't take a genius to put it together, but the sight still was too unbelievable and shock to take in let alone accept.

Raph had let his angry out on Lori and stabbed her in a blind fit of rage.

Meanwhile for Raph, in his dazed state, lets call it that, two parts of him were left in two different kinds of confusion. One part of him was wondering what just happened as he kind of blacked out in the midst of his fit of rage, and the other kept asking questions: _something's not right, why didn't she attack me after that? a sleeper would've reacted by now. is it still just an act?_

He looked Lori in the eyes as she looked at him as his voice became the only thing that broken the silence a round him, tears falling unendingly, her eyes full of deep pain and fear, but of what? Was it of him? But why? That was when as he looked deeper in them he could see his own reflection.

But what he saw horrified him and was enough to throw him back into reality full force... he saw his own anger staring back at him, rage, hatred that wanted to hurt someone to get it out, and worse of all the blood that stained him... the blood of an innocent person who really was a victim of the shredder's wrong doings, the innocent blood that stained him was of that who meant a great deal to her family and his little brother.

Horror now covered his face he gasped sharply as he anger quickly died as he looked at himself, the blood stained him, but mostly on the right hand that was covered in it as this horrified him even more as he lost grip of the other sai in his left hand as he stared it as it was now shaking violently in terror as his eyes widen more, realizing what he did as it struck him hard and fast.

 _What have I done?!_

"Lori! Lori I'm so sorry I-!" he tried to apologize as he tried to approach her with tears now forming in his eyes, but that only resulted in her flinching away from him in fear, hiding her face away from him as she yelled at him with a voice so broken it would break anyone's heart:

"S-stay-away! Leave me a-alone! I-I never did anything to you yet you won't l-listen! You have no idea what it's like to be f-forced to work for that monster Shredder! D-day after day being forced to watch in horror as t-there is nothing you can do to stop yourself from doing horrible things and see sights s-so horrible that they still plague me, being tortured if something d-displeased him, half of the time being trapped in the darkness of the m-mind mentally in fear not able to find a way out, l-losing a family, home, childhood and your once h-happy life as a child all because of t-t-that monster! You have n-no idea how I felt for ten long, agonizing y-years that held n-no mercy nor kindness! JUST GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!"

This struck Raph harder then anything he ever felt as he felt his heart break and a cold chill surrounded him as her words sunk into his mind as he froze in place.

In his frozen state, Mikey was first to act as he ran to Lori, knelt down and gathered her in his arms as Lori, who looked up face him as her face was even more tear stained then any other time before as it broke his heart worse then before, wrapped her good arm around the turtles neck while the other gently laid on his chest as she cried very hard into his plaster as he soon carried her bridal style before he went to the dojo's entrance as his face was cast down so no one can see his expression.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Donnie shouted as he, April and Casey ran into the lair with worried expressions on their faces. "We heard someone scream-!" but Donnie stopped mid sentence when his, April and Casey's eyes laid on Lori who was crying in his arms and had Raph's bloody sai clearly in her arm as shock and horror were present upon their faces too.

"Mikey what happened?!" April exclaimed in shock.

"Tell you later," he said in a serious tone before he turned to Donnie and handed her over to the genius turtle who gently took her into his arms as she soon clung unto him next, "Get her to the lab, hurry!"

Donnie was startled and very confused, but complied as he nodded and quickly ran to the lab with Lori in his arms.

"You guys go with him," Mikey told the two teens.

"But Mikey-!" Casey tried to say but Mikey cut him off.

"NOW!" Mikey ordered as he lifted his face as they saw deep anger in his face and some tears in his eyes.

This made them flinched, never had either of them had seen Mikey this angry before, and if they did it was a rarity in itself not to mention that he had never shown such deep angry like this.

That's when the orange masked turtle confronted his other brother. The one who was responsible for hurting Lori.

As the two humans and mutant turtle nerd went to the lab with Lori in the arms of the purple masked turtle.

The moment he was next to the red masked turtle as Splinter and Mona still stood at the entrance in a state of shock and were watching what was going on, Mikey slapped Raph so hard he was knocked down after a loud _SMACK_.

Holding his cheek in pain, trying to register what happened, he was suddenly lifted off the ground by his shoulder before he felt his shell hit the tree as Raph's eyes snapped open to face his baby brother as he felt his voice caught in his throat, heard pounding fast in (to his shock) fear as Mikey gave him the most angriest look he ever saw on his face as again this expression was a rarity in itself.

Again an angry Mikey (and I mean VERY angry) was a scary Mikey.

"How could you?!" Mikey yelled at him, "how could you hurt Lori?! She nothing to deserve this! She didn't hurt you nor bothered you at all! What in the world drove you to harm her in such a matter?!"

But even if Raph could utter a word, Mikey didn't let him as he continued, mocking, "Wait don't tell me, you still didn't trust her am I right?! You still thought she was working for Shredder and thought her family was in on it and would back stab us when we least expect it didn't you?! Well guess what Sherlock. IT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL! She was a victim of his twisted plans! She was FORCED to work for him against her will and was not able to stop it as that collar made her do things that she could NEVER unsee and undo and torments her even now! SHE WAS TORTURED! HER FAMILY WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM HER WHEN WAS FIVE YEARS OLD! FIVE YEARS OLD RAPH! COULD A CHILD THAT AGE EVER WORK FOR A MURDER LIKE HIM WILLINGLY AFTER SAID MURDERER DESTROYED HER HOME, FAMILY AND LIFE?! THE ANSWER IS NO! N-O, NO! NEVER YOU HOT HEADED IDIOT!"

More tears build up in both Mikey and Raph's eyes as Mikey was still not finished yet while Raph was very shaken by this as his words were sinking in as he could not remember another time he had snapped nor yelled at him like this.

Mikey continued, "I was there Raph! I was there when she and her brother lost everything! I saw her father being MURDERED! I saw her mother being badly injured by him! I saw one of his henchmen try to stop him from going through with this only to get murdered as well leading everyone thinking that she was Lori's mother later who was killed in that fire! I saw Lori being KIDNAPPED and watch helplessly as people around her were murdered in front of her! I was there when her home was set a blaze! The horror on Lori's face was so horrible I thought I felt my heart break! I had to face Shredder ALONE and FAILED to stop him!"

that was when Mikey's tears fell down his face as his voice started to break yet the anger was still present in his voice, "Do you have ANY idea what it felt like being trapped in the past, not able to tell those you would met in future and meeting people dear to that person who would later be killed about what going to happen because it would change things at home for the worse, be totally helpless to stop a homicidal lunatic from destroying everything held dear to your future friend and her brother and to watch that friend suffer in the end?! It was a nightmare! A living nightmare that plagues me and her still!"

But what Mikey said next was the most shocking, "NOT EVERYTHING IS OUT TO GET US RAPH! NOT EVERYTHING IS A TRICK FROM OUR WORSE ENEMIES YOU KNOW! FROM THE FIRST MOMENT SHE GOT HERE AFTER FREEING HER YOU QUICKLY ASSUMED THAT SHE WAS GOING TO KILL US BUT SHE DIDN'T! YOU'VE BEEN HOSTILE TO HER THE WHOLE TIME AND NEVER GAVE HER A CHANCE! AND JUST AS IT SEEMS YOU'RE STARTING TO LIGHTEN UP AND START BEING FRIENDLY TO HER YOU LET YOUR ANGER BLIND YOU WHEN I REVEALED WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR CAUSING LORI SO MUCH PAIN! ALL SHE WANT'S IS TO LIVE PEACEFULLY WITH HER FAMILY! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO ASK MISTER?! AND THEN YOU GO AND DO THE UNTHINKABLE! YOU HURT HER! VERY BADLY! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER YOU MONSTER! STOP BEING SUCH A HOTHEADED, BAD TEMPERED TURTLE ALREADY! AT THIS POINT NOW YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS SHREDDER!"

Raph was utterly dumbfounded. He found no words that he could speak. Guilt was tearing into his gut, twisting up his insides.

That's when the orange masked turtle confronted his other brother. The one who was responsible for hurting Lori as the two humans and mutant turtle nerd went to the lab with Lori in the arms of the purple masked turtle.

the moment he was next to the red masked turtle as Splinter and Mona still stood at the entrance in a state of shock and were watching what was going on, Mikey slapped Raph so hard he was knocked down after a loud 'SMACK'.

Holding his cheek in pain, trying to register what happened, he was suddenly lifted off the ground by his shoulder before he felt his shell hit the tree as Raph's eyes snapped open to face his baby brother as he felt his voice caught in his throat, heard pounding fast in (to his shock) fear as Mikey gave him the most angriest look he ever saw on his face as again this expression was a rarity in itself.

again an angry Mikey (and I mean VERY angry) was a scary Mikey.

"how could you?!" Mikey yelled at him, "how could you hurt Lori?! she did nothing to deserve this! She did not hurt you nor bothered you at all! what in the world drove you to Harm her in such a matter?!"

but even if Raph could utter a word, Mikey didn't let him as he continued, mocking, "Wait don't tell me, you still didn't trust her am I right?! you still thought she was working for shredder and thought her family was in on it and would back stab us when we least expect it didn't you?! Well guess what Sherlock, IT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL! she was a victim of his twisted plans! she was FORCED to work for him against her will and was not able to stop it as that collar made her do things that she could NEVER unsee and undo and torments her even now! SHE WAS TORTURED! HER FAMILY WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM HER WHEN WAS 5 YEARS OLD! 5 YEARS OLD RAPH! COULD A CHILD THAT AGE EVER WORK FOR A MURDER LIKE HIM WILLINGLY AFTER SAID MURDERER DESTROYED HER HOME, FAMILY AND LIFE?! THE ANSWER IS NO! N-O, NO! NEVER YOU HOT HEADED IDIOT!"

More tears build up in both Mikey and Raph's eyes as Mikey was still not finished yet while Raph was very shaken by this is his words were sinking in as he could not remember another time he had snapped nor yelled at him like this.

Mikey continued, "I was there Raph! I was there when she and her brother lost everything! I saw her father being MURDERED! I saw her mother being badly injured by him! I saw one of his henchmen try to stop him from going through with this only to get murdered as well leading everyone thinking that she was Lori's mother later who was killed in that fire! I saw Lori being KIDNAPPED and watch helplessly as people around her were murdered in front of her! I was there when her home was set a blaze! The horror on Lori's face was so horrible I thought I really felt my heart break! I had to face Shredder ALONE and FAILED to stop him!"

that was when Mikey the tears fell down his face as his voice started to break yet the anger was still present in his voice, "Do you have ANY idea what it felt like being trapped in the past, not able to tell those you would met in future and meeting people dear to that person who would later be killed about what going to happen because it would change things at home for the worse, be totally helpless to stop a homicidal lunatic from destroying everything held dear to your future friend and her brother and to watch that friend suffer in the end?! It was a nightmare! A living nightmare that plagues me and her still!"

But what Mikey said next was the most shocking, "NOT EVERYTHING IS OUT TO GET US RAPH! NOT EVERYTHING IS A TRICK FROM OUR WORSE ENEMIES YOU KNOW! FROM THE FIRST MOMENT SHE GOT HERE AFTER FREEING HER YOU QUICKLY ASSUMED THAT SHE WAS GOING TO KILL US BUT SHE DIDN'T! YOU'VE BEEN HOSTILE TO HER THE WHOLE TIME AND NEVER GAVE HER A CHANCE! AND JUST AS IT SEEMS YOU'RE STARTING TO LIGHTEN UP AND START BEING FRIENDLY TO HER YOU LET YOUR ANGER BLIND YOU WHEN I REVEALED WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR CAUSING LORI SO MUCH PAIN! ALL SHE WANT'S IS TO LIVE PEACEFULLY WITH HER FAMILY! IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO ASK MISTER?! AND THEN YOU GO AND DO THE UNTHINKABLE! YOU HURT HER! VERY BADLY! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER YOU MONSTER! STOP BEING SUCH A HOTHEADED, BAD TEMPERED TURTLE ALREADY! AT THIS POINT NOW YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS SHREDDER!"

Raph was utterly dumbfounded. He found no words that he could speak. Guilt was tearing into his gut, twisting up his insides as he knew... that he was right.

He was an idiot, hothead, bad tempered, a monster... and now he was no better then Shredder himself. He went and did the unthinkable, an act so horrible that is could compare to what Shredder would do.

As he hung his head in shame, his and Lori's words rang in his head repeatedly as his tears began to fall from his cheeks as he too started to sob. Never had he ever felt so much guilt and shame before as the pain inside him seemed to get worsen. he was numb to the world, so numb that he didn't realize that Mikey had let go of him and left the dojo, leaving him alone with Splinter and Mona.

The only thing that brought him out of it, but only a little was his Sensei as he placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a very serious stern tone, "Raphael, we need to talk."

The turtle let out a sigh, before subsequently following after his Sensei to be in a sitting position, while Mona sat next to him. But what stunned Raph was that not only was she willing to stay despite what happened not five minutes ago, but the expression on her face showed not disgust and anger, but sadness, sympathy and a look that said she knew how he felt, as if she had experience a similar 'you messed up big time' situation that he did.

Why? He would learn that soon.

* * *

 **Wow just dang huh? Wasn't expecting Raph to do what he did huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :3**


	22. Chapter 21

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks for the review!**

 **Also the same goes for those others who had reviewed, including other previous chaps.**

 **Now here's this chapter.**

* * *

Tensions were high in the lair as silence had its strong grasp on everyone as no one spoke a word, or they did but only if someone was talking to the other in another room or in whispers amongst each other... that is if anyone could speak something at the moment in the pit.

Raph sat on the far end of the bench, hugging his legs and his face buried in his knees so no one would see his expression nor his tear stained face as the blood was still on him as he didn't have the willpower to go wash it off nor clean the cut on his cheek... mainly because it was a reminder to him that he seriously messed up big time.

Among any other time he had lost his time, this time he knew was the absolute worse ever to happen in a blind fit of rage, because he had hurt an innocent person until it caused a blood shed.

It was so horrible, he had done this with the very twin sais he use only to fight against evil... and now they had been used in a way that only a coldhearted foot ninja would do with them... he had given up his weapons.

Yes you read it right, he gave up his signature weapons, he didn't want them anymore, for he had used them in a way he was never supposed to ... he gave them up of his own accord.

He felt like he didn't deserve them anymore.

To those of you wondering what went on after the last chapter, here's the run down:

In the dojo, Splinter had allow his son to talk as he saw and heard the shame and complete and utter guilt coming out of him, showing how regretful he was for how he acted, what he did and the serious pain he cause. and what shock the rat the most was that Raph was letting his tears full, he was not crying though but he was sobbing as he efforts to hide them were utterly futile. Raph felt like he was a disgrace to his family for doing a cruel act that distained the lessons and rules he had been taught, he didn't deserve to be considered a part of the clan, let alone his family.

As if reading his mind, Splinter reassured his bash and hot-headed son that that last part was not true, just because he made a horrible mistake it doesn't mean that he can't work to not let it be repeated, nor does it mean that he would not love him anymore because of this. He sees the pain and internal guilt Raph felt inside, how frightened he was of the innocent blood that stained him, how he wanted to much to apologize and make up for what he did to Lorelei. He told him that he would always love him no matter what he did, just like he would with Miwa. That He was just as important to the clan as he was to his at it was not too late to show Lori and Mikey how sorry he was for what he did as he could see it in his heart, but to wait a while until both of them have calmed down enough to talk. Though he was still highly disappointed with him for what he did and how he acted the late couple of days to Lori, so he ground him from leaving the lair and to do dish duty for two months. and within that time he was forbidden for ever using his sais until he had shown that he can earn them back.

Raph accepted as he neither fought back, argued nor complained as he deserved it, as he stated. Before he himself had said something that both sadden and shocked the ninja rat:

"But you can keep the sais... I don't deserve them, not after what I did and even more for using the weapons I've been given to fight evil and only against them... to harm an innocent person, for almost killing a innocent girl who like me was a victim of Shredder's plans and were hurt in ways too horrible to imagine because of him. Who was robbed of everything and thrown into a life she never wanted, and was force to do things that she regrets as well. I was complete selfish, stupid, temperamental, foolish, insensitive... and Mikey was right... My Actions tonight went to far, I'm no better then the Shredder. I should've never been given such weapons like this, My temper lead me to doing stupid things I regret before, but what happen here was the stupidest of all. I was never meant to wield them... I Don't DESERVE them anymore..."

After saying that, Raph no longer had the will to speak as he fell silent.

Within his silence, Mona then made her voice known as she told him that she doesn't hate him, which shocked him, and she never will hate him nor leave him. Sure he made a foolish mistake, but she saw his regret and shame, she knew he was sorry. And she told him... that years ago she too made a very similar sin that he did.

Raph felt slightly relieved that she didn't hate him, but was also curious about her tail.

she told him and Splinter, who had been listening, her story.

When she was eight years old, she had a friend who was like a sister to her, Ly'garoah, and the two did everything together, they defend and stood up for the other, they were inseparable... or so Mona thought. When she was almost eleven years old her father, Pyu'ah'kuh, had been framed for a crime he didn't do by his rival and had his license and rank in the force of salamandrians revoke by his commander, this made her very angry as not even her testimony and complains made any difference as her father's rival, cya'ohbath, who was Ly'garoah's uncle had slap her hard for being a nosy brat who should stick to house cooking with her mom, as he called her making Mona even more enraged. So enraged that she ripped apart any picture there was of that charlatan and wouldn't stop. Not even Ly'garoah could snap her out of it as Mona had made a terrible mistake.

In her fit of rage she ended up braking his friend jaw and knocked some of her teeth out, even leaving a cut on her lip.

To say she regret it would not be a strong enough word her along with being shameful when she realized what she did.

After that Ly'garoah never spoke to her again, renounced their friendship, never forgave her, even her former friends parents especially were hateful towards her after what she did and they all moved away.

Her guilt, sadness and loneliness was practically killing her after that incident. it took a month of so for her parents to snap her out of it and move on, but that would never change the fact that she did an unforgivable act towards her only friend.

Growing up because of her dream to fight intergalactic evil, to study to get to where she is now, she didn't have much friends nor was she a social butterfly, as earth terms would call it. and she was a very tough girl who got into a few fights with the bullies (as earth calls people who torment others to make themselves feel superior and others miserable in school). so After losing her friend she gave up making any more friends. Sure she would not mind having a partner she can work with on the force, but never made any real friends per say.

That was until she met Raphael and his family and friends. It was thanks to him and she was able to push out of her shell and open up. She had been grateful to him for coming into her life.

Seeing him in this state made her sad, and reminded her of what happened to her as a child.

She told her boyfriend that even though Ly'garoah never forgave her, Lori however, might forgive him, once she calms down and he explains to her of his problems, as the young human seem to be the forgiving sort based on what she's seen so far from her. And the same with Mikey too.

While Raph appreciated her for not being upset with him and sharing her story with him and all, that will not change how he felt now and what happened here. And he wanted to believe her that Lori and his little brother will forgive him, but he had his doubts, and he would not blame them if they chose to never forgive him.

He had never felt this way before, sure there were times before feeling guilty and regret from something stupid he did in his fit of rage, this time however was the worse. This feeling he felt hurt him a lot as he felt a huge weight upon his heart. He almost felt like he didn't even deserve forgiveness.

Again despite Splinter saying how long he would not have his sais, he made it bluntly clear that he never wanted them again. He almost felt like he didn't even deserve forgiveness.

Sometime later, Leo, Abby, Davy, Mia and Peter arrived at the lair with several bags of items in their arms, some personal items and mostly essentials: blankets, pillows, canned food, snacks and water, flashlights, batteries, etc…

when they arrived Leo felt like something was wrong because: 1. The lair was eerie quiet, not even the TV was one and being watched by Mikey and Lori. 2. Nobody but Raph was there in the pit, but the way was on the couch, hugging his knees and face buried in his legs was concerning. and 3. He could hear faint sobs coming from the lab along with several faint whispers as if trying to comfort whoever was sobbing.

When he got closer to his brother, he was shocked with fright as he saw some blood stains caked on some places on his body, especially his hand. dropping the items in his arms he came to his brothers side, asking him what happened, but the red masked turtle didn't saying. Leo asked again as the humans came to his side in concern too as they dropped their items too, but again not answer came.

And even though Mia and Peter had never met him, they knew that he had to be one of Leo's little brothers, based on his description, Raphael, who also was one of the ones who saved their nieces and nephews from danger. something is wrong here, they know.

Mia, in worry, asked him if he was alright. even though he didn't answer verbally, physically he did as he slowly shook his head but didn't show his face.

Peter asked, in concern, asked him what happened and why he was hiding his face from them, and if he could look at them. But no answer like before came expect for the last one as his head shaking replying 'no' again.

Why won't he speak to them? they all wondered. what was wrong?

Abby asked him in concern why he was covered in blood. They saw him flinch, which made Leo more concerned as he never acted like this before. And I mean NEVER! And even if he did it or something similar to it in a way was a very rare time.

But when Davy asked him if where Lori was, he flinched again, this time however he was shaking, no trembling, but very slightly as everyone saw it, which made Davy panic. Almost assuming the worst, Raph stopped him as he slowly pointed his finger towards the lab.

Without another word, Davy ran to the lab without stopping with Abby right behind him.

After that, any other questions Leo, Mia and Peter had asked him, Raph once again didn't respond. Not even from his head for yes, no questions.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer any questions, Leo decided to go ask Splinter what was going on. And Not knowing what to do, the concerned Aunt and Uncle followed him as Raph saw them in the corner of his eye. after that the Lair fell silent once again.

But even so Raph knew what was happening, how everyone was going to reaction and that he was going to be yelled at, scorned, berated, you name it. He knew it was coming, he DESERVED to be yelled at. he was the blame for it after all, for an unforgivable, sinful, horrible crime he committed on an innocent person.

Even though nothing happened within the later several hours after that, he knew it would come eventually. And thinking about it made him sob again, softly. Just knowing that he could've killed Lori frighten him still.

He could practically hear it in his head, what they would say to him: "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THIS AWFUL TO A LITTLE GIRL NO OLDER THEN YOU?! HOW DARE YOU HARM MY NIECE YOU FREAK?! YOU BRUTE! WHY DID YOU HURT HER LIKE THIS?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS RAPH?! I THOUGH YOU WERE OUR FRIEND! FRIENDS DON'T HURT FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" YOU SELFISH TURTLE, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! HOW COULD YOU SAY OR THINK SUCH HORRID THINGS ABOUT HER?! ABOUT US?! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE SHREDDER! YOU'RE A MONSTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER RAPH!"

And other such things he could not, and didn't want to imagine, but was failing as more thoughts of it came. But those thoughts tormented him more and more.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. without looking up he could tell that it belong to a human, male, meaning either Peter, Davy or Casey. these hands weren't cover in fingerless gloves so it was Casey. and he could rule out Davy because this hand felt a bit larger then a teenagers. Meaning that it was Peter who could be the only one left.

He braced himself, knowing what was going to come. any moment now as he curled up tighter as if it would protect him, even though he knew it would do nothing to help him, even if his legs were getting sore from being in this position for so long.

But to his surprise... nothing happened... nothing. As every second passed, nothing still happened. And soon he become confused as he felt how his hand was on his shoulder. Peter had a rough but gentle touch, the way his hand was on the turtles shoulder was a soft as if comforting him.

But why? That's all he could ask in his mind. Why?

"Raph, please look up... I'm not going to hurt you."

Why was he speaking softly to him? shouldn't he be angry at him?

"If you think I'm going to yell at you or anything, trust me I won't. I just want to talk, okay?" Peter assured him.

Did he mean it? Should he risk it?

Well there was only one way to find out, even if he didn't want to.

Hesitantly and reluctantly removed his head from his knees and very slowly turn to look up at the older male human, who to his surprise, didn't have any anger, malice, betrayal, disgust, or anything that showed hatred and hatred itself at him at all. But instead his face showed sympathy, sadness, pity, and comfort.

But why? He didn't understand at all? Why wasn't he angry at him? Why wasn't he yelling at him or trying to beat him up?

So many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't speak because both his voice had long since abandon him hours ago and his throat was sore from all of his sobbing and grieving of guilt and regret he did.

"Just understand this, I don't hate you for what you've done," Peter said.

This made Raph's eyes widen, stunned. If he wasn't speechless his voice would've flown the coop.

He doesn't hate him? But why? How could he not hate him after committing a horrible crime on his niece? How could he show sympathy to him when he didn't deserve it?

As if reading his thoughts from his expression, Peter answered, "Believe me Raphael, you are not the only one to make a very bad mistake because blinding Anger. Like you and Mona, I too made a terrible mistake similar to yours and Mona's even if my circumstances are different."

This made the turtle blink, confused.

Sitting next to the turtle, Peter add, "Shocking as it is, I was much like you when I was your age at the time. I had a good heart, and I cared about my loved ones very much but I had very bad temper and I had a bad habit on fighting my brother when I got real steamed, no one got seriously hurt thankfully but we both get in trouble for it. My parents would keep telling me I needed to get a better grip on my temper, but I seldom followed it, though I would never get angry nor throw my anger at my beloved Mia. and if I made a horrible mistake I too would apologize as soon as I could and then run off to let out steam so I could make up for it later without being mad. But all in all things were pretty much okay..."

He used the past tense, meaning that something happened. Raph deduced, and he was correct as Peter continued sadly:

"...Until tragedy struck. Mia and I were making our way to my house as we were finished with high school for the summer, and we were going to celebrate by going to the street fair and having a sleep over afterward. but first we were going to grab a bite as there was no lunch that day because it was a half day. but upon arriving at my house... it was in ruin. The windows were smashed, the front door was busted up and Splintered and the living room was ransacked along with the rest of the rooms in the house, the police were already there along the ambulance and detectives. They told me that the incident happened about ten minutes ago by the Purple Dragons who were desperate for money and supplies, they got away... and my family... my mother, Dove.. my father, Luke... and my older brother, Eugene... they were all dead... Mom was killed by an instant stab to the heart, my father suffer from several severe bone fractures that punctured his vital organs that killed him as a result... and my brother died from blood lost from some deep gashes he had after he called 911 with his last breath.."

Raph blinked, shocked as he gazed at Peter. He could feel his own tears weld in his eyes.

To come home from a work day of sorts only to find out your family is dead by the time you get home, To lose your family like that just as summer vacation started, that's just awful! indescribably awful!

Had I only gotten home Ten minutes sooner... Raph could only imagine him thinking that at that time. Peter covered his eyes with one hand as he continued:

"It destroyed me, my heart felt like it just snapped in half, I broke down... hard, so hard that I nearly lost consciousness were Mia not there to comfort me at the time. I was sent to an orphanage because I was under 18 with whatever little things I had left from my home, and my time there was awful, the other teens my age saw fit to torture me, the same with the bullies at school. my temper was not getting better because of that, until one day I finally snapped and beat up all those who torment me for the pain I felt. I couldn't control myself, until Mia, who's parents were proceeding to adopt me so I wouldn't be alone, tried to stop me.. and I ended up snapping at her... yelled at her in anger... and even slapped her so hard that she fell down... I was shocked and horrified of myself for what I did to her, I was about to cry again and ran away in shame.."

Taking a shaking breath, he continued, "... eventually I found myself in the sewers in an intersection where there was a huge waterfall of sewage that seemed pretty strong, and the fall seemed so deep that even if you could survive the fall there was now way you would find a way out as eventually you'd tire swimming and drown. I wasn't a swimmer... the pain was too much... and I almost... "

He trailed, but he knew that Raph didn't need him to finish to know what he was going to say as it shocked the mutant turtle even more.

Raph nodded his head, hesitantly reaching out a hand touch Peter's shoulder to give him comfort... but he stopped... was the ninja turtle even worthy of offering comfort to another after what he did?

It was then that Raph saw the human smile softly as he then said, "But it didn't... and it was thanks to Mia I stopped wanting to commit suicide. She followed me and tackled me before I could do anything, I was shocked when I saw it was her. I didn't understand why she followed me, why she stopped me there, then she said with a face that showed no anger but sympathy, and I Quote: 'You idiot... do you really think this will make things better? Well it won't! Even if things get harder and harder you have to remember that there are still others alive now who care about you and who want to help you. Killing yourself would only kill us if you were to died like this. ... and no matter what you did in the past. Don't just assume that everyone will not understand, be unforgiving and abandon you. Because there ARE others who genuinely care about you and don't want you to go this way. Suicide will NEVER solve anything, never did and never will! ... besides despite what you did before, I know you didn't mean to let your anger get out of hand like that, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you just let your angry blind you and you now regret it... If you genuinely regret it, want to be forgiven, and want to show how sorry you are... then why should I be angry and resent you? After all, we ought to be willing to forgive even to those who did very bad and horrible things to you and others close to you. Yes you messed up, and you will be punished for your actions... but, if we never learn to forgive then how can we possibly live? I know you know better then to end it like this... right?'... and right there I realized she was right, so I broke down again, and she was there to comfort me in my time of need."

Raph blinked in astonishment at this. He did actually genuinely regret what he had done.

"Same here Raph." Said voice of Leo as he came in, startling the red mask turtle as he turn to him, a bit confused.

"Before you say anything, no I'm not angry at you, though I was very upset and I am very disappointed in you for what you did, I'm not angry. Splinter and Mona told me everything, and after hearing Mr. Thomas's story, I can see that you'll suffering enough as it is, rubbing more salt on the wound would only hurt you worse then it already has. You need comfort, not resentment." Leo told him before he added as he placed a hand on his other shoulder, "Though seriously Raph. You really to take anger management classes after what happened today."

Raph was starting to consider doing that as he nodded, that won't be easy but then again since when is anything in life been seriously easy?

"And I can help with that." Said a voice belonging to Mia as she came into the picture catching everyone's attention as she knelt down so she can meet with Raph at eye level, "I use to help out a lot in the consulting office in my school years and my mother was a top notched anger management teacher before she retired from a back injury she got several years ago, so she taught me the ropes. I would not want another person to suffer as my husband did, and I can see that you're suffering just as bad, if not worse, then my husband did years ago. And I would be a stupid fool if I didn't help someone who was having a very hard time as Peter did. But you have to listen and work hard to change, you have to do your part just as I am doing mine. So tell me, would like for me to help you Dearie?"

Raph started to think about it seriously. He nodded his head. "Yes."

Mia smiled at him as she nodded too, as did everyone else, glad at his response and relieved that Raph finally spoke after being silent so many hours.

Honestly Raph thought he could never speak again after what happened, but now he did and he now had tears in his eyes, not of sadness no but of relief as he smiled softly.

Truthfully for the others it was hurt them to see Raph, the one who normally hid his emotions and was the tough guy of the team with a bad temper, sad and broken up like this. That just goes to show you even guys like Raph can cry (or sob), there was no shame in showing your tears to those who care about you. To see him smile made them relieved.

Just then, Donnie walked in out of the lab, but the expression on his face was concerning. It showed shock, confusion, worry and sympathy as this made the gang concerned.

"Donnie?" Raph could feel his own crestfallen expression upon his face.

"What's wrong son?" Peter asked him, a brow raised.

"Is everything alright?" Leo asked as he gave his little brother with a mix of tension as if something wasn't right and concern of his brother and what happened in the lab.

"Is Lorelei alright?!" Mia asked him worriedly, starting to assume that something bad happened.

"She's Okay Mr. Thomas, I got the sai out and got the wound stitched up before it got worse, its just that.."

Donnie trailed as he looked like he struggling, trying to find the right words to say as he finally took in a breath, knowing what he will tell them will change everything, and said:

"I ... we found out something about Davy and Lori..."

"What about them?" Leo asked.

"When I was finishing up, Lori held unto her locket, still traumatized, her thumb pressing down where her key was as she held unto it like someone was about to take it away from her, as her brother was comforting her about five seconds later... a bright suddenly appeared around her... and when it ended... Lori transformed... and upon checking her DNA since I never got to when she started living in the lair... it revealed that.. she wasn't actually human to begin with, neither her nor her brother upon checking him too... they're both mutant cats."

Silence befell them for a short while before they, except Donnie, all exclaimed in shock: "WHAT?!"

They looked at him as if hoping he was just making it up, but the look on the smart turtle's face said otherwise.

"Davy did the same thing with his locket and he to changed like Lori did, the Lockets not only hid their physical form but it also camouflage their DNA should someone get suspicious but would make a machine go on the fritz because they can not identify the DNA strand because the lockets gave a frequency as a fail safe. But how they remained in human form before they got their lockets to hide them is still a mystery because they both don't know it either.. and according to my scans they both have a special power that lays dormant in them, well for Lori it is but David's powers already awaken without him knowing it, he is able to control electricity, as revealed when he panicked and lot out a bolt that short circuit the microwave I had just fixed. and Davy recalled a few times growing up about when he was around some electric devices that were not working right or shut down they seem to turn back on and go back to normal like nothing happen when he touched them, and now he knows why it happens. But we don't Know what Lori can do yet. But this would explain their quick reflex's and their other senses being stronger then normal humans are. This must be the reason why Shredder was after them, whether he knows they were actually mutants or they had special powers, he won't rest until it gets them."

Hesitantly Raph asked him, "wh-what kind of mutants... are they... specifically?"

Donnie answered, "they are both half puma and half lion."

Raph was utterly dumbfounded. He clearly had no idea that they were mutants!

Nobody in the lair did. This was very shocking indeed. This whole time the two were mutants in disguised though it must be obvious that only their biological parents knew, which explains everything leading to this point.

It was then another voice came in.

"This is certain shocking."

Everyone turn to the source of it which belonged to Splinter as he and Mona came in after cleaning up the blood on the floor and the mess left in the dojo. Splinter wore a serious expression on his face Mona's was a mix of bewilderment and sympathy.

"And there's no doubt that both Lorelei and Davy are shocked about this as well, is that right Donatello?" Splinter asked him.

Donnie nodded solemnly, "Yes they are. Neither of them knew they were actually mutants even in the slightest. They're still trying to process it, since this was a huge bomb that dropped on them. While Abby was bothered by this and thinks its cool, April, Casey, Mikey and I were very shocked when we found out. Mikey didn't know of this either, but he said this would explain the secrets that the White family was keeping in the past and why Their parents never told them the truth, they had wanted to tell them when they got older... but that never happened because of... well you know.. their lockets were specially made to shield their true form and if turn to human form it would remain in it even if you removed their lockets, at that point it would take a mini EMP or a powerful energy disrupter to shatter the illusion."

"And where are they now?" Mona asked him.

"After we discovered this, Lori locked herself in her room and won't let anyone in. Mikey's trying to coax her out, but hasn't succeeded yet. Davy's trying too but is too shocked to do anything, Abby's trying to comfort him. And April and Casey went to bring the supplies we gathered as to give everyone some space."

"I..." Raph was not entirely sure of what he should said next. He was thoroughly shocked.

Everything that had happened tonight, it was to much for his still recovering mind to take in. He could not imagine how Lori and Davy were feeling right now, to discover that this whole time you were actually something else on top of the ... incident that happened in the dojo earlier that night, it would be to much for anyone to take in no matter what kind of crazy things one has seen and heard in their lives.

"May we see them?" Mia pleaded to the smart turtle.

Donnie nodded, "if you can, try to coax them out of their shock."

"M-m-Mrs. Thomas?" Raph stuttering.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"C-can I go with you?" He asked, "to check on them and hope they'll accept my apology?"

Mia smiled softly as she nodded, seeing that Raph want to start making amends now rather than later.

The two got up and went to the lab leaving everyone else in the pit to chat.

Upon arriving, they saw Mikey standing guard by what must be Lori's room as he wore a sad but serious expression on his face and Abby comforting a mutant who could only be Davy.

He was a mutant lion and puma hybrid, his skin was replaced with fur which was the same color as his hair, he looked like young teenage cub with features of a puma though you could see some structure resembling a human and he had the tail and barely show mane of a lion.

Mikey saw them come in, but made no eye contact with his older brother, though he held a glare. Honestly Raph could not blame him for that after what he did to Lori, though he kinda hope that he would forgive him ... well eventually anyways.

Mia went straight to her niece and Nephew. She gazed at them, offering a comforting smile.

As the two looked up at her, Abby smiled back but Davy was nervous. Of course who could blame him? He just found out that he and his sister were not human's and now he didn't know how the other's would react or act around him now like this, he thought there would be fear because puma's and lions were feared by most people and that they might even be apprehensive too.

But there wasn't.

Soon Davy found himself in his Aunt's arms as she hugged him along with Abby as she wrapped her arms around his waist since she was not tall enough to give him a proper hug. He was confused by this, but then his Aunt said:

"David, whether you and Lori are human or a mutant, it will never make me nor your uncle and baby sister stop loving you. The person on the inside should Matter more than what you look like on the outside. You will always be my Nephew, and your sister my Niece."

"That's right Davy," Abby chimed in, "You two will always be my siblings no matter what. Those who think otherwise are big judgmental bullies. Besides these forms you both have a very cool! This just makes you more awesome to me. Just Because you look Different it doesn't mean that you're different too, you're still the Davy I know because you chose to be the person we know now. Remember that, okay?"

Davy felt touched and relieved as he felt tears in his eyes.

As he returned the hug, happy that he was still accepted and loved by his adoptive family.

Raph smiled at this too as he too as glad for him, same with Mikey.

Soon the trio parted the hug as Raph turned to his little brother, uncertainty plagued him as he didn't met his gaze, he really hated himself for being so weak and pathetic like this and for what he did to Lori but he could nothing about it right now as he had to try set things right with his little brother and his girlfriend first, show how sorry he was, that he will never do what he did again, before he could straighten himself out.

It would be easier said then done, but he had to make that first step now before things got worse.

"Mikey?" He asked him, soft but calmly (or as calm as he could in his condition).

The orange masked turtle lifted his gaze to glance at Raph.

Despite his attitude at the moment he could detect uncertainty coming off of him, but he didn't change his expression.

"How's ...Lori doing?" He asked him.

Mikey narrowed his eyes a bit at him before turning a bit to see the others staring at him in concern as his face soften as he sighed and said:

"She's asleep right now, I haven't heard her crying in a while..."

At that moment Raph winced a bit but listened on.

"..So I assume that she cried herself to sleep. When we found out she was a mutant with her brother. .. she didn't say anything and ran into her room, locking herself in there. Not long after that... you know. I've been trying to get her to come out or at least let me in but she hasn't complied. I was thinking of leaving her alone so to let her rest and hopefully come out."

He finished before he yawned tiredly.

"I think we should all get some rest dear." Aunt Mia suggested, "its been a very long night for all of us, a good night's rest will do us all a great deal of good."

No one said otherwise as everyone nodded at that before Abby yawned as well and Davy picked her up so she would not collapse on the floor.

"I'll stay here to keep an eye on Lori." Mikey told them.

Everyone nodded before they left, though as they left Davy and Abby saw the expression on Raph's face, he looked like he wanted to say something but also looked like he was afraid that no one would listen.

Not realizing that they stopped walking, Davy placed a hand on Raph's shoulder causing him to turn to face the two.

A bit of silence was present before Raph finally said, in a sadden whisper, casting his face down, "I'm sorry. .. I'm. .. very sorry. .. for what I did to your sister. .. I had no right to do that to her...I... I really messed up there..."

More silence came after that, a few moments longer then the other before Abby said, "like Auntie said, we ought to be willing to forgive. ... I mean yes we were very upset. .. but we heard what everyone was talking about in the pit, well I did but Davy only caught bits of it but did get the important bits from uncle Peter. Its obvious you regret it and want to make up for it, So we forgive you, right Davy?"

"Yeah." Davy replied, before he got serious, "oh and 4 things: 1. You better make an effort in Aunt Mia's lessons to lose the temper. "

Raph nodded fast, "got it."

"2. Wipe the blood off already, its not going to make things better by leaving them there. Plus it'll only make you more miserable by not cleaning."

Looking down at himself, Raph knew he was right. That and the dried blood was making him itchy as he now noticed as he looked to the feline teen.

"3. Don't ever let the same mistake you made here repeat again."

"Promise, " Raph said firmly, showing that he meant it.

"And 4.." he trailed before he moved his face closer to his as he warned him, ".. If you ever do it again to Lori or anyone else I love, I will rip you limb from limb!"

"David!" Abby exclaimed, using his real name as her tone told him to not do that as he is aware as she gave him the 'remember what our parents told us' look.

"Okay I won't do that," he said with a sigh, exhausted, "but you know what I'm saying here right?"

Raph nodded quickly, as his eyes widened. He got it, he got the message.

Soon without another word they left the lab.

Raph went straight to the bathroom and got into the shower, after thirty minutes to assure himself that he got all the blood off of him he got out, dried himself thoroughly with a towel and went to bed.

He promised Splinter he would make it up to Mikey and Lori, though this was easier said then done he knew he was going to help anyone by depriving himself of sleep. He would try to sleep, though he would.

Not be surprised if he had a nightmare or two from what transpired tonight. Eventually though without knowing it despite a million thoughts running through his head, he dozed off as sleep took hold of him.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Mikey's voice screamed throughout the lair as it woke everyone up, startled by this and being jerked out of their sleep like this. But Mikey's voice sounded scared and desperate, how could anyone ignore that?

Everyone ran to where Mikey was in the lab out of their bed rooms and places they slept for the night.

Upon seeing his fearful expression this had to be serious.

"M-Mikey?" Leo questioned fearfully. "What is it?"

"LORI'S GONE!" Mikey exclaimed.

This shocked everyone as concern hit them hard.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Davy demanded.

"I woke up this morning after dozing late last night and saw the door was open, but she wasn't there nor anywhere else in the lair, when I checked her room her things were gone and I found this letter on her pillow!" He told him as he showed him the folded up letter in his hand, "I haven't read it but I think... it's a good bye letter. "

Davy took the letter and folded it, reading it aloud:

"Dear everyone,

By the time you read this letter I will be long gone. I am very sorry for leaving you guys this way but I fear that my presence will only bring more harm to you all and I fear that I'm nothing more than just a burden that only brings more danger and suffering to everyone around me. It's me who Is the Target in this whole nightmare so I think it would be best if I left New York, that way Shredder would come after me leaving you all alone even for only a little while it's me who was his puppet and I know he will do anything to get me back, he'll be more focus on me then on the rest of you, so that you can have more time to plan an attack to stop him once and for all. So I fear he will not let this distract him long nor will it stop him from seeking revenge on all of you, I am more terrified for your safety rather than my own.

Even though no one could have known that he would come after my family and I when I was a child, because I was his one of his targets David and I both lost our family, got Separate from one another and we both ended up suffering in several different ways. Though I am grateful that he never went after David after captured me all those years ago, the pain I had to endure for ten long years could never be described, Especially not the loneliness that I also had to bear. Yes I may be alone now as I leave New York, but it's better for you all to be safe rather than be with me and suffer.

No words could ever describe my gratitude to everyone of you for not only rescuing me, giving me a home, caring for me, show me what it's like to live a normal life after ten long years of never experiencing yet, giving me my family back even though I know that I will never see my parents again, well, for everything that all of you have done for me really.

If only there was a way that I could repay you all for all you've done for me.

But still, our enemy will never give up until he gets what he wants no matter who gets in his way nor who will have to suffer, even though the lair is well-hidden I do not want to take the chance in him finding it because I'm there.

I know this seems rather shocking, saddening, and seems pretty selfish, please trust me when I say it's better this way.

Leo: you are one of the most skillful ninja I have ever met, and you are an excellent leader to in my opinion even though Raphael often butt heads with you from time to time because of it. You have been like a big brother to me, you are loyal, kind, wise, And I know that no matter what happens you will always be there for your brothers just as they will always be there for you.

Raph: I am sorry that my presence has made you very uncomfortable and it's led to the incident that happened last night. All I want is to live peacefully but sadly I know that it's not as easy as it seems And that it's much easier said than done. I hope that me leaving the lair will make you less tense and not be bothersome to you anymore. You are very scary when you get angry and you are just about the most toughest ninja that I have ever fought against when we were fighting in the dojo, well more like you trying to hit me and I was trying to get, away running for my life. Please do not throw your anger at somebody when you get mad anymore..."

At that moment, Raph felt a strain in his chest as the painful guilt set in. She let because of him... he made her stay here unbearable along with everything else that was happening to her. She thought she was a burden and he was one of the few to make her feel that way. More guilt grew as Davy continued:

"Donnie: with that big brain of yours I know that you would have Einstein running for his money if he were around. You are the smartest and most intellectual Turtle I know, you are an excellent teacher, when you were teaching me things that I never got to learn from school due to the situation I was in before, I learned a lot from you and I am grateful for your assistance during my recovery. You are a good friend, take care and take care of April, I can tell that you have feelings for her and I could tell that she likes you back."

Those caused both April and Donnie to blush beat red, though they tried to hide it as the letter continued:

"Splinter: thank you for being a father figure to me and thank you for a lot of things that you taught me and for sharing your past with me just as I had shared my past with all of you. To lose a home, family, and a normal happy life, we both lost those but at the same time we both gained a lot of happy things as well. I really hope that someday that you and your daughter will be reunited, I know she has to be out there somewhere, I just know it and I know that she misses you dearly just as you miss her. I know that you will give her as much comfort as you gave me knowing she had a very horrible time with shredder just as I did.

April and Casey: thank you both for looking out for my brother, sister, and my aunt and uncle. You both are good friends and I appreciate your company. April for the fun girl times we had looking fashion magazines, and drawing. And Casey for teaching your moves on video games and telling me about your misadventures with the gang. Both of you take care and do your best when you graduate from school.

Auntie Mia: I never got to know what it's like to have an aunt until recently, you are very loving, kind and caring no words can describe how wonderful you are. Thank you and your husband for taking care of and loving my siblings, and for showing your love to me as well.

Uncle Peter: all of you fishing stories were funny and very interesting. Thank you for being the uncle I never had and for all you and your wife, and late daughter and son did for my siblings, and me. You also remind me of my dad a little bit, you're funny, determined and caring. Thank you.

David: no words could ever describe how much I missed you over the years, and how much joy it brought me to see you again after so long. I love you so very much dear brother and I only hoped that we could have more time together after being separated for a very long time but sadly the circumstances are not favorable. It pains me to be separated from you again but I would be devastated if anything horrible happened to you because of me. I know that this upsets you but please understand I'm only looking out for your safety and for everyone else's too. Thank you for everything, please grow up to be a strong young man, do not let any of those bullies drag you down, and take care of our family.

Abby: you are a wonderful little sister. Ever since I was a child I have often long to have a little sibling, a little sister, and it seems like that dream came true when I met you. thank you for being there for my brother when I could not, you are very funny, clever, wise beyond your years, sweet, caring and very understanding. The times ahead will not be easy and will be scary, be brave little sister and never give up no matter what happens. Thank you for being my little sister too.

Mona: we may not have known each other long, but thank you for being a good friend to me. You are a very tough fighter, and all of your stories from your travels in space were thrilling and incredible.

And last but certainly not least, to my dearest Michelangelo "Mikey" Makoto Hamato: it's hard to find the words to describe how grateful I am to you for all that you have done for me, rescuing from the shredders control, all the ways being there for me when I needed you the most both as a child and as the age I am now even though I am still not used to being a teenager as I have a lot to learn, for keeping me company, for caring for me, for sharing lots of funny jokes with me, helping me to regain my memories, for reuniting me with my brother and allowing me the chance to finally meet a little sister that I never got to have as well as an aunt and uncle, And by the way you are a very excellent cook. All of the things that you have done for me I will always treasure those memories close to my heart. You are very funny, kind, caring, also you are honest, determine, loyal, an awesome ninja then most people believe, clever, and I can see that you have grown very mature over the course of the times that we spent together. I always feel safe whenever you are around me, thank you for comforting me during the times that I was sad, that I was afraid, and when I felt lost and hopeless. To me you are like a glimmering light that shines in the darkness that can brighten anyone's day, never let anything s*** it out. I care about you very much, I don't have the words to describe how much I care about you but still please know that I will never regret ever meeting you nor the others.

All of you, take care, and I'm sorry again for leaving like this, but all of this is too much for me to bare, its bad enough with you know who around, but finding out I'm actually a mutant? ... everything around me fell apart. I need time to think and time to keep you all safe by leaving. Forgive me for doing this to you all.

I hope to meet you all again someday, but until then... I'm sorry. .. and ...

... Goodbye,  
Lorelei Pearl White."

Silence befell them after that. No words could describe how they felt about this. Sadness was present as Davy felt tears welling up in his eyes, feeling the heart break of bring separated from Lori again. He already dealt with it once, he could not bare to face that again. Everyone else sympathized with him.

David was expecting Abby to come by his side and cry, hug him to try and comfort him like always... but it didn't happen as Davy took notice of something that made even more alarm bells go off in his head and scare him even more.

"Wait where's Abby?!" He asked frantically.

Everyone else looked around them too and realized that the child was no where to be found.

Why didn't they notice this before?!

That as when a though struck him and yelled, "agh! I'm such an idiot! I should have known that she would do this!"


	23. Chapter 22

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thank you for your nice review.**

 **Anyways, this story will come to an end soon. So I hope you enjoy what will be left of it, have a fun time reading.**

* * *

 **Lori's P.O.V.**

"Abby?! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed in surprise as Abby stood there in her p.j.'s and her satchel.

 _Why did she follow me? Has she been following all night?_

Oops sorry guys, I'm jumping ahead aren't I? Well here's the case I present to you, shorten so we can get into the story (four wall breaking :P)

I ran away from the lair because I feared for everyone's safety if shredder found the lair to get me and everyone else, I wanted to by the others some time to think of a plan to stop shredder, all of what was happening and me really being a mutant was too much to take in and need time to sort out my thoughts and lastly... Raph. ..

I didn't feel safe around him, not after what he did... I mean I don't blame him for being angry because of shredder, but still he had no right to attack me like that because of him. Still I feel like I'm a danger to anyone around me, I had to leave.

But I was not expecting to be followed by my little sister, especially since I left the lair around 4am and been walking for hours getting lost in the sewers because I didn't want to take a chance to go up on surface and get caught by that monster who ruined my life.

"What does it look like?" Abby asked, "I followed you. I wasn't going to let you be alone and risk getting captured, and wanted to talk to you alone."

"But Abby you might get captured too, I can't risk that. You may be clever but you're a kid, Shredder will easily over power you or worse." I warned her.

"I fought his tiger henchmen," she countered.

"With Davy and the others." I corrected her, "don't you understand? I'm a danger to anyone around me!"

"Is that what you believe? Or is it something someone else instilled in you to make you believe that so it would scare you?" Abby asked me directly.

This stopped me there.

I gazed at her intently, contemplating my thoughts.

When had I realized I was a danger to others? I could not remember, I just knew that I was not a safe person to be around because of my dark past... wait! ... was it? ... the reason I started thinking that was...

"Shredder. .." I mumbled. But Abby heard me as she nodded as she then said:

"Yes. The reason why you always thought that you were not safest person to be around was because of Shredder, because he took you away from your family and ruined your life, forcibly trained you to become an assassin, a puppet to do his bidding no matter what how much you did want to. It was because of him that you made yourself believe that You were danger to everyone you are around no matter where you would go, because of the tortures that he did to you it has tormented your mind to the point where you chose to try and run away to save everyone when in actuality it's not going to do you or anyone any good."

My eyes widened at this as I blinked as what she said was making sense. For a 10 year old she seem to act more like an adult in this situation.

She then walked closer to me, unafraid and sure as she gaze then soften as she stopped in from of me.

"Lori," she started, " I may not know everything of what's really going on in the situation Regarding why Shredder is after you and your family, and I may have only experienced what sort of conflict we are involved in only just earlier this week, I am aware of the danger that were all facing regardless if you, me and anyone of us had gotten involved in this or not, sure I may not know the size of it but I know enough to know that it is extremely dangerous in the situation that we are all in. Mikey and the others have been fighting shredder for as long as they can remember, their father has known Shredder for many years and knows the extent of how far his Madness would go better then anyone before his sons and their friends started to fight him, they know all too well how dangerous he is, how ruthless he is, how far he would go to accomplish his goal no matter who gets in the way even if it is his own henchman and even innocent people that did not get involved in all this madness. While I only know what I have been told from Splinter and everyone, and some of what I know is basically from what I've seen in TV shows and comic books like Batman or Spider-Man in such, I know enough to know that... running away from your problems and blaming yourself will not solve anything, thinking that it would only be result in more catastrophes than you could imagine, and running away will not stop Shredder from going after the others regardless of what anyone may try to do, he has been after Mikey and everyone for many years no matter what other missions he has on his agenda. ... I learn this the hard way..."

 _What?_ She wondered as she blinked, confused.

"Things I mentioned are not the only things of how I know this... you see..." she started, talking more firm like an adult than a kid, "... I was bullied really bad in preschool ..."

I gazed down at her, feeling a twinge inside. The feeling of something squeezing inside me as she told me:

"When I was four years old, my first few days of preschool were not exactly the most pleasant, there was this boy who tormented everyone on the playground and he was about two years older than me, his name was Kyle Winston. He just hated me when I first came to miss Catherine's preschool. And seen him torment others I decided to try and get them to torment me instead so that he would leave the others alone even though I would have no idea what pain I would endure until he started attacking me. I didn't even tell anyone because I thought I could handle it on my own, I was hurting but seeing the others happy was worth the punishment that he inflicted on me, at first I thought that my plan was working, only to later find out that he still tormented the others even though his main focus was on me. He even threatened to do worse on me if I were to tell the teachers what was happening. But I didn't care if that were to happened as I couldn't take it anymore, as soon as I could I ran to my teacher and told her what was happening and I had her to spy on us so that she would see the proof right before her, as expected he hurt me worse than he did other times before... To the point where he actually broke my foot."

I gasped in shock, blinking at what I just heard.

For bullying to go this far was both sickening all together and horrible! Intolerant above all!

But despite what sadness she held in her eyes, her face didn't falter as she continued:

"…It hurt a lot. But I didn't cry as I didn't want to give him that satisfaction even as I winced in pain, just as I did my best to keep a brave face even if I was crying on the inside. Not long after my teacher, Miss Heidi, came running out, horrified at what she had just witnessed. Immediately she scolded Kyle, told him that he should be ashamed of himself for doing something this awful, and told him that he was going to be punished big time once he gets a hold of his father. But it seems like he didn't have any sense whatsoever as he didn't care at all what would happen just as long as he wouldn't get in trouble with his Dad he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing and he didn't care if he had to hurt the teacher to ensure that, however he didn't get the chance just as he was about to attack again he was tackled by two of my friends, Josie and Tommy, so to get him to stop in his attacks and keep him from hurting me again and Miss Heidi too."

She exhaled, sadly as she then said:

"Later that same day, the doctor came over and put my foot in a cast just as Kyle's father came to meet with my teacher about his son. It turns out that he, Jeremy Winston, was a famous businessman and hardly had time to spend with his son after he lost his wife to cancer a year ago around that time. Because of this, Kyle had became what he is now back then, because he never got time to spend with his father, no matter what he did he could not get his attention, and started doing some awful things to every babysitter he ever had, from pranks to actually insulting them and even causing them physical pain. Just so to get attention, obviously it was not the best way to do it, and because of what he was doing he actually grew to like it and started hurting others just for the pleasure of feeling big and strong. After a good spanking, he was pulled out of preschool and was never seen again. The last I heard his father had sent him to a different school but under strict tutoring and someone to keep an eye on him to ensure he wouldn't cause anyone any trouble again, much to his dismay."

I sighed at this, back when I was younger I had heard of some cases like this that turn people into criminals later on, from some shows that I have seen way back when I still had mom and dad, it always and will upset me when a case like this pops up or something even worse, though I never mention it to anyone when I seen the shows alone.

It's amazing and at the same time shocking and horrifying how one simple act can turn a good person into a spoiled rotten one.

But then, Abby smiled as she concluded:

"If it weren't for my friends and my teacher who was also a close friend of mine, who knows what would have happened way back then. I had learned a very valuable lesson that day, no matter what I face and no matter how bad things get, I can I can always rely on my family and my friends to stand by my side and help me when I need it the most, just as I have been there for them as well. There is no shame in asking for help when you really need it the most, and no matter what adversity we Face we must never lose hope no matter what for Hope is a guiding light that can get us out of the darkness, if we let go of it then we will only be lost and will not find a way out, but if we hold on to it and never let go we will guided out of the darkness and brought into the light. Do you understand now?"

I blinked at this again, this time astonished as it felt like it just dawned on me like the light of the morning sun.

Clearly I had never knew that this girl would hold such words of wisdom.

Since she seemed so cheery and innocent when I met her. Guess that just goes to show you that you should never judge a book by its cover. But still I realized. ... that she was right.

I'm not alone... not this time... I have friends, a family to count on... to have my back when I'm cornered... I should not be shameful to ask the others to help me, not after all they've done for me... and... I can't give up hope... or I'll be lost..

My actions here... are useless and won't make things better. Sure I need time to think about me being a mutant but... why didn't I sought for help when I had the chance instead of running away with vague hope that leads to doubt?

I held onto hope (true hope that is) even when I was captured, imprisoned and made a puppet for that fiend Shredder, the pain and loneliness I endured for ten years, my failed attempts to break free... despite what pain, loneliness, turmoil, agony, sadness and suffering I had been forced to endure, I remembered... that I never lost hope that I would escape someday, find my family (or what's left of it) and find a place where I can be free from my captor and the torment he brings. ...

And... running away now would not help me nor anyone! I can't run away from my problems! I have been so blinded by my own fear and anxieties, let it control me, that I did not realize that and did something stupid like this!

Making my loved ones worried sick about me more then they already have will only worsen things as it is.

Why didn't I realize it before? How could I have been so stupid and childish?

Tears were building up in my eyes at this point ready to burst.

As if reading my mind, Abby, with tears in her eyes.. for me, gestured her arms for me to come closer.

Knowing what it was, without any hesitation, I fell on my knees and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as I cried, hard.

I felt a hand rubbing my back, as if trying to offer comfort.

I knew it was Abby as I cried harder.

"Its okay sis," she whispered, her voice soft and comforting, "just let it all out."

And I did.

* * *

 **WITH MIKEY AND RAPH**

* * *

 **Raph's P.O.V.**

There was nothing but silence between Mikey and I, no word, no glances between the other, well except me glancing at him every once in awhile, but otherwise Mikey had not said a word to me since we left the lair.

Why I was paired up with Mikey I have no idea, and this is all really awkward and tensions are high between him and I just know it, with what happened before. ... I just want Mikey to forgive me... and Lori too...

Long story short, after Davy realized that Abby was not in the lair and must have gone after Lori while we were all still asleep, needless to say almost everyone panicked because now we have more to worry than before.

And knowing that they would know not to go to the surface and risk getting caught the two must still be in the sewer somewhere, most likely lost, and who knows how far they are from the lair since they got a head start, and I would not be surprised if they are both lost right now because neither of them know their way around the sewers like my father, friends, brothers and I do.

So we each split up into teams so that we can cover more ground and have a better chance in finding them, plus with how dangerous things are now it would do us more good to have all hands on deck:

1\. Leo, Davy and Mr. Peter Thomas.  
2\. April, Mona and Mrs. Mia Thomas.  
3\. Donnie, Splinter and Casey.  
And 4. Me and Mikey (due to an old number)

We went east while 1 went north, 2 went south and 3 went west with the help of a lay out map of the sewers Donnie had.

I know Mikey is more focused on finding Lori and her sister, the look on his face was as clear as day, he was very serious, far more serious then he has in the past (I'm never going to get use to this), no pun intended as he had spent time in the past getting to know Lori's family before. ... well you know...

And he had to face shredder alone back then, he watched people being massacred and taken away unable to do anything to stop it... I can't begin to imagine how he felt like in that situation to add with the pressures of being unable to tell anyone where and when he is from, what will happen in that time and being care to not do something that would change the future for the worse.

He was… all alone... he must've been scared out of his wits considering our experience in the past concerning time travel, now that was a nightmare.

It had to have been more stressful then he was letting on days ago when he told us the truth.

I hate feeling so... pathetic, nervous and look like a sad dope, but considering how Mikey has been acting around me after... the incident. .. I can not help it, much to my dismay.

I just want to be forgiven... I know it won't be easy to from my little brother and his girlfriend... but...

"I was terrified in the past. .." Mikey said suddenly, his voice sounded mature (won't get used to that either) and serious at the same time, his back still facing me, still walking not ceasing.

I blinked in surprised as I looked up, wasn't expecting him to say anything at all to me.

"You know…" Mikey drawled, as if trying to find the right words to say. "You May not believe it... but even I have noticed how much I've changed since I met Lori... it was actually thanks to her that I have grown in an unexpected way... I mean I will still joke and stuff, but in a situation like this? ... Well you guys have seen parts of me that are a rare for me to show, especially anger ... as you have seen before. "

He was referring to yesterday when he faced Tiger Claw and when he yelled at him in the dojo after he slapped him, just thinking about it made the bruise on his face from that stick as Mikey continued:

"... I learned a lot from my time in the past, getting to know Lori as a kid and meeting her family, how nice they were and her parents treating me like I was their own son as only they knew who I really was... both good things.. and bad things I had to face the hard way... and facing the Shredder in the past in my situation. . It was horrible. .. Mr. White and sakura were killed trying to save us... Lori witnessed two people being murdered and nearly 3... her house was set on fire and believe that I was dead until I told her and her brother the truth... and she was forced to see things that no child show ever witness ... she. Lost. Everything. .. and only just got them back, though not all of it obviously. .. "

Looking down sadly he then sighed.

"I was helpless to stop it... I did everything I could and it wasn't enough... I was alone... I felt helpless. .. but I know that Lori felt it more then I did... it hurts far worse then I can tell you... murder, kidnapping, arson ... "

I heard Mikey sniffle as he tried to continue:

"... All that blood... The violence... Being completely and totally surrounded and out numbered... All that pain... it was horrible. I still have nightmares about that, and every time I think about it makes me feel like I'm being torn apart from the inside out over and over again... Though Davy escaped,

Lori didn't, and their mother almost died, but I got her to the hospital ..."

I then, with very much hesitation, asked him, ".. Is... is she still alive?..."

Mikey's expression darkened when I asked him that as his face got very serious mixed with sadness:

"... Honestly, I really don't know... I don't know if she survived after dropping her off at the hospital... "

Silence befell us after that as I started to feel awful again.

Clearly indeed I didn't know the extent of how much Mikey had suffered when he was trapped in the past. How could I be so blind?

"Mikey..." my voice croaked.

"... I heard Mr. Thomas telling you his story from the lab, and... Mona told me the one she told you in the dojo... I'm sorry." Said Mikey as he finally turn his head to the side to see me, walking not ceasing as I saw remorse in his eyes, tears in his eyes but none fell.

I nearly stumbled, eyes widen when he said that.

He's apologizing to me? But why? What for?

He continued, "... I had no right to hit you and treated you the way I did yesterday... my anger got the better of me, so I know how you feel there concerning anger issues, but still I should not hurt you like that, I wasn't thinking right... and I said some very awful things to you that I should not have said... I'm so sorry bro."

"You're sorry?!" I exclaimed, shocked, stopping as mikey did too, "Mikey if anyone should be apologizing here its me! I'm the bad tempered knucklehead who bottled up my own anger to the point where I went to far, I'm the one who took it out on Lori! I'm the one who made her suffer more then she already has and did the unforgivable! I'm the one who didn't give her a chance! I'm the one who didn't consult with you all about my problems! ..."

My chest got tighter, tears threaten to burst out but I did my best to not let them fall. Turning my head away I continue as best as I could without stuttering.

"... you had every right to yell at me... I had not right to hurt her the way I did... she nor her family are at fault here... nor Mona nor you or anyone... I was MY fault. ... it was no ones fault be mine, I'm the reason she got hurt badly and cause her to run away even if just partly... I'm the one who should say sorry... but even if I did I know what happened will not just be brushed off like that, and I wouldn't be surprised if no one forgave me after this..."

To my utter surprise I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

Slowly I looked up as I turn my head to face Mikey who pulled me into a hug, but this one was different he held me close, comforting as he laid his chin on my other shoulder I froze up from this action.

Why-?

"I'm sorry Raph... and... I forgive you... "

When he said that, his tone genuine in ... forgiveness and remorse, it was like the dam had burst as tears fell from my eyes... but I didn't stop them...

"B-but... why?" I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears much to my disdain. "Why would you? When I've hurt Lori... after everything I've done..."

"Raph... no matter what you did, no Matter how mad I was at you before, you're my brother. Nothing will change the fact that we're family, that no matter what we face nor what mistakes we made in past, family sticks together, is there for one another and love each other even unto the end." Mikey told him, "And... from what Mom-Mrs. White taught me... and what Mr. Thomas told you... we ought to be willing to forgive, angry only blinds the mind and only destroys that which is precious to you... I know you didn't mean to do it, and I never should've treated you the way I have... You're my brother, family is important and I NEVER want to hate you nor anyone I care about. .."

Tears blurred my vision as I choked, hugging Mikey tightly.

Mikey said nothing as I could feel his hand rub my back. Relief washed me as all the feelings that I've been feeling before finally left me be, though not entirely as I still need to apologize to Lori.

I just hope that eventually I'm calmed down we can find her before anything bad happens to her and Abby.

* * *

 **WITH LORI AND ABBY**

* * *

 **  
Normal P.O.V.**

The sewers were quiet, but that was fine for Lori and Abby as they were both napping after Lori finally calm down and the two grew tired due to having woken up far earlier than anyone else did this morning.

Both had their backs against the wall as Abby leaned on Lori using her as a pillow which she did not mind as she laid her head on a Abby's head.

Lori purred as she was having pleasant dreams this time unlike most nights before. Her mutant form was much like her brother's except with several major differences. She was slightly thinner than her brother, she had curves that framed her feminine features and her body, her fur color was the same color as her hair, she had the features of a lioness however her tail was that of a puma, and just like her brother you too could see the human-like features she has on her face yet obviously she had the features of both a lion and a puma in her mutant form, which is her real form.

The two had decided to take a nap before they went back to the lair, which unfortunately neither of them knew how to get back to it as neither of them knew the sewers like the Hamato family and their friends does. And Lori really was starting to regret having left the lair foolishly the way she did. But she had a feeling that despite what she said in the letter, everyone was going to be looking for her and now Abby since she left the lair with her without her knowing it until recently. And staying in one place would ensure that the others will find them quickly so why not take a nap?

However out of nowhere a loud shriek abruptly woke them both up in fright as they looked around, quickly getting up on their feet.

"W-what was that?" Abby stuttered, clinging to Lori's side.

"I don't know," Lori's eyes widened.

Holding Abby close as the shrieks got louder and became multiple.

In the shadows they saw several sets of eyes glowing a sickly pale green-yellow, glaring with malice and hunger, soon creatures came out of the shadows as their structure resembled that of a squirrel yet they looked deformed, grotesque and hideous, mutants by their scent (thanks to Lori's new enhanced sense of smell, why it never came until now? She guess that it had some to do with her real form being disguised for all her life).

They had long claws, sharp jaws, both of which could kill them if given the chance.

But what was more terrifying was when they hissed at them their tongue's came out with hideous faces on them and shrieking as well.

The girls screamed before they ran away from them. Running as fast as they could as the monsters chased after them.

The monsters were pursing onto them faster. As the girls ran like they never ran before, Abby's right hand clinging tight to her left and vise versa as they tried desperately to lose them.

But no matter what turn they made it didn't shake them off.

Fear ran through their system's as they painted hard and fast, barely dodging the monsters claw when they got too close to them as they ran even faster, the duo pouring all the energy they had to get away.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" The girls screamed with all their might, hoping someone would hear them as they knew that there was no way they could fend them off even with Lori's skills she's never faced a blood thirsty mutant and they knew they could not run all day.

Hitting a foot on a cinder block it caused Lori and Abby to trip as they went rolling, just barely getting up the beasts soon caught up with them as they stopped in their tracks, staring at their prey as Lori held Abby close to her attempting to use her body to shield her as Abby clung unto to her, tears of fear ran building up in her eyes.

The monsters were about to attack them, but never got the chance.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Cried out the voice of Mikey and he and Raph as they leaped in, standing in front of the girls as Lori and Abby had never been more relieved to see them.

Mikey's nun-chuck whacked across the face of the monster, the chain swirling above his head.

While Raph, since he didn't have his sais with him, used the Shuko spikes (climbing claws) he had on his belt to slash one of the monsters as the claws hit its face as it bled purple blood.

The creatures were screeching in protest and pain as they, 4 total, glared angrily at the turtles.

"Leave them alone Squirrelanoids!" Mikey exclaimed threateningly.

The creatures now the girls knew as Squirrelanoids growled in hatred. Raph growled, stepping closer towards them.

He may not have his sais but he was going to let that stop him from making amends and fight these freak show savages.

The two turtles fought them as their was showing signs of giving in. Neither taking a break, Mikey only stopped for a minute to toss Lori his phone since she left hers at the lair and Abby was not only enough to have one as Mikey told her to text the others for back up, that they can track them by GPS.

Lori worked fast, unable to talk right now nor was she able to get up due to fear that had shot through her so badly to result in this.

Lori called Leo, letting the t-phone ring. She can't text yet but she can call them.

"Pick up Leo, pick up.." she plead softly.

"Mikey? " called the voice of Leo as he answered it.

Relief again blossomed in her as she quickly said, "Leo its me Lori! We need help!"

"Lori what's the matter? "

"We're being attacked by these giant squirrel mutants called-.!"

"THE SQUIRRELINOIDS?!"

"Yes! And Mikey and Raph are fighting them, but we don't know how long they can keep it up!"

"I'm not surprised as they had trouble trying to fight them the last time we encountered them, that why we locked them up until we found a away to deal with it."

"And Obviously they escaped!" Raph yelled as he barely avoided getting clawed.

"I knew we would see them again!" Mikey yelled to he whacked one of the beasts in the head. "It just took a few years."

Having heard them Leo then said, "We're on our way! Just hang on!"

"Right!" Lori said as Leo hung up.

Just then Raph was slammed into a wall by one of the Squirrelanoids tails, his shell hitting it hard as his shuko spikes were knocked out of his hands, leaving him only with his shurikens and smoke bombs as he immediately tried to throw several throwing stars at them but was then trapped as one of the mutants used its tail to pin Raph to the wall as he struggled.

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed as he tried to go help his brother, but he was then knocked down as another Squirrely beast put his foot on Mikey's shell, pinning him to the floor.

"Mikey! Raph!" The girls cried out in fear before they were silenced by the last two beasts who stood before them, glaring in hunger as the girls held each other close in fear.

Looking at the situation there was no way they could hang on until help arrived, they'll be dead before they get here!

The two turtles tried to break free but failed as they were helpless, forced to watch as the girls were going to get eaten first it seems.

But then, just as it seem like all hope is lost, something unexpected happen as without any warning the monsters that stood before the girls were suddenly knocked back by what looks like a long scaly tail before what appears to be a mutant snake appeared as it coiled its tail around the girls in a protective way.

Immediately the boys eyes widened as they realize who it was.

"KARAI?!"

Karai smiled nodding her head. Before she lunged at one of the Squirrelanoids, cooling it in a crushing grip while she spat out venom at the other in the eyes to temporarily blind it as both shriek out, one in surprise and distress and the other in anger as it struggle to break free.

And just then there was a shout:

"COWABANGA!"

by an all to familiar voice to the turtles, especially Mikey, as one of the hooded figure from before leapt at the Squirrelanoids that was holding Mikey down as the source of it which was male, young around the boys age, use the force of his leap combining with a skateboard he had in his hands to whack the beast, knocking it off of the orange masked turtle as the beast was sent flying until it hit its head against a wall pretty hard.

"No one eats my bro-migo and lives to tell about it!" He declared as he stood defensively in from of Mikey as he realized who it was, the height, the way he spoke, and the fact the he had a gecko tail sticking out from under his robe.

"Mondo?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"The one and only dude." He replied, nodded to his buddy as Mikey could see his face as he turn to him.

And as for the last Squirrelanoid it tried to help its brothers upon sing them being ganged up, but just as it let go of Raph and before the red masked turtle could even try to tackle it, the beast was shot at a few times by energy blasts as judging by the coloring and form could only come from a weapon build by the Kraang as Raph turn to the source of it as the last monster was distracted.

The one shooting was also wearing a hoodie cloak like Mondo only the person didn't show anything to indicate whether it was human or not despite its height being that of a teenager and the smaller frame may signify it. The figure was holding a Kraang gun as they shot at the Squirrel mutant.

Mikey grinned, in triumph as he realized that they had beat this. The last Squirrelanoid was on its knees as it was very weaken.

"Now's our chance to escape!" Called the cloaked figure who sounded like a girl their age, "Karai you finish them off! Mondo we need to get everyone out of here!"

The two nodded as Karai coiled her victim tighter to the point where breathing was difficult and hissed at the second one who was still temporarily blinded before she bit down on it as the Squirrel mutant roared in agony as her poison coursed through its system.

While Mondo helped Mikey up before he went to help Raph and Mikey went to get Lori and Abby.

"You two okay? " he asked them.

The girls nodded quickly before Mikey gathered Lori in his arms carrying her bridal style as Lori held Abby in her arms, Mikey was briefly thankful that neither were very heavy.

Soon everyone but Karai ran for it, the cloaked figure leading the way.

"I seriously was expecting to see you here to save us with Karai, Mondo." Mikey said to his gecko pal, "but its great to see you both."

"Same here Mikester." The mutant gecko nodded as her skated on his board.

"Were you the guys that helped us before?" Raph then asked.

"Yes," said the cloaked girl as she nodded, "us and our leader too."

"Your leader?" Mikey asked.

"You guys will meet her once we react our base." She then told him.

Soon Mikey's thoughts trailed back to the time the hand first saw them on surface, the taller figure leading them must be the leader. There was something that kept itching in his head about when the leader stared at him before leaving.

There was just something puzzling about this leader. Why was he getting that look? A look that said the leader knew him?

Thinking about it more, he then remember the eyes, ... wait... wasn't the color of them-?

Before he could think anymore, the girl stopped as the gang stopped my a wall with graphite, pressing a secret panel, revealing a secret door as it opened.

"Everyone get in!" She told them. They did so, piling through the door as it closed behind them. It was come plenty dark until someone throw a switch and several small lights lit up in the corners of the room they were in which was about the size of a small garage and in the center was lit up by a flame on some wood by Mondo revealing a spot for a camp fire with a shaft above it as a chimney to let the smoke escape without a problem. And there were several doorways that lead to other rooms.

"Where are we?" Mikey asked as he set Lori back on her feet and she set Abby back on hers too.

"This is like our secret base dude." Mondo replied, "Karai, Irm's and I have called this our home since our totally caring and rad leader found us all, and we've been a team for some time."

"Irm's? Leader?" Raph asked, brow raised.

"Irm's is a nickname Mondo gave me." Replied the hooded girl, "my real name... is Irma Jennings. "

She removed her cloak to reveal her appearance.

She was about the same age as April, she had pale tan skin, long black hair with faded purple dye in it that stopped at her shoulder blades, she wore black stubs, black frame square shape glasses, a black tank top that looked like it has seen better days, a checker board green, beige, light lavender and black skirt that stop above her knees, gray high socks with some small holes and black boots.

On her face she wore black eye shadow and purple lipstick.

But her face was very recognizable to the turtles as the were yelp in surprised.

"Wait! I'm not a robot!" She quickly told them, "the one you saw was a duplicate Kraang sub-prime created based off of me."

"She's telling the truth dudes." Mondo vouched for his teammate, "and her story is like totally insane. Wanna hear it?"

Mikey nodded his head. And Raph didn't say anything but he listened anyways.

Irma began her story, "I was kidnapped a week before the Kraang invaded New York the second time, I was making my way home when the Kraang snatched me away and scan my body to create a duplicate robot of me where Kraang Subprime took my place and mimicked my personality so that he could get closer to April to find you boys, your brothers and your teacher. I was left in a prison cell for months before the Kraang were sent back to their world, I was still trapped there until our Leader found me and took me after... I found out that my parents were killed during my Absence so I could never go home as they were my only family. I'm been living here since then."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Believe me I know what it feels like to be taken away from a family and to be devastated to know that they were killed. " Lori told her, sympathetically.

Irma merely nodded while the others cast their heads down in sadness. Especially Abby as she recalled losing her parents like the girls did, but hoe was completely different.

Just then a new voice came in which made everyone's heads shot up in alert.

"Yes you would know that better then most people because of your past, only it didn't involved the Kraang. "

Everyone turn their attention to the a cloaked figure, the final one as this voice sounded like a much older female, as she entered the room and made her way towards the group. But the only ones who had shocked expression's of disbelief were Mikey and Lori as they knew that voice all too well.

 _No... it can't be. .. I-I saw her die before my eyes!... is it really. ..?_ Lori thought in her head.

 _Could it be... I was there... I know what happened back then... she didn't share the same fate as the other because I... if its true... please let it be true!_ Mikey thought in his head.

Soon the cloaked woman was in front of Mikey and Lori as they stared in shock. Clearly they could not see her face, but her eyes on the other hand were seen clear as day.

Sea-foam green eyes. Only three people had this eye color, one was Lori, the second is Davy and the last one was...!

"M-m-Mom?!" Both turtle and lioness-puma asked, whispering hopefully.

"Mom?!" Raph and Abby exclaimed in shock.

They could feel her smiling underneath her hood before she took it off, revealing her face. Her skin was pale white tan, her long black hair reach down past her waist, her eyes seem to shine with relief and joy. She was in her forty's by the looks so it and her face... looked exactly like Lori's if she were in adult and a human.

Their hearts were pounding, visibly shaking as tears welled up in their eyes, especially Lori.

She placed on hand on Mikey and Lori's shoulders as they were close to crying, as it was clear that they were failing to hold back their tears. And she herself could not hold back her tears either.

"I'm sorry I didn't come find you both sooner." She simply said tearfully.

And the dam bursted there as Lori and Mikey flung themselves at Mrs. White, nearly knocking her over as they hugged her close, crying very heavily as they cried in her chest as Mrs. White hugged her children back as she let her own tears fall as well as she held the two close to her.

"Mom!" Lori said several times as she hiccuped, tearfully as her voice was broken. Her mother was here, alive, this was not a dream. After all these years of believing that she was, to say Lori was Overjoyed to see that she was Alive, not dead, would be an understatement.

Mikey on the other hand was just as relieved as Lori. He did save her! He never got a chance to check on her after dropping her off at the hospital. To see her Alive and well relieved the mutant turtle as the weighs on that were lifted off of him. The Siblings still have their mother. She was not dead, he saved her just in time years ago, he did not fail.

"I'm so relieved that you're not dead." Mikey said, whispering with a broken voice, "I thought I was too late... but... I'm so happy that you're Alive!"

Their legs gave out on them as they were both on their knees as Mrs. White then said in Relief:

"And I'm so relieved to see you both are okay. "

* * *

 **WITH KARAI**

* * *

It took a while longer then expected but eventually Karai final managed to kill the last monsters as she panted a bit, she had to admit that for a pack of mindless beasts they sure can be a handful.

Soon she transformed back into her human form and was about to leave when she heard voices coming her way, and in a hurry judging by their running pace.

Karai turned herself around, to face whatever was coming her way.

Only to be met by the rest of the Hamato Clan and their rag-tag gang of friends: Splinter, Leo, Donnie, April, Casey, and with them were female anthropomorphic newt, a mutant male feline and two human's all which she never met before.

To say the Hamatos and Karai were shocked to see each other was an understatement. But the one who was the most shocked and beyond relieved to see her was Splinter. Seeing his Daughter here, no word could describe how he nor her felt right now.

* * *

 **IN THE HIDEOUT (some time later)**

* * *

Mrs. White, Mikey, Raph, Abby, Irma and Mondo sat by the fire in a circle as Lori was sleeping in her mother's arms after she had cried so much she exhausted herself as she laid on her chest, listening to the soothing beacon of her mother's heart. Can you blame her? considering she had witnessed Shredder striking her mother down when she was a child, believing she was dead.

She lost her father, her childhood, her home, her freedom, her happiness and ten years of her life... But she had gain many things too: a new home, friends she can rely on, a new Aunt, uncle, a little sister, and got her freedom back, and she still had her mother and her brother.

Mikey was just finishing on telling Mrs. White who he met Lori in the present, her health, the events that took place recently after freeing her (excluding what Raph did yesterday), finding her son and how he himself ended up in the past. "Thank you for telling me Michelangelo." Mrs. White nodded, "I'm relieved to know that she and my son have been doing very well since you found them."

Mikey nodded, smiling softly at her. "I never was going to give up on them. I made a promise after all, and want to do everything I can to keep it."

"And you have," soon Mrs. White giggled as she added, "also the part about how you got where you were before I met you explains why you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you."

Mikey blushed at this before Mrs. White then said sincerely: "Also Michelangelo, I can finally say thank you, for saving my life. Even though my husband was too late to be saved, you were able to save me, and my children. I will forever be grateful for what you've done for us."

Mikey smiled tiredly as he nodded.

It was then that Lori woke up and looked up to see her mother.

"Mommy?" She whispered.

Her mother turn to her, soon guilt ran through her as tears welled up in her eyes before she hugged her youngest child close.

"Lorelei, my daughter, I'm so sorry you and your brother had to suffer like this. If only we had told you both the truth sooner, then you would not have to suffer for our mistakes."

There was a moment of silence before the secret door opened, everyone turn to the door to see Karai with the rest of the turtles friends and family.

Several of them gasped in shock at several familiar faces that were there.

It was then Mrs. White sighed solemnly as she then said: "It's about time I should tell you all the whole story. "


	24. Chapter 23

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Once again, thank you for the review. It's much appreciated! Glad to hear about your scene too, and it would be nice to see what you like in this chapter too. Enjoy this chap!  
**

 ** **And now for all others who are reading this chapter, hope you enjoy too. Just so you know this is the longest chapter out of all of them. A lot of scenes occur in this chapter, so please take your time reading this entire chapter.****

 ** **Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

Needless to say it took a while before everyone got settled in around the fire.

Davy nearly fainted seeing his mother alive had Peter not caught him before he hit the floor, and April and Casey freaked out seeing Irma, and was shocked to hear her story and that she was the real Irma.

After hugs were given and tears were by both groups, after a brief moment between Splinter and his Daughter as he held her close in deep relief and she returned the hug. And Abby was scolded by her family for running off, but were otherwise relieved.

Karai had told the others that Mrs. White had found her after she spat out the brain after the four floor trap incident, and she has been aiding her ever since.

Everyone turned their attention to Mrs. White. She gazed at them, opening her mouth to speak. "As you can already see, my children were never human to begin with, in fact neither my husband and I were human as well. My late husband, Paul, created the lockets that we all wear under our clothes with special devices to disguise our true forms so that we may live peace lives, though we knew that it would not always be peaceful and someone was bound to find our secret." She told them before she pulled out a locket that looked like the ones her children wore from under her cloak, only her's had an "R" engraved on it.

Pressing the key area she eventually started to glow a bright light as everyone shield their eyes, as she was returning to her real form.

Everyone gasped as they saw what was before them.

As the glowing faded, in her place was mutant puma. Her face showed some semblance of a human, her fur was the same color as her hair, she can curves that frame her body. Her eyes seem to be more sharper in her true form.

"The Lockets would still maintain our forms even if taken off as long as it's in a ten feet radius. And if our DNA were scanned on the computer, it would show our profiles and that were are related, but the fact that we are not human would remain a secret thanks to the wireless transmitter virus my husband installed in it, even if were returned to our true forms you'd need another sample from them to confirm our species." Mrs. White said before she sighed again, saying:

"Now comes our origin, are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads hastily.

Give her their other attention.

While Karai, Monsoon and Irma were only now seeing her true form after being with her for a while, they already knew her story. But stayed and listen for their loved ones sake.

"It all started many years ago, long before our children were born, both my late husband Paul and I were ordinary animals. As you can already guess from the mix species of my children, I'm a puma and my husband was a white albino lion, which are very rare. We both lived on two different sides of the world... that was until the Kraang came and kidnapped both of us from our homes, and brought us both to the same base here in New York. They were attempt to experiment on a variety of creatures from humans to animals because they're mutagen was not working the way they hoped it would as the physics in this world are completely different from theirs. I suppose you all already know this?"

Everyone nodded. The Thomas family were told of some of their adventures yesterday so they knew what she was talking about as she continued:

"When we were mutated, they were testing a new experimental mutagen that they've been toying around with to try and see if it would work like they hoped it would, only it didn't unfortunately for them. Paul and I gained in different powers which aided us in escaping. For him he had electric powers, while as for me I gained super speed."

"Super speed? Of course that's why Lori was so fast when we first met her, even though she hasn't tapped into her full potential, she's been using some portion of it without know it!" Donnie realized as he said this aloud.

"Wow," Mikey blinked, utterly amazed.

Yes this does make sense to those who had known her since she was freed from Shredder's control. Her agility when she fought them, when she saved Mikey from getting pummeled by Raph by one of his angry fits again, to name a few. And to Mikey, this explains who she could run so fast even for a child with boundless energy to him when they played tag, why she seem to beat her brother on their way home from school, and so one.

She had super speed. ... she just hasn't tapped into its full potential. She used a small portion without knowing it, it would lay dormant for most of the time when not being used.

This shocked Lori and David, but neither spoke as their mother nodded as she continued:

"During our escape we met a young scientist who was being held by the Kraang, Kiara Kirkland, but otherwise known as Liking for short. We freed her and fled without a trace. In return for rescuing her after being a slave to them for several years, she decided to help up in our situation. She was very clever, kind, her name was going to be Lorelei but it was changed to Kiara when she was born, occasionally she had that as a nickname..."

"Hence how I got my name, I was named after her!" Lori realized as she exclaimed.

Her mother nodded as she continued:

"...She helped us a great deal and was true friend to us. She forged fake profiles for us, taught my husband a lot in science and machines so that they could create these locket's with a special mechanism that would disguise our real forms, make them look real in every way that it would seem like you were human down to the DNA. For years we lived in hiding and in peace as we stayed in New York while Kiki take care of some Matter in her home town Japan. Within that time, Paul and I got engaged. Things were fine... until. .."

"Shredder came and ruined everything," Mikey chimed in through his teeth in anger.

Mrs. White nodded slowly, darkly.

"Wait how do you know that?" Casey asked Mikey after being so quiet while listening to the story.

"Mr. White told me on the day ... that Shredder would strike, destroying everything that was precious to the White family." Mikey answered grimly. "That was the day I promised him that I would do everything I could to keep his family safe, alive, yes Lori and mom were hurt but they are alive nonetheless. "

"And I thank you for your help," Mrs. White smiled at him.

"Same here." Lori nodded. So did Davy.

Mrs. White continued, "Somehow during our trip to Japan, Shredder somehow found out that something was not right about us and demanded that we tell him but refused. Our dear friend Kiki ... sacrificed herself to save us, this was before David was born. We were anguished and guilt ridden to lose our dear friend and there was nothing we could do about it. Paul was very upset, for days after the incident he would rant and yell about Shredder, the Kraang, the lost of Kiki, eventually I confronted him. He yelled at me in an outburst, but did nothing else nor did I flinch as I understood how he felt. Eventually his anger died down and cried in my arms, comforting still as I reminded him that we could not let our friends efforts be in vain and we must keep pushing forward, knowing that that's what she'd want us to keep on living, but never forget her."

Soon she turned her attention to her son and daughter, her eyes filled with various emotions: joy, sadness, guilt, to name a few, as she then said: "After that came our new life as parents as we had you both (you David first then your sister afterward), you both brought us so much joy. We were all a happy family and proud to have each other. ... but even Paul and I knew that the past would come back to bite us in the rear someday. To ensure we kept we had to do various things: create a generator in our house as you both got older and make it so that the effects would last long enough for you two to get home from school until my husband finished creating your own locket's, the same as ours with a way to open then once you figured out the riddle which I believe you two have figured out?"

The two nodded before she continued:

"Then there was not telling you both the truth. Even though we knew that we had to tell you of the danger we were hiding from, we wanted to wait until you two were older, less you both would suffer nightmares and be extremely fearful for years knowing there was a mad man out there and the secret of our origins would also plague your minds. We wanted to let you both grow up happy ... but sadly we knew that it would come to a halt one day ... and our selfish actions lead ... to what took place years ago. ... had we only been more prepared perhaps things would've been different. ... but sadly it ended very badly."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she soon said, guilt ridden as her calmness faded slowly, head hung down, eyes shut tight, "I was forced to stay in hiding to stay away from my children when they needed me... my own daughter became a slave to the Shredder against her will losing her childhood, her freedom and her memories and faced horrible things for 10 whole years... my own son, from what Miwa told me, was bullied because no one believe that Lorelei was alive nor wanted to see him again and they tormented him... Michelangelo had to Suffer seeing my husband perish along with that girl that tried to help him and my daughter, he had to fight Shredder alone, watched helplessly as my Daughter was taken away and her house burning down. ..."

She started to sob, "... It was our fault for not acting sooner, for not being prepared. We should have done better... it was no one else's fault but ours... we... I let my babies suffer from our past actions... I'm a horrible mother... please children forgive me..." she forced it out of her as she covered her face with her hands.

"Mom…." Lori frowned along with Davy. The two of them hugged their mother.

Mikey almost immediately joined them soon after.

They felt heart broken seeing her in this state, in all the time they knew her she always had a calm, kind, caring and love atmosphere around her. Rarely if not never showed frustration, sadness or such like that. To see her l like this: guilt-ridden, sad, crying, in despair, misery, regret and pain (not in the physical sense)? It hurt them more then they would like to admit.

Everyone else felt pitied and sorry for her. None of them could imagine how she must've felt for so long feeling this horrible regret and pain... no one except Splinter that is, for the mutant rat knew how the puma felt all to well.

He got up and walked over to her as the feline siblings and his youngest son were comforting her in a group hug as they too had tears, crying not for themselves but for her.

Splinter placed a hand on Mrs. White's shoulder.

Splinter understand the pain as he began to talk about his own past.

"Mrs. White, from one single parent to another I understand very well how you feel. Back when I was human-."

"You too lost everything to the Shredder?" Mrs. White cut in as she looked up to face him, her face tear stained worst than Lori when she cried, "yes I know about what happened to you in the past. You daughter told me about it, about you, your son's and their friends. Comparing our pasts makes it difficult for me to think who had suffered worst because of that evil ninja. "

"We both lost a lot of things, but things we lost in common are our homes, our children, our mates, our happy lives way back when, and neither of us can set foot in the sun again. But despite what we lost to the Shredder. .."

"... We gained many things, new homes, new lives, many friends, you gained new sons: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo while I gained a son and daughter: Jason and Irma (because while I may serve as a mother figure to Miwa I know I could never replace her real mother), but you and I both got our biological children back, making our family whole again. Though it will take time to repair the damage that Shredder has inflicted on Miwa, Lorelei and David."

"They all suffered ways we could not imagine. And its because of him that they have suffered from his wrath."

Mrs. White nodded, sadly and tears slowly start to fade as she then adds, "still we both feel guilty for letting our children suffer like this, for not being there when they needed us the most."

"But still," Splinter countered, "even though it's true, we cannot let our guilt weigh of down and blind us to what's happening now. We must be there for them now, to make up for our mistakes. And while we may both miss our mates, and our children misses them, if Paul and Tang Shen were here now, they would want us to not forget them as time passes, but they would also want us to keep pushing forward as well, make a better future for ourselves and others around us."

Mrs. White smiled at that. Nodding knowing that he was right.

"Arigatk Yoshi-san," she said her as the teens let go of her.

Splinter nodded as he too smiled.

"Mrs. White?" Donnie asked after being silent for so long.

"Yes Donatello?" She asked him, turning her attention to him.

"Did your husband put microchips in your kids lockets? Because we found inside them after they figured out how to open them." Donnie asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "my husband put those chips inside my children's lockets because they contain valuable information when put together and my husband created a special software program where if you do not get the passwords correctly then you are forced to answer a series of challenging puzzles. Paul also made sure that the lockets could would stand whatever force may come to destroy them, making it practically impossible to open them unless you have the key to them. Also making the chain for them that was designed to only allow the wearer to remove them, it has special sensor that keeps the chain magnate locked preventing anyone else from taking it off the wearer."

"That explains why Shredder didn't take her locket away, and because Lori didn't know how to open her locket, they were sitting ducks in that case." Donnie realized.

"Yes." Mrs. White nodded as she stood up, serious, "but more on that later. Right now, we need to focus on the current problem at hand. None of us will ever live peacefully unless we can stop the mad man behind this mess."

"Shredder," Mikey growled under his breath, but could still be heard as he tightened his fist.

Leo turned to face him. Knowing that his brother's hatred towards the Shredder only increased after everything that has happened recently, Donnie and Raph turn to him too, they could see the Anger boiling in his eyes as they all placed a hand on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down as Mrs. White Nodded grimly as she wiped her tears away and got up from her seat.

"That's right Michelangelo," she replied. "If we don't stop Shredder soon, who knows what he'll do to get us and get rid of his enemies, permanently."

Taking off her cloak her outfit was revealed. She wore a gray-black cat suit like the kind wore by Catwoman or the girls from totally spies. A copper belt and copper colored boots and gloves, her suit also had a hoodie.

Miwa, Mondo and Irma knew that when she takes off her cloak to reveal this outfit, it means that this was serious business as they knew this was going to be far more serious than any other time before.

"My team and I have a plan to finally end all of this, but we're going to need all the help we can get," She told the gang.

Everyone nodded their heads. "Then we're all in ninjas," Leo turned to his brothers.

His brothers nodded along with their father and friends who have past fighting experience.

"And while some of us may not be ninjas per say, we'll do what we can to help as well." Peter spoke for those who haven't the fight experience the others have as they nodded.

Mrs. White nodded.

While she could understand that the others are having mixed feelings about what she just told them all, especially her children, she knew that while they may be showing it on the outside and they are feeling on the inside, they know that this was no time for them to let all of this Set in to the point where it will cause them to freak out. They need to focus on what's going on now.

"Alright." She replied, "our plan is to infiltrate his lair under our enemies nose. You see within the past few weeks, I had Irma create special bombs that would be powerful enough to take out the central computers of the factory's controlling them that he owns illegally, which in turn will either shut down a completely, make everything in it go crazy and malfunction to the point where the whole place would come down on itself or cause a chain reaction that will result in multiple explosions happening in the generators and such until it is beyond repairable. Miwa who had set them all up in a way where they would go by unnoticed, will set the detonator off on all of them at once. This will be a distraction so the foot clan will not see us coming."

Leo nodded his head. "And while they are distracted, we can get in with little resistance," Leo said as he connected the dots, but then he got serious as he added, "but it's what will happen after we get in that needs to be taken into mind."

"Yes." Mrs. White replied, "that's the part where we haven't gotten into yet. For none of us will know what to expect when we get in there. We know how clever he is, he won't be distracted for long and with that sharp wit he has, he'll be expecting us to come a have traps or an ambush set up. Though he may not know who yet, but whatever happens, we need to keep a sharp eye out and our guard up. "

Everyone nodded at this as Irma then chimed in.

"We also believe Shredder will try to cover his tracks so not get involved with the police when the explosions happen. So have to split into two teams here. One will invade Shredder's lair, and other can take care of the factories with the police."

"Then I suggest that those about to fight should got to his lair, and those who can't due to lack of fighting experience will be our secondary team." Mona then spoke her suggestion.

"My thoughts exactly," Mrs. White nodded.

So the whole gang set up on who would go and who would stay behind. Spending a good 5 minutes doing so as they knew they had to move fast for who knows what Shredder would do next.

Thanks to Mrs. White, the gang could get supplies that they needed in the storage room that was in her hideout that she, Mona, Irma, and Mondo lived in. Extra weapons they could hide on their person (ninjistu weapons surprisingly), items that are made into smoke bombs, anything that could be used as a distraction or a weapon they could hide on their person.

The team that would attack were composed of: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter, Lori, David, Mona, Karai, April, Casey and Mrs. White herself. (the reason why Mrs. White was allowing her children to come, while as much as she did not want them to get involved in this anymore than they already have, she knew that they were already involved too deep into this, they wanted to fight just as much as she did to stop Shredder once and for all. And even though Lori did not want to get involved in this, she knew that she could not run away forever she had to stand and fight, with her past experience in fighting, albeit relying on her muscle memory due to what Shredder has done to her for the past ten years, and combined with her super speed along with her brothers electric powers, it can really give them an edge in the fighting.)

And the team that would stay to inform the police, and with a hand full of files with evidence of illegal arms, weapon making, shipments, ties to the criminal underground that have been gathers and collected over the years along with the recent file on what really happened in the Hamato fire case nearly 20 years ago (much to Splinters shock, and then he was touched by Rita's actions here) thanks Karai telling her of her father's stories and a friend of her deceased friends cousin being a detective that owned Rita a favor, all of which would be enough to lock up Shredder for good were:

Abby (much to her distain but obeyed her siblings' order since neither of them wanted her to get harmed as Shredder will not hesitate to kill a child), Irma, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Mondo (to provide as protection should something go array), along with Mr. Kurtzman (who got back into town before the Mutanimals did so to set up when they got home, plus being a reporter and journalist will help them there).

They had to be prepared for what will happen. They were going to stop Shredder once and for all.

Even if it cost them their lives, if it means ending this war and protect everyone else from his Wrath then so be.

The first would leave first incase they were being followed so that the second team can get away unnoticed, 10 seconds after team 1 leaves is when Karai will detonate the bombs on surface, and the chain reaction will make it fell like an earthquake due to how many factories Shredder has, once the tremors have settled that's when team 2 will make their move to flee, call the police and find Kurtzman at a Rendezvous point.

It was time to get to work.

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked everyone.

Everyone nodded to the blue masked turtle, each one of them with a look of determination on their faces and s fire burning in their eyes.

"I won't lie to you all, this won't be easy even with a huge number of members in our whole team, we cannot get cocky. Shredder will always find a way to take us down no matter the odds, he must not be underestimated. Every move we make must be planed carefully, and we must not give up no matter what, this is our final battle with the foot clan, if we fail then all will be lost. Even if it means costing our lives, understood?"

Everyone nodded again before Leo said, "then lets move out!"

Team 1 exited the hideout making sure to close it behind them as the gang followed the turtles through the sewers as they knew how to get there through it.

Nothing happened on the way, but still they kept their guard up.

Ten seconds after leaving the base they stopped after getting far enough away from it, knowing that running would be less optional at this point as they knew what would happen next, Karai took out the detonator.

"Booyakasha." She said, using her little brother's battle cry, as her hit the button.

Mikey smiled. A twinge of excitement course through him hearing his sister using his battle-cry.

As expected everyone felt a rumbling shaking around them like an earthquake was happening as they can faintly hear explosions coming from the surface above them, the tremors kept going for only a couple of seconds before it all stopped leaving nothing but silence.

After a couple of seconds of Silence, everyone nodded to each other before they continue making their way through the sewers.

But as they did, Mikey suddenly had a feeling that something wasn't right, like the sense that someone was watching him and the others, looking around he didn't spawn anybody or at least nobody he could see visibly, yeah a bad feeling about this.

As the gang came upon a drainage section of the sewers some of them took notice, those who were mutant with a high sense of smell such as Splinter, David, Rita and Lorelei, could smell water very close, looking down they could see that the floor was completely drenched in water which seem rather odd as the floor look like it been sprayed with water. If something had jumped into the sewage water the splash would that hit the floor around the Land part of the pool and splatters rather than in a whole mass like this.

It was also then that Splinter and Rita suddenly felt that something was watching them like Michelangelo was feeling, something wasn't right here as Mikey turn to them as they notice his gaze. The three had the same look it seemed.

But before any one of them could say anything, they were startled when they heard someone laughing sinisterly as the voice echoed around them.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you meddlesome pests would crawl out your hole." Came the voice that most of the gang knew all well.

And this voice sounded familiar to Lori as she had the distinct feeling that she had heard this voice before, but could not place where just yet.

Lori turned around to be met with a wolf like mutant. Bony, vicious, he looked like the kind of mutant that would plague you in your nightmares, nor would be someone you want to meet in a dark alley. He had long claws that looked like it could tear you to shreds in a matter of minutes, along with his long fangs.

Her eyes met his sinister, merciless and malicious piercing and sickening yellow eyes as her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her throat as a flashback came into her mind as her gasp caught there attention as they saw Rahzar, everyone got into battle position, except Lori.

She now remembered one of the last memories she had before she was freed from Shredder's control! She fought this mutant when Shredder wanted to give his henchmen a demonstration of what she was capable of. She beat him with unparalleled speed, never giving him a chance to attack her as she left him with a broken rib and all bruised up like a summer peach on the floor.

Nervously she moved herself closer to Mikey as the mutant turtle got the message, deepening his stance.

"Rahzar!" Leo exclaimed.

"Well look what we have here, I come down here to find that white hair parasite along with her pathetic family, and I find the Hamatos with them." The mutant wolf smirked maliciously, "and even in another form I recognize that ugly eye color and hair color of yours White! I haven't forgotten what you did to me!"

She flinched in fright at this. He was referring to his injuries as he had bandages around his rib cage and he still had some visible bruises on him. Mikey deepen his glare as he bare his teeth at him.

"If you think you can just waltz down here and take her back to Shredder, you go another thing coming!" Mikey threatened.

While the mutant wolf was not expecting the youngest turtle make a bold threat, this didn't phase him at all as he merely chuckled darkly.

"You still are foolish," Rahzar snarled.

"We'll see who's foolish when you wipe you sorry butt on the floor!" Davy countered, allowing his anger to show and he hands to start sparking with electricity (thanks to some training from his mom a while earlier) as he knew that this guy was one of the monsters who worked for Shredder and held his sister prisoner and forced her to work for them, "in case you haven't noticed skeleton creeper, you're heavily out numbered!"

That was when Rahzar let out a evil cackle at this.

Donnie could feel that something wasn't right, it was nagging at him like a fly you cannot swatch as it flush away, its been bugging him since they entered this intersection. And Rahzar's cackling only further proved his suspicions.

Analyzing the surrounding, the floors were wet (since it has no sigh of drying up this floor had just gotten water recently, still how is there so much here?), the fact that Rahzar was here alone which could mean that there were Shredders robo ninjas hiding in the shadows, the bruises on him were fading and the bandages around his rib cage looked too new which meant that they were just changed recently (from what he said earlier he was hurt because of Lori, how? He didn't know yet, but broken ribs take longer to heal even for a mutant, so why is he here if he is still recovering from it?).

Just then he notice something out of place on the mutant, he was wearing what appears to be custom made rubber boots for his otherwise larger mutant clawed feet.

 _Rubber boots? Why would he wear...?_ Donnie's thoughts trailed off as he something struck him.

"Just because you have me out numbered it doesn't mean that you have the complete advantage over me." The mutant wolf taunted.

Looking at the floor again, Donnie could see that the bottom of everyone's clothes around their feet were soaked from some of the puddles they stepped into in here.  
 _  
Unless..._ Donnie thought.

"Besides... who says we were going to be fighting here at all?" The wolf smirked.

That was when it struck Donnie faster then lightning.

"IT A TRAP!" Donnie exclaimed, warning everyone.

But it came to late as Stockman fly boy flew out of the shadows seemingly out of nowhere with rubber gloves on his deformed mutant bug hands and a taser on his claw.

When the taser hit the ground immediately powerful electric shocks came out and electrocuted our heroes as they cried out in pain screaming.

All but Davy was electrocuted as he soon realized that he appeared to be immune to the electric shocks. But he had no time to ponder as he knew he had to act fast as he tried to charge after the mutant human fly. But he only got twelve steps in as he felt something struck him in the neck as he yelped, he pulled it out but realized too late that it was a tranquilizer dart as he felt dizzy and collapsed. And as soon as Stockman pulled the taser away from the wet floor, everyone else collapsed as well as everyone fell unconscious.

It felt like hours, before anyone would wake up. They were all feeling sore, hissing slightly in pain as the memory of what happened before they fainted came rushing back to them.

Mikey especially as he was the first to shot his eyes open in alert. He got up but then found that his hands were chained together and said chain was anchored to the floor, preventing him from going anywhere.

It was the same for Everyone else soon realized this too as they all looked around their surroundings. Only for the eyes of the Hamato's, April, Casey, Karai (who had a muzzle over her mouth and her legs were chained up tightly with her hands unlike their others) and Mrs. White widen in horror as they realize were they were...

It was Shredders lair!

"Where are we?!" Mona was the first to ask, trying to break the chain off her, but to her surprise she couldn't break them easily.

"We're in Shredders lair." Mrs. White answered, serious and feeling dread.

She felt like a fool, she should've seen this coming! She should have been more careful! How could her plan go array so fast?! She should not have been to restful about this, she should've planned more carefully!

Looking at the gang, she could see they were all trying to get free as chain rattles echoed through what appears to be a throne room.

But then she slow realized something that made her blood ran cold and fear take over as Mikey appeared to have realized the same thing as her.

David and Lorelei were not with them! They were gone!

"Where are they?" Mikey demanded, fear laced into his tone.

Taking the words out of mutant puma's mouth.

"Where are who Mikey-?" Leo asked but then was cut off as Mikey exclaimed:

"Lori and Davy! They're not here!"

It was then that everyone as they looked around them realized that he was right. Neither of the feline siblings were here with them. Leo's eyes widened in panic.

Raph's face paled deeply, Donnie was close to having a freak out, Splinter gritted his teeth as his eyes showed seriousness and fear, Miwa's blood ran cold as images of what scenarios the siblings would be subjected to at the Shredders hands and Mrs. White looked like she were about to faint with fear and anxiety.

Just then the throne room door opens, and Shredder along with most of his henchmen: Tiger Claw (who stood tall despite the obvious bandages on him, no doubly from Shredder's "punishments"), Rahzar and Fishface (who had some light bruises). All of them had sinister looks on their faces. Shredder turned to face them, growling angrily.

As they glared at him back.

"You pathetic mutants have been an even deeper thorn in my side then before keeping White out of my grasp, freeing my greatest weapon from my control and wearing my patience thinner then other times before. And if that's not bad enough, being with you has made her a soft, defiant fool." The Foot clan leader said to his enemies.

They way he was talking about her made our heroes even more furious, especially Mikey as he was visibly shaking with anger and gritted his teeth so hard that they hurt, but he didn't care as he growled angrily

How dare he talk about her that way?! She was neither a weapon nor a tool, she's a living being! Even if she is a mutant in disguise the whole time she was still a sentient being like him and his family and friends! She was nobody's tool!

Why if he wasn't chained down he'd punch this psycho's teeth in!

And she was no fool either! No talks bad about her and gets away with it!

"Call her a fool or a weapon again and I'll shove that Kuro Kabuto down your throat!" The orange masked turtle threatened with dark tone.

Though he didn't show it, nor could you see it on his face, but Shredder was a bit surprised that this turtle, the seemingly weakest of the Hamato clan actually threaten him and spoke to him in that tone, and all in deep searing anger.

That anger in his eyes seemed familiar to him somehow, gazing deeper in them that was when a flash of memory popped in his head, the night he thought he ended the white family he then recalled having fought a young teenager all covered up who fought to defend the family, and who he had left to die in that bombed house with the corpses of the fools who defiled him.

He realized that the eyes and (now that he thought about it) voice was the same!

"You!" Shredder seared having put two and two together.

Mikey gazed back at the nemesis. Of the Hamato clan.

"You were that pest that interfered with my attack on the white family ten years ago!" Shredder exclaimed.

"Should've known you'd put two and two together," Mikey sneered back.

"I don't know how you got there nor how it appears you haven't aged at all after all these years, but that is of little importance to me right now. Such as finishing you and your pathetic clan off. "

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to reveal Mona, who had appeared to be free from her shackles. How none of them noticed, most of them would not know while others (our heroes) chalked it up to Raph teaching her how to be sneaky like a ninja during their one on one session's.

"This lock picking technique that Raphael showed me helped me escape while everyone else was occupied. So I wasn't chained down for too longer," she said before she got serious and started to crack her knuckles, "my friends have told me many tales about you Shredder, and I know enough to know that you are a vile, despicable, and evil human who causes terror and strife to any innocent civilian out there, and you especially terrorize those that I cherish here on Earth."

"What makes you think that a hot-tempered newt like you will make a difference here? Whether you came from here are another world, I will silence anyone who gets in the way of my plans." He said, extending the blades on his gauntlet.

"I am here, to take you down," Mona said.

"Then you are just as foolish as these pests," He said narrowing his glare at her.

Mona charged at him and vise a versa. Mona dodged his blades as she delivered a round house kick, only to have it blocked before he tried to stab her which narrowly ducked to avoid getting skewered. She tried to jab him multiple times only to have all of them blocked rapidly as he delivered a uppercut to her jaw as she punched him at the face guard leaving a decent dent in the mask connected to the helmet as the punch hit his cheek. Moving herself away from him she whipped her tail at him only for him to snatch it, yanking her closer to him as he roundhouse punched her in the gut, hard.

She let out a grunt of pain. As she was sent flying until she went rolling on the ground until she somewhat laid there clutching her gut in pain she didn't think she would feel from an attack from a human.

She had fought a lot of bad guys during her time and space, and during her adventures with the Hamato family, but never had she ever been hit like this so very hard, especially by a species that was related to April and Casey. Compared to those two from when she was training with them briefly during their Space Adventures, she never thought that a human could have such a powerful punch such as Shredder's.

This just goes to show you that you should never judge one by their species. And you especially should never underestimate your opponent, regardless of what species they may be.

"Mona!" Raph exclaimed in worry.

"So much for your little girl friend coming to the rescue, freak!" Rahzar said in spite at Raph after being silent for a while.

"Clearly you both are perfect for one another if you two tend to not think before you attack, and both short on patience," Tiger Claw spoke also rubbing salt into the wound.

"Shut up!" Mikey demanded.

Which surprised most of our heroes seeing Mikey act like this, but Mikey cared very little about what they thought. At this point he honestly did not care how high is temper was Rising after everything he's been through up until this point.

"Are you just going to stand there and mock us or are you going to come down to answering the real question here? Where. Are. LORELEI AND DAVID!?" The orange masked turtle demanded, glaring at his enemies.

"Is it me or is the Michelangelo acting like Raphael?" Fishface whispered to his team mates as they couldn't help but notice this too, though merely shrugged with a knowing look on their faces.

Shredder however was unfazed, and merely smirked under his mask evilly, almost satisfied to see the youngest of the Hamato clan so riled up like this considering that he usually was so cocky and was a jokester whenever he fought his henchman as far as his memory served, seeing him lose his composure like this was amusing to him.

"Since you asked so nicely, why don't I bring them out.." Shredder said sinisterly before he snapped his fingers.

At that instant two figures jumped out of the Shadows appearing before our heroes, but what they saw left everyone staring in horror, especially Mikey and Mrs. White.

Both Lori and Davy both wore foot clan uniforms, clad black and gray and a red foot clan symbol stitched on the shoulder's, their faces showed no emotion, the eyes vacant of their pupils and the color of their iris' darken. And judging by how ruffled up they looked and the bruises they had they only had to guess that the two had fought against their enemies for some time.

This is what Mikey was afraid of, this is what he was trying so very hard to avoid letting this happened to Lori again, and it's even worse now that her brother was involved as he knew exactly it what was going on from his first encounter with Lori...

She was brainwashed again, this time along with her brother, however neither of them had a mind control collar like Lori did when he fought her the very first time during their first encounter, and from what he remembered from the other times he had fought Shredder in the past, there is only one other explanation that could explain this... Both of them were under the influence of the brain worm.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?" Mikey yelled in deep rage.

"Oh nothing more than this," Shredder snapped his fingers. "Kill them," he smirked maliciously.

On que the siblings both extended their claws, Lori charged forward while her brother was charging up an electric attack.

Acting quickly in a panic Mikey dodged Lori as she swung her claws at him only to have her sharp, apparently strong, claws brake his chains, freeing him as the cuffs were still on his wrists with what remains of the chains.

Mikey reached for his chucks only to realize that he didn't have them as he saw Rahzar and Fishface holding his and everyone else's weapons, taunting him and the others. So he was going to have to rely on his natural speed, his hand to had combat and other skills as a ninja, but will it be enough?

Raph acted quickly as he managed to lock pick until he got free while Mikey distracted Lori as he got her attention, Raph saw that Davy was about to shoot an orb made out of electricity so he tackles hi to the ground as the orb went shooting up instead, hitting the ceiling as a loud crackle of electricity could be heard.

Raph then felt electricity shoot through him as he yelled in pain as Davy was shocking him until he got off only to get tackled by him to the ground as they both went rolling round, fighting, struggling, Davy trying to claw Raph as the red masked turtle kept dodging trying not to get cat scratched.

"Davy wake up! This isn't you and you know it!" Raph trying calling out to him but the puma lion didn't respond.

"Lori please I know you're in there!" Mikey cried out trying to call her, "you cannot let Shredder control you again! Snap out of it!"

But no response came out of her either.

Shredder cackled at this, "cry out to them all you want, they won't listen. As long as the brain worms that stockmen had modified is in their minds, they will only respond to me and do as I tell them."

"That won't stop us Shredder!" Raph declared before getting shocked again, but Raph fought harder trying to get give into the pain he was feeling from being shocked more then once tonight.

While the others were distracted Mona made her way to the others as she picked the locks of the gangs shackles as fast as she could. She only got Splinter and Leo freed before she was tackle by Tiger Claw by surprise. Shredder wasn't going to let them get a chance as she charged at them along with Rahzar after giving Fishface the weapons he was holding.

Splinter charged at Shredder while Leo battled Rahzar.

The only ones who were not freed yet were Miwa, Donnie and Mrs. White who was watching all this in horror.

This was getting put of control very fast.

And her babies... her brave and determined son, her sweet and caring daughter, both of them were being controlled by the Shredder, it was her worse nightmare come to life.

And she knew that both of her children must be horrified themselves, as they were both forced to see what they were both doing under the Shredders control as although the brain worms were rendering them unable to control whatever actions they did because of Shredder they could both still see and hear everything that was going on, thanks to what information Miwa gave her during her time as Shredder's puppet.

She felt like she failed as a mother even more so then before, she couldn't stand to see her children like.

"I must admit that I'm impressed that you weak minded sons were able to unravel the secrets behind the White family, I'm afraid it's only lead to the demise of you and you pathetic clan." Shredder said as nearly nicked Splinter in the gut with his gauntlet as the mutant rat dodged him repeatedly, "and once you're finally vanquished, my daughter will be free from your influence and the mutant siblings will be my slaves forever."

"Miwa was never your daughter!" Splinter told him in anger, "and we will not allow Lorelei and David to suffer by your hands again!"  
 _  
We gotta do something, but what?!_ Donnie thought as she was trying to think of a plan as he was having a bit of a struggle lock picking his shackles as the locks seem to be rusted a bit. _If we don't think of something soon then we're done for!_

 _DONATELLO!_ Cried a voice in his head as he nearly yelp in surprise.

Wait he knew this voice, there was only one way he could be hearing his voice.

It was Dr. Rockwell and he was using telepathy!

 _Dr. Rockwell!_ Donnie communicated back by thought, not wanting his enemies to hear him.

 _We just got back in town and we ran into your friends, they told us of the current situation that's been happening and they got worried about you and the others as none of you had answered your T-phones and cell phones for hours. We went searching for you all only to find your cells short circuited and smashed at an intersection in the sewers. Where are you?_

 _We got ambushed by Shredder's posse and got knocked out in a trap they set. We are currently at Shredder's Lair the others are fighting against Shredder and his henchmen, and he has control over Lorelei and David because their brain worm in their minds and they are both fighting Mikey and Raph. Me, the siblings mother and Miwa are still chained up. And things are getting out of control here!_

 _Sit tight Donatello! We're on our way!_

 _Wait Doctor! There's something I need you to get from my lab, make sure the others ate safe and send your team over to help up.  
_  
 _Of course, what do you need?_

 _Listen close..._

* * *

Meanwhile Miwa kept tacking and struggling to brake free of all the shackles on her as a lot of chain clanking and rattling could be heard. Her struggles were futile.

No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she fights she couldn't brake free, much to her distain as she figured that Shredder wanted to make absolutely sure she couldn't brake free, and her mouth gagged when she couldn't voice her complain as her voice was muffled.

Meanwhile, April, thanks to her powers, was able to brake free of her shackles along with Casey's as she made their exit while everyone else was distracted. The only one who noticed was Donnie who gave them a silent look before he nodded, knowing that they were going to go get help, and hopefully run into the Mutanimals and bring them back here, the two nodded back before they made their exit. Running down the hall, regretful for leaving the gang like this, but they knew that if they didn't bring back help they were all toast, and since their phones were gone, they had to got get help the old fashioned way.

They could only hope that they would not be too late.

Meanwhile for Mikey, to say he was fearful, not for his life no but for Lori's, would be an understatement. He was doing well enough to block and dodge her attacks, but with her speed it gave her an edge and while he may be fast, he knew she was faster, and it will only help him for so long. It was only a matter of time before he'd slip up and get pinned down.

"Lori!" He desperately cried out once more.

But again no response, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear him, and he was NOT going to give up on her! Not now, not ever!

"Lori you gotta fight back! You're stronger then this, you're more stronger then you know!"

Soon however Mikey was soon caught off guard as Lori used her tail to knock him off his feet as he fell. Once his back hit the floor he felt a furry hair grasp his neck, pinning him down as he struggled to escape, but failed as he was forced to look at his attacker as she towered over him.

Everyone, heroes and villains alike, stopped what they were doing as they saw this.

"Mikey! MICHELANGELO!" Our heroes cried out to him, their opponents keeping them from going to help him and the others were still shackled.

The villains grinned at this evilly as they didn't want to miss watching the turtle die at the hands of his own friend.

And Davy saw this as he had Raph pinned down, making no move to budge.

"Its over you pathetic turtle, your efforts only delay the inevitable." Shredder said before he snapped his fingers again, "White, Kill him."

Lori raised a clawed hand as Mikey had one hand on the hand that was holding him, and then other raised up to try and stop her. But as he did he saw something around her eyes, he saw... tears?

Yes! They were tears! Lori...

He had to keep trying to reach her!

"Lori, I know you're scared, and so am I, but you can't let Shredder control you by that! You never gave up hope nor fighting when you were his puppet the first time around trying to escape before we met, you never lost the hope of finding your family even when you seem to be in doubt and sadness, you cannot lose hope now, you gotta keep fighting!"

"Try all you want you meddlesome mutant, she won't listen. " Shredder taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Mikey yelled at the maniac, "you don't know her like I do! You will never understand how she feels like I do! I know that in her heart she knows this is wrong and doesn't want to do this!"

"Why do you care so much about how she feels? She nothing but a freak like you! And puppet with worthless life better suited to serve me."

"I SAID SHUT UP! SHE IS NOT A FREAK! SHE IS NOT YOUR PUPPET TO TWIST AND CONTROL! SHE IS NOT WORTHLESS! SHE IS NONE OF THOSE!"

"And why do YOU care?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

The eyes of our heroes widened when they heard that, stunned that he made that confess out aloud for those who were aware of his feelings toward her but didn't think he actually knew it. And for those who didn't know, such as Miwa and Mrs. White, were shocked.

But the one who was the most shocked was Lori as her eyes widened a bit as she froze in place.

"...W... w... wh-... what...?"

Her voice! He heard her voice! Just barely audible but it was there! She heard him!

"Yes its true Lori, I love you," Mikey told her, turning back to her, she saw sincerity in his eyes as he continued, "I've always have, even before I acknowledged it. You're similar to me, you're kind, friendly, caring, funny, you just want to make others happy. But that's not all, you're also very skillful, determined to help others even at the cost of your own life, you're willing to help despite what pain and troubles you were dealing with. You're beautiful, whether as a human in disguise or in your real form, and who you are on the inside matters more to me, no matter where you came from, what your origin is, nor who you were forced to work for."

Soon tears welled up in his eyes as he felt her grip on him loosen as she started to shake as the mutant turtle continued, "I can't stand to see you suffering Lori, nor can I stand to see you in this situation, it hurts me more then I'd like to admit. You say that you're grateful to me for all I did for you... but really, you're the one who I should be grateful to. .. even I noticed how much I've changed since I met you... I've grown more since I met you that first day, I've matured in several ways, I mean I'm still Mikey, but I've gotten more mature... thanks to you..."

He then sided as he concluded, "... I wanted to tell you when this was all over... when you got to the point where you can understand those kind of feels... when you were a little older... because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable nor make you feel like this was forced upon you... I care about you too much to see you struggle, hurt and uncomfortable ... I wanted to tell you for so long... but I couldn't, knowing this circumstances... but also... because I felt like I needed to prove that I could be the guy to have your back, to rely on, to support you, to be there for you, to love and cherish you even until the bitter end..."

Then Mikey did something completely unexpected, he pushed himself up and pulled her closer to him... so that their lips would meet.

Total silence and shock remained for a few moments until their lips parted.

Lori was completely shocked, her eyes widened more, tears flowing down her cheeks. "...M..m-Mikey.. . oh Mikey!" Her voice came out, more audible, shocked and touched.

Then suddenly she let go of Mikey completely, turning away as she started coughing violently and gagging holding her throat and fell on her knees as she was trying to get whatever was in her out of her, until finally she spat out the brain worm as it fell on the floor, squirming around shrieking before Mikey got up completely and stomped on it, squishing it under his foot as he killed it before going to Lori's side as he knelt down, rubbing her back.

"WHAT!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Shredder demanded, shocked and angered.

"Because you're an ungrateful tyrant, " Mikey answered as Lori's coughing ceased as she started to pant, "You don't understand the true meaning of love! You never had any real love in your life, nor have you had any real friends to rely and depend! And love comes in different forms, not just to the person you love the most!"

Shredder let out a vicious growl. Along with his henchmen as they were all very displeased to see this.

While for Our Heroes they looked very relieved that Lori was now free, and happy that Mikey finally confessed his feelings to her.

And though David could not show it on the outside do to the brain worm, on the inside, in his mind, he was relieved that his sister was free and that she found love, he still quite shocked about it as he didn't think that his little sister found someone to love her and vise versa so soon after reuniting with her.

And ask for their mother, words alone cannot describe her relief and how touched she was to see this. Relief that her daughter was free thanks to Michelangelo, and that the turtle has confessed his love to her as Mrs. White had overflowing tears coming down her cheeks as she had the biggest smile she could ever have on her face.

And just then almost out of the blue, the glass of the Skylight shattered as everyone turn their attention to what was going on, to the relief of Our Heroes who stand there were some of their friends, the mighty Mutanimals!

Well most of the Mutanimals anyways, Spike now know as slash, leatherhead, and pigeon Pete were there but doctor Rockwell was not with them, as Donnie knew this because he had asked dr. Rockwell to grab something for him from his lab and figured he sent the others ahead without him and he would catch up soon.

And with them was April and Casey, which now the Shredder realize had escaped and figured out that the two had gone for help.

So Mona and Mrs. White did not know who these New Mutants were, upon seeing the Expressions on their comrades faces they knew that these mutants which consisted of a giant mutant alligator turtle, a giant gator and a half pigeon half human mutant, and that they were there comrades-in-arms.

"You picked a very bad day to nab our friends tin man!" Slash declared wielding his giant mace otherwise known as a Morning Star, "anyone who messes with our buds, gets a beating from us!"

This only made Shredder even more infuriated, it's bad enough that his enemies were keeping white away from him after freeing her, and that he had not gotten his hands on her for over a week, and that Mrs. White had somehow survived from their last encounter 10 years ago, but Michelangelo was able to free white once again, and now this?! To say that his temper is rocketing sky-high to the point where it would seem like a volcano that erupted would not be strong enough words to describe how he was feeling right now!

"You insolent mutant freaks can bring in all the reinforcements you want, but it will not stop me, not. this. time!" Shredder declared before he snapped his fingers again thus his footbots appeared from out of the Shadows, "Footbots, ATTACK!"

The robots lunged in as the battle continues, slash and Leatherhead went to Aid their comrades while pigeon Pete went to free the prisoners still held down in the throne room, and April and Casey joined the fight.

While Miwa, Donnie, and Mrs. White were free they joined in the fight as well with Pigeon Pete.

There were was the fray of battle, weapons clanging against one another.

As Fishface got knocked down by one of the robots as his grip on the weapons of his enemies slipped out of his grip as our heroes saw them fall to the ground and they all went to grab them and April used her powers to get the weapons to those who were still fighting and couldn't reach their weapons, such as Mikey as he got his nun chucks back and Lori the katana Her mother gave her before leaving their hideout.

As the fighting ensued, Lori felt nervous and unsure as she gripped her katanas handle tight. Even though she was skillful, she knew that with what Shredder had drilled into her mind during her time when she was being controlled by him, she really didn't want to let them loose and accidentally hurt one of her friends while fighting the enemy.

As she watched Slash grab a hold of her brother holding him a tight bear hug as he struggled trying to escape while Slash was trying to help get the brain worm out of him, Lori been felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she turned to see Mikey as he gave her a smile of reinsurance as he said:

"I know you're scared, and feeling unsure, but don't worry, we'll have their back. And also if you just think about taking out the foot bots and your enemies then your attacks will not be on us. And you have good swordsmanship right? So your moves have to be fluent, if your attacks seem to come a little too close to us then simply just change the angle of where your blade is going to avoid an accident. Okay?"

Lori nodded her head. As it made sense. Plus, Mikey hasn't steered her wrong yet, and why would she doubt him after all he's done for her?

Mikey nodded to as Lori took in the breath before she and Mikey lunged into battle with their comrades-in-arms.

With her speed really gave Lori an edge, making her a hard target to slice for the robots as said robots were sliced in half and sliced and diced by her.

This battle was quickly taking a turn for a chaotic ride. Lori noticed that Mikey had stayed close by her side.

Remembering what he said minutes ago, knew the reason why. Mikey loved her... he had confessed his feeling to her in order to save her... wait... were these feeling she has been feeling for sometime the same kind that Mikey had expressed to her? What could it have been? She thought as she decapitated another robot after blocking its attack.

Back with Slash he was doing everything he could to keep Davy in one arm while using the other to fight off the footbots, while he was trying to endure the constant electric shocks the brain worm slave was sending him. If he didn't have thick skin then surely Davy's bite would be hurting him right now as he was constantly trying to bite his hand to escape, but failed.

"Now I know what a lightning rod feels like!" Slash exclaimed in frustration, smashing another two robots with his mace. "Thanks to that brain worm the lads' not letting up!"

"I know just what you mean!" Leatherhead called to him before he roared at Fishface who flinch at that.

"When's Dr. Rockwell coming!?" Pigeon Pete asked before he dive bombed another robot.

"If he has some kind of plan in mind, he better get here soon!" Miwa exclaimed too in frustration as she slashed another robot down only for three more to take its place, "because I am really getting irritated at this! The more we cut down, more will come and take their place!"

"And here I thought the Shredder already had so many footbots in the past, because I've lost track of how many we've already cut down!" Pigeon Pete exclaimed. More footbots surrounded the pigeon mutant, circling around him.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The mutant exclaimed in exasperation.

Just then Miwa, in her mutant snake form, slithered in and knocked all of the bots back as she hissed at them.

Pigeon Pete smiled, "thanks!"

Miwa nodded to him before she went to attack the bots again.

The doors to the throne room open as Stockmen the ugly fly mutant came barging in, buzzing in irritation.

"Whatzzz with all the racket?! Buzz!" He exclaimed, "I'm trying to work on- dah!" But then he was cut off as Donnie flung a foot bot at the mutant fly, effectively knocking him down.

Just then, Dr. Rockwell came hovering in (literally) as he was carrying 3 small bottles filled with a orange liquid in each one.

"I'm here everyone!" The mutant chimp called to his comrades.

"Its about time!" Slash called to him before he grunted from getting shocked for the umpteenth time tonight, "what took you so long?!"

"I was getting something from Donatello's lab." He told him before he called to the turtle in question, "Donatello!"

Upon seeing him and the items he had in hid hands Donnie quickly told him, "Doctor, throw the bottles at Rahzar, Fishface and Stockman! Quickly!"

The chimp nodded his head, throwing the bottles as Donnie had instructed. With his mind powers.

Each one hit their appointed target as the glass of Each bottle shattered on their targets as the orange liquid in each of the bottles that are now shattered spilled on them, and almost immediately all three of them started yelling and screaming in pain as all three of them collapsed and were flailing about as it felt like their skin was burning.

As this was going on, as those who were fighting stockmen, Rahzar and Fishface stood back, this was also catching the attention of everyone else as they stared at one of the three that were supposingly suffering.

Through Davy kept shocking Slash as that one snapped him out of his daze as he turn to Rockwell and told him, "Yo doc! There's a brain worm in this kids head here! Get it out!"

The mutant monkey nodded to his comrade as you sent a shock of brain waves to David's mind causing him to freeze for a split second before he started coughing and gagging just like his sister did, Slash let go of him letting him collapse on his knees and the palms of his hands as Davy continued to cough and hack until finally the brain worm came out as he spat it out.

The worm shrieks before it got squashed by Slash by his foot, killing it too as Slash was rubbing the black cats back as he started panting from pure exhaustion from getting that worm out and from over exerting himself from being forced to use his electric powers excessively without rest.

Mrs. White, who saw this, ran over to her son, knelt down to hug him and he hugged her back, both in relief, as her gaze with still on three of the henchmen who were in pain and to her, her son and Slash who saw this too, and everyone's surprise and shock transformation as they were starting turn human.

It struck the Hamato family as they realized what it was that Doctor Rockwell who threw bottles at three of Shredder's henchman and what Donatello had Dr. Rockwell got for him from his lab... it was retro mutagen! The only thing that can turn someone who's been mutated back into their original form!

Donnie smiled, grateful that this plan was working. After a few more moments, all three of them were back to their human form after the pain subsided. The three realized this as they snapped out of their disoriented state, they were very shocked, didn't know whether to be grateful to be human again or agitated that they were back to normal because they were a lot stronger in their mutant form... then again they rather would not be forced to hide because of that again.

Stockman was the only one who was wearing a full set of clothes, Bradford (his real name) to his distain was in nothing but a loincloth making him feel like Tarzan, and Xever (his real name) to his embarrassment was complete naked as he covered his private area and the girls all covered their eyes in disgust while the boys either just stared unsure what to say or be disgusted too.

For the sake of decency Doctor Rockwell used his powers to unattached Shredders cape from him and wrap it around Xever to cover him as relief took place. ... until he, Bradford, and Stockman felt themselves being levitated before all three of them were slammed into each other and felt chains being wrapped around them, binding them, thanks to the mutant monkey.

Snapping out of his state of shock, to say that Shredder was beyond angry would not be strong enough way to describe how he was feeling right now, more so than other times before.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" He hollered.

"And that's not all Shredder," Rockwell told the foot clan leader with a victorious smirk, "while you were busy with the Hamato Clan, our other comrades were working on gathering the police with evidence of every single crime their clan has ever committed here in New York and in Japan, every connection you have in city, every arson, every murder, every last bit of it! Including what really happened in the incident that took place almost two decades ago in Japan. All of it will be enough to put you and your henchmen away for a long time, we were merely the distraction so that the police will arrive here which I believe will be probably in the next ten minutes."

Now that his army was down three mutants who now turn back into human, who are now of no use to him in this case, his clan has been compromised, every single crime he managed to carefully hide has now been revealed, and the Very fact that the police and no doubt the FBI were making their way to this location even as we speak with very little time to evacuate let alone to gather every bit of evidence that resided in this very building so that they would not fall into the hands of the good guys because he was pretty much outnumbered and even with all his foot bots that still remain and he still had Tiger Claw he knew that his enemies were not going to let him get away this time... well, let's just say that if there was a world record on how high ones anger and temper with rise, enough so to bring down the whole building in a fiery explosion, Shredder would have pretty much won it hands down.

And while Tiger Claw was pretty angry himself, Shredder's anger was far worse than his as you stepped back a bit as he could see a blazing fire raging in his eyes more so than any other time before.

He could not believe he was thinking this, despite everything, he had a very, very bad feeling about this.

The Shredder unleashed his bladed gauntlets. On the nearest person he could dish his volcanic wrath which were Mrs. White and Davy.

Everyone else saw this but were too slow to stop him as Mrs. White and her son saw him coming at them and tried to dodge him.

But the attack struck anyways, leaving nasty gashes around their forearms and rib cages as they both fell in pain with a painful groan.

While everybody else called out to them, their voices were muffled to Lori as her eyes widened in deep horror, her face paled, her heart felt like it stopped for a brief moment as memories of what happened ten years ago immediately came rushing back to her, her father's death, her mother's body falling like she had been killed, that girl sakura trying to save her and Mikey only to be slain, Mikey getting chained and left to die in her house, the explosion and fire that burned her home, her bother running away escaping without realizing she was not with him, the pain, the darkness, the loneliness, the suffering, the murder she was forced to commit on innocent people who were his henchmen men when she was being controlled, the shocking pains received from that dreadful collar, all of it rushing back at her.

All of that because of the Shredder... He was going to finish the job that was never completed all those years ago... no... he can't. ...

Something inside her then snapped harder than snapping in one's fingers as she started to shake violently and grip her katanas handle so hard that her knuckles turned white, gritting her teeth in anger as slowly but surely her heart turned into anger, and rage.

Only Mikey noticed this as concern immediately struck him.

"No one leave here alive this time!" Shredder declared as he raised his Gauntlet ready to strike again, this time to kill the duo that laid before him hissing and pain.

But before he could even attack suddenly he felt something tackle him at full force as he went skidding across the floor almost falling over for a second before catching himself, grunting slightly as his abdomen felt sore as you looked up only to see Lori who was not pleased whatsoever as she growled viciously at him.

Everybody saw this but could do nothing as Lori charged at him again with a lion's roar.

Shredder blocked her attacks as she unleashed the fury of katana swipes as Shredder had to admit inwardly that he is never ever seen her this angry before, and she seem to be faster than he first thought as her attacks on him were much faster than the times that he forced her to practice with him, but he didn't let it deter as he kept blocking her and tried to Strike her only for his efforts to be in vain as her speed increased rapidly, forcing him to dodge and block (just barely now) more than attack.

"Your speed is impressive, but it will not save you." He said in between blocks, "neither you nor your pathetic family and friends will stop me from claiming my revenge!"

Lori replied as her rage flared up, full of deep anger "Revenge? REVENGE?! HOW IS ANY OF THIS REVENGE?! NO ONE DID ANYTHING TO DESERVE GETTING KILLED! YOU'RE THE LUNATIC WHO WENT HOMICIDAL MANIAC ON EVERYONE JUST BECAUSE THINGS DIDN'T GO YOUR WAY!"

She swung out her fist, punching him square across the face.

Leaving another sizable dent in his metal mouth guard as Shredder growled in Rage as he felt the metal poking his exposed cheek bone very roughly.

"NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE THE FACT THAT IT WAS THEIR FAULT!" He declared as he tried to strike her... only to have the blades of his gauntlet sliced clean of the holster as the blades fell to the ground.

This genuinely surprised him before Lori snapped again, if possible more enraged then before as she dropped her katana and started to use her fists more, turning him into a punching bag as she yelled:

"THEIR FAULT?! THEIR FAULT?! NOME OF THIS WAS THEIR FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT! STOP BEING IN DENIAL AND ACCEPT THAT THE BLAME WAS ON YOU! NOT THEM!"

"THEY-!" Shredder tried to say, but Lori would not let him as she hit him in the face again as her attacks didn't cease.

"NO SHUT UP! YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU DERANGED MONSTER! DON'T GO GIVING ME THAT NONSENSE AGAIN! ITS ALL LIES! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOST IT WHEN TANG SHEN CHOSE YOSHI OVER YOU! YOU'RE THEN ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL HIM AND KILLED THE WOMEN YOU BOTH LOVED AND HAD THE ABSOLUTE NERVE TO BLAME HIM OF ALL PEOPLE FOR WHAT YOU CLEARLY DID ALMOST 20 YEARS AGO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED MIWA AND RAISED HER TO MAKE HER THINK YOU WERE HER FATHER AND HER REAL FATHER WAS THE ENEMY WHO KILLED HER MOTHER ALL HER LIFE!"

Lori crossed punch him in the ribs, the pain from hitting his armor there was not strong enough to snap her out of it as Shredder grunted in pain as the dented metal pierced his skin under it causing it to bleed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SOUGHT REVENGE FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS CLEARLY IDIOTIC! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED COUNTLESS INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FATHER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK EVERYTHING THAT WAS PRECIOUS TO ME AND MADE ME YOUR PUPPET FOR 10 WRETCHED YEARS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL MY FRIEND'S COUNTLESS TIMES!"

She then punched him in the chest around his solar plexus as grunted again, more audible.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DROPPED MIWA INTO THAT BATCH OF MUTAGEN AND GOT HER MUTANT AND STILL BLAMED THE HAMOTO CLAN FOR IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO USED APRIL AS A BARGAINING CHIP WITH THE KRAANG AND USED HER OWN FATHER TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO USED THE BRAIN WORM TO FORCE MIWA TO SIDE WITH YOU AND USED THOSE HEDIOUS THINGS MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL SPLINTER WHEN THOSE DINOSAUR CREATURES INVADED EARTH!"

She socked him in the gut.

"EVERY LAST BIT OF ALL OF THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS AND MORE THAT HAPPENED WAS ALL YOUR FAULT AND NOBODY ELSE'S! STOP BLAMING EVERYONE FOR ALL THOSE THINGS YOU DID AND JUST ACCEPT IT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT AND LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE?!"

She punched him in the jaw.

"HOW. IS. ANY."

she jabbed him hard in the bicep almost striking a nerve sensitive nerve.

"OF. THIS. THEIR. FAULT."

She hit his other ribs.

"WHEN. IT. WAS. CLEARLY. YOURS?!"

She next punch sent him flying until he hit the wall before he slid down.

Never in all his life had he felt this amount of pain before, at first he thought it was the same amount of pain that splinter had inflicted on him during the Triceratons crisis months ago-!

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt someone grab him by his chest armor lifting him up as he saw that it was Lori, this actually shocked him as he didn't think that she was this strong.

Again his train of thought was interrupted as Lori slammed in against the wall, his back hitting it hard.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS THE MONSTER! NOT US!"

Then she slammed him into another wall.

"YOU'RE THE ASSAILANT NOT US!"

And she repeated it again, harder.

"YOU'VE TOLD THOSE LIES FOR SO LONG YOU'VE COME TO BELIEVE AND ENTIRE DREAM THAT ISN'T REAL!"

And again.

"THIS QUEST FOR VENGEANCE AIN'T JUSTICE! ITS A UNENDING BLOODSHED THAT HAS RAN FOR FAR TOO LONG!"

As all of this was going on the rest of our heroes and antagonists could only watch in horror, shock, fear, and dread. Never in the time they've known her, any of them, none of them have ever, ever, ever seen her this wrathful, angry, driven by rage, and terrifying before. This was too horrific for words to describe, nobody could say anything as it seems that all of their voices had abandoned each of them. They all stared in shock and fear, their face is pale, they Flinch each time she unleashed a powerful blow on Shredder.

The sweet, kind, friendly, and caring girl they once knew was replaced by someone driven by rage, malice and is without remorse.

This especially horrified Mikey, Mrs. White and Davy. The turtle was dumbfounded.

Why would she suddenly snap like this? She never once snapped like that at all in the time he knew her... well except when she snapped at Raph for hurting her and thinking she was a spy for Shredder, but this was different.

Thinking about it more, he then realized the reason why... she lost her family once already, seeing them be hurt by Shredder must've made her remember all the horror and suffering she went through for so many years ... she didn't want to let it repeat again... it's no wonder she snapped...

But still... in his heart he knew this was wrong... very wrong, despite everything that the Shredder did to him and his family. ... what Lori was doing was wrong...

Tiger Claw snapped out of his daze as he lunged at the female mutant feline.

"Unhand him-!" He was cut off as Lori, as her glare never left Shredders, kept one hand on Shredder to ensure that he will not get away from her, used her other hand as she quickly extended her claws and clawed Tiger Claw viciously with one swipe.

The mutant tiger cried out in pain as he was flung back and sent rolling on the floor, he now had claw marks around his face where his eye patch was on his bad eye, chest and ribcage, all of which were now bleeding.

If this did not strike more fear in the others then nobody knew what would, as they saw Tiger Claw in a feeble position and hounding his wounds.

Pretty soon after that Lori threw Shredder against the staircase that led to his throne very roughly, his already sore Back hitting it hard as this action caused his helmet to be knocked off of his head as it hit the floor will loud clanking sound.

His badly scarred face showed he was hissing in pain, he was sore, aching, he had several bleeding wounds that could not be seen because of his armor but the smell of blood none of the less was able to be smelled even before Lori had Clawed Tiger Claw and he felt like he may have some broken bones though that may be because of the excessive pain that he's feeling all over his body that he can't tell for sure.

Opening his eyes he looked up only to see very, very angry female lioness puma mutant hybrid slowly walking towards him having grabbed her sword again as the blade skid across the floor will loud scraping sound. Her eyes were no longer the sea foam green eyes he knew, but were now instead red as crimson, blood, and she had a death glare that seemed to pierce right though him much to his shock.

To everyone he showed the one thing that nobody ever thought he would ever show, for those who truly know Shredder and those who have known him for years, he showed something that they all thought was impossible, or at least something he would never ever show as the case of Yoshi as he had known Shredder longer than any of them have, something that scared them also...

Fear...

Real genuine fear plastered Shredders face as they could see him visibly shaking in fear as well.

"N.-no..n-no p-please... have mercy!" Shredder pleaded in a whimpering sort of whisper that could still be heard by everyone.

Now this shock them even more, Shredder, the head of the Foot Clan, the one who had brought terror and strive to everyone's lives for so many years, who is unremorseful, Relentless, deviant, murderous, revengeful, evil and had the worst temper absolutely ever... was begging for mercy. His voice full of fear even.

"Mercy? Mercy! You dare ask for mercy after all the horror and stripe you would put everyone through for so many years?!" She exclaimed, her voice even sounded dark to match her glare as she stood towering over him as he was on the floor, "you know who ruined my life, you who destroyed everything that was precious to me and my family and friends, you who killed the one woman that you and Yoshi loved very much all because she chose him over you, you a murderous man who has no love, no compassion, and is a monster who cares about nothing but causing misery to everyone when things don't go your way, you are nothing if not the worst human I have ever known!"

This wasn't right, Mikey knew this, our heroes knew this, what she was doing what she was going to do they feared she would was just not right whatsoever!

It seems like Shredder had done more damage to her then they all thought if it's driving her to go to such extremes like this.

And just as they feared, Lori lifted her sword high in the air with the intent to kill.

At that point Mikey had tears in his eyes, he was shaking violently. _This isn't right! This is not right whatsoever! Yes they wanted to end this war once and for all but what Lori's doing is wrong! No matter what horrible things Shredder did in the past what she's about to do is wrong!_ Mikey thought in horror.

"I'm going to do what should have been done a long time ago!" Lori exclaimed, "Die Shredder!"

Shredder flinched as he shut his eyes, turning away in fear as she was about to strike.

Mikey felt like his heart was breaking as he couldn't take it anymore, he had to stop this, NOW!

Mikey ran, the voices of his loved ones could not be heard as they fell on deaf ears as Mikey sprinted tears flying off his face as he screamed:

"LORELEI DON'T! IF YOU KILL HIM LIKE THIS THEN YOU'RE BE NO BETTER THAN HIM! YOU'LL BE WHAT HE IS, A MURDERER!"

Complete and total silence fell after that as nobody moved, not a sound was made. Nothing. Like someone had pushed the pause button on the remote as everything laid still.

Lori's strike had frozen, her sword inches away from Shredder's face before retracting as she suddenly regain conscious of herself.

She shook her head as she could feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around her around her stomach and her chest, recognizing the feel of this she knew it had to be one of the turtles, turning her head to the side she saw it was Mikey, but he had tears in his eyes as he gazed into her eyes.

Relief filled him as he saw her eyes were back to normal, back to being the sea foam green he knew and loved, but they showed confusion and shocked like she was trying to remember what she was doing and trying to figure out what was going on as she panted.

They stared for a bit before Lori look down at her hands shocked that her Katana around the handle, tip of the blade and her hands were covered in blood and her hands had many bruises already forming.

Looking back at the form that was Shredder who looked like he went through the trash compactor, and he looked completely terrified if that was possible to her.

That was when it struck her harder than anything else ever did as in fast flashback she remembered what she did, what she said, what she almost did,... And the words Mikey screamed out before she almost did the unthinkable.

More shock filled her as her eyes widened till they were the size of peas, horror plaster her face and she started shaking in fear as she dropped the katana as it slipped from her grip and hit the floor with a 'ka-clank' as the noise echoed through out the room for a few moments.

That was when Mikey spoke again, his voice serious but gentle, and wise:

"Lori... I know what he did to you was awful, what he did rest of us it's just so horrible no words could ever describe it... But... ending it like this... Will not make anything better, it will not bring your father back, it will not bring anyone back that Shredder ever slain... and losing your temper like this will not make anything better as well, in fact it would only make things worse... if you ended like this, then your actions would be like Shredder's, and you would be ridden with guilt for the rest of your life... Do you really want that on your head?"

Letting this sink in... Lori realized that he was right, just like always, but this time he was more right than before... what was she thinking?! How could she have let herself snap like this?! She wanted to stop Shredder but not like this! Why if had Mikey not intervened there... It would've have ended just like he said if she had went on and not heard him... and her own anger there, that horrifying anger that she had Unleashed on Shredder... Would've been hanging over her conscience for the rest of her days, taunting her, tormenting her, never leaving her alone... At the moment she wondered if this is how Raph felt whenever he lost his temper and it went way too far...

Turning back to Mikey slowly, the mutant turtle could see tears form around her eyes but they have yet to fall like they were building up until they were ready to flood down like a waterfall.

Mikey continued:

"...We will stop him... together, the right way. But in times of war you cannot forget what you are fighting for, you cannot let the chaos of it blind you're mind to the goal that you are pursuing. ... as my Sensei had said from what a damiano in the 16th century said, in times of Peace never forget the possibilities of war... In times of war never forget compassion... And that includes mercy... I mean I know what he did to you was horrible, but think about it... If you never learn to forgive others no matter what horrible things they did to you in the past... How can you possibly be forgiven for anything you did in the past? How can you be shown mercy if you never showed anyone mercy... I know you know better than Shredder... and there is a difference between you two besides the obvious... You stopped... You heard my voice... You heard me before you went and did the unthinkable... unlike Shredder, you know when to stop, and sometimes you need to be reminded, in fact we all do, but we all need to be reminded when to stop... after all a big part of fighting is knowing when to stop, sure we would continue our training to be prepared for another battle, but we know when to stop before it goes to far, to step Back and look at what's happening around us... we all need a reminder, no matter what anybody may say..."

Again Mikey was correct, it struck her again, her tears were at the brim of falling down and bursting out of her eyes, in fact she was very close to sobbing before going into a meltdown.

Mikey gently turned her around so that she would face him completely as he concluded, with a smile:

"...To show mercy is not a weakness at all, no matter what anybody says they don't know what they're talking about, showing mercy is a sign of one strength as it comes in many forms besides the physical, physical strength alone is not power... power alone is not one's true strengths.. like take your super speed, it makes you fast and makes you an unpredictable target to hit, but it's what you do with your powers and how you use them that should matter the most as with great power comes great responsibility... ... your mother and your brother are both okay, they only got some flashes but they are alive none the less... So please... don't snap like that ever again, let's finish this for good, you, me, and everyone... Okay?"

Lori nodded her head, as her tears leaked down her cheeks.

As she immediately wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck as she started to cry, harder than other times before, even harder than when Ralph had harmed her back in the dojo. Mikey returned a hug as he gave her comforting squeeze.

It was only then that the pain from all the punching that she had unleashed on Shredder and from exerting herself quite a bit during her rageful fit on him finally caught up to Lori as her legs were trembling, on the verge of collapsing.

Mikey notice this as he picked her up carrying her Bridal style, her arms never leaving where they were wrapped around his next as she continued to cry and as Mikey walked back to the others.

Our heroes who had been watching all that transpire gave Lori a sympathetic look, they felt sorry for her, many of them knew what it was like, how she felt when she was fighting Shredder and how she felt when she almost went too far, nobody could blame her, and they saw it in her eyes that she was very sorry, and they were very grateful that Mikey had managed to stop her before she went and did something she would regret.

This still shocked them though, it was still unbelievable how much Mikey had changed, and what he did today was another point of proof that he is growing more and more mature, wise, and he was really growing up. Well that just goes to show you that even a lovable goofball can grow up and become a mature.

When Mikey got to the group he knelt down to where Mrs. White and David were as They too had tears in their eyes like he and Lori. Mikey gave a tired smile to them as they returned it.

Mikey nudged Lori A bit to get her to look up, which she did as she was sniffling, looking up she saw that everyone, her family and friends gave her a sadden and sympathetic look and giving her an assuring smile, telling her that none of them blamed her for what she did and they forgave her.

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned to her, both she and Davy gave her the same look as everyone else and they too had tears in their eyes which made her cry even more as she let go of Mikey and wrapped her arms around her mother as she hugged her back and Davy joined in too.

"I-I I'm s-sorry!... *sob*... I I am s-s-so s-sorry. .. I... *sob* I.." Lori cried as she tried to say.

She felt Davy squeeze her in the hug, along with her mother, telling her that it was alright.

However the touching moment did not last for too long as Shredder got up, shakingly, grabbing the katana that Lori had dropped as his anger soon came flooding back with a vengeance, the fear dying.

Splinter saw this as Shredder charged at the group.

The others soon saw this too as Shredder let out a battle cry, and Splinter got into battle position ready to counter.

But the mutant rat didn't get a chance as to his surprise Mikey appeared in front of the group and blocked Shredder's attack using the blades of his kusarigama chain blades, the mutant orange masked turtle looked very serious as he gritted his teeth, glaring at the battered but still standing foot clan leader. He jerked his chucks, forcing Shredder back.

Despite still having a lot of fight in him, due to his already weakened state it was easy for Mikey to force Shredder back.

"You're never gonna win against us!" Mikey declared.

"That remains to be seen!" Shredder countered, "Foot bots, ATTACK!"

But nothing happened, it was only then that Shredder gazed around and realized that not one of his foot bots were standing and that they were all around the floor look like they had short-circuited.

"Hate to rain on your parade Shredder," April taunted, "but I'm afraid your army is all down for the count, Rockwell asked me to help him short circuit all the foot bots in the room and all over your lair with our powers. So I'm afraid it's only just you and Tiger Claw who are able to fight still."

The Shredder scowled in disdain, still unwillingly to give in to defeat. He had solid point there.

But that was when Mrs. White came in as she voiced her presence to the others as she smirked with a plan in mind, "I believe I may have a solution to our dilemma."

Everyone turned to her as Mikey was the first to ask as he rejoined with the group, "what is it?"

* * *

 **A WHILE LATER, OUTSIDE**

* * *

A hole opened on top of the entrance of the building as Shredder came flying out of it as he landed on his feet, albeit with a bit wincing in pain due to what happened earlier.

But just as he was about to turn to the building in rage and go back in, suddenly there were flashing lights up blue and red that came into his vision as a temporarily blinded him as uses hands to Shield them from the bright lights followed by the sound of multiple sirens here and there.

"FREEZE!"

Shouted an unfamiliar male voice, as Shredder looked up only to see in shock that he was surrounded by not only the American police but also some of the Japanese police, multiple police vehicles and looking up he could see two police helicopters flying overhead with spotlights and right at him. Many held guns pointed right at him while some had shields in front of them ready to block an attack should he retaliate.

"Oroku Saki you are under arrest for multiple crimes committed against the city of New York such as murder, arson, robberies, association with the criminal Underground, use and shipment of illegal arms, public property damage, homicide, (too many to count) AND for the crimes committed in Tokyo Japan!" A man wearing a chief of police uniform with a megaphone in his hand told him.

"We have you surrounded!" One of the higher officers warned him. "Lower your weapon and put your hands in the air! We will not allow you to escape!"

If this did not make Shredder's temper rice up far higher than any other time before, despite everything that happened in the past and everything he did in the past, nobody knew what would.

He was completely surrounded, there was no way he could get away, and not to mention the fact that during his struggle against Lorelei some of his weapons have been knocked off of him during the fight. He only had his throwing stars and his katana, no smoke bombs nor other tools that he could use.

In a desperate attempt to dissuade the police and turn them against the Hamato clan, Shredder protested.

It was a failed attempt, as Shredder's throwing stars were all used, and somehow his katana had been knocked out from his grasp as he could feel many pairs of hands grasping him, holding him bound.

"NO!" He exclaimed in defiance, "I WILL NOT BE DENIED OF MY REVENGE AGAIN!"

"Tell that to the judge, criminal!" One of the officers said to him.

"WAIT!" He exclaimed trying to not get moved to the police van, "THERE ARE MUTANTS INSIDE THE BUILDING! THEY ARE THE ONES TO BLAME FOR THOSE CRIMES!"

"What mutants, Saki?"

Called a voice that can only belong to Splinter AKA Hamato Yoshi as Shredder and some of the officers turn to the source of it, which was the entrance.

But what Shredder saw completely shocked him beyond reason. ..

... Standing there was Hamato Yoshi, Lorelei, David, their mother Rita and Yoshi's youngest son Michelangelo.. but they were all human!

You read that right, human!

The former rat looked the same as the last time he fought him in Japan, only his face looked a bit older and he still had his beard.

The remainder of the white family all looked like their human forms he had seen them as but both Of the siblings were without the tops of their foot uniforms and instead wore plain black shirts.

And Michelangelo had short green hair, pale but healthy tan skin and his freckles were brown instead of green, his eyes were still the same, and he wore a simple white shirt, black pants and he wore no shoes.

 _No... how was this possible?!_ He thought in his head as one of the officers started to taunted him.

"This is... it's a trick!" He tried once more. But the officer only gave him a look, shoving him forward as it was easy to do so in his weakened state. "No! You gotta believe me! These freaks are not human! They were the ones who kidnapped my daughter, Karai!" He tried again.

"Shut up!"

Called the voice of Karai/Miwa as she came out from behind splinter, in her human form (at least he knew how that one was possible) as she looked angry and protested:

"I was never your daughter! You stole me away from my father when I was a baby and raised me to make me think he was my enemy after you killed my mother! My name is Hamato Miwa! Not Karai!"

"And we got evidence to prove your illegal custody of her and your murder on her mom too." One of the officers said, "now enough stalling, get in the car you Looney!"

And with that said, he was stuffed into a police car as Shredder pounded against the glass window in desperation with his body trying again in vain to protest, but nobody listened, calling him 'a deranged Looney'.

Soon enough the police went inside the building to collect evidence and the criminal's in side as our heroes moved aside to let them do their job.

"Excuse me sirs and ma'am?" Asked the secondary chief of police as he approached them.

"I'd like to ask for your word on all of this, but I'm Afraid even with the Japanese police our forces are pretty thin as it is what with all the facilities this whacko and his goons have not to mention sorting out all the paperwork on their past crimes, so I'm gonna have to ask you lot to come to the station lets say... tonight?" He asked them.

"That's fine with us." Miwa replied.

"We will give you our side of the story at that time." Yoshi replied with a nod.

"Plus this will give us time to recuperate ... and for me to catch up with my children. " Mrs. White said holding her daughter and son close as the two nodded in agreement.

"I understand ma'am. " the second chief nodded in understanding, "I know about your case, you faked your death at the hospital to hide from this creep and to find your children after he killed your husband, nabbed your little girl and burned you home. We've been clarified by the hospital who had your case that the woman found in your home was not actually you about 15 minutes ago. "

The woman nodded.

"Oh and sir?" Mikey then chimed in.

"Yes son?" He asked him.

"You better keep your eyes on Shredder, he is a very slippery one, he is a deranged lunatic, and he'll do anything to get what he wants no matter who or what stands in his way," Mikey told him.

"Don't worry son, we've already been notified and we got some of our most elite police officers at the station to make sure he doesn't escape, nor let anyone pass them." He insured him, "also, your friend Kurtzman will be assisting us in dealing the proper punishment on him and will be a witness to make he ha never harms anyone again... pft, I'm not going to be surprised if this crook gets a death sentence for all of this." That last bit he said quietly to himself.

As he waved goodbye to them, our heroes, after avoiding the news reporters as they notice were there too among the police, left, vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

 **A LITTLE WAYS AWAY FROM SHREDDER'S LAIR**

* * *

The gang were on top of the wolf Hotel, the same place where the Turtles first fought the Shredder, as they regroup with their comrades as thunder boomed across the sky as dark cloud hung above them.

It hand been cloudy all day as the weather forecast said it would rain that late morning until a little after the noon.

Yoshi, Rita, Mikey, Lori and Davy took out the lockets they were all wearing and pressed the hidden button, in a flash they returned to their original forms.

Doing a roll count to make sure everyone was here (besides Kurtzman as he would be with the police for while):  
Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Mona, Mondo Gecko, Lori, Davy, Rita, Irma, Miwa, Splinter, Slash, April, Casey, Rockwell, Leatherhead, Pigeon Pete, Mr. And Mrs. Thomas, and Abby.

The gang was all here!

"Is it over?" Abby was the first to ask as she ran to her siblings.

"Yes sis, it is, Shredder has lost. We've won!" Davy nodded.

"YES!" Abby exclaimed in excitement as she jumped into her sister and brother's arms.

Everyone cheered as they knew that at last victory was won, the battle was over, the war has ended...finally they've won.

"We came, we saw and be totally rocked!" Casey cheered.

"And knowing what took place before he was carted away, the police will not believe Saki if he mentions mutants and the Kraang." Splinter pointed out.

"That creep will just be thrown deeper into the looney bin with what he will protest without proof," Donnie said next.

"April and I made sure that we took away all evidence that mutation and Kraang were ever involved with Shredder and his goons. So they won't believe his cohorts either," Rockwell said with pride.

It was then that Ralph settled down a bit before he turned Lori, a little bit nervous, "Lori?"

She turned, facing the red masked turtle. "Yeah Raph?" She asked.

"Lori... I... I'm sorry. .." he finally said, head cast down, "I had no right to harm you the way I did ... and I was wrong to have said those things about you-."

But he was cut off as the feline mutant hugged him, which really surprised him.

"Mikey told me everything, how you felt, how much it hurt you from it, how you've been acting since then... I forgive you..." she told him as she felt him stiffen up, she continued as she stopped him from speaking, ".. I could see it in your eyes, how much you regret it, the guilt and shame you felt, and how far you were willing to go to save me, my family, and to show how sorry you are... how can I stay angry at someone after all of that? Plus like Mikey said, we ought to be willing to forgive even to those who did vile things to us and those we cherish, It won't do us good to hold grudges, it only leads to bad consequences. I mean we don't want to end up like Shredder right?"

Raph would feel tears weld up his eyes, he nodded his head.

Now complete and total relief flooded in side him as he returned the hug, smiling. Letting out a sigh in relief.

Soon they parted as they heard Davy shutter. Turning to him as he said:

"Does anyone have any mouthwash? This taste in my mouth from the worm is really unpleasant."

That was when Mrs. White pulled out a travel sized mouth wash bottle out of her pocket.

Soon Davy rinsed his mouth along with Lori, as she realized at the taste in her mouth from that worm really was unpleasant as he said, with the mouthwash to get all the bad taste out.

"Do we want to know why you had a travel-size mouthwash bottle on your person?" April asked her.

"When you're fighting against enemies and sometimes your punch so hard in the face you taste blood in your mouth it's really unpleasant so it's always good to have mouthwash on you to get the taste out." Mrs. White simply replied.

The siblings soon spat out the mouthwash as they both felt better as they sighed in relief.

The gang laughed at this as rain soon came down lightly on them, though it didn't really bothered them.

"Anyways, it was a good thing you had some prototype holographic lockets on you, Mom," Lori said to her mother smiling, " otherwise things would have been more complicated. Not to mention without that distraction it would not have given our friends enough time to get out of the building and get rid of all the mutation and Kraang stuff that Stockman had before the police stormed the building."

"Those ones were the earlier models before the final version in the case of yours, your brother's, mine, and your father's were made." Her mother nodded, "I thought they may still be put to good use. So I had them on me just in case of an emergency."

"And we will discuss on what we will do with the equipment we took from Stockman's lab later when we go back into the sewers to retrieve them. An talk to you Mrs. White on what your husband and late friend was working on years ago." Rockwell announced as Mrs. White nodded.

Now was good a time as any for Lori to do what she was going to do after the war was over, she turned to Mikey.

"Mikey?" she said as she approached the orange masked turtle as he turn to her asking, "yeah."

"Its really over isn't it? This war is finally over?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, it is. We finally won back our peace and freedom. And Shredder will never harm, destroy, ruin and rob anyone of anything ever again." Mikey replied with a tired but happy and relief smile.

"And... did you really mean what you said back there... that ..you loved me?" She asked, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes," Mikey nodded, smiling at her. "I meant every word I said."

She felt her heart soaring when he said that as tears came running as she returned a smile.

So the feeling she has felt inside her... was the same for him... this explains why she always felt comfortable around him, why she felt warm when he was with her, why she felt so lonely and sad when he was not there... she has feeling for him... as he did for her...

Unable to hold herself back she flung herself at Mikey wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his, so he was startled for brief second, he quickly calmed down and closed his eyes as she did too as he returned to kiss and hold her close.

The feelings they've been holding back and at some point didn't realize that they've been holding onto flooded in, no nervousness, nothing standing between them, the warmth of their embrace kept them warm in the cold rain that came down.

The gang saw this as each one of them smiled at this moment, they were happy that the two could finally be together. Now that the Shredder was gone nothing was going to stand between them anymore.

"Way to go little brother," Leo sighed softly, happily.

"Indeed," Miwa agreed, before she turn to Leo with a sly smirk, "which reminds me, I forgot to give you something the last time we saw each other Leo."

"What's that?" Leo asked her, curiously.

"This." She said before she grabbed Leo by shoulders and pressed her lips against his, as his pupils widened in his eyes in shock, never believing even in hid dreams that Miwa/Karai would actually... kiss him!

He knew that technically from the last time he checked he was about a whole month older than her and that she was Splinter's daughter and he was his son only by adoption so technically they were not related, but he never thought that she would actually do this, he knew he had feelings for her but he did not think that she wouldn't have the same feelings for him too.

"Did I step into a kissing convention or am I just dreaming this?" Raph asked, feeling a bit awkward and shocked.

"Perhaps we should join them, shall we Raphael?" Mona said to him with mischief and love before she pulled Raphael into a kiss too, while this startled him he eventually melted into the kiss as he returned it to.

"Now I'm the one who feels awkward here," Donnie exclaimed rubbing the back of his head blushing a bit nervously and with embarrassment.

"Well..." April started as she made her way to him, making him blush more as the girl he loved said, "if you can't beat them, join them."

April stood on her toes so that her lips could meet with Donnie's as his eyes widened deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly Donnie return the hug as he slowly though a little hesitantly melted into the kiss too.

He was not sure whether this was a dream or not, but he was going to go along with it as he held the girl that he loved close to him.

"Ew gross, seriously guys get a room!" Casey exclaimed in disgust, "this isn't a kissing party!"

Everyone soon laughed at this, both at how hilarious Casey's reaction was and that this moment here was very special and adorable as each of the turtles had a girl who loves them and vice versa.

And Splinter could not be any prouder than he already was, happy that not only the war was over, but also that each of his sons had a girl they could love and vice versa, a special someone to care about them as he did when he had Tang Shen before Shredder killed her. That each of his sons has grown quite a bit since he took them in and raise them as his own many years ago. He taught them well and have made their father very proud of them. They were great ninjas, secret heroes of the city, and who knows? One day each one of them would make wonderful father's to their future children... Now that I thought about it, he was going to have to prepare himself for when he has grandchildren, there was going to be no doubt that he would have a lot, this will be a new challenge for him but he was willing to take it, I mean he has raised for turtles and has dealt with a lot of worst-case scenarios for many years, how hard could be? And he hoped that he would not regret thinking that.

Mrs. White was very proud of her daughter, as her brother was too, they were happy that little lo was finally free from all the terror that she had been enduring for so many years and now had someone to love her in that special way. She has come a long way since the last time they saw her, they were very proud of her. And they knew that if Rita's husband, David and Lorelei's father, Paul, was still alive they knew that he would be very proud of her... and his son as Davy had come along way himself to, they both fought hard and endured so much.

However while all this was going on, nobody noticed that Tiger Claw, who had been tied up during the whole time when the gang was taking him out of the lair and left them on the side until they can figure out what to do with him, had broken free of his fines and fled.

By the time The others did realize it Tiger Claw was already far away, heading towards the docks.

The game was about to go after him, but Rockwell stop them as he uses powers to read Tiger Claw's thoughts before he got out of range. He then told them

"According to his thoughts, he's going back to Japan, the injuries that Lori had inflicted on him we're more severe than he thought, and he knows that there's no way that he can fight us let alone free his master in his condition. he's retreating... but he will be back To claim his revenge."

The turtles, who had already parted the kiss with each of their respective lovers, narrow there glare to the horizon as serious looks appeared on their faces. The girls and everyone else felt the same as they did as They too had serious looks on their faces.

"Even if he got away today, we will be ready for when he comes back," Leo declared.

"With all of us working together, he won't stand a chance, but we will be ready for whatever surprises he'll have next time." Donnie chimed in.

"And will smack the stripes off him when he does!" Raph affirmed.

"And together nothing's going to stand in our way, we will keep fighting no matter what," Mikey declared too.

Everybody nodded with them as they agreed. While they may have won their freedom and peace today, the next time that the Bounty Hunter shows his face, they will be ready for the next battle.

* * *

 **Whew long chapter huh? Weren't expecting all this to happen were ya? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even as intense and sweet as it was. Please leave a comment or review, it would be much appreciate by me and Bajy.**

 **Have a good day out there! :3**


	25. Epilogue

**It's much appreciated for those who commented on the last chapter and throughout this story. Thank you so much, I love to see what my readers think, along with Bajy.**

 **Behold this is the very last chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy every last bit of this. Read on fellow readers! :3**

* * *

Epilogue

 **8 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Mikey was pacing in the living room with his brothers and sisters in law and his nieces and nephews as he was awaiting for news from Dr. Rockwell and Donnie.

He was not only worried but also nervous, trying to keep himself calm for his family's sake, though he knew they didn't blame him for acting like this... Oops! Sorry readers, did it again, time to give you an update on what's up:

Things were a lot more peaceful after Shredder had finally been arrested along with his cohorts, all except Tiger Claw who had returned to Japan after being badly injured by Lori in the final fight, to plot his revenge.

A lot has changed ever since then in more ways than one mind you. our heroes, who all wore disguise Lockets thanks to the efforts of Mrs. White, Donny, and Doctor Rockwell working together to make more of the lockets so that everyone can give their Testament to the police in human form and not cause a huge freak out, were able to live peacefully, though there were still burglars to stop, and other bad guys and still some mutant feelings out there causing a ruckus to take down, but still there was never really a dull moment for them.

Nobody was really surprised nor said any word as they had gotten the news that Shredder was given a death penalty and dr. Kurtzman would be there for his execution the day after the final battle. They all knew that He had brought this upon himself, there was nobody to blame but Shredder, who at his appointed time of his execution kept spouting his protest, again which nobody listened and just ignored him, all of his efforts have been in vain as he was finally silenced at the sound of a gunshot.

Also, once everything had settled down, Mrs. White, thanks to some of her friends who she still had kept in secret contact with who owned her favor, was able to restore her house and move back in with her children, and she had taken in Irma, adopting her and raised her like she was her daughter since Irma didn't have a family anymore because the Kraang had killed them and she had nowhere else to go.

And thanks to the disguise lockets, all of our mutant Heroes were able to go up on the surface without causing a freak out, they were able to blend in with the crowd and go on the surface more in the day time than just going up there at night.

Not only that, Lori was allowed to go to school with her brother, and the turtles were allowed to go to school as well with her and Irma who eagerly want to go back to school and catch up on what she had missed and report to everyone that she was indeed alive, leaving out on the reason why she had been and gone for so long.

Thanks to the combined efforts of Mrs. White, Donnie, and Doctor Rockwell once again, they were able to make fake profiles for the mutants of the Hamato clan so that everyone can live peacefully without arousing any sort of Suspicion whatsoever. New York City was a very big place so nobody would really notice some new immigrants there.

And for those who had been picking on David, upon seeing his sister and confirming that she was indeed alive and that she was not angry or brother at all, felt awful for picking on him and apologize to him, including those from his old school. So Kyle was still causing a harassment for him, and he even tried to get a date with Lori, although she refused telling him she was already taken, Kyle was infuriated and tried to force her, only to be stopped by Mikey as he and his brother, to put it mildly, had a little "chat" with him and he never bothered her and her brother and anybody again. Though people could not help but stare at him oddly as he looked nervous, scared even, like he had seen in a phantom or something.

Each of the turtles got jobs during their time in school and even after graduation. So that they can have the money to support their families once they were ready to marry and have one of their own.

Leonardo worked at a new dojo, The Honor of Warriors, as a Aid, and because of his dedication, skill and devotion he rose to the rank of teacher and his lessons were very successful, Miwa also work there as his assist. Both of them worked hard to teach their students the true meaning of Honor and the lessons that they both had learned during their Adventures So that their students would not make the same mistakes that they did.

Raphael worked part time at the gym as a instructor, he also worked part-time at a pet shop and was pretty successful in both areas, because Raphael was good at giving his students motivation and pushing them to do their best, and he was pretty good at handling the animals no matter what kind they were be it dogs, cats, any kind of bird you could possibly think of from parrots to parakeets, hamsters and so on which surprised is coworkers a few times when it came down to some of the animals that gave them a hard time and yet he was able to calm them down without too much complications.

Plus as he promised his family, he been taking anger management classes from Mrs. Thomas and Mrs. White who had insisted on helping as well, and he was doing fairly well. Also Mona helped him at the gym too as she did not know what sort of career she could take other than the first part time job that Raph had besides going to school with him to see what it's like.

As for Donatello, he became a scientist and doctor. He came up with new cures for diseases, and many ways to enhance life with science and new inventions.

That revolutionized New York City and even Beyond that. And his reputation was spreading like wildfire, his friends and family always knew that he was a smart turtle and he always dreamed of one day showing his science and Discovery to the world but because he was a mutant turtle that could never happen, but thanks to the locket to disguise him as a human his dreams were coming true. Dr. Rockwell was his partner whenever he came to visit as the mutant monkey with the locket to appear in his true form, went back to his old lab and to fix the damage that dr. Falco caused while he was away for a few years.

Donnie's girlfriend April would assist him as his assistant at the lab he worked at when she wasn't busy with her babysitting service, It wasn't really that hard in her opinion, she's dealt with worse, her experience from her adventures it has prepared for several situations during her babysitting adventure's, plus the experience in childcare will really serve her a great deal of good if she ever has kids one day.

As for Michelangelo this was actually a surprise to his family and friends that he chose to be a novelist, as they all thought that he would try to become a pizza chef or a comic book artist. For the ladder he had said that he would Reserve that as something he would serve to his family, since they were the only ones that actually find most of his recipes appetizing, also he preferred to read what new surprises will come out of the comics he will get rather than write comics and already knowing what will happen. And as for the former, he wanted to write about some of his Adventure dreams He had on his mind, and, after a lot of begging and promising, write stories based on their Adventures, as long as he did not reveal anything crucial to them things would run smoothly.

To everyone surprise his first novel was very successful, he was 18 when a publisher wanted to publish his novel after he presented it to him " Rodeo detectives: the case of the Buckaroo diamond". They were also surprised that it was actually very creative and a real page-turner, Mikey had had the dream about the Rodeo Detectives being him and Donnie back on the day that the turtles went to rescue April's dad. His first book was flying off the shelves and selling like hotcakes, his books have been pretty successful since then. Plus for Mikey being a novelist means He gets a really big check, earning a lot more then his other siblings do in their jobs.

While for Lori, she was not sure what she wanted to do for an occupation, so Mikey told her to not worry about it too much and told her to just wait until she's ready rather than try to rush into things. Eventually when she turned 20 she decided to have a simple job like being a florist just like her mother, who returned to her job at the florist shop she use to work at, before she met Mikey and the things that happened in the past.

As for the rest of our heroes, Mr. And Mrs. Thomas went on with occupations, Irma became a tutor for the subjects of biology and Mathematics, Davy became a preschool teacher because he did not want any child to suffer like he and his sister did years ago and wanted to be a friend to children so that he could be someone to turn to for help, Abby was in her last year in high school and has not yet chosen what she wanted to do for an occupation though she has some aspirations for being a an artist, Casey became a professional hockey player and even taught hockey lessons on the side though he had some dreams about being a bounty hunter but never got to it, slash was currently unemployed though he resided with leatherhead who wanted to work at a florist as well because he wanted to have a nice quiet job and perhaps gardening and taking care of flowers would show him some ways to be gentle with some assistance from Mrs. white teaching him how to control his anger, pigeon Pete worked with messenger pigeons which was pretty good source of income especially when government wanted to use the birds to give messages to their allies, Kurtzman still worked on being a journalist for the newspaper and Mondo Gecko became a professional skateboarder just like he always dreamed.

As the years went by none of them could forget their final confrontation with shredder which led them to his defeat. If Mikey had not swiped those floor plans to Shredder's Lair one time when the turtles had invaded their, Mikey would not have gotten to the secret button in the throne room which open the trapdoor and Shredder fell through it which let him outside where the police were waiting and they would not have put Mrs. White's plan into action to use the lockets and prototype lockets to disguise some of them in human form and distract the police for a little bit so that the others can escape and take away any and all evidence of there being any involvement of mutations and the Kraang, plus if some of the members appear human to the police they would not believe Shredder if he's spouted out any mentions of mutants.

The final battle was what led them to their Victory and finally freeing the city and even the world from his tyranny.

There was still trouble on the streets of New York, but when trouble popped its ugly head our heroes would spring into action to save the day like they always do.

Anyways, Leo had proposed to Miwa about a year or two after they had graduated from high school, they both still reside in the sewers with their father. Raphael was the next to propose to his sweetheart, Mona, after acquiring enough money to buy a small home in an apartment for him and Mona to live in and with their future children when it came down to it. Mikey had proposed to Lori when she turned 22 on the anniversary of their Victory against the Foot Clan, Lori was completely speechless and happily accepted just like the other girls did with their lovers, Mikey and Lori resided in Lori's how with Rita ( Lori and Davy's mother and for Mikey his mother-in-law). Donnie had proposed to April on that same day to only about a few hours after Mikey proposed to Lori as Donnie was still very nervous but after some pep talk from his family he finally got the courage to ask her which she accepted too, they both reside in April's father's house who is the father-in-law of the Hamato boys.

Back to now, hours have gone by since his wife, Lori, has gone into labor, the only time Mikey stopped pacing was when Splinter have returned to the lair with Mrs. White, Kirby, Davy & Abby (Mr. And Mrs. Thomas were out of town so they were not able to be there for their eldest nieces big day) as the Mutant Rat and Mutant Puma hurry to help Donnie and Doctor Rockwell help Lori give birth to her baby or babies while Davie, Abby, and Kirby waited in the pit with the rest of the gang (Kirby was too nervous to help in the procedure).

A few things to note, one since the gang was in the lair they had no need to keep up their disguise so our mutant Friends by appearance were able to drop their disguises. Also the rest of the Mutanimals were not in town at the moment as they were on a mission with Kurtzman, and the reason why dr. Rockwell was not with them was because of two reasons, 1: he had an important project he need to finish up and he could not leave it unattended, & 2: he wanted to be there to help Lori since he's had experience in helping women give birth to their babies, just like he had helped Miwa, April, and Mona when they were with child and ready to give birth to their babies. April's Aunt still had no idea that they were mutants in her family, and that's how the gang preferred it as they did not want her to freak out about it and she was currently out of town too just as the others were.

Also another thing to add, if any of the gang went to the hospital for when the girls had gone into labor, there would be a freak out and the Gang will be put in danger knowing that the babies will be born as mutants. So the babies had to be delivered at the lair for each of the parents.

But Mikey was nervous and concerned for more than just one reason here besides the fact that he was going to be a father and he hoped that he would be a good father to his children, it was Lori. During her time when she was pregnant her stomach seem to swell bigger than how the other girl's stomach swelled when they were carrying their children ( each of the couples wanted to wait until their children were born to find out the gender for each of them). And half of the time it would cause a strain on her body and the gang had to help her get by so to not collapse or hurt herself. Then there was the really concerning fact that Giving birth was not easy and anything could go wrong there as Mikey had read and been told by Donnie, like a miscarriage, the baby could die at Birth, the mother could die but the child would live, or worst case scenario both the mother and the child would die, to name a few.

He could only hope that everything would run smoothly, and not have any doubt as he knew that doubtfulness only leads to serious trouble not to mention anxiety, hence why he was pacing to try and distract himself from those thoughts. Now he knew how his brothers felt when each of them was nervous when each of their wives were giving birth to their children.

Speaking of, each of the couple's baby's were resting in a playpen in the middle of the pit.

Leo and Miwa had twins, a son and a daughter. The son was born with a human form with pale tan skin, very short black and his eyes were like his fathers. And the daughter was born a turtle with green skin and shell just like his father, yet she had a long tail like her mother in her snake form, she had short black hair, her plaster was white instead of yellow and her eyes were exactly like her mother's. The son was named after Splinter's real name, Yoshi, and the daughter was named Tang Shen after Miwa's deceased mother.

Raph and Mona also gave birth to a set of twins, two daughters. The first one was a green turtle just like her father yet she had her mother's eyes and her mother's tail not to mention the spots on her head like her mother and her hands were like her's too. And the second girl was salamandrians just like her mother, her skin was a deep shade of blue just like her mother yet she had a turtle shell like her father but her turtle shell was an even deeper shade of blue like a navy blue, and she also had her father's eyes and she did not have spots like her older sister. The first girl was named Rachel, and the second girl is Uma.

Donnie and April had a son, he was human like April yet he had his father's eyes and his hair was the same color as Donnie skin, also he had a plaster but no turtle shell and his hands were like his father's. His name is Ernest.

And currently April was carrying Donatello's next child, they did not know what gender it would be, but they did say that if it was a boy he would be Aaron and if it was a girl her name would be Bianca.

The turtles tried to lend some encouraging words to the obviously stressed out turtle soon to be a first-time father which was Mikey.

Needless to say, Lori herself was thrilled to finally have a child with Mikey.

When she found out that she was pregnant, yes she was a bit daunted but otherwise she was so happy she cried, she was also going to be a mother. When Mikey found out he practically screamed so much in joy that he nearly blew everyone's ears out and fainted soon after he and hugged his wife close to him as he let out some tears of joy.

It was one of the happiest days of their lives, next to their wedding, when they finally beat Shredder, when Mikey proposed to Lori and when they confessed their feelings for the other.

Lori confessed her feeling when the gang got back to the lair after Tigerclaw escaped.

Mikey could still remember what she said to him:

" ... Mikey... words alone cannot describe how grateful I am to you, for everything you've done, it's thanks to you and your family that my family and those around me are finally free from shredders tyranny forever. .. you've been so kind and sweet to me, you are the most kindest Mutant Turtle I have ever met, you've always been there for me when I needed you the most, you're always know how to cheer me up, how to make me smile, when something was bugging or upsetting me you were always there to comfort me. You're kind, funny, wise beyond your years from time to time, you're a determined fighter, you always know how to cheer anybody up, you're always there for your brother's and friends just as they are always there for you, ... You are cute and handsome... and just like you, it hurts me greatly to see you broken up and very upset, crying and miserable, it scares me just says it scares you when you see me in that State... you're always there to remind me that I belong, remind me of the person that I chose to be, the person that everyone knows today... I did not really understood why I always had this odd feeling whenever I was around you, I didn't know where to ask or who I should ask about it... but now I know. .. and it makes sense now... from what you said back at that tyrants lair... The answer dawned on me like the morning sun... that the feelings I've been feeling are the same as yours... I love you, Michelangelo Makoto Hamato."

Words alone could never describe how happy Mikey was when she said that on that day eight years ago. The orange masked turtle smiled softly, as the pleasant memory replayed into his mind.

It did calm him down, but only a little bit.

"Mikey... Earth to Mikey!"

Mikey snapped out of his daze and flinched when he heard that shout in his ear and turned to the source of it, which was his eldest brother, Leo.

"Your mind going else where?" He asked him.

"Obvious isn't it?" Mikey said, not bothering to hide it as he knew that the others could see it.

"Trust me we all know how you feel," Leo started. "Me, Raph and Donnie. We were all very nervous and stressful."

"Ain't that the truth." Raph agreed, "you remember how nervous I was?"

"How could any of us forget?" Mona commented, "you were so nervous, scared even, that you were not going to be a good enough father or even risk hurting our daughters that you didn't want to hold them."

"Because you were scared that you would drop them."

"And remember when Donnie was so nervous that he would not stop talking for hours?" Davy added. "He just wouldn't shut up no matter what we did."

"I can't forget that, my head is still trying to wrap around the quantum mechanics of trigonometry." Miwa agreed, "I still get a headache just thinking about it."

"And lets not forget how Leo was reacting when his wife was in labor," Abby chimed in.

"Oh yes," Miwa replied. "He was so scared."

He wouldn't sit still, he was jumpy, he even tackled Raph out of surprise when he snuck up on him unintentionally."

That one made everyone chuckle, even Mikey, which relieved them to see him smile within this ordeal.

"What about you Mr. O'Neill?" Davy then asked his second father in law curiously. "What was it like when your wife was in labor?"

Kirby smiled as he replied, "believe it or not, the way I was acting then, it was the same as how Mikey is acting now."

"Really?" Mikey gazed at him.

"Yes." Kirby replied, "I was pacing for what felt like hours on end like you were, I could not stop thinking about my wife, Beth, worried, wondering if she was okay, if our Daughter was okay, Hoping nothing bad will happen, my thoughts going back to some of our happier times before we were married, all of it. Though the only difference was that I was pacing so much without that collapsed from exhaustion and I needed my mother in law to bring me to my wife and Daughter because my legs felt like lead."

Rubbing his head sheepishly Mikey thought that would have probably been his case if he didn't stop pacing just now.

"And I remember you said that you could not stop crying when you saw me and held me in your arms. Right?" April asked her father as she came in a tray of small sandwiches and cups of water for everyone.

"Yes that's right." Her father nodded, "you were small, yet you had a bright friendly smile on your face as I couldn't stop crying. Holding you in my arms, only made me realize more then ever how special you are to your mother and I. We loved you before you were born, and we loved you even more when you in our arms. Words alone could not describe how happy we were."

"The feeling mutual here sir." Raph chimed in as everyone else except Mikey agree nodded in agreement.

Mikey wondered how it will feel when ... they were born (According to Donnie Lori was carrying more then one child due to how she has been doing during pregnancy but could not confirm how many due to them being clustered up in her stomach in angles that prevented him from figuring it out, so they decided to wait until they were born to find out )... from what that told him... what-?

Just then Mikey's train of thought was interrupted when he and the others heard footsteps coming out of the dojo, the game turn to see Rita, Splinter, Donnie (who had tears in their eyes) and Doctor Rockwell (who seem to be hiding his tears) there as they came down the stairs with big smiles on their faces.

Mikey approach them, his heart pounding, his face showed he wanted to know what was going on, he was about to ask but he got his answer as Rita replied:

"Lo and your children are doing okay, the delivery went successfully without any complications."

Mikey sighed in relief having heard her said that before he suddenly stopped mid way when he realized something. What she said?

"Children?" Mikey asked softly, hesitant but stunned.

"Yeah little brother, children." Donnie said, joy was written on his face like the adult mutants were, "and more than twins actually."

"Indeed. A son and three daughters" Rockwell said as he held back a chuckle, "congratulations Michelangelo, you are the proud father of quadruplets."

Mikey's jaw dropped. His eyes felt like they were ready to pop out of their sockets, his heart skipped a beat, his mind running like an engine as he took in what the Mutant monkey and his turtle brother said to him.

Quadruplets.

He had Quadruplets. Just like his father. Only difference was that he and his brother's were adopted by Splinter. .. and ... His kids are actually born from his loins...

A son... and three daughters. ... this was unbelievable!

After a few moments of silence which felt like an eternity to him, Mikey then asked, though a bit shy and hesitant: "Can... can I see them?"

"Of course my son." Splinter nodded, smiling tiredly but filled with joy.

The turtle hastily followed Donnie to go into the dojo. Donnie lead Mikey into the dojo leading him to splinters room as the others followed behind him.

Also for those of you wondering, the lab got messed up by Casey (who has a hockey match today hence why he wasn't here with his friends, much to his distain) who was practicing his hockey moves and some of his hockey pucks ricocheted off the walls and broke some of Donnie's equipment and cause a mess, including knocking some of his chemicals on the floor.

So for the sake of sanitary and health, Donnie and Rockwell had to grab what they needed that was okay and deliver Lori's children in the dojo in Splinter's room as the mutant rat though it would be best since it was more tighter then the others rooms (rivaling Leo and Miwa's room and the nursery) and provide more privacy.

Anyways back to now.

As soon as Mikey arrived in Splinter's room... What he saw... He could not put into words how he was feeling right there and then as his eyes widen, his jaw dropped a bit and his eyes were moistened.

Lori was on Splinter's bed in a sitting up position as she had a pillow against her back as it pressed against the wall as she was smiling softly down at the bundles of joy in her arms. Their son and daughters. As Lori had tears in her eyes.

As Mikey slowly got closer until he sat beside her, Lori looked up at him as she saw he was stunned for words and tears were welling in his eyes as the mutant turtle was getting a good look at their children as the babies looked back at him, curious, upon noticing him come in.

The son, the first oldest and the only boy in bundle In Lori's arms in a blue blanket, was a lion who had Spring Green fur with a small tuff of black hair which would also serve as the mane on his head and his eyes were the color of the ocean, his eye color was the same as those that belong to Lori's deceased father.

The second oldest and the first daughter, wrapped in a pale pink blanket, was a puma with gray fur obviously from the mix of black and white fur colors from both of Lori's parents fur colors, her eyes were the same color as Michelangelo's himself.

The third eldest and the second daughter, wrapped in a Lantana pink blanket, was a mixed breed, she was a gray turtle with a small tuff of black hair and her ears were like that of a puma which were also black, her tail was like that of a lioness as the hair at the end of it was also black, her plaster and her shell were both black as the night, and her eyes were the same color as Lori eyes.

And finally the youngest and the third and last daughter, wrapped in a hot pink blanket, was a turtle. Her skin was as white as snow, far whiter than the color of her mother's fur, she had a small tuft of hair on her head which was is the same color as Lori's which was like a platinum blond white like her, both her plaster and shell were very pale pastel yellow, and finally her eyes which seem to stand out and shine, were mix matched. The left eye was a baby blue just like Mikey's, and the right eye was a sea foam green just like her mother's.

Slowly but surely Mikey started to smile, until it was very wide with such abundant joy as the tears around his eyes were ready to fall.

He was finally now a father. "They're here, there they are... I'm ..I'm a father..." Mikey said softly as the tears fell as his voice was a broken, not from sorrow, anger and fear, but of overwhelming joy.

"Yes, And I'm a mother..." Lori said softly too with a nod.

"Oh Lorelei, they're so beautiful. .. I'm just... I can't put to words about how happy I am." Mikey said, trying to wipe the tears away, but failing.

Mikey was the only other person besides his father, mother in law, aunt and uncle in law, leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell to call her by her real name, Mikey still called her Lori, rarely Lo or even Locket (pet name), but it was one of these moment's where he'd say her full first name.

"Same here." Lori nodded as her tears fell too.

The two gave a brief kiss on the lips before everyone else came in.

"Awww!" The ladies cooed upon seeing the cute little Darlings.

"They're so precious and cute!" Abby exclaimed but softly at the sight of her newest nephew and niece's. She loved all of her nephew's and niece's she gained from her brothers and sisters in law even though she was not related by blood she still loved all of them.

"Congrats Mikey." Raph said, giving his baby brother a side hug.

Everyone gave their congratulations to the new parents. And soon the babies were being held in their new relatives arms.

The only boy in the litter was in Splinters arms as he was purring as he was cuddling his grandfathers right hand like a stuffed animal. Miwa, Leo and Abby chuckled at this.

The second born was in Raph's arms as the first little girl was looking at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his plaster curiously as she was feeling it, tracing it while Mona, April and Donnie were petting her softly while she was distracted, her purring without knowing it as it made Raph chuckled.

The third born and only multi-mix breed was in Rita's arms, napping as Rockwell and Davy could not take their eyes off of her as she had her tiny hands around Rockwell's right index finger as he gave Rita a side hug. Rockwell and Rita have been dating since Lori's senior year in high school (Rockwell is 2 1/2 years older then Mrs. White) and they got along very well.

And finally the youngest, somewhat smallest and the only White (and pale yellow) turtle was in her fathers arms. She had some little tears a minute ago and was close to crying until Mikey started Rocking her slowly, humming a lullaby, as it calmed her down as she clung to her fathers plaster chest where his heart was as tightly as her tiny soft hands could as her father gently wiped her tears away.

"So what will you call them?" Davy asked his youngest brother in law and little sister (biological), trying to pry his eyes off the new born girl in his mothers arms.

Mikey turn to his wife after taking a minute to think, Lori saw the look in his eyes, like he knew what to call them, still smiling Lori nodded to him, letting him take the floor.

"Well for our son I was thinking maybe... Paul-Yuuta." Mikey said.

This made stunned both Rita and Splinter as they realize something almost instantly as they stared at Mikey in shock, Mikey saw this and replied before they could speak saying:

"Paul is the name of Lori's father, Mom's husband, and Yuuta is the name of Sensei's master and father, Hamato Yuuta, so I thought since it would mean a lot to you both I thought it would be suitable to call him Paul-Yuuta."

Kirby, who had been hanging back while all of this was going on, still trying to fathom the act that he had even more grandkids then before, chimed in as he said:

"I think it sounds like a unique name, what do you guys think?"

"I agree too," Leo said.

Everyone else nodded too.

Both Rita and Splinter had tears in their eyes as they soon smiled and nodded.

"Yes.. I believe it is a suitable name for our Grandson." Splinter replied.

"Likewise. I agree." Rita replied too.

Mikey nodded before he turn to his brother Raph as he then said, "The girl in your arms Raph? I was thinking that Sakura would be a great name for her."

"Sakura... its cherry blossom in Japanese." Raph deduced. "And isn't Sakura the name-?"

"Of the woman who tried to save me and Lori eighteen years ago but was killed by Shredder? Yes that's right." Mikey cut in as he nodded, "even though it she could not save us, I saw that she was Regretful for being a fool, for not being able to stop him, for ever going to work for him in the first place. She.. she died as she cried with regret... I know this seems odd naming her after that woman... but... I feel like I owed her for it even if her efforts were in vain...you know?"

Lori smiled, as she nodded her head.

Along with Raph and Mona.

"I think its a great name for her. Plus it matches the color of her blank, it kinda makes her look like one." Raph said, smiling.

"Yes I too agree Michelangelo." Mona chimed, smiling too, "it sounds pretty, and with time she'll become kunoichi whose as graceful as her namesake, with a fighters heart."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Mona." Lori agreed with her salamandrian sister in law as she giggled softly.

"And what will you call your third child?" Rockwell inquired.

"Easy, Verena." Mikey answered right away confidently.

"Verena... from my knowledge and study on the language of Latin it means truthful." The mutant monkey deduced.

"Yes that's right, I thought it might fit her well, because her eyes, when she was staring at me earlier, kinda acted like Donnie. Studying me, watching what I was doing. Her eyes seem to spark in seeking the truth for herself." Mikey explained.

Donnie chuckled softly at this.

"That sounds like a beautiful name, and it suits her pretty well." April comments, taking the words out of her husband's mouth as Donnie nodded.

"And the youngest?" Miwa asked Mikey, "what will her name be?"

Looking down at his youngest little girl in his arms, who stared back at him, eyes teaming with curiosity and wonder as if wanting to know what will her name be. Mikey's smile never ceased as he knew exactly what to name her, thanks to some research on names he and Lori did during her pregnancy as Mikey remembered a name in particular he stumbled upon:

"Shirayuki," He said fondly.

"Shirayuki... That means Snow white, white as snow, in Japanese." Miwa deduced before smiling knowingly, "... it's perfect."

"Yes, it suits her perfectly." Splinter agreed.

"Because she looks like her namesake, indeed it is perfect." Mrs. White agreed too.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Paul-Yuuta, Sakura, Verena and Shirayuki, All of those names are perfect, Mikey." Lori told him as he turn to face her as her smile never wavered, "I could not have thought of better names for them like you could. "

Mikey chuckled slightly before he gave her a kiss on the lips before softly hugging each other with Shirayuki sandwiched softly in the middle, who was cooing curiously.

After a while everyone left the room so that Lori and her babies could rest as those who are holding her babies were returned to their mother's arms, the only one who remained was Mikey as he wanted to be with his family, oh how happy it made him to finally have a family of his own, and he knew that Lori felt the same way.

Mikey himself was exhausted as well due to all the stress, panic, worry he had felt previously, and all the pacing that he had done for several hours straight without rest, so he settled in next to Lori in bed as all of them fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep as Lori had Verena and Sakura in her arms while Mikey had Paul-Yuuta and Shirayuki in his arms.

They knew that this was the beginning of their new life as a family, and while there may still be criminals out there, and they all knew too well and they have not forgotten that Tigerclaw was still out there somewhere no doubtably planning his revenge and obviously waiting for the right time to strike even though no one has seen nor heard from him for nearly a decade, no matter what may come their way they would be ready for what life may throw at them and they would do anything to keep their family safe.

But for now they would take in the peace and the serenity that they have and they would cherish every single moment that they would have with their children and with her whole family.

Yes no doubtably new adventures await this new family along with the others, but this, dear readers, is where the story ends.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed reading this story! Let me know about your final thoughts. Have a good day wherever you may be.**


End file.
